


Thicker Than Blood

by DeepDisiresLonging



Series: Cousin Ambrose Collection [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: WWE vs AEW, Wrestling, wrestling violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 110,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader, newly shifted from NXT to Raw, makes an immediate statement. What follows is unprecedented wrestling: two companies destined to meet in head-to-head competition. And to boot, she has a personal battle to face.This is part 2 to Family Found, but you don’t have to read it to understand this series. It’s an AU of an AU because I’m a writer and I can do that. *evil laugh*
Series: Cousin Ambrose Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685698
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude 1

NXT Takeover Boston

This was it. The world was at your feet, but you had to choose which path to take. Either way was good, but one was better. 

Tegan Nox ran past you with an arm bar. It knocked you off your feet. The next time you saw her, she was flying through the air with her finisher. She landed it perfectly, winding you for the three-count. 

“And your new NXT women’s champion: Tegan Nox!”

The referee maintained her distance while the two of you hugged on the canvas on your knees. She deserved it. She murmured exhausted thanks; you replied with hand squeezes and thanks of your own. While she stood, you motioned for the title and handed it to her as if proposing. Then you rolled out of the way so she could have her moment. 

She was radiant. All smiles and glory shining off her new title. Tegan motioned for you to join her again in the ring. 

That’s when they attacked.

Dakota Kai came from one side. Raquel Gonzalez pushed by you and attacked Tegan too. They were on her like starving vultures. Ripping at her hair and gear, they beat every place on her body that you’d already bruised. The title bounced across the canvas. You rushed in. 

A swift punch to your stomach quickly stopped you in your tracks. Raquel shifted her full attention to you. Despite your eagerness to pass the title to Tegan, that didn’t mean she hadn’t beat you half to death to get it. The woman presently standing over you knew that. And took advantage of it. Within a minute you were a crumpled ball of a former champion on the canvas. 

The attack made you fall off the edge of the apron. Dakota gave a whoop of triumph. That was enough of a distraction for Tegan to kick up, catching her former friend in the stomach. Her advantage lost, Dakota tried to make a hasty retreat, but she was chased from one corner to the next. 

Outside the ring, Raquel’s role fell apart too. You were a former street fighter, so having access to the ring’s underside was not in her best interest. A kendo stick swung up into her stomach, ricocheting off towards the barricades. You swung next with a chain wrapped around your fist. The stomach blow returned, you rolled back into the ring with Tegan to watch the women’s retreat. 

“Thanks for the help,” Tegan panted. “I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t.” You reminded her of that time she backed you up against the momentary team of Bianca and Baszler. “We’re even. And if you need further help, as you probably will, I recommend Mia Yim. I can transfer a favor if you’d like-”

“Thanks, but no.” She retrieved her title. “If I’m going to be the champ I want to be, that’s not how I want to start.”

You gave her a smile. “Fair enough. Best of luck… champ.” One final hug, then you left her in the ring, taking the ramp this time. From the stage, you also waved goodbye to the NXT fans chanting your name. 

You were going to miss this place. But it was time for a change. 

Monday Night Raw, here you come. 


	2. Prelude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearing on Raw ruffles some feathers. But if the Reader plays her cards right, she could win an advantage here even before her first match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: When I planned this out, the PPV dates hadn’t been announced yet. I was expecting Backlash or something after ‘Mania… which of course didn’t happen. So imagine that Backlash did happen and some titles shifted around for Money in the Bank.  
> ***  
> Official Championship Holders:   
> Universal - Roman Reigns  
> WWE Heavyweight - Drew McIntyre  
> USA - Andrade Cien Almas  
> IC - Sami Zayn  
> Raw Women’s - Shayna Baszler  
> Smackdown Women’s - Bailey  
> Raw Tags - Street Profits  
> SD Tags - Usos

Monday Night Raw

When you rolled into the garage, most of the crew had already moved into the stadium. So much for a little help. You lifted out your bags yourself. They weren’t heavy. Just bulky between your gear and pre-show workout tools and your post-show clothes. Maybe you needed a bigger duffel. 

An angry shout in another language caught your attention. Between a couple of narrowly parked cars, you saw the Swiss Cyborg struggling with his own bags. His shoulders were too broad to fit between the cars, and they were parked too close for him to get into the driver’s seat. Cesaro cursed again and slammed what little of the door he had open. 

You dropped your bags to one side and rushed forward. “Here, let me-”

Cesaro stuck his hand out, catching you in the chest and nearly pushing you over. “No thanks. I’ve got this.”

Crossing your arms, you took in his next growl of frustration. “Clearly.” You swallowed down a snarkier comment. “Mr Cesaro. I’m smaller, and I can fit between the cars. I’ll pull yours forward so you can get your bags out, then back it back into place.”

He glared down at you and your open palm. The keys hovered above it. “What’s it gonna cost me?”

“Nothing. I just like helping, or trying to. Look,” you shrugged, “if you feel the need to return the favor,-”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

“-Then help me with my bags sometime. ‘Kay?” You dropped your gaze with a sigh. “Not everything I do comes at a price.” Returning your attention back to him, you waited for his decision. An easy smile broke across your face when the keys landed in your hand. “It’ll just take a minute. Stand over there, please?”

You moved the car forward. Cesaro collected his things. Then you moved the car back. Easy peasy. 

He grumbled out, “thanks.”

“No problem.” You squinted at the other two vehicles. “Who’s cars are these, anyways? The only way they could have parked like that is if you were here first. But what assholes would-”

“Miz and Morrison.”

“They don’t ride together?”

He shrugged. “Apparently both are back-seat drivers and they’re fed up with each other’s driving skills. Or lack there-of,” he ended on a chuckle. “Thank you for the help. Really.”

You took that as your cue to leave. You heaved up your bags and shot him a smile. “Anytime. See ya around, Mr Cesaro.”

“It’s just Cesaro,” he called after you. 

***

The passive instigators from the garage continued to hold your attention for the show. Miz was on commentary watching a match between his tag partner and Sami Zayn, the Intercontinental Champion. Both of the teammates wanted a shot at it, but Miz wanted to simply watch first. According to Jerry Lawler, it was because he was looking for weaknesses. 

“And I don’t just mean ones in Sami’s skills. Since you both want the title, I have a feeling you’re looking for Morrison’s too.”

Miz gasped. “How dare you! John Morrision is my best friend. My tag partner. There has been a trend around here of people holding multiple titles. We don’t care which one of us holds the honor. And,” he sputtered, “the way we see it, if either of us hold the Intercontinental championship, then we both hold it. Because that’s who we are as superstars and as men.”

Watching from a backstage camera, it all sounded like hot air. Then again, the idea of being the Intercontinental champion sounded… good. 

All hell broke loose. 

Shinsuke, who had been standing ringside, grabbed Morrison’s foot so he fell on his face instead of bouncing off the ropes. The referee saw it. He motioned for Shinsuke to leave the arena, making Sami jump up and down. Morrision saw his chance and rolled up the champion, but the referee was still yelling at Shinsuke. 

Miz stood up and started shouting to the ring. “Turn around! Make the count!”

Even Shinsuke pointed back, though not until after Morrision was moving to get the referee’s attention himself. Sami leapt up and caught Morrision with a punch that sent him staggering to one corner. It didn’t take a genius to know what was about to happen. Miz had already disentangled himself from the headphones and was rushing down the ramp. He was too late for the Hulluva Kick. But not for Sami’s attempted pin. Shinsuke saw him coming and slid into the ring right as Miz dropped his fists on Sami’s back. The referee called for the disqualification amid the pandemonium in the ring. The four men rained blows onto each other until Miz and Morrison were driven out of the ring.

But where was Cesaro?

Ah, there he was. 

Miz and Morrision tried to escape into the crowd, only to make a one-hundred and eighty degree turn to escape a European Uppercut from his hidden spot in the crowd. They dashed the other way. Cesaro calmy followed them while Shinsuke marched up the ramp to try and cut them off. The tag team just slipped through. 

They were headed your way. 

From what the cameramen could follow, there was nowhere for them to go except by you. And then it was into catering where they would surely be sold-out. 

Morrison ran by you. But Miz skid to a halt. “Wait, wait, wait.” He took hold of your shoulders. “Hide us.”

“What?”

“You give favors, right?”

You tried to remove his hands. “Yeah, but-”

“Hide us. Please.”

Rolling your eyes, you pulled the backdrop up enough so they could slip through. It had just fallen into place when the whole trio walked in. Cesaro’s steps stuttered as he saw you. 

Sami grinned. “Y/N! Welcome to Raw. Did you enjoy the match?”

“I did, thank you.” You caught Cesaro’s eye. “If you’re looking to finish it, you should pick up your step.” But you nodded towards the hiding place behind you. He shook his head. “What? Don’t you want to catch them?”

“No.” Cesaro grinned. “They’ll get what’s coming to them, I assure you.” He nodded as if tipping a hat, then followed his compatriots away. 

Once they were out of sight, you held back the cloth so Miz and Morrison could get out. The men breathed a dramatic sigh of relief. They patted each other on the back laughing about another narrow escape. 

“So about that favor-”

“What favor?” Morrison’s smile turned dark. He shared a look with his partner while you narrowed your eyes at them. 

“What is this, boys?”

Miz laughed and draped an intrusive arm over your shoulders. “Like he said… what favor?” As you took a deep breath to retort, he patted your shoulders like a child. “The way I see it, I didn’t sign anything. We didn’t shake hands. And there were no witnesses.” 

To emphasize the point, Morrision looked into the distance and began to whistle. 

“So we say again, what favor. Don’t get me wrong, thanks for the help.”

Your glare deepened. “You realize this isn’t how I operate. I’m not one to leave things to chance.” With a shove, you removed his arm from your shoulders. Morrision was immediately on the defense, but Miz was cool as a Hollywood cucumber. 

Except for the gulp as he took a step back. “Hey, no harm, no foul? I mean, what goes around comes around.”

“You’re damn right it does.”

They walked away, just a step below jogging. 

“You’re going to regret that,” you muttered. Taking out the small purple notebook from your pocket, you made a note with your trusty black pen. Most of the names had been crossed out. Favors returned. A few still had one or two notes by them. One name in particular was able to make you smile. 

That pair of favors was going to be crucial in the coming weeks. 


	3. Prelude 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader set her first match against the Miz for next week. She reunites with several former friends from NXT, and a former rival. Warnings are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once this prelude ends, it’s straight into the thick of it. I wanted to establish the Reader and her accolades before starting the main series. Thank you for sticking around. I hope you enjoy this series as it gets going.

Monday Night Raw

The best part about moving to Raw? You could reconnect with several of your friends, and one of your best rivalries. The second Asuka saw you, she bounced over to you with Kairi not far behind. She talked quickly, shifting between Japanese and English. Either way, you only caught every other word. That didn’t keep the smile off your face.

“It’s good to see you too.” A squeak escaped as she squeezed you in another hug. 

Asuka pointed between the two of you. “Again? So much fun.”

“Yeah. So much fun.” You rotated the shoulder she nearly dislocated the last time you met in the ring. It was before her last feud with Ember, before she left NXT. You were about to make some quip about her not getting another chance to beat you like that again. But Zelina walked by, sniggering at you. “Good to see you too, Zelina. Still sharpening your fangs before accompanying Andrade to the ring?”

She curled her lip. “Y/N. Still stabbing people in the back?”

“I didn’t stab you in the back. You went back on our deal and I had to protect what momentum I could.” At a moment’s notice, you were prepared to rip her hair out.

The very locks you had your eyes on, she tossed over her shoulder. “If that’s how you want to see it. Perhaps you’ll have better luck here on Raw. Though I doubt it.” Her gaze darkened. “Especially if you get in my way.”

Asuka pressed closer to your side, prepared for a brawl. 

You held up your hand to wave her off. “I have no such plans. Yet. I’m not looking to fight either of you. If anything… have any of you seen Miz? I have a bone to pick with him.” Kairi pointed to one side. “Thank you. See you ladies around.” You didn’t sprint. But there was a pep in your step.

As luck would have it, you bumped into Miz right around the corner. He grinned and waved at you as if nothing was wrong. You were about to prove him woefully incorrect. 

“How are you today, Miz?” Looking around, you added, “where’s Morrision?”

His grin could have made caramel, it was so sticky sweet. “He’s around. Trying to set up a match for me tonight. If everything goes according to plan, I’ll be number one contender for Sami’s title before the end of the night.” He squinted at you. “Why?”

“Well, lucky you. You’ve got a match for next week too.” Now it was your turn to smile. “With me.”

Miz sputtered. “What? Why?”

You innocently swayed side to side. “I told you… I don’t leave things to chance. You forget, I was a scholar before I was a wrestler. The past is an easy thing to study. There isn’t a trick in your book that I haven’t seen. Before this year is out, you will learn that nothing is shocking to me.”

As you walked away, you heard Miz mutter, “of course you study the past. You don’t have one of your own.”

***

The words stung. 

It wasn’t fully your fault that no one knew your history. No one had really asked. Then again, you didn’t let anyone get that close. Perhaps it was for the better. If people knew where you were from, let alone who trained you, and who else they trained, it’s possible you wouldn’t have a job. And you wouldn’t have the opportunity you were building. 

A body walked into the room, interrupting your thoughts. 

“Still feigning watching a match when you’re deep in thought?”

“Still hiding in shadows… Aleister?” A smile twitched on. “It’s been a while since you snuck up on me.”

“At least you don’t jump anymore.”

“Your lessons in calm have made an impression.” A serious tone slipped into your voice. “They’ve come in handy.”

He turned to face you. “Still the chameleon.” When you startled, he added, “you’re still saying what you think people want to hear… instead of what you really want to say. Nothing wrong with a little tact. But you don’t have to hide all the time either.”

“So, when are you and Andrade going to have another row? I think you would make a great United States champ.”

Aleister shook his head, but flowed with your subject change. “That would be something different apace. But I feel a different storm brewing.” A crease appeared on his brow. “I can’t put my finger on where it’s going to blow.”

You sighed. “Fine. But I think you’d have a great match against Humberto too.” The reply you got was a side-eye. “What?”

“Careful. That kind of match-making talk will get you into trouble around here.” In two blinks, he was a shadow again.In another, he was gone. 

You laughed in the empty air. “You have no idea what trouble I’m capable of.”

***

In the garage after the show, you tripped over a cluster of chords forgotten by the camera crew. Your bag skidded across the cement, less damaged than your knees. 

“Need a hand?”

A strong grip helped you to your feet. Cesaro gave you a kind dip of his head and picked up your bags. He nodded towards your car. “If I may request another favor, do you mind if I ride with you?”

“Not a favor. Please, be my guest.” The car chirped as it unlocked.

The next town was four hours away. 


	4. Chaotic Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has established herself as a new Raw contender having shifted from NXT. What she does next surprises everybody involved, and puts more than her job in danger.

Monday Night Raw

It wasn’t hard to beat the Miz. Like you said, you had him scouted. Leg-locks you reversed to give Miz pains. It-Kicks you ducked and rolled him up enough times to embarrass him. And to make his attacks erratic. As for his Skull Crushing Finale? Spinning out of the way and then dropping him into your own finisher worked out in your favor. 

“And there’s the three-count. I believe Y/N has officially made her name known to Monday Night Raw.” Michael Cole gave you a wave back as you nearly sprinted up the ramp. 

Corey Graves was less friendly. He remained stoic until you passed his line of sight, then replied with a huff. “One win is hardly an establishment. She’s been here for three weeks and she’s just now getting a match? Hardly her speed, considering her run on NXT. Within months of signing, she held the North American championship. The NXT world title just barely slipped through her fingers immediately after she lost that one. Now she hurries out of the arena like she’s got some place to be?”

“Beating Miz, the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, mind you, is nothing to sneer at.” Renee Young jumped to your defense. 

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had a new gig?”

“Special occasion.”

“What occasion?”

“You’ll see. Now, let Y/N have her moment, Corey. She’s a woman on a mission, one probably more complicated than we know.”

They had no idea.

It came down to the end of the show. Seth Rollins, assisted by Buddy Murphy, was mid “sermon” when his mic cut off. The lights frizzled before coming up brighter in the audience, who was going crazy. From between the rows, down the steps, and unhindered by missing security, unfriendly yet familiar faces marched down to the ring. 

Seth and Buddy abandoned the ring for the ramp as AEW took over. 

Cody Rhodes stood in the middle. To his right, Brandi Rhodes was flanked by Awesome Kong and Dustin Rhodes stood behind them. On his left, Kenny Omega kept MJF and Chris Jericho from reaching for their one mic. Jon Moxley kept a wary eye on the stage. 

The American Nightmare smiled. “Hello, WWE Universe.”

Those words set off a combustible reaction. 

Hunter stormed down the ramp, bursting past Seth and halting just outside the ring. Cesaro nearly barreled Murphy over. Surprising to you as you ran out, was the appearance of Roman. The two of you had barely joined the rest of them when the group swarmed the ring. 

Mox jumped to the forefront, fists ready. 

You saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes. But you also saw Seth surging forward, his disciple in tow. So, you stepped between them. Keeping your back to Jon, you raised your hands ready to shove Seth away. “Wait!” He stumbled back into the defending force. Jon stepped back in shock. Everybody froze as you held both waves at bay. 

The arena went silent as well, waiting on the edge of their seats. 

“Ladybug?”

His voice made you turn. 

Looking up, you realized just how much you’d grown. But in twenty years, he was still taller than you. And just seeing him still made you smile. 

“Heya, Jon. Long time no-”

The hug caught you off guard. The crowd audibly gasped as you eased into it. You were not going to cry. You were not going to cry. Dang it, hold it together! You felt tiny, curling into the hug like a child. With a sniff, you gently pushed him away. 

Suddenly, Jon punched you in the shoulder. 

“Ow! What-”

“What are you doing here, cousin?”

“Cousin?” a chorus of voices asked.

“I work here!” With a hiss, you addressed your coworkers. “And yes, cousin. Does it explain anything?” Cesaro’s questioning gaze cut the deepest. You directed your next question to him more than anyone else. “If anybody had known, do you really think I would have made it as far as I have? It wasn’t a secret for secret’s sake.” 

He gave only the slightest of nods. This conversation wasn’t over. 

You punched Jon’s shoulder too. “And fine question, that. You’re the one here uninvited. What are you doing here?”

“We were-”

“No. I know what they’re doing here. I invited them. But why are you here? I told them to leave you in Vegas.”

A pair of voices shouted, “you what?” Hunter stepped forward, bumping Seth out of the way. Cody also stepped forward, but he stood equal at Jon’s shoulder. 

You sighed. “Not even here… two minutes and you’ve already thrown a wrench into my perfectly laid plans. Dang it, Jon.” Running your hand down your face, you shifted your attention to the bosses. “Yes. Invited. Though-”

“You didn’t invite us,” Cody interrupted, “he did.” With a bob of his head, he shot Hunter a confused look. Who, in turn, shot you a look and grumbled that he did no such thing. Or ever would.

Again, you were on the defensive, now heavily leaning towards damage control. “Yes… technically, you are both right.” Turning to look at one, then the other, you explained. “Mr. Cody, you were invited here tonight by Hunter, or at least by his email. And, Mr. Helmsley, you did not invite him, because I did it by hacking both of your emails.” Failing to hide a smirk, you added, “you should probably change those passwords. And please, for heaven’s sake, stop keeping them on post-it notes next to your computers.” 

Both men shuffled their feet at that. Hunter recovered first. 

“You still better have an explanation for this. They shouldn’t be here.”

It was time. 

“They… AEW is here… because this is a chance for an opportunity. One where both companies can benefit.” You took a deep breath. “A few years ago, you gave the Universe a promise. You stood in this ring and said that the show was going to be run by the Universe, for the Universe. Having looked from the outside, and worked from the inside, that promise hasn’t exactly been held up.” You held up your hands in surrender before Hunter could shout at you. 

“Y/N-”

“In that… hollow, something else was born. A company that has made the McMahon family lose many an hour of sleep, I’m sure. All Elite Wrestling came into being. Wrestling by the fans, for the fans. The ragtag group,” you winked at Cody, “has made their name a golden standard in the wrestling world. They share airtime with NXT, give or take that petty ten minutes.” You cleared your throat. “And the wrestling word is better for it. WWE has true competition again. Wednesday night war. But the fans deserve more.”

An irritating voice interrupted you. MJF stepped into your space having stolen Cody’s mic. “Get to the point, little girl. Or let the grown ups talk.”

You looked at Cody. He nodded. 

Punch to the stomach. Mic dropped. Kick to the back of the knees. Fingers fisted in MJF’s hair. He was on his knees with his head jerked back before the mic hit the canvas. 

“Now listen here, little boy,” you growled, “this is my idea, my show, and I know for a fact that you have nothing to contribute. So shut your mouth, before I shut it for you.” 

MJF was dumb-struck only for a moment. He struggled to his feet, fuming and ready to fight. With another glance from Cody, you had all the permission you needed. By his scarf and dress slacks, you hauled him over the ropes. 

Mox and Roman burst out laughing. You straightened your shirt. 

“Well. Now that the hot air is taken care of, maybe we can get down to it.” Again you had the wrestling world’s attention. “In November, there is a show known for pitching one brand against the other. But what if the competitors weren’t just from within the WWE? AEW has a show known, even in it’s short life, for pitching the best against the best.”

Again you were interrupted. 

“No.” Hunter stepped up. “I’m willing to overlook that ‘relative’ reveal. But you surprise me, Y/N. Usually you are so analytical. This is never going to work, and you should know that.”

“And why shouldn’t it?” Don’t let the desperation show in your voice. “We can add as much pyro and high-stakes matches to the shows as we want. They can do the same. Talent-wise, the only way to prove one is better than the other is in head to head competition. Besides, don’t you want a little vengeance?” You pointed back at Cody. “He took a sledgehammer to your iconography, for heaven’s sake!” 

“Hey!”

“And Mr Cody, your roster is full of wrestlers who have bad blood with the WWE, if at least the management. Including yourself. You have given your blood, sweat, and tears to this business. Wore an ungodly amount of facepaint for it. Wouldn’t you like at least one chance to punch the face of the McMahon family… in the face? That’s a main event I’d personally pay big money to see.”

Already the crowd was into it. Someone started a “Yes” chant that you had to tamper down.

“The people want it. And if you both are a company for the people, give them what they want. Imagine it. The Cerebral Assassin versus the American Nightmare. Possibly Brandi Rhodes, the Queen of AEW, versus the Queen Charlotte Flair. Let the Adams have at it. Adam Page versus Adam Cole. Enough of a history there. And a match between wrestlers like PAC and Ricochet wouldn’t be half bad, either. Let me prove it to you. One match.”

This was the most important part. If this didn’t work, then the risk was all for naught. And some very expensive favors would be worth less than dust. 

“One match. A competitor from each company.” You bit back a giggle as Jon stepped up. “Not you. You’re not supposed to be here anyways.” Stepping past him, his past matches came to mind. “Having said that, I’m about to be in a lot of trouble. Mr Omega-”

“You can’t be serious,” Jon said. 

“Mr Omega, you have been a leading critic of the WWE in recent years. Especially of NXT. Would you be willing to beat up someone who was once the leading force of that brand? One who is just as athletic as you, and as commanding in the ring?”

“I would be delighted. But where are you keeping such an athlete?”

You spun. “Rollins! You’re up for a fight, right?”

Seth snickered. “Hell yeah.”

“Bosses? Are we intrigued enough to let this match go forward?”

Cody smiled brightly with his approval. Hunter grit his teeth, and begrudgingly nodded. 

“Well then, that’s settled. Everything is ready to go. My WWE people. If you could please go backstage. You are going to stay there until the match is finished, or suffer the consequences and broken fingers. Got it? Good. AEW guests. You will have VIP ringside seats- Oh, and here those come.” Techies were already carrying down the chairs in question. “Stay alert. Both of these men are high fliers. Mr Omega, Mr Rollins, please try to not hit anybody in the face that you shouldn’t.” You turned to the AEW group. Then spotted Jon. 

Well… crap.

“Mox. Dang it, you threw off my count. Um.” Renee waved at you from the side stage. “Mr Reigns. When was the last time you were on commentary?”

He grinned. “Ages.”

“Fantastic. Care to keep an eye on Mox and keep him far away from the ring?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“That will be plenty, thank you.”

As the ring emptied out, Seth tapped you on the shoulder. “Question. Who is going to call this? They didn’t bring a ref, not that I would trust them. And I have a feeling Omega isn’t keen on trusting one of our officials.” He shot a smirk at a proud Hunter. 

It couldn’t be any easier.

“I thought of that. I have another guest in mind. One that the both of you have worked with, and one that you both trusted… at least for a time.” You leaned against the ropes facing the stage. “Mr Balor, could you come out here please? Oh, and don’t forget your paperwork and shirt.” To Kenny and Seth you explained further. “He’s got enough history with the two of you to equally help or hinder. Though, Mr Omega, he’s not a fan of Seth at the moment, so you might have the edge. He’s who I have in mind for your match in November too. The Demon King versus the One-Winged Angel.”

With a prideful swagger only a Prinxe could command, Finn Balor walked past two groups of wrestlers and into the ring. 

“Thanks for coming,” you whispered. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

One last time, Hunter stepped angrily into your space. “He doesn’t have permission to do this.”

“Actually, he does.” You held out Finn’s paperwork for Hunter to read. “Unless you’d like to dispute your wife’s signature.”

Cody was loving this. He had to lean over the ropes on the other side of the ring to compose himself. “All planned out to a tee. Where are we going to be sitting?”

“On the stage. And I’ll be there to answer any and all of the bajillion questions you guys probably have. Shall we? Mr Balor, I leave this match in your capable hands. Have fun, boys.”

You were barely half-way up the ramp before the bell rang and the wrestlers launched at each other. 

Not a single soul watching could have said who attacked first. Both men had their own set of skills, however parallel. While you were busy answering questions (which was being streamed to Facebook live), the men in the ring were having the time of their lives. Seth had the home advantage. He was able to knock Kenny down first. And continued to do so. Except when Finn would interfere. The Prinxe’s counts were fast or slow at the worst moments for the Monday Night Messiah. And at the best for Omega. 

A disturbance in the crowd caught your eye. Mid answer, you hurried down the ramp just in time to catch the Young Bucks trying to interfere from the crowd. Before they could step onto the apron, you grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and dumped them onto the floor. 

“Have a seat gentlemen, either on the floor or in somebody’s lap; I don’t care which. Don’t block the view of any kids behind you.”

Back at the top of the ramp, Cody shrugged under your glare. “It was worth a shot. We’re still outnumbered.”

“Not quickly. What did you do with our security, by the way?”

“Oh, they should be awake by now.”

“Good to know. Thanks.”

The match finally was working to a close. Amidst “this is awesome” chants, Seth had won back the advantage. It should have been a successful pin. But Finn never brought his hand down a third time. Instead, he smirked at Seth. Another fight would have broken out if Kenny hadn’t used Seth’s shock against him. Poor Seth was up in the air and down again before he remembered what a One Winged Angel was. Then it was a successful pin. 

AEW had their first win over WWE. 

The Bucks slid into the ring to celebrate with Kenny, and to reunite with Finn. His smile was genuine to anyone who didn’t watch NXT. For those who did, they rightfully called for blood. One crowd member shouted for the Bucks to escape. But it was too late. Finn flipped them over the ropes while Kenny’s back was turned. Kenny, finding himself suddenly alone, prepared a knee strike. It missed. 

Cody and Hunter were on their feet. You hung back, knowing what was coming next. 

Sling-blade. Coup de Grace.

AEW swarmed the ring again, but Finn slithered his way out and joined you on the ramp. Even Hunter could see the potential now. The two men set eyes on the AEW leader. 

Cody offered you his hand. “Hey, if at the end of this you find yourself out of the job, give me a call. Or shoot me an email.” He looked over his shoulder as Mox joined him from commentary. 

“Will do.” You accepted the handshake under Hunter’s scrutiny. “Thank you, sir.”

You could feel Hunter’s rage burning holes into your back while AEW filed out the way they came in. 


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spotlight is shown on the Reader’s past. Daniel Bryan threatens Roman Reigns and his Universal title.

26 Weeks until Collision Course

Monday Night Raw

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Slowly you turned towards Cesaro’s voice. His face was an unreadable mask. But his tone was clear with accusation. “I was. This week actually.” The tape you’d been wrapping around your wrist stilled momentarily. “Jon wasn’t supposed to be there for the announcement. If things had gone more smoothly, no one would have been the wiser and I would have had another week to share my heritage.” You winced. “I really was going to tell you. Nothing about this was supposed to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Cesaro shrugged. “Why would it hurt me? We’re not partners, and your history is your own. No one is hard to know unless you wanted them to-” 

You perked up. “Would you like to be?”

“Be what?”

“Partners.”

His eyebrows drew closer to one another as he crossed his arms. “And why would we do that?”

A non-committal sound was most of your reply. “Why not? I could use a little help learning the ropes around here-”

“I believe you’re doing just fine.”

“-And I could help watch your back, freeing Sami and Shinsuke up to defend his title against Miz and Morrision.” You drifted off into a half-thought for later. “And maybe you could provide some linguistic help as well.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” With a flourish, you finished taping your wrists. “Tonight your teammates have a match against Miz and Morrision. I have great faith in your team, but they are chaotic. Though I will give them that it’s worked out in the past. Just… think about it. No harm will come from your refusal, or you could achieve something by just considering it.”

He didn’t look convinced. He would see. You left him to find a screen to watch the match in question. Taping your wrists was more a cathartic habit than a necessity. With Miz engaged, you didn’t have a match. You didn’t want to spread yourself any thinner, all things considered. And you were a little worried about the storm Aleister mentioned. 

“Enjoying my show, Y/N?”

Speak of the thunder.

Hunter stepped up beside you. “You know, you weren’t this much trouble in NXT.”

“Not this loudly, anyways.” You flinched as Shinsuke took a clothesline to the back of the head from Morrision. “Have you considered that I wasn’t much trouble because I’ve been planning this for a while? You know, these sort of things don’t happen overnight.”

“And these sort of things are going to stop.” He turned you to face him. “No more surprises. No more tricks or thinking ahead of your position. This is my show.”

Gently you removed his hands from your shoulders. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of trying to outthink the Cerebral Assassin. I’m not that good. Yet. I just thought the WWE needed a jump-start before it became complacent. And now it won’t.” You put a distance between you. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I was watching the match.”

“Don’t overstep your bounds, Y/N. One more false move and-”

“You’ll what? Fire me?” That made you laugh. “I’ve got a standing invitation from Cody and you would be an idiot to let this slip through your hands. Take control, Mr Hunter. You’re good at that. NXT is a shining testament to the fact. It trained me well.”

Hunter glared at you over his shoulder as he left. “Be very careful. Don’t waste the learning you got there.”

On the screen, Cesaro started a beat on the apron. His smile fell, though, when Miz was able to dodge Sami’s Helluva kick, and tied him up in the ropes. Before the Swiss Cyborg or Shinsuke could interfere, Morrision came from one way and Miz bounced off the far ropes. Sami was caught between them in the attack and bumped his way down the ropes where Miz pinned him. 

It didn’t escape your notice that Cesaro was oddly still. Thinking while his teammates reacted furiously to the way Miz and Morrision mocked them from the stage. 

If you were correct, you knew what he was thinking about. 

***

Friday, Smackdown

“What’s she calling this plan of hers, according to Cody? Collision Course. Not half bad.” Roman laughed and dropped his duffle into the back of his truck. “She hasn’t seen you in twenty years, Uce. I’m sure she learned that brilliance all on her own.”

On the other line, Moxley asked something else. 

“Yeah. She probably has figured out you blabbed the whole thing to Renee and I. Did you think we showed up just to watch? I mean, yeah, but I was going to have your back.” He walked around to the driver door. “It shouldn’t have taken all this to catch up. You don’t have to be such a stranger. I know a phone works both ways. Hey, I gotta run. Watch out for Jericho and his crew.”

He was just about to step into the truck when a hand pushed the door shut in front of him. 

“Daniel.”

“Roman.”

“Where’re you going in such a rush?” Daniel Bryan held up his hands in surrender when Roman was immediately on the defensive. “Just asking. You watched my match with Roode and then left without so much as a glare.” He looked over Roman’s shoulder. “Where do ya have the Universal stached?”

Roman made a show of locking the car. When Daniel acted hurt, he explained. “In case you’ve made a new friend since Gulak retired. Or if you decided the straight and narrow isn’t for you. What are you doing here, Daniel?”

The air between them tightened with a tension that was only going to be solved by a fist fight.

“What do you have planned for Money in the Bank?”

A smirk tugged at Roman’s calm demeanor. “Nothing yet. And neither do you, since you lost to Roode,” he added with no small measure of snark. 

Daniel fought off a wave of anger. “I was hoping we could help each other out. We both need matches. You have a sense of honor that needs to be upheld. Why don’t you put the Universal on the line at Money in the Bank? Give us both something to do.”

“I’ll agree to that… if-”

“If?”

“If you leave the ruthlessness backstage. Your training partner gave you some good feedback about your style before he left,” he broke into a smile, “and I don’t need you having the upperhand this early in my title reign. Deal?”

The wrestlers shook hands, rivals, but still amiable coworkers.

As Roman drove away, Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle to see the Universal sitting on top of the luggage in the trunk. He crossed his arms. “All according to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for feedback so far! It really helps that so many of you are interested in keeping up with this series. For you guys and for readers just hopping on, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!


	6. Final Investments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final preparations for Money in the Bank are set. The Reader’s motivation is called into question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was coming up with this series, I thought they would plan Backlash or something after ‘Mania. Or this year, go into wrestling hibernation for a while, all things considered. Obviously they did not, but I did not change my plans for many reasons. Quarantine and personal. So, here we go: first PPV of the series coming up next chapter!

**25 Weeks till Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

“My buddy and I beat the Intercontinental champion last week. John Morrison, your exquisite athlete extraordinaire, let me repeat…” Miz leaned forward in his director’s chair in the middle of the ring. “He defeated the champion’s best friend. Keeping him out of my way to pin the champion. So, in my very humble opinion, this extraordinary man’s best friend is deserving of a title shot. If that’s not too bold of me to suggest. Is it, John?”

The man sitting by his side slid down his sunglasses. Morrison frowned and shook his head. “Not too bold to me, either, Miz. A title won by either of us, is won for both of us. Glad to be a part of it.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder. “So what’s the next step, best-buddy? That title should be defended on Sunday?”

They hemmed and hawed in their seats, flashing smiles at each other. The crowd chanted back and forth “yes” and “no” chants. If Sami was out there, he’d have been tickled to have so many people on his side. 

“Yes, that title should be defended on Sunday.” Miz took off his shades so the crowd-camera could see the determination in his eyes. “But what I don’t know, Sami Zayn, is how that championship should be defended. It’s Money in the Bank after all. I ask you: what stipulation do you want? As for me… I kinda want a ladder match.”

That’s when the music played. Sami Zayn’s music. 

He stormed out to the stage, Cesaro and Shinsuke rushing to keep up. “What right do you have to demand a match, hmm? It was a tag match, not one on one, and definitely not deserving of a match on Sunday. And six days is not enough time to prepare and you know it!”

Miz and Morrison shrugged in unison. “Perhaps,” Miz mused. “I don’t like having surprise matches sprung on me either. I propose that tonight, we don’t fight it out ourselves. We should be allowed to think Sunday over. Form strategies and the like. In the meantime,” Miz glanced at his partner, “the people we trust the most should fight for the stipulation.”

Sami squinted. “Do you really trust your ‘best friend’ with fighting for the stipulation?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“That’s good. I do wonder if- John,” Sami grinned, warming up to his point, “if you’re ever going to get it into your head that you’ve been doing all the work. Winning a chance for the title. Fighting for the stipulation. And yet someone else gets a chance at the glory. Sounds a little one sided to me.”

Morrison replied. “You, of course, would know all about it. That view goes both ways. Your friend and teammate defends your title. Your friend fights for the stipulation at a major pay per view. But you keep all the glory… give or take losing it because of your own failures on Sunday.” He bumped shoulders with Miz, though anyone could see some wheels turning in his head. He shook the thoughts away. “The way I see it, I’m having a match tonight. Now whether it’s against you or Shinsuke, or Cesaro, or whoever, I don’t care. I will win. And then Miz will win. All fair and square.”

The crowd was ravenous. A referee was already prepared to jump into the ring. Everyone waited to see which man of the trio would answer the challenge. Shinsuke nodded, and walked down the ramp. 

At the bell, Shinsuke attacked first, knocking Morrision off his feet and nearly out of the ring. It took the parcour-er several minutes to recover. With each agonizing second, Miz’s shoulders slumped with dread until his partner clocked Shinsuke on the chin. Then the challenger was all smiles. Sami and Cesaro, on the other side of the ring, beat on the apron and shouted heads up to their teammate. No matter what the floored wrestlers were shouting, Shinsuke and Morrision were in a world of their own. 

Both men were acrobatic and hard-hitting. And good at dodging fifty percent of the time. Where Morrision would backflip or leap from top turnbuckles, Shinsuke would be gone before he hit the canvas. The King of Strong Style bounced off one set of ropes to the other prepared with a knee strike that rarely hit except when Morrison was winded. It was a battle of endurance. For the other fifty percent, those hard hits came into play wearing both competitors down. 

Morrison was flipped inside out from a clothesline. As he wobbled to his feet, Shinsuke prepared at the ropes behind him with a Kinshasa. The knee came flying. But Morrison sank to his knees a split-second before from what appeared to be exhaustion. The Miz watched through his fingers as Shinsuke set up again. Sami cheered as if he had won, bouncing and spinning. But when he turned around, Morision had recovered, and had caught Shinsuke in a roll-up. The challengers escaped the ring with their situation, leaving the trio to recover from their shock. 

*** 

Up next, you had a match against Lana for a spot in the women’s contract ladder match. Her skills had grown over the years, proving that you’d underestimated her from the start. But that wasn’t the hardest part. 

Shayna Baszler was on commentary. While you couldn’t hear her, the smug look she glared from the booth set your teeth on edge. Which unfortunately gave Lana an edge to hitting the weak spots in your skills. Having eyes on the back of your head was not your forte. Truth be told, it wasn’t for any wrestler. But Lana’s mix of skill and unskilled attacks meant it was nigh-impossible to anticipate her moves. She hit with quantity over quality and strength. 

Your saving grace came in the form of Nia Jax. She marched out onto the stage and attacked the champion before Shayna could get her headphones off. The intensity was nothing less than a preview of their upcoming Money in the Bank title match. Everyone in the arena was looking at the booth instead of the ring. Lana did not appreciate this. She left you on the canvas to scream at the diversion from the ropes. Her vanity gave you time to catch your breath. 

Breath caught, you barreled her into the corner. She staggered into place. And you jumped off the ropes with your finisher. Three seconds later, you had a spot in the ladder match. And you had the attention of the two women paused on the stage. You gave them a mocking curtsy on your way out of the arena. 

***

You were barely backstage before Charly was upon you with her microphone. “Well done on your match this evening, Y/N.”

“Thank you.”

“And congratulations on winning a spot in the contract ladder match on Sunday, but some people are confused as to who you’ll go after if you win.”

“If I win-”

Charly continued through your correction. “You mentioned the Raw women’s championship isn’t your goal.” 

This was not going to go well. “That’s right. It’s not.” So much for getting into Nia and Baszler’s heads just now. 

“Could you elaborate on that? It’s not a secret that you’ve been keeping a close eye on what’s happening with the Intercontinental Championship.” 

“Your point?” Your glare did nothing but confuse her. As if the question was obvious and not an attack on your way of thinking. 

“Who would you rather win on Sunday? The Miz or Sami?” 

You shifted from one foot to the other trying to keep your cool. This is exactly why you hated giving interviews right after matches. Too much adrenaline to think straight. “I’m going to have to go with the Miz. Yes, I have been trying to… give him what’s coming to him. If he wins, then there’s something else I can gain from winning that… tiff.” 

Shaking her head she added, “but not Sami. Because then your relationship with Cesaro would be in jeopardy? People have noticed you’ve gotten close-” 

“Back off Charly, it’s not- You know what. Forget it. I don’t care if Miz or Sami wins. On Sunday, I’ve got my own match to win. My own ladder to climb. What I do from there is my business.” You walked away gritting your teeth. 

***

The last Raw spot in the men’s ladder match came down to Kevin Owens and Buddy Murphy. The Australian had the blessing of Seth Rollins. Everyone backstage walked on eggshells around the question of what would happen to Buddy if he failed tonight. A few wondered what would happen to Kevin’s psyche if he failed tonight. 

So Kevin launched first. He kept on Murphy until the man could barely keep his feet. Then he flipped him over the top rope to the floor. Murphy was far from Rollin’s help; the Messiah had set up his vigilance on the ramp side. Just in case. That was too far away when Kevin ran a flip off the apron to knock Murphy off his feet again. A minute later they were in the ring for a pin that failed. 

Rollins watched from afar, muttering under his breath and from behind his glove. 

The next wave was mutual shared blows that sent Kevin climbing backwards up the turnbuckles, perfectly in place for Murphy’s kick to the side of his face. In retaliation, Kevin dropped him to the canvas, then Sunset Flipped onto the fallen’s stomach. Somehow Murphy kicked out. While the referee checked on him, he looked to the ramp for reassurance. But Rollins wasn’t there. Murphy switched to playing up an injury so his leader could attack Kevin from behind. It backfired. Rollins ended up getting Stunned, but that was enough of a distraction for Murphy to swoop in a series of kicks ending in a knee strike. Kevin fell back and was pinned. 

Buddy Murphy was all smug smiles under the wing of the Monday Night Messiah as they exited up the ramp. 

***

***

_Smackdown_

“You can do this.” Otis Tucker tilted so he could look Mandy Rose in the face. “Forget what she did to you. It’s messy and it’s painful. But you are more than what Sonya thinks of you. And you could be an amazing champion.”

The blonde bombshell turned to him. “Thanks.” She patted his shoulder. “I needed that.” Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. Facing your (former) best friend wasn’t a fight someone had every day. Especially when it came down to a spot in the biggest opportunity of the year. 

Otis gave her a smile. “You got this.”

In the ring, Sonya Deville was waiting for her. Dolph was nowhere to be seen, but Otis had promised to keep an eye out. At the bell, neither woman moved more than to circle her opponent. They knew each other’s moves. Even if Sonya claimed Mandy didn’t have any skills, she knew what Mandy did have. And she had to be alert for it. On the flip side, Sonya was a brutal fighter. She was full of passion and drive and would do anything to knock out anyone in her way. Mandy knew she’d have to keep her head on a swivel. 

Mandy attacked first, surprising Sonya. But only for a second. She grabbed Mandy by the hair and threw her down, ignoring the referee’s rule mongering. They met on the ground of the canvas than anywhere else in the ring. Sonya took too much delight in rubbing Mandy’s “pretty face” into the rough surface. She shouted and whispered cruel reminders of why the pair split. 

“I’m not there to watch your back, now.” “You’re going to lose this match, and the ladder spot, because you don’t know how to fight.” “I’m the better woman.” “I’m the better fighter.” “You are nothing without me.”

“Yes I am!”

Mandy rolled towards the ropes, swinging her body over the apron and taking Sonya’s arm with her. Up. Down. She grinned as Sonya rolled deeper into the ring hugging her injured arm to her chest. A target. 

“I’m improving as an athlete.” Mandy took hold of Sonya’s arm again, yanking it opposite to the joint. The other woman staggered into a corner. “I don’t need you to be me.” The ropes were the perfect place to twist the elbow on the injured arm. Sonya lashed out with a punch. It was ignored and retaliated against with a kick to her stomach. “I am who I want to be. Not your distractor. Not your arm candy. And not the weak one just so you look strong.”

Sick of listening to this, Sonya took hold of the match. The referee’s warnings were lost to the static of adrenaline. Mandy refused to be pinned. She refused to tap out. And Sonya refused to let her throat off the ropes before the referee’s count. 

When the bell rang again, Sonya had lost by disqualification. Mandy Rose was going to Money in the Bank. 

***

One. Two. Three. 

Chad Gable flailed helplessly as the referee awarded the pin to Sheamus. And the last spot in the men’s contract ladder match. The victor, after having his arm raised, immediately found a camera and started shouting into the lens. 

“I’m coming for you, Roman Reigns. And I’m coming for that Universal championship. On Sunday, when I’ve got the briefcase in hand, again, you’ll feel the Brogue Kick on your chin. This is my time. I’m back, I’m leading Smackdown. And it is my time… to reign.” He smirked. Then he shoved the camera away and posed on the turnbuckles to the booing crowd. 


	7. Opportunities in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titles change hands at Money in the Bank. Drew McIntyre lays the groundwork for a future plan that will make him stand out at Collision Course, and in wrestling history. The Reader makes a decision for her own future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised this didn’t go over 4000 words. Especially when it took me four days to write. (I don’t know what is is about MitB, it always takes forever). Anywho, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Thank you guys for all the feedback so far.

**24 Weeks till Collision Course**

_Money in the Bank_

Before the official start of the show, Mandy Rose and Otis were talking while Tucker finished lacing his boots. 

“You’ve got this,” she said. “You had my back so I could win my spot in tonight’s match, and I’ve got your back tonight. Both of you,” she added, shooting a smile in Tucker’s direction. He returned it with a nod. “So what’s the battle plan for beating the Usos?”

Otis chuckled. “Don’t get kicked in the face.”

“And don’t switch up who’s the legal guy,” Tucker added, joining the pair. “People have confused Jimmy and Jey up before. And it’s cost them.”

“But not you two.” Mandy reached up to pat their shoulders, standing between them. “This is your night, I can feel it.”

Chucking her chin, Otis nodded in agreement. “And it’s your night too. By the end of tonight, we’re all gonna have gold. Then the three of us can be Golden Machinery.” He frowned. “Heavy Gold. Rose Gold Machinery. Um-”

With a laugh, Mandy bumped into him. “We’ll figure it out.”

***

Ten minutes into the match on the preshow, and it didn’t look like it was going Otis and Tucker’s way. 

The Usos were quick. Experienced with being tag champions for Smackdown, and experienced in retaining their championships. Even the referee was having trouble keeping up with them. Jimmy would soar through the air to land on Tucker on the outside, and Jey would jump off a turnbuckle to Otis inside the ring. 

Where Heavy Machinery had the Usos beat, was in heft. The brothers were using their high jumps as an attempt to hit the other team harder than they could on the ground. But when the challengers hit the defending champions, it knocked them off their feet. That’s when Otis could caterpillar over with an elbow drop, or Tucker could suplex a man into the canvas hard enough to rattle his skull. Or so Michael Cole phrased it. 

When all was said and done, Heavy Machinery had achieved their goal. They pinned both brothers, just in case, then held their new gold over their heads. 

Money in the Bank was officially underway. 

***

The first match of the show was between Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan for the Universal Championship. No grudge, no mess, “just two talented future hall of farmers going at it in the ring.” Corey Graves nodded at Cole, both of them ready for the spectacle about to happen in front of them.

It started slow. Measured. Roman and Daniel had met plenty of times before. They knew each other’s weaknesses and strengths. But this would be the first time they met since Daniel had trained with Drew Gulak. (Who, on top of backing out of retirement, had agreed to stay backstage.) Then they flipped the switch. Daniel brought out his powerful kicks, and Roman his punches. The tighter submission holds learned from Gulak made an appearance. Roman had to fight hard to escape those. A vengeful spear knocked the wind out of Daniel, but he was able to roll out of the ring before Roman could throw an arm over his chest. No matter. He would have to come back if he wanted the title. 

The Big Dog waited in the ring, using the time to catch his breath. He was ready when Daniel rolled back in and immediately launched with an attack. The kick to his chest caught under his arm, and Roman was able to heft Daniel off balance when he stood. They separated and met. Took turns bouncing off the ropes to collide with one another. A spear finished Daniel off. He couldn’t kick out with no air in his lungs and a two-hundred and eighty pound Samoan laying on his chest. Roman had retained his championship. 

While they shook hands after the bell, Daniel bobbed his head with a warning. “Sheamus will be after you. Contract or no contract.”

“I know.” Roman smiled. “Let him come. Nothing I haven’t beaten before.” His smile turned into a smirk. “How are your ribs?”

Daniel laughed back, though holding his side. “Just watch your back.”

***

The women’s tag team championship match played similarly to the Universal match. Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross defended against Asuka and Kairi Sane. Both parties were friendly, but titles were on the line. Nikki and Kairi could only cheer on each other’s acrobatic skill so much before Alexa and Asuka reminded them what was at stake. Asuka was more willing to participate in friendly cheering than Alexa. But when the match came down to the goal, both teams were brutal. 

Constantly, the referee had to keep reminding the women not to pull on each other’s hair. For Alexa to stop stomping the back of Kairi’s head. Or for Asuka to stop squeezing Nikki’s throat against the ropes. Out of the referee’s sight later, Asuka took vengeance for Kairi’s injured head by swiping Alexa’s legs out from under her. A face-to-mat contact for contact. They fought between themselves, drawing the attention of the referee and their partners in the ring. Alexa shot Nikki a look. Nikki tugged on the referee’s arm, then swooped Kairi up for a pin. 

The retaining champions barely had time to celebrate before they were attacked not by their opponents, but by a team from NXT. Dakota Kai and Raquel Gonzalez slid into the ring and knocked the women off their feet. Wisely, Kairi and Asuka watched the new threat from the ramp. 

The NXT arrivals made their goal officially known by lifting the titles over their head. And since Dakota had a spot in the ladder match later, their threat loomed stronger than any other team in the WWE. 

***

You watched the Intercontinental Title match from backstage, your knee bouncing wildly. 

Within fifteen minutes, Cesaro and Shunsuke, and Morrison had all been ejected from ringside. Any plans for interference were brought to a screeching halt. Fortunately, both opponents had contingency plans for this. Unfortunately for the Miz, Sami Zayn recovered faster from the shock of losing his backup. He caught Miz in the back of his head with a running elbow. And when that pushed him into a corner, Sami followed up with a Helluva Kick. Miz dropped like a stone. 

Rid of his opponent and distractions, Sami scrambled to the outside for a ladder. His title dangled ten feet above his head. This early in the match, he had plenty of energy to speed up the steps towards his goal. 

“Watch out Sami,” Corey warned. 

When Sami reached the top, there was another hand reaching for the belt. Miz had recovered and scaled the other side of the ladder just as quickly as the champion. For a second they both froze. Miz, not to be caught off guard this time, threw the first blow. Sami swayed on the ladder. Both of them ended up falling off their perches. The fight continued on the canvas, around and under the ladder. It toppled over onto Sami after he was winded by Miz’s It! Kicks. 

Instead of righting that ladder, Miz hastily slid outside for another. He set it up in a way where the legs were over the other ladder, pinning Sami in place. An exhausted climb later, after Sami almost made the construction tople by pushing up on his barrier, Miz had the Intercontinental Championship in hand. Minimal distractions, and by beating Sami’s own shortcomings. 

Backstage, you rolled your shoulders back. Maybe tonight you could win a contract to help take that belt away from him. And if not… you had other means. 

***

Two ladders used, several more to go. The men’s ladder contract match was next. From Raw, Buddy Murphy represented the disciples of Rollins, and King Corbin represented himself, as did Drew McIntyre. Corey did not agree with his presence. 

“He’s already got a championship. Won it at WrestleMania. Why does he need to be in the Money in the Bank Match?”

Michael Cole shrugged. “Maybe it’s to prevent someone from stealing it from him. Or to have a back-up recovery if he loses the WWE Heavyweight Championship in a match. Either way, I can’t begrudge his foresight.”

From Smackdown, Humberto Carillo had eyes for the title in hopes of using it for the United States Championship. Sheamus had already claimed the contract for the Universal… if Elias didn’t sweep both of those goals out from under him. NXT had two contenders: Dominik Dijakovic and Finn Balor. Since the usual battle of the brands was going to be claimed by Collision Course, the McMahon family saw nothing wrong with a little inter-brand competition. 

The second the bell rang, ladders were immediately in play. Humberto and Dominik fought in the ring, while everybody else slid to the outside. Out of the five ladders, only one made it through the ropes in one piece. The Spanish announce table officially crumbled. Balor broke up the ring fight while McIntyre broke Corbin over a ladder on the outside. With one ladder read for use, the battle then shifted to who could climb it. Each man clambered to climb over one another. 

Elias got the closest first. His fingers were latched around the handle when Buddy grabbed hold of his ankles and dragged him off the ladder. A few minutes later, pairs had formed at each turnbuckle: Elias vs Sheamus, Balor vs Buddy, McIntyre vs Dominik, and Corbin vs Carillo. One by one, wrestlers fell out of the ring or to one side. Sheamus and McIntyre shared a look over Corbin’s head where he kneeled, then threw him out together. 

Alliances don’t last long in such matches. Sheamus knocked McIntyre to one side and climbed the ladder before the champion could recover. A moment later, the briefcase was in his hands for the second time in his career. The heavyweight champion couldn’t help but to congratulate him. They had a quick conversation, then McIntyre left the Irishman to celebrate his win. 

***

The last men’s title match of the show was between Andrade Cien Almas and Mustafa Ali for the United States Championship. Zelina carried the title over her shoulder during the match. When a referee reached for it after the bell, she batted him away. If she had anything today about it, that title was going anywhere. 

It looked like her wishes were going to ring true. Andrade had Mustafa’s number. They matched with high flying, but he had superior ground power. Mustafa, when he did succeed with flying, then had to watch his back against Zelina. Twice the duo was able to distract the referee so shenanigans could take place. 

Then Sheamus made his entrance. 

The Irishman circled the ring while the other two men watched. He held the briefcase up where they could see it, toying with the possibility of jumping into the ring. But he laughed and shook his head. His plans were already set, and they would not be swayed. Zelina smiled like the match was already won. Mustafa was oblivious to anyone but the Celtic Warrior. Then her smile disappeared. As Sheamus left the arena, Andrade was too busy watching him leave to see his opponent setting up his next attack. She gave a shout, but it was too late. 

Andrade’s tranquillo mindset fell away as Mustafa took control of the match. The Light was always two step ahead, so even when Andrade countered a kick or punch, Mustafa was there to drag him down. Zelina was screaming everything that might have helped. But Andrade didn’t hear a word. He was too busy losing. One, two, three seconds later the United States Championship had changed hands. 

***

Shayna Baszler smirked at Andrade and Zelina on her way through Gorilla. When her music hit, she slipped into battle mode and finalized her plan to not lose her Raw women’s title to Nia Jax. As for the Irresistible Force, she steeled herself with one final deep breath before the bell rang. Then they were at each other’s throats. 

If the referee during the women’s tag match had it bad, this was far beyond that. Shayna was trained for the UFC and wasn’t above using dirty fighting to her advantage. Nia wasn’t either, and she was a powerhouse unparalleled on the women’s roster. Hair pulling. Excessive use of the ropes. For the first time in a while, Shayna found out she could soar… if not of her own volition. The way she bounced off the ring posts made Cole and Corey wince. 

When the defending champion made it back to her feet, it was as if she was ten times as powerful. None of Nia’s hits put a dent in the other woman’s advance. Cage fighting skills came out to play. Piece by piece, Nia was broken down until she had to tap out. Shayna pushed her away, glaring down at the conquered while her hand was raised and her title returned. All according to plan.

***

Finally, the pay per view came to a close with one last match. 

“These eight women have clawed their way into destiny here at Money in the Bank.” Michael Cole said. Then he announced each woman to the viewers at home. 

You joined the ring with Carmella and Ruby Riott from Raw. From Smackdown, you stared down Natalya, Mandy Rose, and Sasha Banks. You would be watching your back the most against the women from NXT, though. Dakota Kai smirked at you. Either she could take the contract back to NXT, or she could prevent you from having it. Tynarra wasn’t a nemis, but you’d rubbed her the wrong way before. Tonight was the perfect chance for her vengeance. 

When the bell rang, you quickly found out that nobody in the ring liked you. The only woman who didn’t gun for you immediately was Natalya. She headed for Sasha, yanking her out of the ring for some Hart hurt. Ruby tired of you not a moment too soon. She brought up the old rivalry with Mandy. They fell outside of the ring, out of the way. Carmella and Tynarra were left to dominate the ring as Dakota Kai dragged you to the closest ladder she could find. Your elbow twingled all the way to your elbow with the attack. 

Dakota left you crumpled outside the ring to make for the briefcase. She handled both Carmella and Tynarra, taking them by the hair and forcing them out of the ring. Not to be outdone, Sasha smashed both of them into the barricade walls before sliding into the ring. Both women raced up Dakota’s ladder. At the top, they shouted at each other before coming to punches. 

“You’re only in this match so you can stab Bayley in the back.” “Oh, as if you’ve never done that yourself. Glasshouses.” “How many days until the Smackdown women’s championship slips through your fingers?” “How many hours until Raquel leaves you in the dust?”

Their following punches were interrupted when you pushed the ladder from the bottom. Both women fell off. Sasha to the outside. Dakota onto the ropes until she bounced onto the canvas in pain. Mandy beat you to resetting the ladder. Both of you were pulled off. There was a mad struggle as everybody got involved again. More ladders came into play. Short ones that stretched horizontally to balance on the ropes. And one monstrously tall one. 

A giant ladder that Dakota climbed faster than her endurance should have allowed. The setting up resulted in every other woman lying broken on the canvas. Dakota dropped the final punch to Tynarra’s stomach, then claimed her contract. Her triumphant screech was the last thing you heard before letting the static of the crowd overtake your senses. 

***

***

_Monday Night Raw_

“Last night was wild.” Michael Cole shook his head with a whistle. “We have a new Intercontinental Champion here on Raw, as well as a new United States Champion on Smackdown. Tonight, the Miz and Morroson are having a special episode of The Dirt Sheet to celebrate their win.”

“Despite Morrison being kicked out of ringside after about thirty seconds,” Corey Graves added with a chuckle. 

You were looking forward to the celebration. There was a possibility that Sami would try something, but you had your own plans. You were busy thinking about it when Shayna Baszler walked by. Instantly you were on alert. 

She swaggered into the hallway before spotting you. While you held still, like a canary watching the cat, her eyes rolled up and down your body. One bright bruise on your shoulder held her attention for an extra second. Then she smirked. You weren’t a threat. Not to her. Now whether she assumed it was because of your skills instead of your goals, you didn’t care. You couldn’t help the sigh of relief when she moved on. 

***

Miz proudly wore his shiny new title over his shoulder and waved at the crowd from the stage. “Thank you. Thank you. We all knew this was how it would end.” He swaggered down the ramp to the ring, smiling to the crowd on each side. “I don’t know why there was any doubt that I would reclaim my title. Yes, mine. I’ve held this prestigious championship eight times before, and now this is the ninth.” Smirking, he dipped between the ropes. “I would like to round it up to ten, but that would require me to lose it. That is not going to happen.”

The ring was set up for The Dirt Sheet, but the ringposts and ropes were decorated with streamers that matched the belt. In the center, between two directors’ chairs, was a cloth-covered stand. Miz looked at it and turned to the crowd. 

“I have the best tag team partner in the world don’t I?” With a flourish, he removed the fabric to reveal a portrait of the Mizanin family with the Intercontinental Championship in the center. In the bottom right corner was a large ‘Morrison’ signature. “Just lovely. Give a round of applause to this work of art.” He started the applause, then looked around the ring. A frown set in. 

He was about to speak when Sami Zayn’s music interrupted. The former champ danced out onto the stage like he knew a big secret. “For being such a proud team, you seem to be missing your better half.” He threw out his arms. “Where is John Morrison?”

“That…” Miz sucked his teeth. “Is a good question.” 

“So… if you guys are experiencing a split-”

“We are not experiencing a split. Everything is fine-”

“Then I think we should revisit our match… but my version this time.” He counted off each stipulation on his fingers. “No ladders. No back-up… that’s more for me than you since you’re buddy’s not out here.”

Miz growled out from the ropes, “what did you and your goons do with him?”

“Not a thing. Are we having a match or not?” Sami was already heading towards the ring.

The champion looked back at his celebration set up, took one last look towards the stage for any sign of Morrison, then back to Sami. “You’re on.”

Minus the presence of ladders, the match went about the same as on Sunday. Brutal and backstabbing any time the referee wasn’t looking. To further the point of Sami’s intentions, Cesaro and Shinsuke popped up out of the crowd to attack Miz while he was on the outside. 

Much to your chagrin, Morrison finally made an appearance. He hobbled down the ramp to drag Miz out from under the duo. “It was Y/N,” he said. “Came out of nowhere.”

The defending champion quickly recovered. With Morrison now watching his back, he took back control of the match. Sami’s Helluva kick never landed again, and he had trouble landing a successful hit of any kind. He retained the title with a little help from the ropes, but Sami was too busy stuttering to retaliate. 

***

Backstage, another fight was brewing. The Street Profits and Viking Raiders were going at it again. They were due to meet later in the evening, but an incident with spilled catering food jumpstarted everything. From one hallway to the next, the teams knocked metal poles to the ground, sending them clattering between toppled boxes and startled technicians. 

Also caught in the fray was Kevin Owens and the champion Drew McIntyre. They momentarily worked together to pull the teams apart. After sending the guys on their way, they shared a look. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Kevin saud, wagging a finger. 

As Kevin walked away, Drew cocked his head to one side. Why not get an idea?

***

***

 _Smackdown_

The United States Champion had a more successful celebration. Mustafa Ali was welcomed warmly into the show by a cheering crowd and couldn’t talk for several minutes through the chants. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you. All of you.” He turned to look out at each side of the crowd. “Everyone who was there at Money in the Bank. Everyone watching at home. And everyone who has been behind me every step in my career.” Mustafa was all smiles. “But I can’t accept all of this,” he patted the title on his shoulder, “without making a promise.”

There was a pause while he thought about the former champion. “Andrade was a good champion. I will say that. A good one. He defended the title, if begrudgingly, and with the help from Zelina. And he is excellent in the ring. I’ve got the bruises to prove it.” He stopped and shook his head. “But he was not a great champion. I will be.”

The audience thanked him for that promise loudly. 

“I will be a great champion by defending this title every single time I can. I wanted to take this week to thank you all, but next week, I’m going to make you all proud of me. I will defend this title against anyone who wants a chance. Who wants a shot. Anyone who wants to step into this ring with me for the fight of their lives. Because now that I’ve got this championship…,” he paused to smirk. “I’m not going to let go of it easily.”

***

“I’ll use my contract when I like.” Sheamus glared at the name on his phone. “Our momentary team was just that… momentary. But,” he paused in thought. “But what you’ve got in mind is a hell of a goal. I might just be able to… wait for a better opportunity. If you’re able to uphold your end of this little thing you’re plannin’.” He listened while the person on the other line replied. “Alright. But don’t be too surprised if I choose to come after that Heavyweight Championship, Champ.” He hung up with a flourish. 

And was immediately joined by Kayla Braxton. “Congratulations on your big win on Sunday. You’ve declined talking about your plans-”

With a finger to his lips, he shushed the question. “My plans are my own. Now I know Roman Reigns is probably shakin’ in his boots wonderin’ when I’m gonna come after ‘im. All he needs to know is that I’m coming for that Universal title. And I might not need… no. I don’t need the contract to take that title. I’ve beaten down the Big Dog before.” He stroked his beard with a smirk. “Though I do like the charm of surprise.”

Sheamus mockingly laid his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Kayla.” 

She watched him leave, her face overwritten in confusion. 


	8. The First Battle Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader watches her opportunity solidify, though it is at the cost of Cesaro’s goal. AEW makes their first challenge of the WWE roster.

**23 Weeks till Collision Course**

The wrestling world was reminded loudly of the upcoming battle of the wrestling companies. Brandi Rhodes took to Instagram to call out not just the women’s division, but one woman in particular. She filmed while the AEW stage was being set up for that Wednesday. 

“A few years ago, I was entranced when I watched WWE’s pay-per-view: Evolution. All of those women getting the spotlight like never before. It was inspiring and jaw-dropping and was packed with so much talent. But that was 2018. Two years ago. And the women’s division has lost all of that momentum.” She grimaced. “Granted, that’s not necessarily the ladies’ fault, but I digress.”

Brandi sidestepped the ring frame as it was carried by. “That display of talent should be seen again. But we all know that your management has favorites. So I have a proposition. Let me handle one of those ‘top’ woman so the others can breathe. Well, until our women knock their teeth down their throats, of course,” she amended with a smile. “As the leader of AEW’s women’s division, I want ‘the queen’,” she said with quotation fingers. “I want Charlotte Flair. The legacy. The lineage. The woman… who hasn’t really done anything here of late. What’s that about?” Brandi chuckled. “Even if you were doing something, nobody even wants to see you in the ring. Oh, genetically superior, that was the other one. What does that even mean?”

Off screen, someone got her attention. “Well, Miss Flair, I’ve got things to attend to. If you can find it in your not-so-busy schedule, let me know if you’re up for the challenge.” She took a mock breath for a “whoo”, then shook her head. Instead, she blew a kiss at the screen before ending the feed. 

_Monday Night Raw_

The bell was just about to ring when your music hit. 

Cesaro didn’t know whether to be surprised or resigned. He turned his attention back to the Miz for their match. If he won, then he would have a title match either next week or at Extreme Rules later, depending on what Miz decided. But he had to win on his own tonight. No Shinsuke or Sami. And equally: no Morrison. 

You sat down with Corey Graves and Michael Cole. Beth men were pleasant in their hellos. Cole furthered his welcome. “Are you here to pick out your future competition? Depending on how this goes, the bad blood you have with Miz and Morrison could have a title match thrown into the mix.”

“You’re very insightful, Mr Cole. Thank you both for having me.” The bell rang and you let a true smile spread across your face. Cesaro toppled Miz before the other man even had time to suck in a breath. “This is why I got into wrestling. Every minute of every night is an opportunity. Look at them all. Cesaro is the only one in his Artist Collective trio that hasn’t held the Intercontinental Championship yet, but here he is. Giving Miz hell just for the chance to take it. If only for a short time, give or take my plans for it.”

The three of you laughed, and continued to laugh as Miz retreated between the ropes instead of taking a European Uppercut. Cesaro growled and grabbed his ankles, dragging him back into the ring and into a sharpshooter. The referee waved Morrison back from the possibility of dragging his friend closer to the ropes. If the Miz wanted to survive, he would have to do it on his own. Or that’s what he feared until a pair of boots leapt up onto the apron behind the referee’s back. 

Sami Zayn had failed, either by Cearo’s inability or lack of desire, to get his teammate’s attention. He jumped up onto the apron closest to him and started loudly whispering tips. Cesaro kept waving him away. With the referee still engaged with Morrison, Sami thought he could step through the ropes and get closer. 

“Hey, Drew Gulak is back and he gave me some tips. If you tighten your grip there-”

The Miz let out an “oof” of relief as he was released. Cesaro towered over his teammate. He pushed him towards the ropes, nearly making him tumble through them. The match continued, but the momentum had shifted. 

“Dang it,” you mockingly grumbled. “I was kind of rooting for the Swiss Cyborg.He doesn’t get enough chances to shine on his own.” Shinsuke heard you and turned to glare. You glared right back. “This team is really holding him back.” You stuck your tongue out at the Artist. 

Again Sami jumped up onto the apron. And, again, Cesaro shoved him away instead of focusing on the Miz. The champion saw his opening and took it. When Cesaor turned around, the Miz was ready with a DDT. Cesaro wobbled back to his feet and right into a Skull-crushing Finale.

While the champion made a quick, exuberant exit, Cesaro took to yelling at his partners. You made your exit too.The phrases “holding me back” and “this was a chance for me… or us” rang in your ears until you reached the back.

***

Backstage, Seth Rollins timed his bump-in perfectly. Drew McIntyre tightened his grip on his heavyweight title as the disciples circled. “What do you want, Rollins?”

“Good evening to you too, Drew.” He opened his praying palms. “I’m not here to ask anything of you for me. We’ve settled our issue…” he licked his lips, looking at the title. Seth tore his eyes away. “No. I’m here to ask a favor on behalf of my disciple, Buddy.” 

At his word, Buddy Murphy stepped up, closer into the champion’s space. 

Drew glanced at him, at Austin Theory still standing at his back, then to the Monday Night Messiah. “He wants a match?” He took a second to “think” then shrugged. “Why not.” Fixing the Australian with his smirk, he added. “Main event good enough for you?”

“Yeah. It’ll work.” Buddy watched the champion leave. When he turned back to his group, Seth froze him in place. 

“This is it, Murphy,” Seth said. Austin sniggered from behind him. “Your opportunity. Do well. Display for the lost what you’ve learned.” Seth brushed by him. On Austin’s way by, he bumped Buddy’s shoulder hard enough to make the man stagger. 

***

The women’s tag champions had set their minds on moving forward from Money in the Bank. They had successfully retained their titles, but the NXT interference had set their teeth on edge. Then, after a shrill argument backstage, Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss agreed to a title match against the IIconics. The New Zealanders waited until the champions had gone, then winked to a particularly dark corner before heading out themselves. 

Nikki and Billie Kay had a turn first. There was a static in the air that Alexa Bliss didn’t trust, so she wanted to keep a lookout. When nothing was forthcoming, and her teammate needed an oxygen break, she tagged in to face Peyton Royce. Her backflip Insults to Injury, Bliss DDT, and elbow smashes kept the match on the champions’ side. But she was distracted, keeping her head on a swivel while Nikki called out what the other women were doing. Nikki watched the “now” so she could watch out for the “maybe.” Winded, she tagged Nikki back in. 

Alexa was still looking at the floor on her way through the ropes when they attacked. Raquel took the Goddess off her feet, knocking her to the floor. When Nikki reacted, Peyton tried to roll her up for a pin, but was unsuccessful. Billie swooped in with an attack of her own as Dakota Kai fought to keep Alexa’s ground struggle under the apron overhang where the referee couldn’t see it. If it had worked for a few more seconds, the IIconics might have become champions again. Instead, Alexa kicked up at Raquel’s face and forcing the woman into view. The referee spotted the intruders, and ruled the match a disqualification. 

The IIconics were not angry at the NXT women. Instead, they sashayed up the ramp together under the fierce gaze of Alexa and Nikki. Dakota gave Alexa a mocking wave just before disappearing backstage. 

***

Buddy Murphy made a good show of his title match. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

His prowess in high flying was cut down by McIntyre’s power. And by his Claymore. All through the match, Seth Rollins watched from the bottom of the ramp, unmoving, with Austin Theory by his side. Austin wasn’t as resolute in his stance. And he watched the match with a smirk. 

The first Claymore only caught half of what it could have. Buddy had time to try and gain back some momentum. But the second knocked him down and out long enough for the count. When he came to, McIntyre was up the ramp and posing, and Seth was kneeling by his head. 

A jolt of fear shot up his spine when Seth’s frown deepened. The Messiah shook his head, but helped the fallen disciple to his feet anyway. Dizzily, Buddy let his leader hoist his arm over his shoulder, then focused on putting one foot in front of the other and pushing away the feeling of being dead weight. 

***

_Smackdown_

Roman Reigns opened up Smackdown. In the ring, he looked fondly at the Universal Championship hanging over his shoulder before speaking into his mic. 

“You all know I haven’t been wrestling my whole life, that this wasn’t my first career path. Y’all have seen my struggles, and the battles I’ve had to fight outside of this ring. But I can tell you, right here and now, that there is nothing more satisfying to an athlete than to hold the symbol of what you have achieved.” While the crowd cheered, he adjusted the title. “This is more than a title. It’s evidence of how I’ve grown as a competitor. As a leader in this business. This championship is an example of the faith y’all have put in me, and of what I’m going to give back every chance I get.”

Roman held the title high above his head. 

“This championship is on the line tonight. This is up for grabs for anyone who walks onto that stage. Let’s do this.”

He tossed the mic out of the ring and handed the championship to the referee that slid in. Patiently he waited against the turnbuckles. When the music hit, he nodded and readied for a fight. 

Mojo Rawley made his way down the ramp before cautiously entering the ring. When the bell rang, the men circled in the ring, reaching for a grip and testing each other’s reaction time. Mojo struck first. He spun around Roman’s back for a suplex that failed. Quickly he modified it into a wrist lock that kept the Big Dog on one knee. 

That’s when Sheamus entered the arena. He sauntered down to the announce table, taking a seat but not a headset. The contract briefcase sat proudly on the desk. 

Roman shook his head and refocused on the match. After making it to his feet, he was stuck on defense. Mojo was quick. Cocky, but quick. If Roman was prepared for an attack on his left, Mojo twisted to attack on his left. Spinebusters only dropped the opponent for a two or one count. And he kept running circles around the champion. A Superman Punch ended that advantage, but only after Roman was minutes away from being beaten. 

Sheamus grimaced into his enclosed fist. Taking out an ecstatic Mojo would have been easier. He took a deep calming breath. No. There was another plan. 

The match ended with a Spear. After the spinebusters, having your gut driven through your spine is a sure way to prevent anyone from moving for a while. Roman accepted his championship back from the referee. But before he could have his hand raised, Sheamus climbed up onto the apron. 

“Calm down. I’m not here for that.” He tilted his head. “Not yet.” Glancing over his shoulder, it was clear he had left the contract on the desk. Sheamus stepped into Roman’s space. “You’re lucky there’s a bigger plan in action. Otherwise I would’ve Brogued your ass by now.”

“A bigger plan?” Roman snarled up at the Irishman. “I can’t see you leading anything.”

A smile spread across Sheamus’s face. “I’m not.”

Still pumped on adrenaline, Roman animatedly noted, “I bet you don’t like being the one that can’t call the shots.”

Sheamus’s smile disappeared. “But I’m still coming for you. That won’t be on your shoulder much longer.” He poked the title.

Roman shoved him away. There would have been a bigger altercation, but the Cletic Warrior rolled out of the ring. He held the briefcase in front of him like a shield and made an act of not showing his back to the champion. Not until he was off the stage and out of sight. 

***

Later that night, there was another open challenge. Unlike the Universal Champion, Mustafa Ali’s challenger was ready in the ring when he arrived. He chuckled at the sight of his opponent. Dolph Ziggler took offense to that, barely waiting for the bell before trying a Zig-Zag right off the bat. Mustafa reversed it, officially starting their back and forth. 

Both men were fast-moving, high-flying, and always had something to prove. Dolph had the prestige of his career to maintain and add to. Mustafa had his potential to show off. Both did well for themselves. The more-practices athlete didn’t drop to ill-means until it became obvious that Mustafa was going to retain. The champion was on cloud nine and almost didn’t see the trap until after Dolph had spun the referee around. 

Mustafa dropped, taking the potential low blow to his chest. It still winded him, and was enough for a two and a half count. He chased his challenger to the ropes, yelling out when Dolph dropped with Mustafa’s arm still in his grasp. Unfortunately his arm still functioned enough for a Springboard Spanish Fly once he dragged Dolph up the ropes. 

Three counts later, his title was retained. Mustafa left with it proudly. Dolph was left to flounder angrily in the ring. 

***

Kayla caught up with the Smackdown Women’s Champion, Bayley, backstage. “Bayley, tonight there’s a match for a number one contendership against your title. After tonight, you will be facing either Naomi or Carmella next week for-”

“Kayla, Kayla, shh!” Bayley placed her finger over the woman’s lips. “I’m not worried about tonight. I’m not worried about next week. I am not worried about either of those athletes coming for my title. They don’t measure up to what it takes to be a champion-”

“Both have been champion, actually-”

“Former. Former champs. But now I am the champion, the role model. And I say they don’t measure up.” She turned to Sasha. “See? This is what I’m talking about. No respect around here.”

“None,” Sasha said, shaking her head in agreement. 

As they walked away, Bayley continued to complain. “I do all this work. We raise the women’s division to new heights and this is the thanks we get-” 

***

The match between Naomi and Carmella was the perfect way to end the night. As friendly as the women were outside the ring… inside the ring, they were brutal and were unwilling to give any ground. They fought like lionesses for their opportunity. Snappy hits and hair pulling; flexible acrobatics and ring-rope inventions. This was the next step in their career that neither wanted to give up. 

When the bell finally rang at the end, it was Carmella who raised her hand high. She shared a mutual handshake with Naomi, then turned her attention to the stage. Bayley had walked out, flanked by Sasha. The two women glared at Carmella, then seemed to lose interest. They chatted amongst themselves like ladies at a Sunday tea. 

“Keep chattin’.” Naomi muttered. 

Carmella made an agreeing sound. “You’re gonna lose that title next week.” She side-eyed her friend. “Then we can have that little rematch I’m sure you’d want.”

“You know me so well.”

Bayley and Sasha saw the other women shake hands and stomped off stage. 

***

_After Smackdown_

The second 205 Live was complete, the wrestling world had the reply for Brandi Rhodes. 

Charlotte Flair didn’t say anything for several frames. Just listed her accomplishments. 

Two-time NXT Women’s Champion. Diva’s Champion. Four-time Raw Women’s Champion. Five-time Smackdown Women’s Champion. Royal Rumble winner of 2020. 

Each were punctuated with the tag #bred4thebuisness and Brandi’s account. Once all the pages were done, the Queen graced Instagram with her presence. She smiled into the camera over #ChallengeAccepted and gave a gentle “whoo.” 


	9. History Collides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The social media aspect of the future pay per views continues to build the anticipation. The Reader’s original decision to include Stephanie McMahon is called into question.

**22 Weeks till Collision Course**

Not to be left out, Kenny Omega took to social media next. And he dug up [an old picture](https://neversatisfiedgirl.tumblr.com/post/176548898851/finnbalorhasruinedme-im-in-my-i-miss-prince) of the Prinxe when he was still wrestling with NJPW. The man who eventually became the Demon King once had unruly spiky hair, though Kenny had to admit him one give. He included the tag #SameAbs next to #CollisionCourse. 

There was already plenty of heat between the two former Bullet Club leaders, but this was a petty jab to the wrestler who helped start the movement. Less than an hour later, the match was made official for the Survivor Series card. 

***

_Monday Night Raw_

“I don’t understand it. I really don’t understand it.” Corey Graves crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “The Miz successfully retains his champion against the third member of the Artist Collective, then immediately takes another challenge?”

Michael Cole shrugged. “He’s a working champion.” 

When the opponent’s music hit, Corey was even more confused. “John Morrison? But they’re tag-”

“Tag team partners. The Artist Collective claimed that Miz and Morrison wouldn’t be able to share the title. I guess tonight we’ll see that play out.”

The men entered the arena and stage separately. They didn’t say a word to one another as the title match was announced. The bell rang. Whatever match the crowd thought they were in for, they were wrong.

Miz and Morrison took turns stepping up for a headlock, only to dip away at the last second. The champion would bounce off the ropes for a clothesline, then wildly pass over Morrison’s head. Then the Parkour Prince showed off his high flying ability, though none of his hits ever landed. 

“What is this?” Corey threw up his hands with a huff as Miz was finally dropped with a glancing blow. Morrison went for the pin, but was slowly and dramatically reversed into a figure-four lock. Morrison tapped instantly. “That wasn’t a match. It was a charade, a conspiracy, a sham!” 

As the defending champion accepted his title back, Morrison crawled over to a corner and accepted a microphone. “There’s your evidence, Sami Zayn. Shinsuke. Cesaro. We just gave you all a hell of a match, and would you look at that. The Miz is still your champion. And did you see? I got a chance right off the bat. And if I wanted another one-”

“He’d get one!” Miz helped his partner to his feet and raising his arm as if in victory. “It doesn’t matter which one of us is wearing the Intercontinental Championship. We are both champion. Because we are, sing it with us, hey hey. Ho ho. Miz and Morrison. Hey hey. Ho ho-”

“Well, that was something.” Cole took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. 

Corey was more energetic with his reaction. “Fine show of teamship that was. Miz still has the title. Does anybody on this show care about what’s going on here? I don’t want to speak ill of our own show, but I don’t think our Elite rivals will put up with an act like that; not come Collision Course.”

It was about time to announce the next match, but Corey kept going. “And another thing about this whole deal, how in the world did Y/N get Stephanie McMahon to sign off on this?”

“Well, I don’t think she did. It’s was just so Balor could be a referee-”

“For an unknown match? No. She’s a McMahon and the queen to the Cerebral Assassin. She knew what she was signing off on. We got invaded, and then all of that with Charlotte Flair having to defend her career against Brandi Rhodes. Now one of their tag champions is calling out one of our own? The same one who helped him pin Seth Rollins, no less. This isn’t the whole story, Cole.”

“Welcome to wrestling, Mr Graves.” 

***

That was the end of it before they were calling your match with Apollo Crews. It wasn’t a match you wanted. But Miz had been booked, and so had been Morrison. You didn’t know it was versus each other until the rest of the world found out. 

But you need this match. Apollo was a fun competitor. Springy and powerful, he kept you on your toes without frustrating you to rage. And with the quips you kept muttering under your breath, you kept him laughing. That power. If you never got held upside down like that ever again it would still be too soon. It made your punches woozy, inaccurate. A lucky swing caught Apollo off guard enough for you to use the ropes to your advantage for your finisher. You shook hands after the bell. 

It was a good match. But next week you were determined to fight Morrison. 

***

About halfway through the show, Finn Balor had a reply for his Collision Course opponent. He posted a picture of a [younger Kenny](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sportskeeda.com%2Fwwe%2Fnjpw-history-a-young-kenny-omega-receives-the-classic-bullet-club-treatment&t=NTI0NTE4ZDJjNzNjMjUyODk1MjA4YTRlYzY5ODlmNDMyNjYxMjFlNSxjZk0zUnZRZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQOrDoNG2pCT1YkkXMRMmCw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdeepdisireslonging.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621360227392094208%2Fthicker-than-blood-part-6&m=1) surrounded by the original Bullet Club members, on his knees and obviously in pain. On a lighter note, Finn wasn’t done with his response. Turns out, he still had the gear from the picture Kenny posted. And it still fit. With a bright smile, a Finn-Freeze, and an original Bullet Club shirt, he donned the gear. He borrowed Kenny’s tag #SameAbs and added #Vintage with #HistoryCollides.

Before the end of the hour, the post was all over Twitter and had jumped to other media platforms. 

***

The battle between Seth Rollins with his disciples and Aleister Black was far from over. At the same time, Buddy Murphy needed to prove himself to the Monday Night Messiah. 

Every match between the two men, when they’re not interrupted, is a classic. This was no exception. But still, when Buddy would look to the two men standing at the bottom of the ramp, his leader and fellow disciple were unmoved. So he moved faster. Hit harder. Gave his all until he was starting to move sluggishly. This was when Aleister’s second shot of adrenaline kicked in. There was nothing the Australian could do. Nothing, except to fall to a Black Mass. 

One, two, three counts later, Aleister stepped back to have his hand raised by the referee. Buddy Murphy struggled to a sitting position facing the ramp. He made eye contact with the self-proclaimed Savior. Seth walked up to the edge of the apron. “I’ve been trying to help you. But you’re not listening.” He stepped back and moved to leave. 

Buddy scrambled forward, falling to his knees outside the ring. Seth shook him off and didn’t look back until the last second before disappearing backstage. 

A hand gently lifted under the abandoned disciple’s elbow. When the man was on his feet, he lashed out. Aleister stepped back, hands still and calm. Buddy snarled at him. They left the arena fifty paces behind the other. 

***

The hashtag #HistoryCollides showed up on other wrestler’s feeds too. Kevin Owens dug up pictures of him and Sami Zayn [during their IWA days](https://thirst-n-bullshit.tumblr.com/post/183725076534/mith-gifs-wrestling-a-year-ago-today-el). Combined with a picture of him wearing the shirt in the picture, “Back when I really was a baby face.” was his caption. Chris Jerico recreated one of his [WWF ponytail](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flastwordonprowrestling.com%2F2018%2F08%2F09%2F19-years-on-the-evolution-of-chris-jericho%2F&t=ZjZhYjNhMzc0ZWU1YTM5OTQxYzU3ZjNjNWY2NWJkOTYyYTNiMjJiZCxjZk0zUnZRZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQOrDoNG2pCT1YkkXMRMmCw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdeepdisireslonging.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621360227392094208%2Fthicker-than-blood-part-6&m=1) looks. Brit Baker shared her early wrestling headshots with a picture from her [DMD graduation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FWWEAllResultspage%2Fphotos%2Fadam-cole-britt-baker-celebrating-her-graduating-doctor-of-medicine-in-dentistry%2F1131091943700281%2F&t=NWM3MzViYWM5MzIxZWU3ZTE4NTMwMjgxOGE2ZWMwZjliOGY3MThjOCxjZk0zUnZRZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQOrDoNG2pCT1YkkXMRMmCw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdeepdisireslonging.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621360227392094208%2Fthicker-than-blood-part-6&m=1). “I’ve been a role model from the start.” The role model of Smackdown, Bayley, shot back with pictures of her own from NXT and before. “Role Model? But were you an inspiration? #Nope”. Hangman Adam Page posted a picture of [him and Adam Cole](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwrestlingnewsblog.com%2F2016%2F05%2F18%2Fadam-cole-on-what-it-means-to-join-the-bullet-club-adam-page-joining-the-group-njpw-more%2F&t=YzIzOTdkMzdlODViNzFjYzE5ZTQ2OWMxZDU0NmIyZjJmMmQ5ZGU0YixjZk0zUnZRZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQOrDoNG2pCT1YkkXMRMmCw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdeepdisireslonging.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621360227392094208%2Fthicker-than-blood-part-6&m=1) with the hashtag #haunted. 

But the post that really set the social media world on fire was WWE Heavyweight Champion, Drew McIntyre, holding up the [blue kilt](https://twitter.com/dmcintyrewwe/status/1004522191038373889) he debuted in WWE with. He was frowning at how small it was. He added #GlowUp to the list of tags. 

***

_Smackdown_

Mandy Rose paced back and forth backstage. She wrung her hands together and was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Otis and Tucker walk up behind her. 

“Mandy?” Otis raised his hands in surrender when she jumped. “Is everything okay, honey?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Just nervous.” Mandy looked past them down the hallway, then started to wring her hands again. 

The guys shared a look. “Are you sure?” Otis asked. Tucker patted him on the shoulder and left them alone. “Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

The blonde straightened her gear. “Carmella and Bayley have a title match tonight. As much as I want Carmella to win, with Sasha constantly ringside… I’ve asked Bayley for a title shot.”

“That’s great!” The heavy machineer lowered his excitement when Mandy didn’t smile. “Did Bayley say no?” He leaned down and bumped their shoulders together. “Do you want me to talk to her? I mean… I’m scared of Bayley, but I’ll do my best-”

“No.” A smile finally showed up on her face. “It’s just… Sonya was walking by. I know she’s going to ask too, and part of me knows that Bayley will probably turn her down. Bayley and Sonya… and Sasha, are all kind of on the same level when it comes to intensity. What if she picks to give me the title shot because…” She drifted off. 

Otis tilted her face to look back up at his. “Because what, rosebud?”

Mandy shook out of his reach. “Because what if I’m the weaker opponent? What if Bayley chooses to give me the opportunity because she thinks I’ll be easier to beat?” Her open fears paused when Otis took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I want to prove her wrong.”

“Then do it. Prove her wrong.” He kissed the top of her hand. “You can do it.”

“Thank’s Otis.”

***

In the ring, Mandy’s hypothesis was about to come true. Bayley and Sasha had control of the spotlight and the crowd’s attention, despite the booing. 

The women laughed together before Sasha spoke into her mic. “You can hate us all you like, boo us until you run out of oxygen, but you will never be as great as us.” 

“You can cheer your favorites as loud as you want,” Bayley added, “but they will never amount to even half of what we do to the women’s division. She’s the Standard, I’m the Role Model. Sasha Banks is the high Boss in charge, and Bayley is your Smackdown Women’s Champion.” She cackled with her best friend while the crowd reacted. 

“But that’s not enough for you people, is it?” Sasha spat her accusations like venom. “For us it’s always give, give, give to the WWE Universe. Shinier championships, flashier matches, harder hits and whatever it takes to keep you entertained, no matter what it does to us.” She stopped and thought. “Depending on the athlete, we tend to agree with you. Let everyone else do what they have to, as long as it means they get a chance.”

Bayley nodded. “Yes. Unfortunately, tonight is one of those nights where we must also put our health on the line. As your champion and role model, I try to do this as little as I can so I can be healthy mentally and physically for your benefit.” She started to comment more on her match with Carmella when Sonya Deville’s music hit. “Um. What the hell are you doing?”

Twirling her mic, Sonya stepped to the top of the ramp. “You are a beacon to women everywhere. So much so, that I think you should have a bit of a break from being champion for a while.” The mic clattered to the stage. Sonya pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

“Stop putting your hair up. We’re not squaring up with you. Not tonight, or don’t you watch Smackdown?” Bayley sniggerd. “Carmella has the title shot tonight for beating Naomi last week.” She mockingly placed a hand over her chest. “I’m a role model. A beacon, as you said. So I have to play by the rules here. Carmella gets first chance.”

Sonya scooped up her mic. “Then when you beat her, I get an opportunity.”

“Uh, no you don’t.” Sasha shared a look with the woman at her side. “Bayley is the ultimate champion. The top of the women’s division. You don’t just get to walk out here and demand a match. No.”

“Nope,” Bayley continued. “Even if you could, I still get the final say. And I say that even when I beat Carmella, no, you don’t get a match. 

Before Sonya could refute that unfair ruling, she was interrupted by music. Carmella walked out and swiped the mic out of Sonya’s hand. “Can you stop talking about me before I get out here? Sonya, honey, when I win… well, I’ve already kind of promised Naomi a rematch from last week. But after that maybe we could work something out?” The Princess of Staten Island shrugged when Sonya sputtered. “Alright. Bye, then.” Ignoring the other woman, she motioned between herself and Bayley. “Time to get to business.”

When the bell rang, all four women were still in the arena. Bayley was busy deafening her title with Carmella in the ring, and Sasha and Sonya sat at the commentary table. They sat on opposite ends, making the team in the middle nervous. Carmella was putting Bayley through her paces. Chasing her to the ropes. Catching her in corners, and tempting fate by not listening to the referee. At Bayley’s more desperate moments, Sasha would jump up only to find Sonya in her path. 

“If she’s the ‘ultimate champion,’ then she doesn’t need your help. Right?” Sonya grinned as the Boss slowly sat back down. 

“Agreed. But someone’s gonna have to scrape you off the floor if you try to attack her from behind.”

“Being WWE’s expert in backstabbing, you would know what to look out for, right?”

By the time the bell rang again, Bayley had barely retained her championship. And Sasha was fuming. She watched the celebrating champion’s back as they left the arena. Bayley checked in on her then made eye contact with Sonya standing at the bottom of the ramp. 

A few minutes after the match, Mandy’s accepted challenge was officially announced for next week. 

***

For the second week, Mustafa Ali was ready for any challenger for his United States Championship. When Chad Gable walked down to the ring, they shared a friendly handshake before the bell. 

Mustafa lost count of the times he was crashed onto his back. Suplex after suplex, he became more desperate to regain control. Without the full range of motion of his lower back, performing his strongest flips was going to be next to impossible. Finally he had a chance. Chad went for a pin, which failed. Mustafa half-rolled, half-fell, out of the ring and out of Chad’s reach. 

That was the breather the champion needed. Soon he was back in the ring, and quickly took the upper hand. 

“Or the upper atmosphere,” Cole suggested as Mustafa flipped through the air onto Chad. 

It was a rough pin. Chad struggled through every second of it. When the bell rang, he slumped onto the canvas. Mustafa met him on his knees. They shared a quiet word and another handshake. The champion helped Chad to his feet and thanked him again for the match, joking and stretching the ache in his back. They left the arena together, equal in skill and talent. Equal, except for the championship over Mustafa’s shoulder. 

***

Kenny Omega had something else to say by the time Saturday rolled around. #ThatBackfired and #YouGotMe. He posed in the very tights he had been wearing in Finn’s picture and a Golden Lovers shirt. 

Collision Course was still five months away, but the world was ready for the company vs company battle. They were more than happy to experience it on social media in the meantime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The social media side of this series is going to be fun. I hope you guys have fun imagining the possibilities used in this chapter. As always, any and all feedback is super appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	10. Stepping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader takes the next step in her plans to become champion, and Drew McIntyre sees it as a threat to his plan. Opportunities are delayed on Smackdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyter Fest time! While I’m happy that this is only a six-month series instead of a year, I’m excited to finally get to work on weaving multiple shows together to form one story. Obviously I am not actively writing AEW, but I am making guesses on their PPV’s. When Collision Course arrives, the titles won’t really matter because it will all be conflict-lead instead of championships. Feedback is the fruit of love, so I would really appreciate hearing from you guys if you have thoughts about how this is going. Enjoy!

**21 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

The night started off with the electric riff of Natalya’s music. She wasted no time getting to the ring and getting a mic. “There is a problem here on Monday Night Raw.” 

As the crowd agreed or disagreed with her, she grounded her stance. “A lot of people backstage haven’t noticed it. But I have. The women of Raw have. Our so-called ‘champion’ is nowhere to be seen. She hasn’t been seen since Money in the Bank. No back-stage interviews, no staring down potential opponents, no title matches. Nothing.”

She took a deep breath, calming down a wave of rage. “By my definition, she is not a champion. Shayna Baszler is a placeholder. An insignificant athlete who took what she could, then is hanging onto it with minimal effort. WWE has had one champion like that already, and the women’s division isn’t looking to have another.” Natalya started pacing again. “A champion should defend their title. They should be an active member of the division they represent. They should be a leader. Shayna has done nothing to prove she is a champion except wear the gold. If she’s seen at all. Time to change that. Shayna, get out here.” She turned to the stage, waiting. 

“I’m Not Like Most Girls” started playing overhead, making Natalya roll her eyes. A minute later, as Nia Jax was about to speak on the apron, Lana’s music hit. Then Ruby Riott came out. And Lacey Evans. 

Nia shrugged and gestured at the other women. “What makes you think you are the only person who can call out the champion, hmm?”

“None of you were doing anything. Why shouldn’t it be me?”

“Because you haven’t had a title in years.” Ruby sniggered. “So it’s not like you’re a good example of a champion, either.”

“Oh,” Lana said, “and you’re had how many titles?”

Lacey put in her two cents. “You’re a fine one to talk. But that’s what you get where there’s only one or two titles worth having for women, and a whole roster full of nasties.” She bickered back when Lana and Nia talked back to her. Soon the ring was abuzz with arguments. 

Natalya hurried to stand between them before there was a fight. 

“If no one else speaks up, stands up to Shayna, nothing will change,” Natalya said. “We have fought too long and hard to have even more than thirty seconds of time to show off our talent. I’m not just going to stand by and let my opportunities slip away because Shayna Baszler is afraid to fight us.”

That got the champion’s attention. When she walked out onto the stage, every woman in the ring was on high alert. 

“Afraid to fight?” Shayna chuckled. “Hardly. It’s more… not wasting my time. Look at all of you. Bickering like a bunch of children. From where I’m standing, I don’t see anyone worth having a match with.”

Natalya stepped closer to the ropes. “From where I’m standing, there’s a whole ring full of women that are worthy of an opportunity. Pick one of us. Any of us to have a championship match tonight.”

“Um, no.” Before Natalya could fight back, Shayna interrupted her. “I’m not going to pick one, because then it’ll be all ‘why didn’t you pick me’,” she mocked with a higher voice, “and ‘I want a shot too.” No. This infighting ends tonight. Why don’t you… why don’t you have a gauntlet match?” Shayna warmed to the idea. “Yes. Natalya versus… Lana, then Nia comes in, then Ruby, then Lacey. Whoever wins that gets a title shot.” She smirked at Natalya. “How’s that for leadership?”

***

The Raw Women’s Champion’s suggestion went just as Shayna said. Natalya, her main aggressor, went up against Lana. The women of the first round had a quick match. Lana, though able to land several hard hits that knocked Natalya off her feet, tapped out of a Sharpshooter. 

In the second round, Nia Jax put up a longer, harder fight. Natalya constantly reached for the ropes for a moment’s rest. More often than not, Nia would drag her back into the center of the ring for powerbombs and punches that spun Natalya around. One of those spins, Natalya used it to clothesline Nia, luckily knocking her off her feet. From there, Natalya bounced off the ropes with a kick to the back of Nia’s head, then another bounce to kick her in the face. The force of the second kick rolled Nia back, aiding Natalya’s messy pin. Nia got in one last body-dropping punch before leaving the ring. 

Ruby rushed in while Natalya was down. She tried for what could have been an easy pin, but Natalya came to, in time for only a two count. Distraught, Ruby rained punches down. The latest Hart legacy was able to roll away and out of the ring. The referee started to count. He made it made to five before she crawled in with a new plan. Soon both women were ringside instead of between the ropes. Ruby sailed over the announce table and Natalya rolled back into the ring. The ten-count disqualified Ruby. 

The Sassy Southern Belle gently waved at Ruby as she straggled up the ramp. In the ring, she slowed down the pace. Natalya, who had been running on burst after burst of exhausting adrenaline, felt the power draining from her. She forced the match to speed up with Nattie by Natures and Michinoku Drivers. She had just enough strength left to catch Lacey in her abdominal stretch submission, making the other woman tap out. 

At the bell, Natalya sank to her knees, thinking the match was over. She wasn’t even worried when Shayna made her way down to the ring. Then the bell rang again. Her title shot was now: after fighting four other women. Exhausted, surprised, mentally and physically unprepared, Shayna made quick work of her. The Kirifuda Clutch enveloped Natalya like a constricting boa until sleep faded in. Shayna only let go once she believed her point had been made: no one challenges the champion and gets away without a lot of pain. 

***

“What are you saying, exactly?” Kevin Owens warily looked up at the man in front of him. 

Drew McIntyre adjusted the title over his shoulder. “I got an idea in my head before Money in the Bank. When I didn’t win the contract for myself, I admitted to myself that I would need help.”

“Help?” The Canadian rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. “You need a team-”

“I’m working on it. And I’m asking if you’d like to join.” Drew looked back towards Gorilla. “If I’m going to actually go for this little plan on mine, I’m not going to leave you flat. The Street Profits are looking for a pair of challengers tonight. And they haven’t announced an Extreme Rules match.”

Kevin was… he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react, but he managed to let out a long, heavy sigh. “You’re going to be a busy man if you pull this off. You know there’s really no need to live up to your Scottish Psychopath nomen, right?”

The champion held out a hand for Kevin to shake. “Let me worry about that. Are you in? A title for a helping me guard my title.”

“You sound like Y/N.” But he shook Drew’s hand anyway. 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah. You know, the woman who moved up from NXT and started all this? Making deals with people is kind of her thing. Helps her achieve her goals. If she doesn’t just take them all by her lonesome.” He chuckled. “All things considered, it works. As for tonight, I’ve got your back.”

“Thank you.” Drew smiled at his new tag partner through the frown that wanted to crease his forehead. He didn’t like being compared to you. With everything you were doing Miz, you were a potential problem to keep an eye on… and to maybe borrow your methods. 

***

The Street Profits weren’t going to fight until the main event, giving McIntyre a chance to observe you in the meantime. 

Since Miz had won, and retained, his Intercontinental Championship, John Morrison finally decided to challenge you for beating him up weeks ago. He tried to take it out on you backstage. NXT had trained you too well to never trust quiet spaces. So when he suddenly came running up behind you, the steel pipe in his hand hit nothing but air. And when he turned around, you were nowhere to be seen. 

“Y/N?”

He turned again, and promptly fell back into a pile of crates as you appeared in front of him. 

“You rang?” You crossed your arms. “You know, if you wanted to settle our dispute, there’s a perfectly good ring out there.” Before he could retort, you held up a hand to silence him. “I know. A backstage-attack for attack. I tried. Succeeded. You tried. You failed. The only way you’re going to get a second chance… is in the ring.”

Morrison shook his head. “I’m not prepared for-”

“I’m prepared.” You shrugged. “Have been since my first night here. If you’re not prepared for me by now? That’s your problem.” Turning on your heel, you calmly walked away. “See you in the ring, Morrison.”

A few minutes later, Morrison was all yours. You hadn’t been idle over the past several weeks.

“She went back and watched as many of Morrison’s old matches as she could get her hands on,” Corey said, having spoken to you even before the attack backstage. “And then she asked Cesaro for some training tips on how to take out someone like Morrison. I guess we’ll see how well those tips work tonight.”

Cole nodded in agreement. “That we will.” He winced, then reported, “she seems to be doing well. Not many people can spring back up after taking a dropkick like that.”

Springy. You’d have to agree that described Morrison pretty well too. Springy like a coiled snake. And, woohoo, lucky you. There were two snakes to worry about. The Miz was ringside, strutting around with the title you wanted and smirking at you every chance he got. It helped long enough for Morrison to get the drop on you. Only for a two count, but that was too close for comfort. 

The commentators noticed you took a deep breath while you shut out the world. You kept a wary eye on Miz while solely focusing on Morrison. Then, when Miz thought he was safe, you bounced off the ropes and slid into his chest, knocking him over. You feigned you were aiming for Morrison’s knee. He started to argue with you. And that’s when you caught him. Another bounce and an elbow staggered him into a corner. You took him out with your finisher. 

Neither of the “co” champions were moving when you made it to the top of the ramp. 

Backstage, Drew McIntyre mentally planned something out of your book. He would have to look up all your old matches too. 

***

When the main event rolled around, the Street Profits were in characteristically high spirits. Tonight wasn’t a title match. And even if McIntyre and Owens won, then the Raw Tag Team Champions would have experienced their skills first hand. They could use that new information at Extreme Rules. True as their thinking was, those high spirits quickly turned to survival mode. 

Montez crawled back to the ropes after taking a glancing Glasgow Kiss to the skull. He tagged in Dawkins, who ran into a clothesline. McIntyre reached back for a rare tag to Owens, who immediately struck with a Cannonball. There had to be a method to the madness why McIntyre would invite Owens to be a team, then barely use him in the match, right?

There was, but he wasn’t going to share it any time soon. 

Owen’s presence in the ring was short. The rest of the match was brief. The Canadian made sure Montez couldn’t interfere from ringside by flying over the ropes with a Somersault Plancha. Inside the ring, Dawkins took the final hard hit from McIntyre. He dropped like a stone after the Claymore. 

Kevin Owens and Drew McIntyre were officially going to Extreme Rules for the Raw Tag Team titles. 

***

_AEW Dynamite_

AEW had their first night of Fyter Fest that Wednesday. 

First up, Hikaru defended her AEW Women’s Championship against Penelope Ford. Even with attempted interference from Kip Sabian, crude hits when the referee wasn’t looking, and desperate strikes, the Ace had her arm raised in victory at the end of the match. Then, in the battle between Jurassic Express and the team of Wardlow and MJF, the “Salt of the Earth” used dubious means to win their match. Or tried to. Jungle Boy caught him trying to pull out his ring. While Jungle Boy threw it far into the crowd (to be retrieved later), Wardlow handled Luchasaurus, and MJF handled Jungle Boy. 

The Tag Team championships were next on the line. Kenny Omega and Adam Page defended them valiantly against the Best Friends. Excalibur noted that it was possible the Best Friends were distracted on account of their team’s third member, Orange Cassidy, being at ringside. The commonly serene and freshly squeezed teammate was slated for a match next week with Jericho. Instead of calmly watching his teammates in the ring, he kept watching his back. They had done the same, and it cost them the match. 

To wrap up the night, Cody fought to defend his TNT Championship against the Inner Circle’s Jake Hager. Although the American Nightmare had been able to fend off the Murderhawk Monster, Hager’s recent background in MMA proved too much. The TNT title passed into the hands of the Inner Circle. Much to the dismay of the Nightmare Family and the Elite. 

***

_Smackdown_

“Welcome to Friday night Smackdown!” Mustafa beamed as the crowd welcomed him, too. “Another week, another open challenge. How am I doing so far?” While the audience replied, he looked at the United States Championship hanging over his shoulder. “I guess I’m doing okay since I’m still your United States Champion. But I’m not so blind in my pride that I don’t recognize that my title could be taken away by anyone who answers the challenge. Absolutely anyone walks into this ring against me, and they could walk out with my title.” He chuckled. “I would fight harder than ever before to get it back, but every night is another opportunity for anyone. And for me to hold up my end of the promise.”

At that, the stage lit up with Robert Roode’s entrance. He was illuminated in his bright blue robe and took his time to get to the ring. 

With the bell, the champion and challenger circled around one another, booth reaching and ready to test the other’s strength. Roode picked up the first advantage by spinning around Mustafa and suplexing him. From there, Mustafa was on a lot of defence. Taking punches, suplexes, and getting thrown around the ring. Roode thought he had the title. 

What had really been happening was Mustafa letting his competitor tire himself out. And also learning his moves and timing. With those tools, Mustafa suddenly switched the momentum. While the earlier pressures from Roode took their toll on the champion, he was still able to take back control. A 450 Splash later he had retained his United States Championship. 

The two athletes shook hands before Mustafa took one last chance to celebrate on the ring posts before leaving the arena. 

***

The Smackdown Women’s Champion was warming up for her match with Mandy Rose. Sasha had her palms up in front of her, taking Bayley’s gentle practice punches. Bayley nodded with each of her best friend’s affirmations that the champion was going to retain tonight. 

“There’s been a change of plans, actually.” Alexa Bliss stepped into view. Nikki Cross wasn’t far behind. “You two have a match with us instead.”

“And why is that?” Bayley sniggered. “Too scared of Dakota Kai and Raquel to show up on your own show that you gotta make trouble here?”

The women’s tag team champions failed to hide their disdain. Alexa recovered first. “I mean, we were going to put the titles on the line, but if you two don’t want an opportunity then we’ll just-”

“Wait.” Sasha shared a look with Bayley. “It would be really mean to Mandy to cancel her title opportunity so we could have one-”

“Oh, yes. Terrible,” Bayley agreed. A smirk tugged at her lip. “We’ll have to work it out with Management-”

Nikki cut in. “Already handled. See you in the ring?”

“Yeah.” Sasha walked behind Bayley to protect her back, leaving their impromptu challengers to gloat in the hallway. 

***

The other tag match happening that night was between the Smackdown Tag champions, Heavy Machinery, and the Lucha House Party members, Kalisto and Gran Metalik. Facing the luchadors was a lot different than the Usos or any other team. They were quick-moving, quick tagging, and flipped around the ring faster than the eye could follow. There was one sequence where Kalisto and Metalik tagged and attacked around Otis so much that he became dizzier than if Cesaro had spun him. He fell; Metalik instantly went for the pin. Tucker prevented the loss and faced off against Kalisto while his partner recovered.

“Maybe ‘recover’ is too strong a word,” Corey said to Byron. “More like he’s taking a nap outside the ring until Tucker needs him.”

“Must be a light sleeper.”

“I hope for your sake neither Otis or Tucker finds the insult in that.”

In the ring, Tucker finally landed a strong enough hit that Kalisto wobbled off his feet. The luchador rolled to his corner for Metalik. But Tucker dragged him away before the tag, not keen on facing fresh opposition. They fought for several more minutes. It was enough time for Otis to crawl his way back onto the apron, but he didn’t need to tag in. Tucker won the pin, retaining the championships for him and his dizzy teammate. 

***

“You guys did so good!” Mandy had trouble catching Otis’s face as he swayed, but she finally placed a kiss on his cheek. He was cured instantly. “Thanks for looking out for him, Tucker.”

He gave her a thumbs up. “No problem. We were sorry to hear about your match getting cancelled though.”

“Yeah.” Otis’s former smile drooped into a frown. “How long do you think it’ll take to convince Bayley to give you another chance?”

“A week.” Her face lit up with a smile that spread to the guys. “That was the only way Alexa and Nikki got their chance. My match wasn’t cancelled, just bumped to next week. It’s a little delay, but I am still on my way to becoming Smackdown Women’s Champion.” She laughed as Otis scooped her up. 

He nodded crisply. “Good for you.” Apparently his head bob was too much after the match. He staggered on his feet again, making Tucker rush to catch him. Another quick kiss on his cheek cured his vertigo. “Thanks, Baby.”

***

The main event of the night was free of interferences. Much to the champions’ delight. They still had the fight of their title reign as their opposing team wanted to wear tag gold again. 

Alexa and Sasha were arguably the fiercest. There was plenty of past bad blood to give them energy for this match. Watching Bayley and Nikki was like watching chaos fight order. Who stood in as chaos changed every other minute depending on which woman was on the attack. All four fought tooth and nail. Neither side was willing to give ground to the other. It wasn’t until Sasha was knocked hard to the outside that the match had a definitive disbalance of power. The defending champions took that momentum and surged forward for the win. Nikki pinned Bayley while Alexa watched her back. 

Quickly, Nikki and Alexa made their exit of the ring and of Smackdown. Bayley glared after them, cradling Sasha. 


	11. Fractured Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already, the next PPV is in sight, and everybody is vying for a match. The Reader makes her claim for an Intercontinental title opportunity. The second night of Fyter Fest is a success, and all of the titles are up for grabs on Smackdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raw is a little promo heavy, but we’re building up to something big. Trust me. In the meantime, feedback/reblogs/comments are super appreciated. Enjoy!

**20 Weeks till Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

The night was supposed to open with an episode of The Dirt Sheet. Miz and Morrison were supposed to interview one another for being such good champions. You weren’t supposed to show up and interrupt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was there something else going on?” You bit back a smirk and climbed into the ring. “From backstage it looked like you were wasting everybody’s time.”

The Intercontinental Champion was aghast. “How dare you! We are the best champions in the WWE right now. Actually, ever!”

“We’re leaders,” Morrison added. “Role models to all the young fans watching here and from home hoping that one day they can be great as Miz and I.” He shared a cruel laugh with his teammate. “Not that they ever will be, but they can dream.”

You whistled. “Careful. Being a role model is kind of Bayley’s thing. If she hears you trying to steal her schtick… let’s just say she’ll kick both your asses before you can say hey, hey-”

“Ho, ho. Miz and Morrison!” The team snag. 

“Exactly. So, about beating you last week, Morrison…”

The Prince of Parkour shook his head. “No, no, no. I was unprepared for that match and it doesn’t-”

“You attacked me,” you reminded him. “We finished our ordeal in the ring, and you lost. Now… since you two are co-champions of the Intercontinental Championship, or claim to be, then I should have earned a title opportunity by now.” Tilting your head, you reminisced too. “And… this should cover the debt of me covering for you two months ago as well.”

The men glanced at each other and slowly stood out of their chairs, moving them out of the way. “We don’t don’t know what you’re talking about. And no… you don’t deserve a title shot.” Frantically Miz tried to come up with a better reason than ‘I said so’ to the debate heading his way. “Because- because, even though you, yes, pinned Morrison last week, um, you didn’t pin me! Yeah. We share the title, but not the burden of competitors. If you wanted a title shot, then you should have challenged me this week!” He turned and shook hands with Morrison for coming up with something so quick. 

On your side of the ring, you were leaned back against the ropes and unimpressed. “Uh-huh. Okay. Fine. Then I challenge you tonight.”

“He can’t fight tonight!” Morrison’s outburst made both yours and Miz’s eyebrows shoot up. “Be…cause Miz isn’t dressed for a match. Look at him” As he pointed back, the Miz posed. “That is a Gucci suit tailored personally for him and probably cost more than your college tuition. He’s not going to fight you in that.”

“Then what about-”

They were on you before you could react. Gucci suit or not, Miz beat and kicked you down until you fell outside of the ring. He gripped his title close to his chest and shouted at you. “You’re never going to take this from us. You’re never getting a match. I’ll see to it!”

You picked yourself up off the floor. And checked your bottom lip for blood. “Okay, if that’s how you want to do it.” You kept your voice low, but loud enough for him and Morrison to hear you. “You’re going to regret that, Miz. A champion who looks only to their personal benefit is no champion at all. We’re not done.” By the time you were halfway up the ramp, a plan had already formed in your head. 

***

“She’s really something, huh?” Drew McIntyre turned away from the backstage TV to his new partner, Kevin Owens. “Most everyone around here is playing checkers. That woman is playing chess.”

Kevin grimaced. “Sure. If sharks could play chess.” He looked warily up at the Scotsman. “Should I be worried that you like her style?”

With a chuckle, Drew replied, “should I be worried that you’ve turned on almost every tag partner you’ve ever had?”

“Touche.”

The Heavyweight Champion rolled back his shoulders. “She’s at least inspiring. Time to make a demand of my own.” With a nod of his head, he invited Kevin to come along for his in-ring appearance for the night.

***

After her failed title shot last week, Natalya was working out her frustration on a local talent. The athlete had been so excited to be part of Raw, and to have the opportunity to fight a former women’s champion. That delight quickly turned to desperate offense as Natalya leapt into irate action with the bell. By the time the Canadian was finished being a human whirlwind, the local woman was on her back and focusing more on breathing than kicking out. 

Natalya demanded a mic. “I’m not angry. I’m not. Not at myself. I had a damn good show last week. Showed off my talents. My athletic skill above all others. By defeating Lacey Evans at the end of that gauntlet match, the world was at my feet. Ready for the taking. And then Shayna Baszler had to rip it away.” She took a deep, calming breath. “I get it. ‘Natalya, how can you want to be champion if you can’t be ready for everything?’” she mocked. “I can be ready for any number of surprises at any given time. Forgive me, Shayna, if I thought you were a better woman instead of one that would have a match with a challenger who had already fought four other women. This isn’t the Royal Rumble, this isn’t the Elimination Chamber. This isn’t even Money in the Bank facing off against seven other women.” Her determination slipped into a shallow smile. 

“But do you know what’s coming up?” Natalya held the mic up close so nobody could claim blissful ignorance. “Extreme Rules.” She nodded. “That championship you have? It doesn’t deserve the uneven defense it got last week. It can do better than a defense on any ol’e Raw. That Raw Women’s Championship should be defended in a match where we are both at our best. And where we can both do our worst. If you’re woman, and champion, enough to risk it.”

Natalya let the mic fall from her hand and left the arena. 

***

At the end of the night, Drew McIntyre finally got his time on the mic. He didn’t need much. 

“Everyone is very excited for Survivor Series this year. I can’t blame them; it’s definitely goin’ to be interesting. But I don’t think we’re goin’ to get our usual champion versus champion matches. So why wait for November?” He leaned into the ropes, making eye contact with the camera. “Roman Reigns. You’re one of the best in the business. We haven’t met in the ring in a while. Let’s change that.” McIntyre leaned off the ropes, then backtracked as if remembering something. “Oh, and let’s put our championships on the line, shall we? And make it really interesting.”

*** 

_AEW Dynamite_

Night two of Fyter Fest happened that Wednesday. 

The teams of FTR and the Young Bucks, and The Butcher and the Blade and the Lucha Brothers, started off the night. It was a stunning start with acrobatics, bruising bumps, and inner-team complications. The Young Bucks still had issues with FTR, especially since the team had accepted the match without their input. When it came down to it, somebody had to get pinned. And it wasn’t going to be the Bucks if they had a say. They protected FTR from back-handed attacks, and guarded the ring so FTR could pick up the win. The unfriendly allies stared each other down while their defeated opponents left the ring. 

A different kind of tag match happened next. Brodie Lee knew exactly when and against whom to place Colt Cabana in the ring. Otherwise, he and Stu Grayson (number two), showed what benefits were available against such a team as SCU. But Colt was a little squeamish when Mr Brodie was at his fiercest. These were coworkers, wrestlers who had struggled and won with their own two hands. Not a team to be broken down to prove a point. Colt won the pin for his team, but he would wait until after Fyter Fest to give his answer to the Dark order. 

Orange Cassidy, had a match with Chris Jericho later that night. One that he would eventually win. And definitely not before giving the fans several new favorite Orange moments. The rock star Jericho was stunned when the second the bell rang. He was busy pleading with the referee when a hooded figure slid into the ring, attacking Orange. Once the hood fell back, PAC’s rage was revealed. The highflyer’s issue wasn’t with Jericho, so he left him alone. And left Orange a huddle on the canvas after making his escape.

***

_Smackdown_

“Drew McIntyre,” Roman leaned against the ropes and looked into the camera. “I accept.” He smiled as the crowd reacted. “Name the time and place.” 

He sent a curt nod to the lens, then turned his attention to the stage. William Regal had announced Wednesday night that he had a wrestler worthy of a Universal opportunity. Nobody knew who it was going to be until the music hit. Roman stood straight and checked the gauntlet on his wrist. 

When Damian Priest made his entrance, instead of shooting up at the jumbotron, he aimed at Roman with a smirk. They met in an arm lock milliseconds after the bell. 

From there, they continued to be evenly matched. Damian was hungry for glory, and Roman was eager to give it to him. But not his Universal championship. The Big Dog versus the Archer of Infamy. In another year, another schedule, this would have been a great match for the battle of the brands. 

“The WWE Universe is lucky they don’t have to wait for November,” Michael Cole said, “or another year entirely, all things considered.”

When it came down to it, practiced power beat out lithe strength. Damian watched stars circle behind his eyelids as Roman pinned him, heaving for air. The referee raised Roman’s hand in victory. Then Roman raised Damian’s in admiration. 

“That athlete will be a hell of a threat if- when he moves to the main roster.” Corey said, watching Damian leave the ring in step with Roman. “Whenever that is.”

***

Mustafa was all hyped and ready for his next open challenge. He was welcoming whoever was willing to take the chance into the ring when he was attacked from two sides. Both attackers seemed surprised to see the other, but continued to beat down on the champion until he was rolled out of the ring. Then Samoa Joe looked King Corbin in the eye and demanded to know what he was doing there. 

“Me? What about you?”

“I’m here to take my opportunity.” Samoa Joe pointed at him and growled. “And you are going to get in my way.” 

Corbin stood toe to toe with him. “And you are not going to get in mine.”

For a split second, they glared at one another. Then Joe summoned the referee over and told him to ring the bell. The two men wanted to eliminate the other before they eliminated Mustafa Ali officially from his championship. 

Said Champion was more than happy to rest at the commentary table while they fought it out. He talked with Corey and Cole about the time and place of the winner’s title match. “Next week at the earliest. Making either of them fight after what they’re about to do to one another… it wouldn’t be right. Even after the number they did on me.” He scratched at his beard. “No. Whoever comes out on top here… they will need a bigger stage to settle this.”

His thread of thought was partially correct. Samoa Joe and King Corbin tore into each other like lions. In the ring, out of the ring. None of it mattered. They stayed too long at the bottom of the ramp and were both counted out. Mustafa Ali rushed into the ring when the men looked ready to tear the referee limb from limb. 

“This can’t end like this. Nuh-uh. How about you two finish this fight in a No Disqualification match and Extreme Rules. Then I will put my championship on the line the very next Smackdown. How does that sound?”

It was official backstage before any of them stepped foot behind the curtain. 

***

The guys had barely gotten out of the way when Otis walked Mandy into Gorilla. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Prove her wrong.”

Mandy smiled back, then walked out to her music. 

The Smackdown Women’s Champion entered later, the title over her shoulder, and Sasha Banks watching her back. That is, until they reached the bottom of the ramp. Then Bayley made a big show of waving Sasha off. It was clear she didn’t believe she would need backup. Mandy ignored her. 

The blonde bombshell proved to be more difficult than anticipated. She had trained hard for this moment and wasn’t about to waste it. Rapid bounces off the ropes combined with clotheslines and an eventual arm bar surprised everybody. Bayley was beside herself. She screamed and thrashed, and frantically clawed to the ropes to get away from Mandy. The champion did everything she could to stay out of the middle of the ring. 

There was a new fire in Mandy Rose. It showed in the snappy way she flipped Bayley onto her back for near pins. In the fierceness that had solely belonged to her former partner. Now it was Mandy’s. And she used it to make Bayley regret leaving Sasha in the back. 

Meaning the champion had to do her own dirty work. She untied one of the turnbuckle guards. When the referee noticed and moved to fix it, Bayley blinded Mandy with a thumb to the eye. Then swept her legs out from under her, screaming for the referee to pay attention. He counted the pin. Bayley retained her championship. As she backed up the ramp, championship over her shoulder, she vowed that for the next match concerning her title, she wouldn’t be anywhere near the ring. Especially if Mandy Rose was involved. 

That admission of trepidation filled Mandy’s heart with glee. 

***

For the main event, the Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Heavy Machinery, faced off against Kofi Kingston and Big E of the New Day. 

For the entirety of the match, the audience did not stop cheering. They were evenly matched. And evenly willing to bring some humor to the match. This included a dance off between Otis and Big E, which Corey claimed made him sick to his stomach. Nobody cared. Everyone was too busy enjoying the most entertaining match of the month. Both teams wearied, but both were so practiced at tagging their partners in at the opportune moments, neither side could win much of a lead. 

There were only two minutes left to the show, and the match didn’t look anywhere near completion. So Otis backed Tucker up to the far turnbuckles away from the New Day and motioned for a mic. 

“We got too much unfinished business for just tonight. Oh yeah. But what about: bigger show, bigger opportunity, and the Tag Titles on the line.” He pointed at them. “We’ll see you at Extreme Rules.”

The bell rang, ending the match in a draw while the teams shook hands, sealing the deal. 


	12. What Would You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader strikes a bold, low blow against the Miz. The women on both rosters make final preparations for Extreme Rules. Mox finally faces Brian Cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings/Promises: wrestling violence, heel!Reader actions, kidnapping?

**19 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

“Ouch.”

Cole and Corey both flinched as Shayna Bazsler, the Raw Women’s Champion, continued to decimate her opponent. The woman was one member of a tag team; the other member was standing at the corner with her arm stretched as far as it would go. 

“Facing a tag team.” Corey tutted. “Do you think this is her way of breaking down Natalya’s exhaustion claim for not winning the championship?”

His fellow commentator called out another strike through a wince. “That could be true. Either way, once this match concludes-”

“Which could be any second now-”

“Yes. Shayna Bazsler will be responding to Natalya’s challenge.” 

The end of the match was, indeed, seconds away. The champion wasn’t even breathing heavily when she grabbed a mic. “Natty, Natty, Natty. That was quite the little speech you gave last week. I was impressed by every word. If only your ringwork could keep up with your mouth.” She grinned as the crowd reacted. “And- I heard your… request. Of course we can have a title match at Extreme rules. You’re right. My championship deserves more than the degenerate fans of Monday Night Raw.” 

As the crowd reacted again, she held up the championship. “This championship and I, we deserve a chance to show off our skills, too. You picked the when, the where, what’s on the line. But I pick the how. I’ll meet you at Extreme Rules. In a Steel. Cage. Match.”

Shayna laughed all the way up the ramp to the boos of the crowd. 

***

Kevin Owens rolled his eyes. “I don’t know where he is.”

The Street Profits, flabbergasted, started talking over one another. “We were supposed to have a match-” “If you don’t want a chance at these titles-” “It’s hard to have a tag match with only half your team-” “There’s plenty of other guys who’d love a chance-” “Yeah! Plenty who want this smoke-” “We should go talk to them-”

“Gentlemen.” Kevin struggled to keep their attention. “We can still have a match. One of you… against me. Hmm?” He leaned back. “Think about it. Neither team really wants to give away all their secrets right before the big match. So let’s just give away half of ‘em. How about that?”

The tag team champions huddled. Montez popped out a moment later. “You’re on.”

By the time the commercial time ended, Montez and Kevin were in the ring while Dawkins stood on the floor. 

It was fun, watching from backstage, how the two men could be so different as athletes, but still find ways to impress one another. Montez went up for one of his sky-high frog-splashes. Kevin rolled out of the way in time, but he applauded from his refuge by the ropes. The Canadian eventually had a chance to use his double-jump moonsault. It did connect, but Montez kicked out at two. He also applauded his opponent, though holding his injured ribs. They continued to point out each other’s superb athleticism, and attempted to one-up one another, until Montez held down Kevin long enough for the pin. 

Everyone looked forward to the continued wrestling between Montez and Kevin, as well as what Dawkins and Drew would bring to their title match. 

***

“Awesome!” 

The Miz entered to his music with Morrison two steps behind him. Again, they were dressed to the nines. Obviously, they had no intention of wrestling tonight. Miz wore the Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder. At the ropes, both men made a big show about ring entrance etiquette. 

“Your champion is here!” Despite the mix of reactions from the crowd, Miz smiled like it was all cheers. “Last week we were a little interrupted in our celebration. So this week, we’ve got two very special guests to help us celebrate our title reign the right way.” Miz turned on his heel to face the stage. “Hailing from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, at a weight of ‘none of your business,’ and the most perfect woman in the whole world, the woman I am blessed to call my wife and the mother of my children, Maryse!”

The Sultry Diva hesitantly walked onto the stage. She kept looking over her shoulder as she hurried down to the ring. 

Miz’s brow scrunched in confusion. “Maryse, where’s Monroe?” They met at the ropes. He listened as she talked quickly with her hands. Suddenly he grabbed the ropes as if to steady himself. 

Your entrance filled the stage. 

When you walked onto the stage, you brought a special guest. Monroe sat on your hip, smiling. You smiled back, then faced the ring. “I never did get to congratulate you last week, Miz, on your win. I was so focused on my aspirations,” you faced Monroe again, keeping your voice light and friendly, “that I totally forgot to consider your side of things.”

His voice wavered. “Y/N, if you-”

“Of course! Your daughter needs to celebrate with you in the ring. We will join you presently.” You tickled Monroe, making her squeal and giggle right into the mic. The closer you two got to the ring, the more Miz dragged Maryse to stand against the far ropes. You were pleasantly surprised that Monroe waited for you after you dropped her on her feet inside the ropes. It was icing on the cake when she raised her little arms up to you so you could hold her again. 

Maryse looked like she was ready to spear you. 

“Your dad really knows how to throw a party, doesn’t he?” You laughed as Monroe said ‘yes’ enthusiastically. “He’s good at it. It’s because he’s such a good champion and a very good wrestler. Your dad is one of the best. And your mom.” Monroe waved at Maryse then rested her head on your collarbone. You rested your head over hers and started to sway. 

“In fact, I’ve been dying for a chance to see that great wrestling skill up close. And- You’ve learned about sharing, right?” She nodded yes and you made eye contact with Miz. “You’re dad’s a great wrestler, but he’s not really sharing that shiny title there on his shoulder.”

Monroe frowned and sat up. She pouted at Miz. 

“He’s not in any trouble, but he should share, right?”

For a second, the world seemed to pause. You were curious how she’d react. Miz, Maryse, and Morrison were too, and how you’d react to what she said. 

A smile brightened her face. With one tiny hand, she pointed at the ceiling and started a Daniel Bryan ‘yes’ chant. You had to set her down so you could bend in half with laughing. 

“For the record, I didn’t teach her that.” You picked her up and tickled her again. “Aunty Y/N plans on teaching many bad habits, but that wasn’t one of them.” You flipped your wrist like Maryse would with her entrance. “Has she told either of you to shut your mouths if her hand is up, yet?”

Miz stepped forward and rushed, “what do you want, Y/N?”

You looked at him, at Monroe, then at him again. “I thought it was pretty obvious. I want a title shot. At least sometime in the near future. At Extreme Rules would be lovely. You know, before you lose it to somebody.” 

“Done.”

You couldn’t help but let a grin slide across your face. “So you agree. Here in front of all these witnesses?” You bounced Monroe on your hip. 

“Yes,” he said, defeated. “At Extreme Rules, you and I will have a match for the Intercontinental Championship.” 

Gently, you placed Monroe on her feet and kneeled by her. “How about you go to your mom? She looks like she needs a hug.” 

She ran across the ring as fast as her little legs could carry her. Maryse couldn’t hold her close enough. 

“Should we shake on it, Miz?” You walked to the center of the ring and stretched out your hand. It took a second for Miz to risk it. But he did, and with a firm, unwavering grip. “See you Sunday, Miz.” With one last little wave to Monroe, which she returned, you left the arena. 

Crossing his name out of your little purple book was the most satisfied you’d felt in a while. The favor had been returned. From here out, it was going to be all you and your skills. Based on the confidence coursing through your veins, it would be plenty. 

***

_AEW Fight for the Fallen_

Mox rotated his shoulders. He kept his eyes on the behemoth of a man across the ring from him. 

“The challenger: from Chico, California, weighing two-hundred and sixty-four pounds, the ‘Swolverine’… Brian Cage!”

He waited his turn to be introduced, stepping into his challenger’s face and smiling. Nothing like a title match with a massive competitor to make or break your Wednesday night. At the bell, he didn’t attack immediately. Mox circled the ring. He kept one eye on Cage, and the other on Taz making his way to the commentary table. Once Taz looked like he was getting comfortable, that’s when Mox struck. 

Cage’s mouthpiece wasn’t going to have a relaxed match viewing. Not on Mox’s watch. 

This wasn’t like fighting Mr Brodie Lee. Or Lance Archer. Or Chris Jericho, or anybody else on the roster. Fighting Brian Cage was like going one on one with a refrigerator-sized taser. The electricity in the ring kept both athletes on their toes. Just when Mox considered having the upperhand, Cage would drop him or seize him and the champion could do nothing until Cage let go. But then he’d get a bubble of air, and nothing else mattered. Just the rush of adrenaline. And the love of the sport. 

The same gravity that Cage had used against Mox was his own downfall. The best way to fight someone bigger than you, is to let them do all the work. Lifting a two-hundred and twenty-four pound man over and over again did eventually wear Cage down. And Mox kept getting back up. The sound of immovable ringposts smacking against a weakening shoulder, one and then the other, made Taz flinch behind his sunglasses. It took a whole string of unrelenting drops before a final Paradigm Shift to end the match, and to retain the AEW World Championship. 

***

_Smackdown_

The Universal Champion, Roman Reigns, was wrestling Drew Gulak when their match was interrupted. The very man Roman had been practicing for sauntered down the ramp and sat in a chair next to commentary. 

“Welcome to Smackdown, Mr McIntyre.” Michael Cole eyed Roman in the ring. “Where were you on Monday? Your teammate, Kevin Owens, missed you.” 

The reply he got was accompanied by a lighthearted Scottish rumble. “I was strategizing for tonight. He made my excuses, and did a fantastic job in his match with Montez Ford. Though the outcome will not be the same, come Sunday.”

Corey was not so welcoming. “Why are you here tonight? Why not answer Roman’s side of the challenge from Raw?”

“Because I am willing to go anywhere, do anything for the championships of WWE. Anything at all.”

In the ring, Gulak caught Roman in a hold that took away the champion’s ability to breathe. McIntyre watched intently. 

“I might need to ask Gulak for some tips before the night is over.” He quickly walked to the edge of the ring and looked into Roman’s pained face. “I hope you’re ready for more of this. Because on Sunday, when you take a Claymore to the face, you won’t be able to breathe then either. And then I’ll be Universal Champion.” Roman lashed out, snagging the ropes and breaking the hold. “Yes. You asked for time and place?” He stepped back before the other champion could step between the ropes. “I’ll see you at Extreme Rules. Universal Championship on the line.”

Roman nodded. Gulak hung back while they worked out their match. “Alright. Extreme Rules. For my Universal Championship.” He paced around the ring to keep up with McInyter’s return to the ramp. 

McIntyre pointed up at him. “And you know what? I’ll even put my Heavyweight Championship on the line.” With one last childish wave, he bid goodbye to Smackdown. 

The master of submission moves pulled Roman back into the match. It continued to be heated. Even more so now that Roman knew more what was at stake with McIntyre. But he was distracted. Kept looking over his shoulder incase of another surprise. Sheamus had been quiet. Too quiet. Gulak took every advantage of that distraction that he could. In the end, it was a close finish. Roman won. They shook hands before going their separate ways. 

***

Backstage, Stephanie McMahon watched the replay of McIntyre working into Roman’s head. She tightened the cross of her arms. “This is getting out of hand.” With another shake of her head, she walked away from the tv. 

***

Later that night, another champion guest graced the presence of the announce table. Mustafa Ali wore his United States Championship over his shoulder and proceeded to watch the next two matches. 

Up first, Samoa Joe had selected Dexter Lumis from NXT to help him prepare for his match on Sunday against King Corbin. 

“He called Lumis an interestingly composed threat,” Corey said. “You don’t usually get flustered in the ring, do you, Mustafa.”

The champion laughed. “Flustered? Hmm. Maybe I’ve been hiding it better than I thought.”

To the untrained eye, the match was calm. Collected. But upon closer inspection, Samoa Joe and Lumis were playing the long game. And it was exhausting. Lumis seemed unruffled by the holds placed on him. Even when his Breaking Point, a leg drop, missed it’s target, he slithered into the next attack after a moment of collection. The next time he tried it, Samoa Joe caught his leg and twisted it enough to make the man writhe. Then Samoa Joe struck. The Coquina Clutch circled around Lumis’s neck. And the match was finished.

In the match that followed, King Corbin had less luck with his “practice.” He faced his long-time rival, Elias, and nearly lost. The Drifter matched him in every respect. Cockiness. Attitude. Strength. And quick thinking mixed with plenty of wit. Corbin routinely glared at the announce table when Mustafa laughed at something Elias did. It made the championship challenger hit harder and angrier. Elias toyed with this as much as he could, but a series of hits threw him off balance. An End of Days was his downfall. 

Mustafa shrugged when Corbin started to shout. The challenger spouted everything planned to do to the champion when given the chance.

***

The women had the main event. It was a fatal four-way to determine the number one contender for Bayley’s Smackdown Women’s Championship. The winner would fight on Sunday at Extreme Rules. As promised, the champion did not make an appearance. After her near loss to Mandy Rose last week, she refused to be even ringside. 

Four women stood at each of the four corners. Naomi looked one way at Tamina, then the other to Sonya Deville. Across from her stood Mandy, ready for another opportunity since her almost-win. 

At the bell, nobody moved. Then suddenly Tamina and Sonya launched at one another from their opposite corners. Naomi and Mandy were content to watch. Both waited to attack whoever emerged in better condition. That happened to be Tamina. Who then proceeded to throw off the second wave of women and try to pin Sonya. The Fire formerly of Fire and Desire kicked out at one, fiercely fighting her way back to her feet. 

Each woman had a turn fighting the other. Though Sonya and Mandy did their best not to confront one another. Not till the end. Mandy was surprised that her former best friend was hesitant to fight her. Pleasantly so. They finally bumped it up to the highest level, including hair pulling until the referee broke them apart. Mandy fell to the outside, leaving Sonya to fend for herself against Naomi. Several hard hits to Naomi’s skull rattled her to the point where Cole and Corey thought the referee would end the match. He didn’t need to. 

The Glow Queen won it all, pinning Sonya clean and ending the match herself. She swayed on her feet as she left up the ramp. 

***

Naomi was still celebrating her opportunity at Extreme Rules when Stephanie McMahon walked up. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” she answered with a smile. 

Ms Stephanie was not so enthused. “Those were some pretty hard hits you took out there. Are you gonna be okay to fight on Sunday?” Before the wrestler could answer, Stephanie continued, “because it wouldn’t take much to bump your opportunity to later. Let Bayley face, oh, Sonya Deville at Extreme Rules-”

“No.” Naomi took a deep breath in hopes the pause in time would dull the sudden rage in Stephanie’s eyes. “If I don’t do this now… Bayley could lose on Sunday and I have a feeling you would not guarantee a title shot with whoever took my spot.” Her eyebrows raised, asking for confirmation. 

The question was breezed over, for now. “What would I have to promise to convince you to wait?” 

The question was brought back as an answer. “No matter who wins on Sunday, I get my well deserved, won clean opportunity.”

The women were at a standstill. Stephanie sighed. “That wouldn’t be fair to whoever took your spot. In a fair run, the race to number one contendership would begin again-”

“Then no deal. I’ll compete on Sunday.” Naomi held her ground and her stare. 

Stephanie McMahon shuddered against the way the word “deal” made her feel like a dull fork was being drug up and down her spine. When she nodded, Naomi thanked her and left. The heir of the McMahon business watched her go, shaking her head. She had one way to take back control. 


	13. Extreme Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finally has the Intercontinental opportunity within her grasp. Can she win her first main roster title? That Monday, McIntyre borrows an idea from her on Raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a PPV week. I’m so sorry this chapter is so long. There was a lot of dialogue and a lot of matches to cover. Hopefully you agree that it keeps a good, quick pace. If it does, let me know. If it doesn’t, please let me know. I’m really proud how this version of the series is going, so any and all feedback would be wonderful to make it even better. Enjoy!

**18 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Sunday, Extreme Rules_

Before the pre-show could even get started, Charly was in your face with questions. 

“Last week on Raw, you… kinda took it a little far in your, shall we say, quest versus Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. Do you feel bad at all for kidnapping Monroe last week?”

“Woah, woah, woah-” You took a second to gather your thoughts against the accusation. “For the record, there was no kidnapping; I did not snatch Monroe from her mother’s arms. Maryse and Miz were talking about the celebration and their daughter wandered off. I smiled and waved at her, because children deserve their first experiences in the world to be friendly, and she came right up to me. Asked for a story. About polar bears, no less. The next time I looked up, Miz and Maryse were gone and the show was starting. The idea to borrow Monroe to ask for a title shot didn’t even occur to me until my Maryse was already on stage. Then everything fell into place.” 

You placed your hand on Charly’s shoulder, ignoring her flinch. “She was never in any danger. Miz had nothing to worry about.”

“And if he had said no?”

A series of non-threatening witty answers fluttered through your mind. You skipped those. “He didn’t. So now we’re here. Miz has precious last minutes with his Intercontinental Championship, and I have a match… which I need to prepare for. Now if you’ll excuse me-” 

There were several more questions she had for you. But you didn’t have the time, or mental willpower to put up with them. Tonight was your big chance. You found a secluded screen and started your warm-up. 

***

On the pre-show, the Raw Tag Team Championships were scheduled to be defended first. Drew McIntyre and Kevin Owens waited for the reigning Street Profits to make their entrance. Owens looked up at his partner, eyebrows raised with a question: would McIntyre have enough energy to fight for both the tag titles and against Roman Reigns later in the show? McIntyre nodded once, then rolled his shoulders back. The champions had made it to the ring. 

Montez Ford and Angelo Dawkins were not surprised that Owens did most of the work. But the amount of work he did put into the match was astonishing. He was a powerhouse and a highflyer. For as many times that the Street Profits tagged out to keep fresh, he never reached into his corner. Even when McIntyre was straining against the ropes. The growing crowd was having as much fun watching the match as the wrestlers were while being in it. 

The end was nigh, and Dawkins had Owens crawling towards his corner. He couldn’t go to his own because Montez was splayed out on the floor. An Owens Stunner was exchanged, but still he moved for the corner. McIntyre tagged in just as Dawkins wobbled to his feet. The Claymore knocked down the champion, and the bell rang three seconds later. 

As the belts were handed to their new champions, Kevin Owens looked at the men recover-huddling in the far corner. They would want those titles back, and he knew with what McIntyre had planned, distractions would run high and dangerous. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a difficult championship reign. 

***

The very first slot for Extreme Rules belonged to the Intercontinental Championship. 

You bounced on the balls of your feet and double checked your fist tape. This was it. Your big chance. The first opportunity to leave your mark on the “main roster.” (Give or take the gamble you took with AEW.) You shook that bundle of stress out of your head. Focus. You repeated the mantra until the Miz was finished with his entrance and the belt was being held up by the referee. 

At the bell, you dodged Miz’s immediate attack. For all the study you did of his matches, this was only your second time meeting him in a match. And the first since he’d become champion. Not really part of the plan, but since when did plans ever work perfectly? You kept circling, keeping a fair distance between you until Miz started to showboat. Then you attacked. A slap to his face got his attention. 

From there, all bets were off. No breaks. No refuge in slipping out of the ring. You two took turns chasing the other into corners and into announce tables. 

Keep going. He’ll tire soon. Or so you thought. 

Maybe borrowing Monroe hadn’t been the best idea. He was pissed off. Usually that was your speciality, but this wasn’t like your matches in NXT. When you enraged someone there, it was an attack on their honor and you exploited every millimeter of that ego slip. By involving his daughter, you realized, you had given Miz someone to defend… other than himself. If he truly wanted to prove he could protect his daughter, as a father before a champion, then he had to beat you. 

By the time you realized all this, Miz was still full of energy while you had burned through your second and third winds. You avoided taking the full brunt of the first Skull Crushing Finale. Wobbling to your feet, you went for a kick that would buy you some time. Instead, Miz never gave you the chance; he had learned you over the past couple months. He swept you up in another Finale. 

No. 

Through blurry vision, you watched as the Miz and Morrison raised their hands in victory with the Intercontinental Championship between them. Miz looked down at you and laughed. You let your face fall back onto the canvas. 

Back to the drawing board. 

***

In the battle for the Smackdown Tag Team Championships, the fun essence of wrestling almost outshined the true goal. Tucker and Big E brought the intense muscle. Otis and Kofi brout superb out-of-the-box athletics. Big E and Otis enjoyed making the crowd laugh with their antics. And Kofi and Tucker pulled the match to center again. 

Before the end, both teams were exhausted. Each tag became more desperate. But nobody lost their smile. With each team bringing impressive amounts of energy and their absolute desire to win, it looked like the match might never end. Until Otis scooped up Big E, and then Tucker bounced off the back ropes for their combo finisher. Three seconds later, the champions had retained their titles. But it took them several long seconds to make it to their feet. When they did, Kofi and Big E were there to raise their arms in victory. 

***

Bayley was set to defend her Smackdown Women’s Championship next against Naomi. True to pattern, Sasha Banks was ringside to watch her best friend’s back. In an interview filmed before the show, but airing between the matches, the friends weren’t worried about Naomi as much as they should have been. 

“She’s not one hundred percent.” Bayley looked to Sasha for agreement. “She fought a bunch of other women who, maybe all combined, add up to my skill level. And she’s exhausted. That was only two days ago. We can tell you, that is not enough time to recover from a match like that. Especially considering how wobbly she was getting to her feet at the end,” she ended with a laugh. 

Sasha joined in, then took the conversation on a more serious curve. “Who I’m really watching Bayley’s back for… is Mandy Rose.” And she did. 

Naomi couldn’t help but look too, but she was more attentive to the champion in front of her. The attention was not mutual. Bayley was watching Sasha, and the ramp, and the stage. When her attention was on Naomi, it was mostly to mock and berate her between hits. As such, the champion found herself suddenly on a major defense as Naomi surged forward. Sasha was conflicted between getting involved or not. A figure walked across the stage, a shadow against the lights. 

Was it Mandy? Was it camera-crew? Sasha shook her head and jumped up onto the apron. Disqualification was better than watching two fronts. 

Too late. Naomi saw her coming and was prepared with a high kick over the ropes that sent the Boss toppling. When Bayley tried to rush to Sasha’s aid, the challenger kicked her off her feet. The commentators sputtered in surprise as Naomi quickly rolled Bayley into an over the shoulder, one-legged, Boston Crab. Bayley tapped out after screaming in pain. 

Smackdown had a new champion. The Glow Queen Naomi. 

***

Extreme Rules moved from one intense match to the next. Mustafa Ali joined the commentary table to watch Samoa Joe and King Corbin battle it out for the number one contendership for his United States Championship. He proudly reminded them, and the viewers, that the match was a No Disqualifications match. And, considering the two men and their unique forms of destruction, this was going to be an amazing match. 

The Spanish, German, and Japanese announce tables were demolished. And the bell box. As well as a variety of chairs, tables, and two kendo sticks. At one point, Corbin was cuffed to the ropes, sliding back and forth to avoid his competition. A tumble over and onto the floor was enough to snap the small chain. They fought outside the ring again. Tossing each other into the barricades made the walls crooked in several places. 

A Coquina Clutch was the King’s downfall. Corbin thrashed and fought for as long as he could. But the referee was forced to call the match when he was unresponsive. Samoa Joe tossed Corbin away like a sandbag and made eye contact with Mustafa at ringside. The champion slowly stood. And held the championship over his head. 

***

When it came time for the battle for the Universal Championship, the crowd didn’t know who to cheer for. 

“All week, Twitter has been abuzz about this match,” Corey said as Drew McIntyre walked down the ramp. “Some people don’t want the Big Dog as their champion. Others are worried that McIntyre may be going for all the titles. He’s already got the WWE Heavyweight, and the Raw Tag Team championships. Could he do that? Would he be allowed to hold all of them at once?”

Michael Cole diverted Corey’s questions, leaving them unanswered. “He’s got to beat Roman Reigns first. In their singles competition, wins in McIntyre’s favor are few and far between. If ever… has he ever beat Roman one on one?”

At the bell, the men wasted no time. They locked and fought for ground. Neither had the advantage over a few inches until McIntyre twisted Roman’s arm behind his back and was able to drop him to a knee. For the rest of the match, McIntyre focused on that arm. It was the one Roman used for his Superman Punches, and for Spears. The Universal Champion was able to use a Spinning Bulldog, but it was still too early in the match and McIntyre kicked out. Any other match, any other motivation between the athletes, Roman would have been dominating the match. 

But McIntyre kept kicking out. 

Then he turned on his offense. Roman, energy depleted and his attack arm injured, lost his momentum and never got it back. It took two Claymores to take down the Big Dog, but once he was down… it was over. Roman was just coming to when Drew McIntyre was standing on the corner ropes holding his title high. The Chosen One touched the Universal title to his forehead and nodded as if tipping a hat, then exited the arena one championship heavier. 

***

As the cage descended around Raw Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler and Natalya, the Canadian bounced on her toes. She kept her eyes on the descending steel. The champion didn’t move. And never stopped looking at her challenger. At the bell, Natalya launched herself and quickly beat Shayna off her feet. That was the only advantage she had for the rest of the match. 

It was a massacre. 

For all of Natalys’s experience in the ring, her heritage, and her skills, she’d never been in a match like this. It was almost like Shayna liked hurting her. The champion used her knowledge of cage-fighting to beat her opponent down bit by bit. She used the ropes, the uncovered rope corners. The chainlink sides of the cage were a weapon in themselves. No matter who bounced off of them. 

Shayna forced Natalya to tap out. And then she held on. She held on until there were three referees to pull her off. 

“Geeze,” Cole said. “What do you think would happen in a submission match between Shayna Baszler and… Samoa Joe?”

“Cole, we got enough crossover to worry about this year. Let’s not think about that until after Collision Course.”

With that, Extreme Rules was over. 

***

***

_Monday Night Raw_

“Welcome to Monday Night raw!” Cole said. “Last night at Extreme Rules, Shayna Baszler defended her title against Natalya.” While the video and stills from the night played, he updated the viewers about Natalya’s condition. “During the match, Natalya sprained her knee. She also has a cracked rib.”

Corey shook his head. “Extreme Rules is not for the faint of heart.”

“Now to hear from our Raw Women’s Champion.”

Shayna Baszler finished watching the video package of Natlaya being carted out of the arena. “Well, Natty. How’d you like your title match? How did you like facing the Queen of Spades? And having your body broken over and over again until you tapped out, hmm? For anybody wondering where your favorite is,” she looked around the arena, “she’s at home. Recovering from the match where we were both ‘at our best’ and where we both did our worst. I have to say, Natlaya, your worst was pitiful.”

She laughed and sneered into the mic, “as for me… how did I like our match? I liked it. I enjoyed breaking you down. Cracking your rib. Hearing you scream in pain. And then continuing your pain past your tap out.” She held her title high above her head. “And that is all anyone has to look forward to in this women’s division. And when I look at the women in that locker room…” she chuckled. “There isn’t anyone worth talking about.”

***

Backstage, you took a deep breath. On the screen, Shayna pretended to hand a techie her mic, then dropped it at his feet. 

You hadn’t really been a part of the women’s division since moving to Raw. Maybe now was the time to participate. 

***

McIntyre and Owens were in the middle of a Championship Celebration when Andrade’s music interrupted. Zelina walked down the ramp flanked by Andrade and Angel Garza. 

“Who do you think you are?” Zelina shot at him. 

McIntyre shared a look with Kevin. “Drew McIntyre. Your WWE Heavyweight Champion. Your Universal Champion. And one-half of your Raw tag team champions. And I-”

“And what makes you think that you can go around collecting as many titles as you want?” She stopped at the bottom of the ramp. “There are more deserving athletes on this brand than you.”

“Like who-”

“Even Kevin Owens is more deserving than you.” She sneered and crossed her arms.

Again, the two men in the ring shared a look. Kevin replied, “I don’t know if you watched Extreme Rules-”

“Because we know none of you had a match,” McIntyre jabbed. He took great delight in her shocked gasp. 

“-but I’m the other half of these tag team championships. So… I’m good for now. Thanks.” 

Zelina scoffed. “You are still the bare minimum, Owens. Now the gentlemen to my left and right, they are worthy of being champions a hundred times more than you.” She was about to launch into her pitch when McIntyre interrupted her. 

“Alright, I can take a guess at what you’re gonna say. Andrade’s will want the Heavyweight Championship, Garza will take the Universal. Why stop there?” He threw his arms wide to show off the gold and to give space in the ring as a battleground. “My teammate is here. Maybe you can cohesify your struggling team by taking taking our shares titles. Or trying to.”

Kevin Owen’s eyes went wide. He snagged one of his partner’s arms and dragged to one side of the ring. “Um, we just got these yesterday. And you had two matches. Look, I’ve fought Roman Reigns. He’s difficult to beat-”

“And yet I did.”

“Yeah, fine,” Kevin flustered. “But defending all your titles. Tonight? Can’t you give yourself a week?”

The champion adjusted the two singles titles on his shoulders. “I am a fighting champion. I’ll be damned if anyone ever tries to claim otherwise. Now if you don’t want to defend our tag title tonight, that’s fine-”

Quickly Kevin backtracked. “No, I’m good to fight. Just… don’t burn yourself out-”

“Alright,” McIntyre swung around from him back to the invading trio. “Who’s first?”

El Idolo was up first. The champion toyed with him. Promising him either of the titles or both if he could pin him. Taking slaps to his chest and shaking his head. Andrade Cien Almas landed several hits. Then McIntyre landed a Claymore. Zelina screeched as her subject fell and was pinned. 

Immediately after the bell rang, another sounded as Angel Garza leapt between the ropes. He kept McIntyre’s head on a swivel. And blinded the champion by throwing his ring trousers into his face. Angel at least managed to knock his competitor off his feet. But Zelina placed her head in her hands as he started to dance on the apron for some women in the front row. When he turned around, he met the same fate as his compatriot. 

The defeated men took a minute to regroup, each receiving a shoulder slap from Zelina. Then they entered the ring from opposite steps for the tag match. Owens and McIntyre stood back to back, prepared for anything. The poor referee accepted the unspoken tornado tag rules and did his best to keep up with the flurry of activity. By the time the final bell rang, Andrade and Angel were defeated, and the tag titles were defended. 

As the champions were exiting the arena, McIntyre handed almost all his titles to Owens. “Could you hold these for me?” Without waiting for an answer, he dumped the belts on Kevin and hurried off through the other side of the stage. Kevin was left standing alone covered in gold. 

His gaze hovered the longest over the Universal Championship.

*** 

“Where is she?”

You looked up from your phone and almost fell off your seat. “What?”

The Miz fumed, standing over you. “My daughter. Where is she!” 

Confused, you looked left and right. “I- I thought you had her. Maryse-”

“Is beside herself.” Frantically he ran a hand through his hair. “Y/N if you’ve hidden her somewhere or if anything has happened-”

You jumped to your feet. “Listen to me. I don’t have your daughter. The last time I saw her was.. Last week.” His glare hardened into distrust. “Look, I got what I wanted. I got my title match. That I screwed it up and lost is on me.Monroe was never in any real danger. And she isn’t now.” Again you looked both ways down the halls. “I’ll help you find her. She trust me and I’ll bring her back as soon as I find her. Come on.”

The pair of you hadn’t run fifty feet down the hall when you were stopped in your tracks. Now you knew how Miz felt last week. Ice in your veins and straight through your heart. 

McIntyre held up his hand for a high five, which Monroe hesitantly gave him with a tiny hit. His hand to be the size of her torso, you thought. He moved her from one hip to the other. “Hello, Miz.” Then he made eye contact with you and looked down at the Heavyweight title around his waist. “I have to say, it’s hard to balance a child on your hip… with a title in the way.”

You glared at him. 

Monroe whined and reached for you. Miz looked like he was about ready to collapse. 

“I wouldn’t mind another though,” McIntyre continued. “Y/N, thank you for the idea.”

“Remind me later to punch you in the mouth for copyright infringement,” you growled. 

He laughed. Monroe was starting to get antsy. “No handshake, no more drama. Miz… do I have my title-shot?” He smiled when Miz shook his head. And put Monroe on her feet. 

She ran to you first, letting you shush her before passing her onto Miz. He was conflicted. McIntyre couldn’t get away with this, but he wanted to return to Maryse immediately. You took charge. “Go,” you said, squaring your stance against McIntyre. “I’ve got him. Find Maryse. And Miz,” you said, making the father pause, “I’m sorry I caused all this.” He gave you one nod, then was gone. Leaving you with McIntyre. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“I could say the same thing to you. But then, it doesn't matter, does it? You still failed. Your cousin could never see the consequences to his action either. Looks like his failures will be yours too.”

“Leave him out of this.” 

He started to circle you. It wasn’t a big hallway, but big enough to keep a safe distance. “I remember before he left, his biggest weakness was his lack of foresight… and his elbow. If we were to fight, would your arm come off at the elbow or at the socket?” 

“I am not my cousin.” You jumped forward, nailing your shoulder into his stomach. Between that and your sudden grip on his knee, he fell back onto the concrete. You hit him with everything you had. At one point you were sure he hit your temple with the title, but that didn’t phase you. It took several people to break you apart. You and Miz stood on one side. McIntyre and Owens on the other. 

Before the end of the show, the match was set for next week. 

***

_Smackdown_

Friday night got off to a rocky start. 

There was a tweet waiting to harass the Big Dog about his loss that Sunday. 

“Looks like the Big Dog is just an old dog who can’t learn new tricks to keep his yard. A shame. @RomanReigns when you retire, I’ll take your spot as best Samoan around.” It was tweeted out by Tama Tonga, formerly of New Japan Pro Wrestling. And one of the original Bullet Club members picked by Finn Balor. It looked like the reawakening of that Twitter war had arrived. 

And as determined by Extreme Rules, Samoa Joe had his chance against Mustafa Ali. The United States Championship was on the line. 

The athletes were doing what they do best. Samoa Joe was fighting to catch Mustafa from the air, and flying through the ropes himself. The champion was avoiding Joe’s clutches and running him ragged with his speed. Suddenly King Corbin rushed through the ring, aiming directly at Samoa Joe, but hitting Mustafa first on his way by. 

“Apparently, their match wasn’t finished,” Corey Graves said. 

The bell rang, awarding Mustafa the match by disqualification. He watched from the ropes, disgusted, but not surprised, as Joe and Corbin tumbled onto the floor and continued their dispute. 

“When you two figure out who’s gonna fight me, I’m ready. Until then, others will have the chance.” He exited the ring with his title and sidestepped them. “Best of luck.”

“Apparently Mustafa Ali doesn’t like winning for circumstantial reasons.” Michael Cole added. 

***

Roman replied to Tama Tonga halfway through the show. 

“Me: 3x Heavyweight Champ, Intercontinental Champ, USA Champ, Universal Champ, Tag Team Champ

“You: 8x Tag Team Champion, various companies. 1 world champ. Looks like you’re the one who can’t learn new things @Tama_Tonga”

***

Naomi was probably the only one who had a good week. Her champion’s moment on Smackdown was welcomed whole-heartedly by the women’s division. (Give or take Bayley and Sasha Banks. Sonya Deville was missing too.) She was pleasantly surprised when one entrance cut her off before she could thank the WWE Universe. 

The she-nom, the goddess of war, Ember Moon walked down the ramp past all the women and stood toe to toe with Naomi. They glared at each other for a moment, then broke out into giggles and hugged one another. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Naomi said, stepping back. “It took you long enough to get back.”

Ember laughed. “I would have waited a few more minutes so I didn’t step on your moment, but I wanted to be the first one to congratulate our new Smackdown Women’s Champion. You were amazing out there, Naomi. Took you long enough to get another chance.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

Then Ember side-eyed the title around Naomi’s waist. “I’ll get out of your way in a second, but I need to say this. Yeah, I’ve been a long time coming back. Now that I am back… I’m not going to wait another second. I’m coming for that Championship.” She made eye contact with Naomi, who nodded encouragingly. “Alright. It’s out there. Now, Smackdown!” Ember turned to the crowd and stepped to the side. “All hail your Glow Queen, your two-time, new Smackdown Women’s Champion, Naomi!” She was out of the ring before the crowd even reached their crescendo.

Naomi accepted her adoration with grace. She kept a warm smile on her face as she watched Ember join the women standing on the stage. Each would want a chance. If she had her way, every single one would get just that. 


	14. Plans Versus Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has to face the consequences of the actions she inspired. Cody of AEW drops a huge opportunity announcement for Collision Course.

**17 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

“Collision Course is still months away, but the tension keeps rising.” Michael Cole checked his notes. “Before the show, Triple H received a call from AEW’s Cody Rhodes about a match. Cody thinks there should be teams from each company so more wrestlers can participate in this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”

Corey Graves nodded. “That’s a hell of a pitch. But we are still waiting to see if this is something WWE wants to do. We’ll hear from Triple H first.”

The Cerebral Assassin himself stood in the center of the ring. He was dressed to the nines and looked incredibly unhappy. 

“Earlier this evening… minutes before the show, actually, Cody Rhodes called me with ideas for a few matches. He wants a team of AEW men and women to face a team of WWE wrestlers.” He shrugged. “I like the idea. It gives us time to show off more of our top of the line talent, and gives them time to play catch up. But I am a little worried, Cody.” He leaned onto the camera-facing ropes and stared directly at the lens. “You see, here at the WWE, we have more than the one roster to pull talent from.”

He stepped back and motioned at the crowd. “There is of course Monday Night Raw.” he waited for the cheers to die down. “Then there’s NXT, making sure you don’t steal our fans during the middle of the week. On Fridays there’s Smackdown. But we also have rosters like Two-oh-Five Live and NXT UK. Not to mention the seed shows we’re building in India and Sudia Arabia. We’ve got amazing talent that the world hasn’t even seen yet!” Triple H grinned.

“Now, I know you, Cody. You don’t get ruffled easy. It’s a quality you got from your dad. You probably suggested the teams so you could rally your forces together and lead them in a big battle against the big bad WWE yourself. The Rhodes Legacy taking the flag of AEW and running with it from the front line. If that’s the case… then those teams are not going to happen.” He ignored the crowd’s reaction and pressed on. “The only way that teams from both sides are gonna happen… is if you give every spot to a more deserving wrestler.”

Corey winced as Triple H’s smile darkened. “That can’t be good.”

“Cody, if you want a match at Collision Course, the only one you’ll get… is against me.” He chuckled. “Like Y/N said, you did take a sledgehammer to my iconography. The American Nightmare against the Cerebral Assassin. Let’s see who comes out on top.”

***

Cody replied within five minutes with a short video shared on Twitter and Instagram. 

“Hunter Helmsley… I’ll see you at Collision Course. As for our team? AEW is more than prepared for whatever your talent can achieve. I look forward to seeing them leave you all in the dust.”

***

A small part of you was thrilled one of your dream matches was going to happen. Triple H versus Cody. The rest of you told you to focus as Miz bounced to one side of you, and as McIntyre and Owens stepped into the ring. There wouldn’t be a good outcome for this match, no matter what happened. But Drew McIntyre’s momentum needed to be iced. And his smug face needed punching in. 

Last week McIntyre had found a pressure point you hadn’t had since childhood. As he made eye contact with you across the ring, you knew it would come up eventually. 

Miz wanted the first shot though. He angrily called for the triple champion to come to the middle of the ring. But McIntyre patted Owens on the shoulder and stepped through the ropes. He begrudgingly accepted the Canadian as an opponent. Kevin, having been drug into this simply because he was tag champion with McIntyre, kept the irate man at a distance. He circled and dodged and flinched when each failed attack gave Miz’s red face a deeper hue. Finally, the defending father tagged you in. 

You weren’t fully through the ropes before McIntyre tagged himself in. By the time Miz noticed, you were out of reach. And you had no intention of letting him back into the ring. Though you were no match for his strength, you met in a lock. He pushed you back into the turnbuckles easily. The referee made it through a full count before he moved out of your space. Then he patted your head like he would a child’s. 

“You’re kinda small to be in the ring with us, aren’t you?”

“They said the same to Shawn Michaels.” You readied to jump. “Now he’s a legend.” You jumped up two levels of ropes for the height, then let gravity give you a boost as you dropped an elbow onto his shoulder. While he didn’t feel it then, it would be bruised in the morning. You let him throw you around the ring. All the while you were looking for weaknesses you could exploit. Like how he was favoring the knee on his Claymore side. 

Before you could use that information, Miz hit you on the shoulder. The referee called for the switch. Thankfully, he had been paying attention. McIntyre growled through the pain of Miz baseball sliding into his knee, and failed to catch the actor. Occasionally he stumbled as you called out moves and commands to him… in Scottish. What he did manage to lay on Miz was much worse. 

“I don’t see why you’re putting up such a fight. It’s obvious you’re as bad a champion as a father.”

The Miz lost it. He was blinded by rage, swinging wildly. What looked like advance to him was actually McIntyre backing up into his corner for Kevin’s tag in. He was caught off guard. By the time he recovered, he was exhausted and desperate to escape Kevin Owens. He eagerly tagged you in. 

To your dismay, McIntyre tagged back in too. 

You lasted longer this time. The crowd was loving the show-off of skills between you, but they couldn’t hear everything. Like what McIntyre was muttering to you between strikes. He attacked everything. From your age and lack of experience, to your lack of stamina as he started to wear you down. And he kept bringing up Mox. Kept comparing you. Each verbal attack bristled the hair on the back of your neck until you saw red. You had a similar episode as Miz, and beat a similar retreat. 

When Miz hesitated to tag in, you sighed. “We need to get it together. He needs to be taken down.”

“And you are doing such a good job,” he snarked. 

“Hey, I got my ass kicked recently. You should know; you’re the one that kicked it. But I would prefer not to have a second ass-kicking for the same mistake. Even if I deserve it.”

It was no use. Whatever second or third winds either of you managed, it was too easy to rile you both up. And neither of you would listen to the other longer than a few seconds. Mistakes were made. Plenty of them. Miz took a Claymore to the face, ending the match. McIntyre promised to see him again soon on his way up the ramp. 

You struggled to your feet from where Kevin had put you. A second later, you were flat on the canvas again after a Skull Crushing Finale. You were beginning to hate that move. 

“I don’t care what your intentions were. You put my daughter in danger!” Miz yelled. “And you put my title in danger. If you ever come after either of them again, I will end you.” He kicked your face before leaving the ring. 

***

Backstage, after receiving an ice pack for your eye, you bumped into Triple H. 

He shook his head. “I take it your Raw run isn’t going as you planned.” 

You bit back a snarkier reply. “You know it isn’t.” His next words stung like a kick to the face. 

“I’ve fought Mox… you are nothing like him. You will never be as good as he is.” He looked past you towards the ring. “Despite what everyone thinks, he did usually have a plan. It might not have been more than ‘hit them until they stop getting back up,’ but it was something.” Hunter looked down at you. “Did you think through this at all?”

“Mr Helmsley-”

“It’s been one terrible plan after the other since you got here. I agree with Miz. You put his daughter in danger. And I’ll take it further. You put everyone in WWE in danger. Do you have any idea the insurance deal we’re having to work out so WWe can fight AEW ‘head to head’ like you planned? If we decimate them, like I’m sure we will, then we’re the bad guys and we lose fans. If we lose, unlikely, then it’s possible we’ll no longer be worth anyone’s time. That’s thousands of jobs for people I care about. I’m not sure you care about anyone but yourself.”

The ice pack felt warm in your palm as humiliation coursed frozen through your veins. It dripped onto the floor as your arm went lax. 

Hunter straightened his tie. “Take control, Y/N. You used to be good at that.” He left as you sat heavily on a crate. 

***

Shayna Baszler handed off her title to a referee and set her eyes on the stage. 

“A few minutes after Triple H addressed Cody, the Raw Women’s Champion demanded a gauntlet match,” Corey explained. “She plans on beating the whole roster, but Triple H added that if she is beaten, the woman who survives the rest of the gauntlet wins a number one contendership.” he worriedly looked at the stage. “I don’t think Triple H needed to add that contingency plan, do you?”

Michael Cole shrugged as the first woman walked out. “I have no idea. But I’m sure we’re about to find out.”

Lana posed before taking a leisurely way down to the ring. She yelled at Shayna for laughing at her, making sure the referee kept the champion far away before stepping between the ropes. The distance closed milliseconds after the bell. Lana did manage to escape long enough to grab the bottom rope, but Shayna dragged her back into the center of the ring. She tapped out even before the Kirifuda Clutch was fully in place. 

Most of the gauntlet passed in a similar rapid fashion. Liv Morgan tapped out. Nia Jax was deeply rolled up for a pin. Shayna was attacked by Nia before the referee could get her out of the ring, but the champion looked to the stage with a smile. Lacey Evans fell next. And it looked like Ruby was going to tap out as well. Then a surprise escape leading to a Tornado DDT gave her enough of an edge to messily pin the champion. 

Shayna slithered out of the ring, ready to watch the fireworks. 

Ruby waited for the announcement that she’d won a title opportunity. But music hit instead. 

“Huh,” Corey said. “Looks like there did need to be a plan.”

Zelina Vega walked out, flanked by Andrade and Angel Garza. Then she sprinted down the ramp while Ruby was still stunned. They had the most frantic struggle of the night. And the referee was kept on her toes. She constantly had to keep them from pulling each other’s hair, from using the rope as leverage, and keeping the guys and the champion at bay. Zelina took advantage of one of those latter worries. She clawed Ruby’s eyes while Shayna was threatening from the apron. The bell ringing was the next thing after a count. 

Wisely, Shayna backed up the ramp with her championship over her shoulder. She nodded to the two back-ups standing at Zelina’s shoulders, then gave her future opponent a condescending wave. 

***

The first person you cared to notice while wallowing in self-pity was Cesaro, and you had no idea how long he’d been standing there. 

“So,” he said, clearing his throat, “your match was… interesting-”

“I messed up, okay!” You ran your hands through your hair. “Everyone’s right. I- I put an innocent little girl in danger. That isn’t who I want to be. None of this has gone like it was supposed to.” You leaned back against the wall. “I’m going to get lost here, aren’t I? Each failed attempt will take something until I no longer exist. Bits and pieces of myself until I’m the fractured Frankenstein failure they want me to be.”

Cesaro shook his head. “No you won’t. That you’re aware how dangerous this place is to your sense of self… you’re not going to get lost.” He looked both ways down the hall. “I’ve been there, okay. All of us have. We come into the business with one idea how it’s gonna go, then reality proves us wrong. But I’m still me. And when this settles, you’ll still be you.”

You leaned forward to rest your elbows on your knees, and your head in your hands. “Okay. But I learned that in NXT. Through those struggles. And I at least had made a name for myself by this point. Had a title within weeks. I feel like I’m falling behind. Like nothing I do will-”

“Shut up, Y/N.” His harsh voice made you look up, but he was smiling. “You aren’t falling behind. NXT is a whole different game. Things are harder to achieve, Raw or Smackdown. Regal and Triple H believed that you could handle the pressure. I don’t think they expected your surprise, but you are not behind. If anything, you’re ten steps ahead of everyone. It would have taken Hunter and Cody twenty more years to get their heads out of their asses… if they could have thought up Collision Course on their own in the first place.”

He chuckled and kept going as you started to smile again. “Not even here a month and you changed the wrestling world. That you don’t have a title is nothing. People forget title reigns. They don’t forget innovation, like TLC, Evolution… Collision Course. They’ll remember you, Y/N. I know it. You see how people react to struggle. And you use it to your advantage.” His smile brightened as he thought about your match. “That was clever, confusing McIntyre with his own language.”

You laughed. “Thanks. But I owe you one for the lessons.”

Cesaro slid to sit next to you. “That you do.” When you moved to pull your notebook from your pocket, he stopped you. “Don’t write it down. I already have a proposition for you. Cody announced there are going to be teams at this Collision Course.” He nudged your shoulder. “Teams usually need a captain. A pair of captains.”

“Cesaro… I don’t know-” 

“You don’t have to choose now. I did wonder if you’d want to face your cousin at-”

“No,” you said forcibly. With a small humored puff you added, “I am my own wrestler, and my career will not be made better or more memorable because of a match with him. Even if it would be fun.” You looked up at him. “But who needs a fancy match? We could meet in any ole parking lot and I’d pin ‘im.”

He laughed. “I have no doubt. Again, you don’t have to decide now. I just…” He held out his hand. “Just… think about it. No harm will come from your refusal, or you could achieve something by just considering it. Deal?”

The familiar quote did not go unnoticed. With a firm grip, you returned the handshake. “Deal.” Maybe this could work. “So… while I consider things… what are you doing this week? Did you convince somebody to have a match or-”

“Sami’s got something planned.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s something… but I’m not holding my breath.” Cesaro shook his head. “I have to admit… you were right. Things are a little chaotic in the Artist Collective.”

You winced. “I’m sorry I pointed it out.”

“Don’t be.”

Passing his earlier shoulder nudge back, you said, “whatever he’s got planned, I know you’ll do your part brilliantly. Good luck. Or is it break a leg? I’ve never been able to figure out which is which for athletes-”

“And you’re asking me?” He veered off into a discussion about “America’s fascination with odd phrases” and you didn’t get another word in edgewise for ten minutes. 

***

This week’s social media battle was started by Adam Cole. There were plenty of targets, considering his time in the Bullet Club. But he had a lighthearted teasing spin to his challenge. 

He commented on every tweet, Instagram picture, and mention of his old teammates, now the Elite, with a ghost emoji. Sometimes he added other details: horses and cowboy hats surrounded by ghosts when replying to Hangman Adam Page, and skull and crossbones when replying to Kenny Omega. He still wasn’t over being “poisoned.” The Young Bucks were difficult to render in emoji form. He used old pictures of the Club instead, superimposed with the word “SOON” over their heads. On his own media platforms, he posted just ghost pictures tagged with nothing more than RIP and #May232017, the date he was “killed” on Being the Elite.

Soon the wrestling world caught on too. They did the same thing, using ghost emojis and the Collision Course hashtag. Both the former Bullet Club members and the new Undisputed Era members were tagged in such posts. By the end of the week there was fan art of Undisputed Era facing off against the Elite. Cole retweeted it, commenting, “Neat idea. Any takers?.”

None of them replied. 

***

_Smackdown_

When the Artist Collective arrived Friday night, Sami Zayn announced to the group the plan. While Shinsuke Nakamura nodded in agreement, Cesaro was not enthused. 

“We don’t need to fight Mustafa Ali.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not in a rush to give up on the Intercontinental Championship like you are. Or we could go after McIntyre. He can’t defend all of those titles all of the time. He’s going to slip up eventually.” Sami was already waving his hands to finish explaining the plan. “We should be there when he does.”

Sami patted Cesaro on the shoulder. “And we will. But the opportunities are clearer on Smackdown currently. Which is why one of us is going to answer the United States Champion open challenge.” Sharing a look with Shinsuke, they both looked up at the Swiss Cyborg. 

He squinted at them. “You mean you want me to challenge him?” As much as he wanted to accept the idea, nothing occurs without troubles in wrestling. “What’s the bigger picture?”

With a smile, Shinsuke waved his arm through the air, laying out an imaginary banner. “Triple champions.”

“We pluck this title away from Mustafa,” Sami hummed. “We borrow McIntyre’s plan for wrestling domination and gather gold for each of us. Then by the time Collision Course rolls around, we are the team to beat. We are the standard in wrestling stables. Because we will hold all the gold. That is-” Sami stepped back with a shrug. “That is you’re willing to try. I know you haven’t been proud of the team lately-”

“I’ll try.” Cesaro interrupted. Sami smiled brightly, sharing it with his teammates. “I’ll do better than that. I’ll win the United States Championship.”

***

As much as the Artist Collective was eager to enact stage one of their new plan, they didn’t have the first match. Ember Moon and Tamina did. Someone would have to face Naomi at Summer Slam. Both women wanted the opportunity, and were willing to go through each other to prove it. 

The Smackdown Champion herself was there to watch. And by Naomi’s side was her number one contender… sorta.

“I’ll admit I don’t officially hold that title,” Carmella told Corey and Cole at the announce desk. “Unofficial number one contender. I’ll take it. And equally unofficial, I don’t care what happens in this match.” She gestured to the women in the ring, not even flinching when Tamina heavily dropped Ember on her back. “The entire women’s locker room can fight amongst themselves. And then they will fall short as Naomi defends her title. I believe in you, Champ.”

Naomi shared a sweet, but wary, smile with the Princess of Staten Island. “Agreed. I’ve got my title back. And I intend to keep it this time.”

In the ring, Ember let out a shriek and jumped off the turnbuckles. She went soaring through the air, only to be caught by Tamina. But the taller woman fell to one knee. It had been the target all match for this exact moment. Ember reversed out of Tamina’s grasp and went to work on her second target: Tamina’s shoulders. If the statement “you can’t fight if you can’t stand” was true, then so was “you can’t win if you can’t hit.” The warrior goddess was counting on it. 

“Oh, I like where this is going,” Naomi said, leaning forward in her chair. “Ember’s always had such great style. And before Charlotte, she was the next closest woman to beating Asuka’s undefeated streak.” Leaning back and nodding with Carmella she added, “I wouldn’t mind facing her in the ring for this title too.”

That was exactly what Ember Moon had in mind as she leapt and twisted off the turnbuckle with her Total Eclipse. Tamina’s shoulders were too injured to reach out of the three-count. The referee raised Ember’s arm in victory. 

Naomi stood and made eye contact with the victor. They pointed at each other, acknowledging the inevitable. Behind the champion, Carmella kept her eyes on Naomi’s vulnerable shoulder blades. 

As the women exited the arena each in her time, Corey suddenly had a thought. “Cole, have you heard anything from God’s greatest creation lately? Or her ex-best friend?” He shook his head. “It’s unlike either of them to let a championship-orientated match pass by them.”

“If you’re talking about Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, then yes. It is odd. But Summer Slam is several weeks away.”

“In this business, ‘several’ can turn to ‘few’ or ‘none’ in an instant.” 

A match was set for next week between Naomi and Ember Moon before the commercial break could arrive. 

***

The VIP Lounge had Roman Reigns as a special guest. Mr MVP sat on one side of the ring, with Bobby Lashley standing behind him, and the Big Dog sat on the other. 

“I’m gonna be frank with you, Uce.” MVP leaned forward in his chair. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up for Collision Course. Or any show between then and now.”

Confused, Roman asked, “why do you say that?” 

“You lost the Universal Championship to Drew McIntyre last week. And, based on you’re not having a match this week, or anything announced for next week, I’m sure the WWE Universe agrees with me in pointing out… you’re probably done.”

Roman grinned at the floor. “Again, why do you say that? Just because I don’t share the details of what I’ve got planned with you, doesn’t mean I don’t have a plan to get my title back. McIntyre won’t keep it for long. And in the meantime, there was a certain Irishman who called me out. So, if anything, I am far from done.” His smile brightened as the crowd reacted. 

MVP and Lashley shared a look like one you would have over a naive child’s head. “But that doesn’t guarantee you a match anytime soon. If I recall, Sheamus- I’m assuming that’s the Irishman you were talking about. We do have two. He wanted to use his Money in the Bank contract to take your Universal title. But it’s not yours anymore. You’ve been pushed out of the picture, Uce.”

“Stop calling me that. We are not that friendly,” he said, motiong between them. 

MVP smiled; the button he wanted to push had landed right in his lap. “That’s fine, that’s fine. I hate to say it, but Bobby Lashley is out of your range too. He’s going to be heading the WWE team at Collision Course. Once he wins the leadership match at Summer Slam.” He gasped. “Oops. Didn’t you know about that? I personally got the intel this afternoon. Guess you weren’t in the loop Uce- Roman.” He quickly buffered into the next conversation before Roman could comment. “Speaking of people who can call you Uce, does facing Jon Moxley fit into those unmentionable plans of yours? What’s a match between friends?”

There was never a time more than now when Roman wished he could burn someone to a crisp with a glare. “Jon and I are good. We’ve beaten each up plenty before, fought side by side as brothers for ages. We don’t need a match.”

“That’s probably for the best.” The manager bobbled with mock understanding. “He’s at the top of his game… and would want a match more in line with how top he is right now. No need to cross paths with you at all.”

“I dunno. I’m looking at a pair of punchables faces, and I wouldn’t say no to having a partner to take them out. I figure he wouldn’t turn me down.”

MVP rapidly stood to prevent Lashley from rushing Roman. “Cool it, cool it. His bark is worse than his bite.” 

Too late. Lashley pushed MVP aside just in time to take a spear to the chest. The “Destroyer” was not quick to get up, making Roman laugh. “I think my ‘bite’ is plenty for him.” With a high, carefree laugh, he left the ring. 

***

Cesaro had missed this. Keeping up with someone as acrobatically inclined as Mustafa Ali was a joy. More than that. It was problem solving, and anticipation, and the rush of true adrenaline with the risk of failure. It’s no fun to demolish opponents all the time. With Mustafa flying faster than he could see, and using tactical strength against his own, Cesaro found he was enjoying himself. 

Nothing in wrestling runs smooth. 

Shinsuke jumped up onto the apron. The referee turned to make him leave, pulling Cesaro’s attention away from swinging the champion around by his ankles. He went to argue with Shinsuke himself. Something in his gut told him to look behind. Sami was on the far apron. Mustafa Ali had wobbled up into a corner and didn’t see the man against the far corner. Cesaro rushed to push Mustafa out of the way, wanting a clean win. In return, he took the full brunt of a Hulluva Kick. 

Something spun over his head, twisting in the overhead lights before landing on his stomach. A three count later, he was pinned. 

***

“What was that? What was that!” Cesaro shoved Sami back into Shinsuke. They stumbled into a backstage pile of crates. “I had him. The United States Championship was practically in my hand before you two got involved. Why? You guys had this all figured out earlier tonight. What changed? Are we going for a different title now, or do you think I’m not deserving to be the first champion of the three of us, hmm? Did I look like I needed help?”

Sami recovered and shrugged. “Shin and I reevaluated the idea of holding multiple titles, and… it would be a lot of effort to defend them. There wasn’t time to tell you-”

“You know what, Sami?” He talked fast, hot with adrenaline and hyped up on anger. “There used to be a time when the amount of effort you were willing to put into your matches was… infinite. We had great matches that tore the roof down. Now you seem scared to do that. And when did this discussion happen? I thought I was a part of this team, someone who has a say in these kinds of decisions.”

“Are you sure?” Shinsuke crossed his arms and sneered. “You look outside of the team for… suggestions.” Sami coughed “Y/N,” in case the point was too subtly made. 

If there had been a hair on Cesaro’s head, it would have bristled. “At least Y/N’s willing to take risks. To put in whatever effort is required to achieve a goal.” He took a deep settling breath. “I don’t know what the goal of this team is anymore.”

The hallway suddenly had more air in it the further he walked away.


	15. Officially Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is reminded of the hot water she’s in. McIntyre’s champion pride inflates further. And Collision Course gains another match for the card.

**16 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

“We have an opportunity tonight.” Seth Rollins laid a hand on Buddy Murphy’s shoulder. “McIntyre is getting cocky. And Owens is mostly defending the tag titles by himself. They will fall from their championship perches. We will be there.” He nodded and turned to look down the hallway. “We’ll be there to pick them up, dust of their sins. And we’ll pick up those Tag Team Championships and redeem them.”

Murphy followed close behind as the Monday Night Messiah led them to the ring. 

When it was time for the champions to enter, McIntyre entered with an entourage. Kevin Owens was at his side, yes; and both of them were wearing their Tag Team Championships. But two guards entered with the Heavyweight and Universal Championships. And they were protected by three even bigger guards. Kevin was wary of them. 

The message was doubly clear: McIntyre had too many titles to carry at a time, and he was proud of it. Furthermore, it freed up the triple champion so he could offer his tag title to the ref unencumbered. The guards stood steadfast on the stage as the bell rang. 

Rollins had been right. McIntyre was getting cocky. The Scotsman laughed when others would have dodged a hit. He reveled in the Messiah and Disciple’s attempts to take him down. Kevin shook his head in the corner. All of that gold was going to his partner’s head. And it was probably going to get worse. 

Curbstomp or Claymore, Stunner or Murphy’s Law… the intensity of the match kept the crowd in a frenzy. No one had a clear upper hand until the end. It came down to McIntyre and Murphy. The Juggernaut dodged taking a boot to the face, though it still hit a target by knocking Rollins off the apron. While he rushed to the ropes to check on his teammate, McIntyre caught him by the arm and spun him into the middle of the ring. By the time he recovered, the Claymore closed in again. This time it connected. The match ended three seconds later. 

No sooner had the bell rung then two bodies came hurtling through the ropes aimed right at McIntyre. Rollins and Murphy disappeared. And Kevin was knocked off the apron before he could interfere. 

Corey Graves squinted at the intruders. “That’s- that’s Miz and Morrison!” 

The three extra guards thundered down the ramp. As one, the two socialites rolled out of the ring and attacked. Then Morrison rolled back in, heading for the ringpost to use as a jump-off. He was swatted down into the ring. The Miz was too busy fighting three-on-one to notice his partner had been away too long. When he turned around, Morrison was just falling to a Claymore. The guards swarmed him. 

With a huff, McIntyre motioned for his tag title, snatching it out of the referee’s hand. He Helped Kevin to his feet, then stepped over Miz’s beaten body on his way up the ramp. The championship guards stepped into place. And the trio defence stepped in behind them. 

It was a long time before Miz or Morrison were able to move. 

***

With the Intercontinental Championship way beyond your reach, you needed a new goal. Cesaro said titles weren’t everything, but damn do they help. So you wanted to try for the Raw Women’s Championship. Which meant having to go through Shayna Baszler. That didn’t scare you. What did scare you was potentially making enemies by skipping ahead of the women who’d been here before you. Like Natalya, Asuka, and the oddly missing Charlotte Flair. 

All it took was a couple phone calls. One of your friends, Tynarra, was willing to visit from NXT so you could work your way back into the women’s division. Your new plan was to fight a few people on that roster before demanding a chance for the title. As for tonight, you were looking forward to it. 

You were taping your wrists for your match when the toes of two high heels walked into your line of sight. With a sigh, you continued your work. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.” You made eye contact with Stephanie McMahon as she towered over you. “What took you so long?”

“We need to work out our deal.”

“Like hell we do.” You finished and gave her your full attention. “Last January you caught me in Hunter’s office, I spilled my guts and my plan, you didn’t squeal on me. Thanks. In return, I made a few tweaks to the card for Collision Course. Now, your husband has his opportunity to beat up the thorn in his side.”

Stephanie rolled back her shoulders. “But you didn’t set that match. Hunter did.”

“He did it because I suggested it at the start. That’s what you wanted me to do, right? Put the idea in his head? Because when you try to tell him what matches to have, or to back out of, it doesn’t usually go your way. Or so you’ve told me.” You shrugged. “So that’s us… finished.”

She grit her teeth and threatened, “Y/N, I’ll-”

“You’ll what, Ms Stephanie?” You started taping your other wrist, using the movement to cover up how much your hands were shaking. “What could you do? Tell Hunter I snuck into his office and hacked his computer? I admitted that myself, or don’t you watch Raw? Or… fire me? Ha. Cody and the Elite would sign me so fast it’d make your head spin. Face it, Ms Stephanie, there’s nothing you can do to me.” 

“Are you sure about that?” She inhaled deeply and crossed her arms. Calmly she asked, “how have you been enjoying your time on Raw?”

The tape snapped and broke as you jerked. Slowly, you met her gaze again. 

“No, I haven’t had a hand in your failures… so far. That’s been all you. But those failures don’t have to continue.” She reached for your shoulder, swallowing a growl when you evaded. “Our partnership doesn’t have to be like this. I could help you.”

“Partnership? Look, I appreciate you not tattling on me for sneaking into headquarters, but we are not-”

“Alright. We’re not partners. But you do owe me a favor. I gave you several. Not firing you before you had the chance to put Collision Course into action. And for borrowing Finn Balor from NXT. You know I got quite the silent treatment for my signature being on those referee forms. You did change up the card, but that means you still owe me one.” 

While you vibrated with the potential of what she could ask for, she straightened her blouse. 

“I’ve been patiently waiting to see what you could do here on Raw. From where I stand, it’s not much. Your promise comes due next week, Y/N. You will do what I say, or the past several weeks of coming up short will be nothing compared to your ruined career. Do you understand?”

She left before you could mumble out a terrified “I understand.” 

You were beginning to wonder, had this all been a mistake?

***

Tynarra was the first to notice how off you were. The match had been going for several minutes before the commentary desk noticed. 

“She’s not attacking.” Corey Graves was puzzled. “Why isn’t she attacking?”

There were too many thoughts swirling around in your head. Usually wrestling was the answer. The rush of adrenaline, the roaring crowd, it could wash away anything bothering you. Not tonight. Tonight, you had to admit you were rattled. 

“What happened?” Tynarra caught you in a hold. Getting out and getting away from that question wouldn’t happen until she said so. 

“Stephanie McMahon dropped by,” you gritted out. “I’m officially threatened.”

Sucking her teeth, she let you go. While you heaved in air she sat her hands on her hips. “Stop thinking about that. Deixa-te de merdas and fight me!” 

You grinned. “Sim, senhora.”

While she was confused, you bounced off the far ropes. You’d never spoken to her in Portuguese before. The surprise gave you enough time to bowl her over with a strong clothesline. 

“And she’s back,” Michael Cole said. 

Your mind was blissfully quiet. 

Jumps. Punches. Kicks. High flying. Ground work. Making the crowd cheer for their old favorite moves in the newest ways. You were soaring. 

_“Mox… you are nothing like him. You will never be as good.”_

You stumbled. And took a knee to the face. Tynarra continued her beatdown. As her punches rained on your shoulders you continued to hear the accusations. 

_“I haven’t had a hand in your failures. That’s been all you.”_

Frantically you scrambled away, locking your arms around the bottom rope. 

_“Looks like his failures will be yours too.”_

The referee kept Tynarra from attacking you on the rope. She took your wide eyes and saw the cogs turning behind your pupils. 

_“Take control, Y/N. You used to be good at that.”_

Her voice rang like a bell in your head. “Stop thinking, querida. You are brilliant. Você está certo. And you are one of the best wrestlers I know. Now, remind me. Show me. Show them.” 

You sucked in a breath. “Show them. Right.” Wobbling to your feet, you let her push you into the turnbuckles. “Tenha cuidado!” you shouted, pointing behind her. She spun around, just like in a cartoon. When nothing was there, she turned around just in time to receive a kick to the stomach. 

From there, you had the match. No more thinking, no more fear of what could come. It was just you, Tynarra, and the ring. First your stunner took her to the canvas. Then your finisher kept her there for the count. She took your offered hand after the bell and held open the ropes so you could climb through. At the bottom of the ramp, you held her arm up in victory. 

After accepting the crowd’s delight, she turned to walk with you up to the stage. “Voce aprendeu portugues!” She squealed and patted her hands together in quiet applause. 

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Just a little.”

Tynarra winked. “Cesaro?”

You side-eyed back at her. “Maybe. What of it?”

“Nada.” But she giggled and started walking faster. 

“Hey!” You rushed to catch up. “Do not go back to NXT with any kind of rumors. It’s just business.” 

“Right.” You didn’t see her hand moving until you felt it slap your ass. “Business.” 

“Hey, stop that-”

The two of you giggled and argued all the way to catering. 

***

That Tuesday, when AEW released another episode of Being the Elite, there was a bonus scene after the credits. All episode, there had been an unknown figure walking through the background for most of the show. They were never named. But the bonus scene was explanation enough. 

Out of the blinding white light that filled some backstage hallway, the Bad Boy himself walked into view. Tama Tonga looked left, then right, as the Young Bucks stepped into view. One handed him a couple pages stapled together. The other handed him a pen. With easy flourish, he signed his contract to join AEW. 

Social Media went wild. 

Everyone was buzzing with questions. Since Tama had always been part of the Bullet Club, was it now a part of AEW? Who would he face first? What would this mean for Collision Course? Was this the Elite’s way of bulking up the roster? Nobody could shut up about it all week. Except for Tama Tonga himself. His accounts were silent of any answers. 

Another whirlwind happened Thursday. Adam Cole received an answer to his challenge. 

“How about Adam vs Adam?” Adam Page tweeted out. “@Y/N, great idea. Hangman vs BayBay. Can’t wait to have #RIPAdamCole trending again.”

Cole replied, “You’re welcome to try. Can’t kill what’s already dead.”

“Since when are you the Undertaker? #ChallengeAccepted #Collision Course”

***

_Smackdown_

What the Smackdown Women’s Champion wanted, she got. Naomi and Ember Moon had the first match of the night. Carmella, again, sat with commentary to “enjoy the view” because she was sure of Naomi’s promise. If the Princess of Staten Island got her way, that promise would come due at Summer Slam. 

The crowd never stopped cheering. Ember’s high flying against Naomi’s unique style kept the Universe on their toes. The women also provided a stellar example of women impressing women. Naomi took a combination of hits and retreated to the ropes, giving Ember true applause. In turn, Ember was crushed against the turnbuckles and gave the champion a pained thumbs-up from the canvas. From one corner to the next, and from center ring to ringside, the athletes took each other to their limits. 

It looked like a Total Eclipse would end the match. Carmella was ready to spring into action to protect her chance. But Naomi rolled out of the way at the last moment. Stunned, Ember had no time to prevent her limbs from tangling in Naomi’s Feel the Glow choke hold. Everybody on the commentary table cringed to watch the war goddess fight as long as she could. But eventually she had to tap. 

With the bell, Naomi took her championship and exited the ring. Then Carmella hopped up onto the apron. She made eye contact with Ember as she stepped through the ropes. The fallen competitor side-eyed the hand offered to her. The took the assist to stand up. Carmella tugged her close so only they could hear what she said. 

It made Ember frown. 

One by one, the women left the ring and the arena. 

“Carmella’s title opportunity could be in jeopardy,” Cole noted. Corey did not reply. 

***

While the bell had rung long ago, the rematch between Samoa Joe and King Corbin was far from over. Both of them may have been panting through their third or fourth winds, but neither was willing to give any ground. Corbin’s throat was sore from the almost catastrophic chokeholds around his neck. Joe’s shoulders were weakened from where his opponent had let inertia do the dirty work around ring posts and barricades. 

Also, Joe’s teeth were bloody from taking an elbow to the mouth. And Corbin’s chest was bright red from taking Samoan slaps to his lungs. If things got more intense, the referee was prepared to end the match early. 

Again, Samoa Joe caught King Corbin around the neck. He fell back into the canvas, taking Corbin with him. But the taller man’s thrashing legs evaded capture. They were long enough for Corbin to push off the canvas, flipping his body over Joe’s head. It increased the pressure on his oxygen, but he only had to survive the count of three. Joe’s shoulders were down. 

The bell rang again, this time ending the match. Samoa Joe celebrated, then raged as his pass-out victory was stolen from him. 

King Corbin laughed and wheezed against a turnbuckle. “I knew I was better than you. I have deserved that title since the start.” He was out of the ring and stumbling halfway up the ramp before Joe could attack again. 

***

The United States Championship Open Challenge was back in business. Mustafa Ali grinned as Daniel Bryan walked down the ramp. Right from the get-go, everybody knew it was going to be a fun match. Both competitors were honorable and had everything to gain by keeping it that way. Cutting corners in a match was only for the desperate. And desperate did not describe with of the men. 

Exhausted, maybe. But not desperate. 

Daniel took the champion to his limits. He was well-studied in Mustafa’s high flying, and frequently used anti-leap tactics learned from Drew Gulak. On the other hand, the champion had taken time to bulk up. He was better at wriggling and fighting his way out of Daniel’s ground work. Hold after hold, and leap after leap, the athletes were nonstop. 

The challenger’s ankle got caught up in the turnbuckle ropes. The champion grabbed hold of his head and shoulders, dropping him to the canvas. Mustafa was halfway posed for his finisher when it hit him what a bump like that could mean for Daniel Bryan. But the opportunity was there. Such chances had slipped by him before. The split-second hesitation wasn’t enough time for Daniel to recover. He felt the full brunt of a 450 Splash. 

Mustafa, title over his shoulder, was just helping Daniel to his feet when King Corbin walked onto the stage. Defender and Defeated looked at one another. They were running towards the back ropes before Corbin made it to ringside. As one, they tackled him to the ground. 

If the King thought he was going to conquer tonight, he was sorely mistaken; and sore for his troubles. 

***

The Big Dog had the final slot of the night. He didn’t need much time. What he had to say was simple. 

“Despite what MVP said about me last week, I am not done. This is my yard, and I am going to defend it by any means necessary.” He shrugged. “And if that means spearing my way through every person in that locker room for a team spot, or even spearing through my brother come November, then I’ll do it. I will be at Collision Course, and I will continue to fight my way through whatever Smackdown throws at me.”

While the crowd reacted, he stroked his beard. “As a matter of fact, how would you all like to see me lead the team?” His smile was cut short by strumming. 

Elias drifted onto the stage and made his way down the ramp. “It’s not that simple, Roman.” He walked up the steps, eyeballing Roman before stepping through the ropes. “The WWE Universe isn’t exactly full of geniuses. And as such, they don’t have the brain cells to decide who should lead the team against AEW. So, nice try, but your leash doesn’t reach that far.” He hardily parred Roman on the shoulder before beating a hasty retreat to the other side of the ring. 

With a growl and a roll of his shoulder, Roman grit out, “then who do you suggest, since you pretend to be a genius? Let me guess… yourself.” 

His reply was to pluck a few notes with a smile. 

“Original.” 

“Is it any less original than coming out here and demanding a position from people who don’t get to make that decision?” Elias cocked his head. “And I know something you don’t. There’s gonna be a meeting next week to pick the captain. For being a leader, you get left out of the loop a lot, Big Dog.” 

The men stepped into each other’s spaces. 

Before the camera faded into the next show, they shared a nod of solidarity. No matter what happened next week, they would officially meet in the ring sooner rather than later. 


	16. Handshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three arrangements are offered. The tension rises as Summer Slam approaches.

**15 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

Raw bustled around you like normal. Techies running this way and that with cords and clipboards. Various wrestlers unloading and arguing for locker space. Everyone was running like ants through a hive. To you, it passed by in a blur. A few times you heard your name being called. You barely gave them a response. You might as well have been a statue. Tunnel vision made your thoughts louder. 

This had not been a mistake. This had not been a mistake. You were going to be remembered for reshaping the wrestling world.

If your career lived long enough. 

Your heart both stopped and threatened to beat out of your chest when Stephanie stepped into view. 

“Let’s talk,” she said, nodding her head to one side. 

Like a chided child walking into the principal’s office, you followed her. 

***

Kevin Owens grimaced from his announcer seat at ringside. In the ring, McIntyre motioned for the bell, and then for Jeff Hardy to attack. The teammate tried to hype up his partner in the ring, but what he saw concerned him. 

McIntyre was close to cracking. He had to be. Every hit that landed, every time it looked like McInytre should have been down and out… he laughed it off. Got back up. Hit back harder. Knocked the legend off his feet. Took the air out from under him and slapped it out of his chest. Soon, Jeff’s paint was flaking and running. It had also flecked onto McIntyre. 

With the colors Jeff had used, it made the champion look like he was both bruised and bleeding. Or maybe the black and blue was from last week’s match with Rollins and Murphy. 

The first Claymore missed, delaying the inevitable. When the second one connected, The Enigma snapped back onto the mat. McIntyre didn’t even bother to lay on the canvas. He simply placed a boot on Jeff’s chest. 

“I can take anybody,” he shouted into a camera. (And my extension, a camera man’s face.) He pointed into the lens. “You see that, Miz? That’s what’s gonna happen to you at Summer Slam. That Intercontinental Championship is mine. And there’s nothing you, or your buddy Morrison, can do about it.”

Smoothing back his hair, which had gone wild, he motioned for Kevin and the Title Guard to follow him out of the arena. 

***

“No.”

“Oh?” Stephanie cocked her head to one side. “You’re a brilliant young woman, Y/N. But refusing to pay back a favor is-”

“This wouldn’t be paying it back. It would be becoming your pawn. No thanks.” You crossed your arms and took a step back. With a deep, shuddering breath, you willed your fight or flight instincts to turn off. You couldn’t run from this. And while fighting was the better option, it was just as impossible. “What you’re asking is mercenary.”

She smiled. “Wasn’t your referee a mercenary too? Finn Balor helped you convince Hunter and Cody that Collision Course should come to life. It wouldn’t be scheduled for November if-”

“I would have found a way. Like you said, I’m brilliant.” With a smile of your own, you pointed out the differences in the deals. “Finn Balor came of his own will. I only had you sign the referee forms, not fill in the name. I didn’t do that until he said yes. If he hadn’t, I would have found someone else, or made a different match altogether. But he played along. And he made the choice not to help Seth Rollins. I didn’t tell him to do that.” The next words out of your mouth were laced with a growl. “You’re asking me to throw someone else’s match.”

Stephanie held up her hands. “That’s not-”

“Yes it is. Or maybe you should explain it better.”

Her lip curled momentarily in a snarl. “Fine. Come Summer Slam, I want you to referee the Smackdown Women’s title match. It won’t muddle your goal for the Raw Championship- Don’t try to deny it; it’s obvious you’re going for it. But when the match reaches a close, Naomi’s competitor is going to win the title.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Competitor? You mean Carmella. She’s Naomi’s number one contender.”

“We shall see. Don’t worry about who it is. Just about how it will end.”

“No.”

Stephanie shuddered. Her breathing was slow. And meticulous. “You are making a mistake.”

Licking your lips, you said, “I don’t think I am. This has been my show to run since I pitched it. I’m not going to let you pick and tug control away from me.”

“But you don’t even have a match in your own show! I could give you one.” Her eyes gleamed. “WWE is going to need a captain. While I already have an idea for your co-captain, it wouldn’t take much to convince me to give the other spot to Cesaro. Everyone’s seen the potential there. And he’s trying to make a name for himself again. This would be the best next step for him.” She hovered just above a mocking pout. “You wouldn’t want to be the reason why he doesn’t get a match at the event you created, would you?”

The cold sweat on the back of your neck slid down your spine. Maybe- no. You couldn’t let her use Cesaro against you. He would agree the price was too high. Right? 

Patiently she waited for your answer, even offering her hand to seal the deal. 

“My answer is still the same.” You swallowed. “No.”

On the outside, you hoped you looked like a strong tower as Stephanie turned and walked away, taking her offer with her. On the inside, you were a crumbling mess.

***

Mess or no, you still had a plan. And a match. 

Your idea was simple: pin or submit the woman who pinned Shayna in her own gauntlet match, then demand a championship match. 

Ruby Riott bounced on her toes and stared you down from the other side of the ring. She did not look like she would ever want to help you along. You couldn’t blame her. That gauntlet match win should have been hers. You said as much when she had you squeezed against the ropes. 

“Zelina never should have gotten involved.”

“Then why’d you let her onto the stage, Ms Helpful?” Ruby grabbed your hair and slammed your head into the canvas. 

“I didn’t know she was going to do it until her music hit.” You rubbed the back of your head and evaded an oncoming boot. “And I was on the other side of the arena.”

“Excuses.” Ruby reached for your hair again, smirking when you swatted her hand away. “All those favors and you have nothing to offer me.”

“Sure I do. A quick match.” 

With that, you picked up the pace. By bouncing off the ropes in random patterns, Ruby was disorientated. And eventually dizzy. She staggered into place perfectly for the combination you used to end the match. You had planned to ask for a mic immediately after, but Shayna Baszler was already on the stage, slowly, mockingly, applauding you with a sneer. 

The champion had a match next against Zelina Vega, the winner of that gauntlet match. You decided to stick around. No matter who won, you wanted to be first in line. 

If there was any doubt who would walk out of the ring as champion, it didn’t last long after the bell rang. As athletic and sneaky as Zelina was, Shayna had power and speed in spades. 

“No pun intended,” you joked to Corey and Cole. Then you flinched with both of them as Zelina was driven into a ringpost right in front of you. Shayna glanced at you and nodded. What followed would be for your benefit. 

Pain. Zelina’s pain was for your benefit. Outside the ring, Andrade and Angel Garza were beside themselves. If they knew nothing else about the champion, they knew she was the kind of wrestler who would bite your fingers off without hesitation or regret. Their distractions became more frantic the more the champion ignored them. If the referee was busy getting them off the apron, it gave time for Shayna to dismantle Zelina atrociously. 

Lesson learned. Don’t bring Cesaro to the match. Understood loud and clear. 

The rest of Shayna’s point looked similar to her match with Natlaya. There was no escape. And what little advantage her opponent might have at any given time, it did nothing but poke the bear. Zelina spent the last few minutes of the match trying to escape. She did not succeed. 

Immediately after the bell, Shayna pointed at you and said, “next week, Y/N, bring your Cincinnati crazy. That’s the only way you’ll stand a chance.”

Refusing to be ruffled, you stared her down until she disappeared up the ramp. The fire in the champion’s eyes was nothing compared to the earlier ice in Stephanie McMahon’s eyes. 

***

Backstage, Ruby was tending her wounds. You’d given her several. 

Someone stepped into shadow, angled so only Ruby could see them. 

“For the record, we hate each other’s guts” They said. ” But… I might have an idea.”

Ruby stood and followed them further into the shadows. 

***

_Smackdown_

The blue brand started off with a lot of backstage shouting. 

Referees kept the wrestlers in two lines. Everybody wanted the captain spot for the WWE team versus AEW’s team. While nobody had been announced for AEW’s team, many already had people they wanted to face. The Usos wanted the Young Bucks and SCU. King Corbin wanted Wardlow. Carmella wanted to face Riho. Tamina wanted Nyla Rose and on and on. They argued and yelled over one another, squeezing the referee’s between the two lines until their stripes could hardly be seen. 

“The champion should choose!” someone said before immediately getting tugged to the back of the fray. 

As one, the group silenced and looked at Mustafa Ali in the corner. His eyes widened and he gripped the edge of his title tighter. “Uh… no. You are all equally capable of being a leader. Figure it out yourselves as your first leadership role-”

The shouting started again. 

Two bodies fought their way out of the fray. 

Down the hall, Elias and Roman Reigns shared a look. The drifter spoke first. “You can be the leader. You’ve got my vote.”

“Nah. You can have it. I’ve been a leader before. You can take a turn. See how it goes for you.”

They passed it back and forth for a minute before Roman pointed out, “I still want to be on the team-”

“But it isn’t worth the drama.”

“Right!”

‘None of us get paid enough for that. Maybe you do-”

“Close. But no. Nuh-uh. Still wanna be on the team…” He held out his hand. “Match for the first team spot?”

Elias looked at his hand. Up at him. Then finished the handshake. “Sure. Make it big? Summer Slam?”

“I like the way you think.” Match brokered, Roman hearterly slapped Elias on the back. “I’ll set it up.” 

Elias waited until Roman was gone to rub the pain out of his shoulder. 

***

“It looks like we still don’t have a leader for the Collision Course team,” Michael Cole said. 

Corey guffawed. “There’s so many possibilities. What are we supposed to do? Have two leaders? Three? More?”

“They may have to do that. But in the meantime, the number one contendership for the Smackdown Women’s Championship is up for grabs. For weeks, it’s been assumed that Carmella was going to face Naomi at Summer Slam for the championship. But after last week, Ember Moon is now in the running. Both of those women are going to face off next to finally determine Naomi’s Summer Slam match in a few weeks.”

Carmella and Ember started off with a friendly handshake. Quick, but friendly. With so much at stake, neither woman wanted to mistime their attack. A mutual lock was the result. Their evenness set the tone for the match, filling it with thrills and cheering moments when both women were impressed with the other. Ember tried to copy the Staten Island Princess’s moonwalk. And Carmella tried her entering howl. They shared a laugh when neither went well. 

Backstage, Sonya shook her head as she watched the sickening camaraderie. “Just get to it,” she muttered under her breath. 

While both were good at many different branches of wrestling, Carmella did have one skill over the others. She twisted Ember up into a human knot with her Guillotine Choke. The Moon Goddess was forced to tap out before she passed out. Again, they shared a chilly handshake, but only Carmella was headed to Summer Slam.

***

Sheamus’s contract briefcase sat on the announce table while he was busy with his match. The Cletic Warrior had agreed with McIntyre not to cash it in yet. But he wanted to maintain his legacy on the show in the meantime. 

He circled his opponent, careful not to step into kick range. Aleister Black wouldn’t hesitate, and hadn’t all match. Especially after the beatdown he received earlier. They both had attended the opening meeting. Neither made it out of the hall without bruises. Sheamus had hit first. It took an army of referees to break them apart long enough for them to get to the ring. Sheamus ran a hand over his jaw. The sheer force behind Aleister’s missed Dark Mass made the Irishman careful. He did not want to know what it felt like to actually receive one. 

Aleister’s boot breezed by again, this time connecting with Sheamus’s forward knee. He dropped and rolled out of the ring, taunting for Aleister to follow. He did. A Brogue Kick was waiting for him around the ringpost. The anti-hero dropped hard onto the back of his head. The referee started to count to ten. Sheamus took a second to kick his knees, then slammed them into the side of the ring. 

Rolling back in, Sheamus waited for his opponent to either recover or fail. After the referee reached ten, it was the latter. He snatched back his contract and held it high. As promised, he could wait. But heaven help anybody who got in the way of his developing plans. 

***

Aleister was still recovering backstage when Triple H stepped into the hallway. 

“How are you holding up?”

With a shrug, Aleister admitted, “I’ve been better.” He eyed the Cerebral Assassin, looking for an ulterior motive for checking in on his health. “What brings you to Smackdown? You’re usually too busy unless something is far out of control.”

Hunter nodded. “A good observation. I noticed you were at the leadership meeting earlier.” He waited for a reply that didn’t come. No surprise there. “If the offer was given to lead the WWE team at Collision Course, would you take it?” Hunter watched his eyes glint, but still he didn’t move. “This isn’t being handed to you. From what we’ve seen, you’ve already earned it. You may have lost tonight, but it was obvious as you wanted away from the ring that you were already planning your next step.” 

Aleister leaned back against the wall. The other shoe was about to drop. 

“You would also team up with Stephanie’s pick. She’s chosen Natlaya as both the women’s leader and as Raw’s first addition. Natlaya will be back in time for Summer Slam.” Hunter checked his watch. “Which is where you two might have to face another team or two. There are bound to be… dissenters who would rather take the mantle up themselves. But you and Natlaya would have Stephanie and I behind you.”

A hand was outstretched.

After another moment’s thought, Aleister took it. 

***

The main event of Smackdown was a triple threat match for the Women’s Tag Team Championships. The defending team, Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross, stared down the two other teams while waiting for the bell to ring. In one corner, Bayley and Sasha Banks whispered to one another. In the far corner, Dakota Kai and Raquel from NXT were silent and ready to go. 

When the bell rang, two teams had the same idea. Sasha and Bayley, and Dakota and Raquel, both rolled out, assuming the other would go after the champions. Instead, they made eye contact and started the fight at ringside. Alexa looked at Nikki, who shrugged. With a laugh, they leaned against the ropes and waited for either team to come to them. The women used every inch of the triple threat rules. Or the lack of. A time out wouldn’t eliminate them. Nor would they be disqualified for yanking on each other’s hair, going for the eyes, et cetera. It was good leverage for slamming anyone into the barricades. 

Dakota left the fray and rolled in, instantly aiming for Alexa. Even on guard, Alexa couldn’t fight being tackled to the canvas. Nikki couldn’t separate them. She screamed in frustration. The other women perked up at the sound and surged towards it, smelling opportunity. All six women engaged one another in the middle of the ring. Wisely, the referee held back until a gap formed. Then they broke up the clusters until only Sasha and Nikki remained. 

The Blueprint was sent flying to one corner where Raquel tagged herself in. Raquel took delight in beating down one of the women who built the NXT women’s division. Bruised and desperate, eventually Sasha was able to escape to any corner besides the one commanded by NXT. It happened to belong to the champions. Nikki tagged in at the same time as Dakota, raging and ready to do to Dakota what she’d done to Alexa. 

Alexa nodded at Sasha and Bayley as Nikki wrangled Dakota to the canvas. When it became desperate, it took all three women to keep Raquel from coming to her teammate’s defence. Furious at the turn of events and herself, Dakota tapped out with a scream. 

The retaining champions didn’t have time to celebrate before Bayley and Sasha attacked them from behind. They were mocked as the Smackdown women stood over them with their own titles. As the belts fell onto their faces, they flinched. Whatever this match had intended to end, it was far from over. 

***

Saturday morning, the WWE Universe awoke to a tweet from AEW’s resident role model and dentist, Britt Baker DMD. 

“So that’s the Role Model of WWE and her Blueprint? #Underwhelming The champions aren’t much better. #NotWorthAChallenge #CollisionCourse” 


	17. Set in Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations are made for Summer Slam. And AEW takes larger steps to prepare for Collision Course.

**14 Weeks Until Collision Course**

The wrestling week hadn’t even started and social media was a flurry of activity. Since Britt Baker’s tweet last Saturday, Bayley and her supporters hadn’t… well. They hadn’t shut up. 

Bayley’s reply was the most retweeted out of over a hundred zingers aimed at the AEW wrestler. “Breaking News: Local Dentist thinks she’s better than Grand-Slam Champion of women’s wrestling. More at 6”

It didn’t make Britt flinch. She fired back quickly. “Yes, I’m a dentist. So I can replace the teeth I knocked out of your mouth with new ones… just so I can knock them out again. #JobSecuirty #SelfMade Better a degree than a friend who betrays me every other year” 

“How are things going between you and @BigSwole? How’s your leg?” Bayley asked, trying to really twist the knife. 

Again, Britt wasn’t bothered. “My team and I have @BigSwole so covered she’ll never see arena lights again. And don’t bother worrying about my health. I’m already 1000% better than you’ll ever be. #WaitAndSee #OpenChallenge #CollisionCourse”

The reply launched another battle. Neither side made any headway until Wednesday. 

***

_Monday Night Raw_

You dug your shoulder blades into the turnbuckles behind you as Shayna Baszler entered the arena. The Raw Women’s Championship gleamed around her waist. It took several calming breaths before she entered the ring before you could sway to your feet. She posed with the belt as she was announced, then handed it to the referee with a sneer.

“Ouch.” Not even two seconds in, and she’d bounced your head off the canvas. You scrambled to one side to reevaluate your championship plan. As far you’d been able to tell, Shayna didn’t have any weaknesses. No parts of her body that you could target, and using her moves against her would only piss her off. But her rage… it would be hazardous to your health if you over or underestimated how angry she had to be to make a mistake, but you had to try something. 

You started with a petty pinch to her upper arm before dancing out of reach. It was hard enough to bruise even the Queen of Spades. Shayna eyed you and smoothed over the sting on her arm. Next, when you were struggling to maintain a chokehold, you yanked on her hair enough to make her mascara run. She returned the favor with a chest slap that knocked the oxygen out of you for several minutes. The last time you had any sort of upper hand, you had her in an abdominal stretch. You dug your elbow into her ribs, making her mutter threats under her breath. From there, you were mostly having fun. Shayna’s temper was tenderized and you were able to dodge out of her worst moves. 

Unfortunately, as you feared, you overestimated her anger. A mistimed flashy flip landed right into her clutches. You refused to tap to the Kirifuda Clutch, forcing the referee to call the match when you became unresponsive. 

On won hand, Shayna had not successfully pinned or submitted you. On the other, you still lost. And she was still the champion. 

***

“So you’re free for other opportunities, right?” Cesaro gingerly checked your neck for bruising behind the ice pack. “If you still wanted to go for the team leader-”

“Might as well.” Your chuckle ended in a wince. “Painful as it was, I think I proved I’m not one to give up willingly.”

A friendly voice made you smile. “That’s good to know.” Natalya returned your smile, but kept you at arm’s length when you tried to welcome her back to Raw with a hug. You saw why when a shadow behind her stepped into the light. 

Stephanie McMahon gave you a nod. “Congratulations on your match, Y/N. I knew you’d be true to yourself. Stubborn till the last.” She placed a hand on Natty’s shoulder. “Competitors finally face to face. And Cesaro, you’ll be glad to know you’re facing off against Aleister Black. You two always have such good matches-”

“What’d you do? Offer them a pair of matching kittens?” Cesaro said with a glare. 

Natalya perked up. Until Stephanie’s icy glare cooled her enthusiasm. 

“No.” Stephanie breathed calm back into her spine. “Hunter and I offered them an opportunity. At least Natalya and Aleister were wise enough to take us up on it. Instead of stubbornly refusing help to further their careers.”

You took your own calming breath. “You can build up your little sandcastle empire all you like, Ms Stephanie. But the tighter you try to pack it, the more grains will crumble through your fingers.” You passed Natty a sympathetic smiling, doing your best to convey you would never blame her for whatever happened on Sunday. Her nod as Stephanie turned her away said she understood. 

***

Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss were defending their tag titles against some local talents when they were attacked from behind. While the bell awarded the champions a win by disqualification, that did not save them from the continuing beat down. The attacking force was made by none other than Ruby Riott and her shadowy partner from last week, Liv Morgan. 

An army of referees and trainers finally separated the women. Between them, the tag titles had fallen to the canvas. All four women saw them, looked at the other team, then started the struggle again. The competitors made it gold first, holding them high and throwing them in the champions’ faces to knock them over. 

“See you on Sunday, ladies,” Ruby mocked, dropping the title on Alexa’s stomach. Liv dropped hers on Nikki’s head. Without further resistance, they let the officiants lead them out of the arena, knowing their future was open, come Sunday at Summer Slam. 

***

One last match had to be decided for the Raw roster. 

On the Titantron, the last several weeks of disagreements between the Miz and Drew McInytre played in condensed form. Including the Scottsman’s rise to triple champion. Miz glared at the screen and at his challenger. McIntyre grinned back, waving especially towards Morrison at Miz’s shoulder. A desk sat between them. And McInytre’s Gold Guard stood behind him. 

As the video came to a close, Miz ran his fingers over the gold plating on his Intercontinental Championship. “I cheered for you at the Rumble, you know. And I cheered you on again at WrestleMania. You did what we all wanted to do.”

“I got rid of the Beast,” McIntyre proudly growled. 

Miz’s forehead twitched. “Yeah. Congratulations. And then you won tag team gold with Owens. And you took the Universal from Roman-”

“Yeah, I did. And come Sunday, I’m going to take that Intercontinental Championship from you too.” 

“But why do you need to?” Miz clutched his title closer to him. “Why on this green earth would you even want the weight, the responsibility of this many championships?” He scrunched his nose as if scenting something rotten. “It’s not healthy.”

McIntyre shrugged. “Why not? WWE has had champions with multiple titles before. But they’ve never had one like me.” He leaned forward and twisted the contract around to face him. “You know, I kind of have to thank Y/N for all of this. She pitched this great idea against AEW. And then for every one of her failures along the way, I added to my crown. I am not one to turn down fate. If it wasn’t for her, those opportunities might not exist. And you wouldn’t have such a large target on your back, either.” He shoved the contract and pen to Miz’s side of the table. “If fate is giving me these opportunities, then I am going to reach for every one.”

The pen fumbled out of Miz’s hand. He ended up holding it with both hands like a lifeline. “Your opportunities run out here. Fate is going to start unraveling… come Sunday.” Shaking, he signed the contract. Then he slumped in his chair. 

Standing, McIntyre loomed over everyone in the ring. “May the better man win, Miz.” 

***

_Tuesday - Being the Elite_

“Have you thought any more about my offer?” Cody maintained his distance so the man in front of him could think. “Considering the way this year has gone, and also who she works for, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Jon Moxley punched one hand into the palm of the other, rolling his thoughts around. “Y/N’s going to be on the WWE team?”

Cody shrugged. “She’s in the running to be co-captain anyway. Still no guarantee. But unless one of us comes up with a better offer, this is your best chance.” 

The Cincinnatian nodded. “Then sign me up. I want to fight for team captain.”

“The match is next week. You’ll know by then if she’s made it. So nothing’s set in stone in case you want to back out-” Cody coughed as Mox glared at him. “If you wanted to… reconsider.” 

“Thanks.” Mox swiveled his shoulders and cracked his neck, then went on his way. 

***

_Wednesday - Dynamite_

Big Swole had just finished her match when she was attacked from behind. “That’s- that’s Britt Baker!”

“DMD. Britt Baker DMD. Don’t forget the last bit, Taz,” Tony Schiavone reminded him. “Look’s like she’s back on her feet- oh!” He hissed in knowing pain as Big Swole was toppled out of the ring. “Ouch.”

Calling for a mic, Britt Baker (DMD) made sure every camera in the arena was focused on her. “And that’s what happens to people who dump trash on me, kidnap me and drop me into dumpsters, and for people who come back after practically getting fired. I am The Role Model of this company, and of this industry. All week I’ve been harassed by another so-called ‘role model’ and I’m sick of it. Originally I was going to issue an open challenge tonight to anyone who’d ever beaten Bayley. But now I want the opportunity to show her what a real leader of the industry looks like. I’ll see you at Collision Course.” 

She walked to the edge of the ring, making sure that when she dropped her mic that it would land directly on Big Swole with a thump.

***

 _Friday - Smackdown_

“Drew McIntyre is out of control.” Braun Strowman paced from one side of the ring to the other. “Miz is toast on Sunday. I’m sorry to any fans of his, but McIntyre’s got a fire in him that’s bigger than what Miz and Morrison can handle right now. Then what? Four is too many titles for one man to defend. If he doesn’t run himself into the ground first, I know what a man like him will do. He’ll find the guys half his size on the roster or in the local town, and he’ll defend his gold one at a time in thirty-second matches.”

Braun marched to the stage-side ropes and leaned against them. “If he was half the champion he should, he would drop at least two. Keith Lee was NXT’s double champ and he dropped one into a tournament so that it would actually see the light of competition. McIntyre’s been in this business long enough that the Universe isn’t going to take a complacent champion easily. Never again. Unless,” Braun straightened and shrugged. “Unless he wants to become Lesner version two. He’s welcome to it… if it means the Monster Among Men get’s a shot at the new Beast.”

Bagpipes and an illuminated stage made Braun smile and rumble a chuckle. His brows creased as the champion’s Gold Guard made an appearance… but not the champ. He showed up a second later, attacking Braun from behind. The Monster fell to his knees, barely rolling out of the way before he could take a boot to the stomach. 

“That’s a lot of talk,” McIntyre panted, circling the other man, “for someone who hasn’t defended a championship of his own in… oh wait. You don’t have one.” He stepped into Braun’s space as the man stood up. “Even if you did… you wouldn’t be half the champion I am. Or half the wrestler I am.”

The Smackdown wrestler shoved the other man. Who then shoved back. Referees and trainers flooded down the ramp in seconds. But the crowd chanted “let them fight!” over and over until the match was set for later that night. 

***

“Before you go into your match,” Charly said, catching Mustafa Ali at the steps in Gorilla, “who do you think will win the match between Miz and McIntyre on Sunday?” She held the mic up towards his face. 

He took a second to consider his answer. “I believe that Miz will retain.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath and grimaced. “It won’t be an easy match. And I certainly don’t envy the fight he’s gonna have to go through, but he’s got a chance. Slight as everyone thinks it is, any chance is still a chance.” He looked towards the stage as his music started. “I will be watching it intently. If McIntyre wins, I have a feeling he’ll be coming after my title soon.”

He went through the curtain and went through his entrance. King Corbin and Samoa Joe were already in the ring. 

“I thought Mustafa didn’t want to fight both of them again.” Corey Graves frowned. “Seems like the United States Champion is going back on his word a bit.”

Michael Cole said, “not quite. If Mustafa Ali wins this match, he doesn’t have to defend his title at Summer Slam, and Samoa Joe and King Corbin can battle it out again. Otherwise, whoever wins this match will meet the champion again on Sunday.”

“This was all Mustafa’s idea, was’t it? The Light wants to give everyone a chance even if they already wasted it.”

“Like he just said to Charley… any chance is still a chance.”

What neither of the commentators noted was Mustafa had suggested the stipulation because of the furious rivalry between his competitors. If this went the way he thought it would, then both of the men would be at each other’s throats. Which would leave him to observe from a safe distance for an opening. Not really the kind of champion he wanted to be, but it had to be better than fighting both of them at once. 

Which, as fate would have it, is exactly what he had to do. 

The bell rang and Mustafa didn’t move. Samoa Joe and Corbin took one step towards each other, paused, then changed course directly for the champion. He slithered through the ropes and curled around the ringpost as they collided into one another in the corner. They looked up just in time to catch his spinning body as it fell from on high. Corbin took the brunt of the hit. And was lucky that the champion landed within arm’s reach of the bottom rope, or Samoa Joe’s arm reaching around his throat would have quickly ended the match. They met outside the ring, using the barricades to their advantage no matter whether it was Mustafa being thrown into one, or Samoa Joe running into one trying to finish off the champion. Samoa Joe struggled to get to his feet. Mustafa waited patiently and at the ready, but he wasn’t watching his back. Corbin snagged him by the back of the neck and tossed him back into the ring. 

As the rest of the match followed, it mirrored the beginning. Two athletes would gun for one man singled out, it would backfire or he would be pumelled out of the way, and then the two would fight one another. Triple threat rules stood. So ropes wouldn’t end counts or save anyone from an attempted submission. And the lack of count outs could act in anyone’s advantage. 

Once again, it was King Corbin taking it to the Champion. He cut him out of the air, used gravity against him, and shouted in frustration when Mustafa didn’t give up. Even Corbin spinning the champion with his finisher didn’t hit enough as the champ twisted just enough to soften the blow. Suddenly Corbin’s ankle was caught in a strong hand and he was dragged out of the ring. Mustafa was still recovering from eighty-five percent of a Deep Six when Corbin tried to tap out. But they were outside the ring, so there was nowhere to go for Corbin except to sleep. 

Samoa Joe stalked back into the ring. He measured the remaining energy in the champion, took in his weekend state, and prepared to strike.

“This is it.” Corey said. “The beginning of the end for Mustafa Ali.”

Mustafa Ali wobbled to his feet. Samoa Joe attacked. 

It was over in seconds. The usurper let the champion’s body fall unceremoniously to the canvas. “That’s how it’s gonna go on Sunday,” Samoa Joe growled. He nodded with his promise. “The United States Championship is mine. Has been since you got your hands on it. At Summer Slam, it comes back to the true champion.”

He calmly walked out of the arena, leaving bodies behind him. 

***

Later that night, the ring was clear of carnage and set up for a contract signing. The women intertwined in the struggle for the Smackdown Women’s Champion were ready. Naomi sat to one side, title over her shoulder. Ember Moon stood behind the table, having been invited to officiate by the champion. All was prepared. They were just waiting on the challenger. 

Carmella’s music played once. 

Then twice.

And then the stage darkened so the Titantron could show footage from backstage. Referees kept back onlookers as a trainer checked on Carmella. She was out cold. More help was on the way when the stage changed again. 

Sonya Deville walked out, sunny as summer. She lifted a mic to her lips, but never managed a word. 

“Now why’d you go and do something stupid like that?” Naomi stood and laid her championship on the table. 

“Hang on.” Sonya pressed one hand to her chest and continued down the ramp. “Why do you assume I did that? I mean, I did. But at least give me a second to fess up to it before jumping to conclusions.” She smiled and stepped into the ring.”That being said, Carmella is in no shape to sign her half of the contract. And she won’t be available for your title defense on Sunday. But, lucky for you, I will.” She reached for the pen, but Naomi snatched it away. 

The invader cried out as Naomi held it out to Ember. 

“Take it,” Naomi murmured. “I’d rather fight you for this championship than her.”

Ember hesitated to take the pen. But once it was in her hand, she quickly signed the contract while the champion kept an eye on Sonya. She returned the favor so Naomi could sign in her spot. 

Naomi replaced her title on her shoulder. She leveled eye contact with Sonya. “I’ll make sure you’re barred from ringside.”

“That won’t keep me out.” She crossed her arms, gritting her teeth as Ember walked around to stand by Naomi’s side. 

“We’ll both be looking for you.”

With a huff, Sonya knew she wouldn’t survive a forward attack against both of them. She kept her back to the ropes until she could hop down to the floor. In the ring, the other women watched her go. Ember took an extra breath, taking in what she just signed on to do. 

She was going to Summer Slam. 

***

The main event was reserved for tying up loose ends from the start of the show. McIntyre’s Gold Guard stood on the stage. But one man was without his charge. McIntyre wore it down to the ring. He handed it to the referee and whispered his wishes. 

“This match is a Universal Championship match!”

Braun laughed and tugged on the ropes. If only one jab got into the champion’s head tonight, he considered it a threat well done. He stood toe to toe with his peer. “I’ll keep good care of her, don’t you worry.” 

The bell rang and immediately McIntyre shoved him away. They re-met in a lock. The referee looked ready to bail. His eyes were full of fear as if the athletes would explode from pushing against each other too hard like warring volcanoes. The Monster gained the upper hand first. He circled around the Scotsman and caught enough to toss him over his shoulder. McIntyre fell hard. Then Braun’s boot was repeatedly stomping into McInytre’s chest until the referee convinced him to back off. 

For most of the match Braun held onto the upper hand. He beat McIntyre down, made sure the Chosen One would wake up with bruises, and roared threatening promises in his face. How the Universal Championship was coming home to Smackdown. That McIntyre’s reign was over. He targeted everywhere. His chest to take away his ability to breathe. His hands so it would hurt to hit back. And his back to make moving difficult in general. 

McIntyre’s target was more subtle. He aimed for Braun’s knees. Can’t fight if you can’t stand. Or at least, not well. Braun had the advantage of being extra tall, so even on his knees he could still wreak havoc on McIntyre’s incoming torso. But after a while, McIntyre’s hits began to make an impact on the match. Braun was slow to recover. It took more momentum to attack. 

Another strike to the back of Braun’s knee took him down to the other. McIntyre bounced out of the far corner, running back and flying in with a Claymore. He gripped the back of Braun’s knee hard enough to prevent him from kicking out. Three seconds later the referee was handing the Universal title back to it’s champion. 

***

Backstage, Sheamus flinched watching the replay of the finish. He yanked up his contract briefcase and left as the screen played McIntyre’s triumphant posing. 


	18. Summer Glory (Summer Slam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Cesaro face off against Stephanie’s leadership team, and McIntyre aims to add another championship to his Gold Guard. The fallout from Summer Slam opens doors to more opportunities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER OMG I am so sorry! This is why Collision Week is going to be three separate chapters, lol. But there’s a lot of important stuff here. And some inspirational conversations, if I do say so myself. Also, I’m aware that I misjudged when AEW would be having All Out. It’s on Saturday in this series, a week late from canon. Just in case anyone was wondering where it went. Any and all feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy

**15 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_ Summer Slam _

“Why did you take Hunter’s offer?”

“I figured better me... than whoever else they could pick.” Aleister tilted his head. “Kinda surprised Hunter didn’t pick Rollins, even considering their falling out. At least when we fight,” he motioned between you, “you know I don’t mean it.”

You and Aleister had bumped into each other before the show. The match for the leadership spots wasn't until much later, but leave it to you to nervously wander around the arena. His partner sat close by. Natalya’s little wave hello had eased the tension out of your shoulders. They weren’t your enemy. Just fellow wrestlers taking a chance on a McMahon Mandated opportunity. 

“Where’s Cesaro?” Aleister looked over your shoulder. “I know you walk fast, but it’s still unbelievable you’d be able to leave him behind.”

They weren’t going to believe this. Or maybe they would. “Reading a book.” When both pairs of eyebrows shot up, you hummed. “Yeah. And here I thought you got stuck with the extremely serene one,” you chuckled at Natalya. “I’m meeting him in a minute to finally warm up and to last-minute strategize. Any tips for beating you two?”

It was supposed to be lighthearted. But Natalya slowly shared a look with her teammate. The fuzz vibrated on her pink cat ears headband. “Be careful.”

You frowned. “Of course. Always. Can’t be too crazy in a match even if it is Summer-”

“I mean with Stephanie and Hunter.”

“Oh.” A brick settled into your stomach. 

She took a deep breath. “The powers that be always get what they want. Sometimes that overlaps with what the wrestlers want. Sometimes it doesn’t. And sometimes-” She stood and took your hand. “And sometimes people disappear. You are one of the most forward thinking wrestlers here. Don’t make so many waves that you drown, okay?” 

The squeeze she gave your hand did nothing to dissipate the terrified lump in your throat. You laughed airily to cover it up. “If you think that little speech is going to give you an edge, you got another thing comin’ here in a bit. And… thank you. I’ll keep all of that in mind.” 

With a final nod to Aleister, you left your opponents to meet up with Cesaro.

***

The Drifter and the Big Dog faced off on the preshow. Their match for the first team spot against AEW started slow. Neither man wanted to use his energy too quickly. It had been a while since they’d last fought. Samoan versus Samson-like strength. When they did meet, they were like lions. Hard punches, harder take-downs. Roman was prepared to spear his way through Elias. The other man was willing to knee his opponent’s nose off his face. The tactical gear around Roman’s torso did little to protect him from hits that threatened to crack his ribs. Elias’s slight speed advantage was repeatedly cut short by a large fist or boot. 

The roar of the crowd increased as the match reached its climax. In one corner, Elias was struggling to catch his breath. In the other, Roman had caught most of his and was readying a Spear. He launched. At the last second, Elias vaulted himself out of the way, allowing Roman to catch the ringpost instead. Elias took hold of his injured left arm and climbed up the turnbuckles. He walked Old School across the top rope, then came down with an elbow onto Roman’s arm. 

With a growl, Roman leapt for a Superman Punch. But the continued damage to his chest cut his height in half. Elias ducked and caught Roman’s leg, and then his neck. They twisted to the canvas in a Drift Away. Dazed, Roman didn’t kick out until after the count of four. It only took the count of three to award Elias the match and the team spot. 

Both men sat panting hard on the canvas as the referee waited to raise the victor’s arm. When they did make it to their feet, Roman bestowed the honour himself. He would have to find a match at Collision Course another way. 

***

To start off the pay-per-view off with a bang, Naomi was set to defend her Smackdown Women’s Championship against Ember Moon. Anger coursed through both of them as the video package of the failed contract signing a few days ago played on the backstage screen. If it hadn’t been for Sonya, Carmella would have been in the match. And Ember had planned to fight the victor for her next chance at gold. 

When the women met in the ring after the bell, they acknowledged this wasn’t how they wanted to fight. They made the most of it. Naomi channelled her Sonya-caused rage and missing Carmella by attacking with everything she had. Ember fought it off as best she could. And sent back her own volley. After a complex series of hits, they took a second to catch their breath in the centre of the ring with a handshake. It wiped the slate clean. What followed was focused on the task at hand: determining the women’s champion of Smackdown. Not figuring out who hated Sonya more. 

It was another classic. Both women had so many skills to show off, it looked like Summer Slam wasn’t big enough to give them full glory. Ember was the higher flyer, but Naomi was the harder hitter. The announce table lost count how many times either woman’s momentum was fully stopped by the other. Constantly the referee was calling them back. Once, she made it to the count of nine before Naomi and Ember slid into the ring. 

Ember was posed for her Total Eclipse. Naomi was out and unlikely to move below her. The referee was prepared to drop and count. Then something hit the back of her foot. Ember flipped and landed, but the referee looked down and saw the Smackdown Women’s Championship under her heel. She walked to the far corner and called for a techie to take it back to the bell box. All the while, Ember had been pleading for a count. A hand gripped her ankle, tugging her out of the ring. She was spiked into the ground. Hard. By the time the referee turned around, it looked like Ember had fallen off her perch. She started her count. 

At five, Naomi began to stir. She used the turnbuckles to wobble to her feet. Looking around, she couldn’t see Ember. It wasn’t until the count of ten that she spotted Ember on the floor. And Sonya gloating from the bottom of the ramp. The referee raised her arm in victory, but she snatched it back and rushed to Ember’s side. 

Sonya gloated all the way up the ramp and out of the arena having spiked her claim. 

***

The following tag match had a much clearer ending. The Smackdown tag titles were on the line between the champions, Heavy Machinery, and the challenging Usos. 

Like any match between these two teams, the bigger goal was to have fun. Any change or not with the titles was considered a bonus. Otis and Jimmy had a dance-off between attacks. The crowd booed when their partners broke it up by sailing in with strikes and punches to the performers.

Otis had Jey laid flat on the canvas. He belly-flopped from one side of the ring to the other. But when he was up and loading the drop, Jey stuck up his leg and caught the champ on the chin. Tucker tried to run in with assistance, but he was super kicked out of the ring hard enough to see double. The brothers waited for Otis to wobble to a stand-still, then upper-kicked him to the jaw as one. He fell like a tree and stayed down for their twinning ring post leap. 

Jimmy and Jey Usos took back the titles they won at WrestleMania. Posing on the ring posts, the crowd welcomed them back into championship glory. 

***

Mustafa’s illuminated palm led the way down to the ring. The LEDs in his vest shared enough light to bounce off the metal detailings on his United States Championship. As he entered the ring, Samoa Joe wet his lips. Only one of them would walk out of this ring. And he would walk out as Champion. 

No matter how this ended, Mustafa vowed it would be the end of the problems he’d been having with Samoa Joe and King Corbin. No time like the present. At the bell, he ran headlong towards his challenger. Unfortunately, Joe was ready for him. The younger man bounced off with the force of his own attack. It had happened before. This time, he rolled backwards and was ready on his feet in seconds. He dodged Samoa Joe’s constrictor arms several times as the match continued. 

The Samoan Submission Machine wasn’t content to let the champion run circles around him. He aimed for his legs. Kicking them. Sliding into them. Cutting h\them out from underneath Mustafa when he was on the apron. Sure, Samoa Joe would have plenty of bruises for his troubles, but they were worth it. Mustafa was on top of the ringpost, ready for his 450 Splash. But the challenger was waiting. The second Mustafa hit Samoa Joe’s chest, he was caught. Arms locked around his throat. His vision began to recede at the edges. 

Desperately, Mustafa tried to keep his arms up and moving, prolonging the match and the hope that he could get out of the Coquina Clutch. 

“It’s okay,” Samoa Joe promised. “The championship will be well defended.”

It was the last thing Mustafa heard before slipping to sleep. He remained unmoving as his championship was passed onto the winner of the match. Samoa Joe held it high and dared anyone to try and take it. 

***

You shivered as the new champion walked past you in Gorilla. There was just something about the Coquina Clutch, and the ability to breathe being taken away from you, that made your stomach churn. Samoa Joe avoided you on his way by, giving you and Cesaro plenty of room to get into place for your match. 

The other team entered first. Aleister and Natalya were good friends, but this match was going to be the hardest one you’d competed in for a while… give or take McIntyre. Cesaro nodded, urging you forward. Time to go. 

Both teams stood opposite one another as the ring announcer reminded the audience what was at stake. You caught Aleister’s eye. “Don’t even think about taking it easy on me.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Battleline drawn, Cesaro and Natalya walked back to opposite corners, ready to receive tags when the time was right. The bell rang. Aleister knew better than to wait for your attack. He instantly swung his leg, trying to sweep your legs out from under you. Missed. You caught him with a back swinging elbow (which you learned from him), and the match officially began. Snappy kicks. Even snappier punches. Ten breathless minutes in, you and Aleister sank to sit cross-legged in the ring. You both stood with a smile, and tagged in your partners. 

Of course, they knew each other well, too, having been part of a team years ago. It was fun watching them pull out old moves that hadn’t seen a ring in years. Natalya did well, bringing out old tricks when Cesaro least expected them. And some that didn’t originally exist in her moveset. And Cesaro was still hesitant to use full power on her. Until she clocked him hard enough to send him stumbling back into your corner. You tagged yourself in before he could retaliate, laughing. 

“Nice hit,” you said, praising her. 

“Thanks. Would you like one too?” She swung, catching your own swing after you dodged. “Have a quick question for ya’.”

“Shoot.” You twisted out of her grasp and caught her in a hold of her own. 

Her question came through gritted teeth. “Why do you want to lead the team? Everyone barely knows you.”

You tighten the hold for a split second, considering. Then you spun her out so she could see your face. “You sound like Stephanie.”

Natalya blanched. 

With the match paused, you both backed up to your corners and tagged the guys in. As hard as you tried to stay in the moment, the question didn’t fade. You wanted to lead the team because Collision Course was your idea, right? You wanted to stand at the front of the WWE side of things and lead them to victory. Why did that feel like running? Your stomach lurched with remembering how Mox had shown up uninvited. Just standing in the same ring as him felt right. No. You existed outside of his legacy. You could make a name for yourself far away from him. You wanted the leadership spot because you wanted it. And you would have it. 

Cesaro spun as Aleister caught his cheek with a Black Mass. You dashed through the ropes, tossing the Dutchman off before the count. Pain blossomed in your skull as Natalya yanked you away by your hair. Both of you fell to ringside, continuing the match while the guys continued it inside the ropes. You were just throwing her into the steel stairs when the bell rang. Looking up, Aleister was the one standing. 

Heck. 

He passed along a heavy shrug. Then rolled under the far ropes from you to check on Natalya. His leadership partner. The athlete who would be going to Collision Course with him. They would lead the team. 

And damn, if that didn’t sting. 

***

Reunited and mostly on the same page, Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan waited for the start of their match. The Women’s Tag Team Champions waited on the other side of the ring. Alexa Bliss handed over her title, then Nikki Cross. The belts were held high, then passed out of the ring. Alexa and Liv stepped through the ropes, leaving their partners to start the match. 

The bell rang and the women leapt. Strikes and tags flew faster than the commentators could call them. Bright bruises shone on the women’s skins long before the end of the match. Each one made them fiercer, strategic on where she could injure her opponent next. Alexa landed a Twisted Bliss square on Ruby’s ribs, but her pin was broken up by Liv. In turn, when Liv dropped Nikki with her ObLIVion, smashing her face into the canvas off the ropes, Bliss slid in to stop the pin. 

Ironically, it was the very move that Bliss saved her partner from that ended her. And ended their title reign. Liv shoved her deep into the ropes, jumped into them herself, then dropped and held Alexa’s legs high above her. Liv laid flat on her back, laughing as she and Ruby were announced as the new Women’s Tag Team Champions. They hit and kicked at each other on the way up the ramp, but held the titles high from the stage together. 

*******

This was it. 

Miz didn’t wait for the bell. His Intercontinental Championship was safe in the hands of a referee, and McIntyre wasn’t prepared for a jump start. The champ knew his advantage wouldn’t last long. So, he used it for all it’s worth. He managed to beat the challenger down to one knee. Running, Miz bounced off the far ropes. When he got back to McIntyre, he was prepared with a Glasgow Kiss. 

The champion fell back, rolling under the ropes and hanging onto the bottom one for dear life. McIntyre dragged him back into the center by his ankles. The match shifted from desperate one-sided adrenaline rush, to cat and mouse. McIntyre would corner Miz and beat him down, only to receive a harsh punch to the solar plexuses when he thought the Champion was done. And Miz would evade a Claymore by rolling to the outside, only to collide with McIntyre’s chest around the corner. 

John Morrison didn’t make an appearance until Miz was punch drunk. He jumped up onto the apron, stealing both the referee and McIntyre’s attention after his friend took a Claymore. 

“I assume that’s supposed to give Miz time to get back to his feet with some other trick?” Cole noted. 

Corey didn’t agree. “Nah. Miz would have to be moving for that to work.”

That was true. Morrison noticed Miz still hadn’t gotten up just before he was headbutted off the apron. 

Again, McIntyre dragged the defending champion to the centre of the ring by his ankles. The Scotsman set Miz up on his knees, turned his back to a corner, then launched with another Claymore. Miz never felt it. Nor the three thumps against the canvas that signalled the end of the match. The new belt shined from McIntyre’s shoulder as he was joined in the ring by his Gold Guard. 

He was officially the Quadruple Champion. 

***

***

_ Monday Night Raw _

When Drew McIntyre entered the arena, he wore all four of his championships down to the ring. Two on each arm. Kevin Owens and the Gold Guard followed close behind, two of the guards holding open the ropes for the champion. They took a title apiece from him so Mcintyre could wear the Raw Tag Team Championship around his waist, and the Intercontinental on his shoulder.

“Your Quadruple Champion has arrived on Monday Night Raw,” he announced with a smile. The audience was trying to jeer him out of the state, but all he heard was adoration. “Was there any doubt? I have been unstoppable since the Royal Rumble. That was seven months ago! Since then, I beat the Beast Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania. He hasn’t been seen since… you’re welcome. I became the WWE Heavyweight Champion that night.” He pointed back to the title standing on his right. “And then I became your Universal and Raw Tag Champions in one night.” He pointed left at the belt and Kevin, who waved nervously. “And yesterday, I became your Intercontinental Champion.”

Again, the crowd’s disdain rose to a deafening roar. McIntyre didn’t hear a decibel of it. 

“And you know what? I’m-”

“Awesome!” The interruption of the Miz’s music probably didn’t have the effect he wanted, but still, the former champ stormed out onto the stage. “We get it,” Miz hissed into the mic. “You beat the Beast at ‘Mania. You’ve been the definition of success since then. But this stops tonight-”

“Like it did yesterday?” McIntyre chuckled. “What do you want Miz? It can’t be a rematch. The interference that did happen… was because your guy got involved. Had I lost… unlikely, but had I somehow been pinned or counted out or disqualified because of John Morrison- Let’s just say you would have a much bigger problem.”

The Miz visibly bristled. “John Morrison is the bravest man I’ve ever met. He knew my beautiful wife Maryse was watching the match with our daughters. He knew that the last thing I would ever want on this planet would be for them to see me not be able to get back up.”

“You didn’t want your family to see that you’re a loser? Well done with that.”

Miz pressed on. “That wasn’t interference last night. He was checking on me to see if I could continue. Giving you the chance to look good as a victor if anything. Instead, you headbutted him off the ring and he-” He looked off stage then back at McIntyre. “Just a moment.” Rushing to one side, the aked a figure, “are you sure? You don’t have to do this.” 

The figure walked into the light. It was John Morrison. On crutches. With a bandage wrapped around his head. 

While the audience gasped, McIntyre laughed. “Well isn’t that just pitiful? Miz, you didn’t have to get your friend into costume to convince me to have another match. All you had to do was ask. Let’s do this.” Tossing the mic aside, he dismissed his crew and Kevin. 

***

The match paralleled the one on Sunday. But this time Morrison was sitting with commentary, struggling through every word and accusation against the champion. 

Again, the Miz was cornered and dropped to the canvas. It looked like the end was nigh. 

Morrison suddenly leapt up, tossed the crutches aside and ripped on the bandage, and slid under the ropes. From ringside, Kevin gave a shout of warning. But McIntyre figured something like that would happen. The Parkour Prince missed with his attack, giving the Scotsman space to prepare. A Claymore knocked the intruder out of the ring and out of the way. Miz jumped up and fought valiantly for a few more minutes, but fell as before. 

As McIntyre made his way up the ramp flanked by his Gold Guard, Kevin Owens walked ahead of him. The Canadian looked at his teammate basking in the glow of glory… and shivered. 

***

Backstage, Natalya was surrounded by the Raw Women’s roster. Asuka borrowed Natlaya’s cat ears headband and happily clapped along to the name chant that the IIconics started. Even the new Tag Champions were there to congratulate her. 

The cheering fizzled out as Shayna Baszler walked into the space. 

Although a shudder ran up her spine, Natalya stood toe to toe with the Raw Women’s Champion. “Shayna?”

The champ’s jaw flinched. “Natalya. Congratulations on your match yesterday.” She nodded at the athletic tape on Natalya’s arm. “Too bad about the shoulder. Hopefully, it won’t keep you out as long as when I bruised your ribs.” Shayna’s sharp smile made its appearance. “It would suck to do all that… only for Y/N to have to lead anyways because you can’t cut it. But congrats.” She heartily slapped her uninjured shoulder. “Best of luck at Collision Course.”

As she walked away, the other women let out the breaths they’d been holding. And glanced warily at Natalya. Collision Course was still months away. In the meantime, they had enough to worry about within their own locker room. 

***

Twenty-four hours had passed, and your blood was still boiling. Cesaro flinched as you kicked at the equipment crate again. 

“Stop kicking yourself. We had a great match. There will be other opportunities-”

“I know! It’s just-” You tossed up your hands with a groan. Then, pacing in front of him, you let your thoughts flow freely. “No matter how many opportunities come by, every time it feels like I’m getting close to getting what I want, it slips through my fingers. Something goes wrong. I piss somebody off. I miss a cue. I lose an important match. I work in one of the best wrestling companies in the world, and somehow I always let everyone down.”

Cesaro’s eyebrows met as he frowned. “You know that’s not true. You’ve been champion before. And you will again, just maybe not right now. The wrestling world is busy at the moment.”

“But-”

“Maybe you need to create your own opportunity. Instead of going after the goals that other people have, while those are well and good, you’re kinda someone who stands out. Like creating Collision Course.”

“Yeah. And I don’t have a match yet at my own show. Can’t lead the team-”

“That AEW come up with.”

“I couldn’t beat Shayna Baszler for the Raw Women’s title-”

“A lot of women haven’t beat her yet. Every woman on the roster is gunning for her.”

“Why can’t I want it too?”

“You can. But you don’t have to follow everyone else’s goals just to fit in. It’s unique in the best way that you stand out. Slowing yourself down for a common goal isn’t-”

You kicked the crate again. “I want it though! That’s how it always works. I forge ahead. Run ahead. Make the path. But there’s nothing there yet. Nothing to show for my pains. And when the rest of the world catches up, places a shiny point on the mountaintop I found, suddenly I’m not enough. Not strong enough, not fast enough, not smart enough. Second place at best, if even that.” You sat next to him with a huff. “Always ahead or behind, never right where I need to be.”

For a minute, silence filled the air. Your stomach twisted with guilt. He’d been trying to build you up. But the fears of your shortcomings had been so loud you didn’t hear what he was actually saying until it was too late. 

Finally, Cesaro took a deep breath. “I can’t argue against that. I feel out of place too most of the time. Like I’m falling behind.” He turned to face you. “I’ve even been thinking about officially leaving the Artist Collective.”

Your eyes widened. “Really? You’d- you’d do that?” As he nodded, your mind came up with another worry. It was annoying how good it was at that instead of coming up with more solutions. ‘Will they let you leave? I mean, you guys haven’t done anything in a hot minute, but Sami seemed pretty keen on trying things-”

“Which is why I need to get out. His ideas circle around me in some match benefiting all three of us. I don’t mind the responsibility. But I refuse to be used for someone else’s hollow gain.”

A plan started to form in your head. Cesaro smiled, watching your mind work. You bit your thumb knuckle and hummed. “That might work.” You smiled brightly at him. It was a face most people in NXT still feared. 

His smile faltered. “What might work?”

“Operation Cesaro.”

He waved that away. “No. This whole heart to heart-”

“Look, I don’t know what I want right now. I did want to be a leader, but that didn’t work out. So until I know, I can help you with your goal. Help you forge your own path. You want out of the Artist Collective? Alright. You want to be able to stand in the right place on your own? That’s something I can work with and work towards. Sound good?” You held out your hand. 

Cesaro eyed it. “I don’t know about standing alone… I would like someone watching my back.” He finished his half of the handshake. “But I won’t say no to a little help.”

“You win the title, you wear it.” You deepened your grin. “And then I challenge you for it, all in good fun.”

He sighed, chuckling. “There it is. Knew there was a catch.”

“All glory comes at a price,” you giggled. 

***

_ Thursday - Up Up Down Down _

Xavier Woods, aka Austin Creed, loudly clapped a single time. “Welcome! To Up Up Down Down. I don;t know if you guys in the gaming world have been paying attention to what’s been going on in the wrestling world, but today! Those two worlds are going to collide.” He chuckled and looked off camera. “See what I did there? Hmm?” Someone laughed with him. Xavier continued to laugh as he spoke. “This November, two feuding wrestling companies are going to go head to head in a wrestling extravaganza. Collision Course. But… I know you guys are impatient. We are too. So, we’re gonna have a miniature version here on Up Up Down Down.”

One by one he introduced new and familiar faces. The rest of the New Day, Kofi and Big sat on one side. They were joined by Rhea Ripley, making her debut on Xavier’s show. Also making their debut, from AEW, were the members of Best Friends, Chuck Taylor and Trent. And of course Orange Cassidy, standing nonchalantly to one side. Darby Allin came with them too. 

Kofi was happy to meet everyone but wondered why one group wasn’t in attendance. “Good to see ya, good to see ya. One has to wonder… why the Elite isn’t here. Where are the Bucks and Omega?”

The Orange Cassidy shrugged, pushing up his Aviators. “They already beat you. Why would they need to come?” 

As the combined groups “ooohhh” -ed and snapped and started up a competitive banter, Xavier struggled to maintain control. “Okay, let’s get this going.”

Similar to the New Day’s  [ prior showdown ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YItSJFtJYE) against the Elite, Best Friends faced off in a game of Tekken. Rhea and Darby rotated in, but never against one another. It was a close game. Several other wrestlers showed up just to watch and the cheer on their favourites. Conversation flowed friendly, often distracting the current player from their digital match. As the game came to a close, Xavier rubbed his hands together. 

“I’m very excited to announce our next battle. I had to do a little searching, but I found a game I think Darby and Rhea would be interested in. It’s Tony Hawk’s 1999 Pro Skater.” He laughed as both of them perked up. “Have either of you played that game before?”

Whether or not they had, they jumped right in. About ten minutes in, Darby began to mumble under his breath. 

Rhea chuckled. “Having trouble there, Allin?”

“This is a lot easier to do in person.”

His mood did not improve as Rhea continued to excel in the game. She beat him with a quiet whoop. The rest of the group last their minds, though. Again, the friendly gaming channel was thrown into chaos. Xavier held back his people while Orange leaned against Trent, pushing forward from the AEW side. 

“Alright, save it for November.” Xavier succeeded in struggling his way to the middle of the screen. “Thank all of  _ you people _ for joining us today. Keep. It. Tight.”

***

_ Smackdown  _

Friday morning, there was a tweet waiting for Roman Reigns.

“For a Big Dog not worried about learning new tricks, all those titles, all that ego, you really can’t keep up with what you got. Have you won at all this year? I would challenge you for #CollisionCourse but it’s not worth my time.” Tama Tonga added a gif of himself shrugging during a match for good measure. 

The announce table talked about the tweet through the entire intro. Michael Cole had to admit that the former Universal Champion had been suffering a string of bad lunch since losing his title. They stuttered out when Roman power walked down to the ring. 

“Oh,” Corey said with a wince. “This can’t be good.”

For all the annoyed heat obviously rolling off him, he fiddled with the mic while gathering his thoughts. He took a deep calming breath. “I could probably say this in a tweet. Or sent a quick video reply straight to the source. But I need to say this in this ring. Live. With no space for inflexion or tone to get lost in written translation. Tama Tonga-” he looked directly into the camera. “You’re right. I haven’t been at my best this year. Drew McIntyre swooped in and started his golden multi-championship reign because of me. I let down the people who believe in me.” His brow furrowed.

“But I will not let some over-hyped guerilla with a mouth tell me that I am not worth a match. I am still the guardian of this yard. I am still the Big Dog. I have beaten the Beast, The Undertaker, and have stood toe to toe with legends my entire career. You? You’ve been somebody’s side bitch since the beginning. Entirely incapable of standing on your own. If anyone is not worth everyone’s time around here, it’s you. I’m having a rough couple of months. Tama. You’re having a rough career. You wanna talk time? Check your little schedule. I’ll see you at Collision Course.”

He was barely off the stage before a reply whizzed through Twitter. ‘#Challenge Accepted #CollisionCourse” and a gif of him double flipping off an opponent. 

Childish and churlish… but it was the final word. For now. 

***

Hyped up on Roman’s challenge, the Smackdown Women’s Champion and one half of the Tag Team Champions danced their way down to the ring. Naomi was scheduled for a match with Mandy Rose, and Jimmy wanted to be there. 

“Do you think agreeing to a fight with Mandy is a jab at Sonya for interrupting her match,” Corey wondered.

Michael Cole shrugged. “Possibly. Either way, it looks like there might be new problems on the horizon. 

Mandy didn’t come alone. Otis was by her side and ready to stand in her corner. 

Even though it had been a whole week since her title defence, Naomi was still suffering from some aches and bruises given to her by Ember. Mandy did her best to exploit those points, but without going as far as to irk the Champion. There was enough bad blood between them, and Mandy had no intention of adding to it. Instead, she wanted to show off how she’d grown as a person as much as an athlete. Naomi was impressed at the increased challenge.

The women kept the audience at the edge of their seats. And by the guys as well, who got into a scuffle outside the ring about the tag titles. But the women just shrugged and kept doing their thing, bringing the attention back to themselves with kicks, hits, jumps, and overall skill. 

By the time the bell rang, both were out of breath and Naomi still had her title. She eyed the blonde as Jimmy lifted her hand in victory.

***

Backstage, Sonya Deville shook her head. “Don’t you dare,” she muttered. “Or the next match you try to give away, I’ll stop that one too.”

“Like hell you will.” Ember Moon stepped into the space, still fuming about having her title match ruined. “We need to settle what went down between us before you start going after Mandy again or Naomi.”

“And who’s going to stop me?” Sonya barked a loud laugh. “I barely did anything.”

Referees and trainers headed towards the area as the shouting increased. 

“There was no reason for you to be there!” The War Goddess screamed. “You could have had your match with either of us if you had just waited till tonight. Or are you just that much of a diva that you couldn't’ stand someone getting their rightful opportunity ahead of you?”

Sonya scoffed back, “I fought my way into that contract match. Carmella was the number one contender. So I beat her.”

“Backstage with no one to see it.”

“I earned my opportunity-”

“No referee. No pin. No dice.”

Smirking, Sonya glared at Ember. “I don’t know why you’re so upset. Naomi wrestles circles around you. You were going to lose anyways, I just sped up the process. Face it, honey, you will always be second best. Second to Naomi. Second to Asuka…” she dragged out.

“And you will never be able to stand on your own until you get over the fact that everyone still links you to Mandy Rose. Face it, honey, the spotlight slipped away from you the second you turned on her.”

That bristled the other athlete. “I will not slip out of the spotlight. My skills are worth more than just the ‘looks’ that people watch the women’s matches for. That antiquated commentators won’t shut up about. I’m trying to uplift the women’s division. Why can’t anyone see that?”

“Because you’re doing it by dragging down other women. Women who have had to jump through the same hoops as you.”

Ember would have said more, but Sonya ran at her. The referees were forced to tear them apart. A match was made for next week within minutes. 

***

_ Saturday - All Out _

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cody Rhodes huffed knowing what this card change would mean for the future. “I know I said you could change your mind, it’s- You could still be captain, Mox.”

The Paradigm Shift shook his head. “No. Don’t need to be.”

“Final answer?”

“Yeah.” 

Cody winced. “Are you sure? Because someone else wanted a spot-” 

A shadow fell on both of them. Mr Brodie grinned at them. “It’s alright, Cody. The AEW team will be in good hands.”

Mox snarled at him. Too stubborn to reconsider the chance again, he gave Mr Brodie one last glare before stomping down the hallway. 

He watched the fatal five-way from backstage. One after the other, all the challengers fell. Until only Brodie Lee was left over Luchasaurus’s broken, pinned body. In the women’s version of the match that followed, Nyla Rose had her hand raised in victory. She and Mr Brodie would continue on to Collision Course. They would lead the team. Mox wasn’t sure why it burned bittersweet in his gut.


	19. Writing History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesaro fights to leave the Artist Collective. Roman is reminded of the Universal Championship curse. And Drew McIntyre, against Kevin’s advice, puts it all on the line against King Corbin.

**12 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

“No.”

“What- why not?” Cesaro ran a hand over his head. “We haven’t done anything as a team for weeks. It’s definitely time to-”

Sami fluttered his hands. “We haven’t done anything as a team in weeks because you’ve been too busy with Y/N. Like standing up to Stephanie McMahon.” He rubbed his temples. “Did the thought pass your mind- Did you consider even for a moment how that could have affected us?”

The Swissman looked between Sami and Shinsuke. “I admit I didn’t. But you’re still standing here, unharmed, and-”

“We haven’t had a team match in weeks. Perhaps that’s also because of the McMahons, because of your alliance with Y/N-”

“Stop it, just shut up.” Cesaro’s brow wrinkled deeply. “Your careers are still intact. If you want a match, go get one. Things aren’t just handed out around here, and you both know that. You know what… if you want a match, you got one. Tonight. With me.” He glared. “I don’t care if it’s both of you, or just one of you. But I want out of the Artist Collective, and I’m willing to fight for it. Are you willing to fight to keep me, or would you rather I just slip away? Either’s good for me.”

Sharp, slice-able tension spread between the trio. Shinsuke was the first to move. He stepped between the others, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. He nodded to Sami. 

With a sigh, the Canadian agreed. “Fine. A match. The two of us. For old time’s sake.”

Cesaro nodded. “For old time’s sake.”

***

As much as you didn’t think you needed to be there, considering his teammate’s opinions of you, Cesaro requested that you be ringside. He and Sami had a history of great matches. If this really was going to be the split of the group, you could understand him not wanting Shinsuke to get involved. Of course, this was wrestling. Circumstance could still circle them back together in the future. But for now, as they waited for the bell, both men were silent and still. Brothers in arms, only until the next bell. 

It rang. 

What followed was another match for the history books. It matched and exceeded the ones Sami and Cesaro had in NXT. The rubber matches. The house shows with footage saved on potato phone cameras. The announce team could hardly keep up calling the moves used. Especially when Sami dug deep, forcing them to think back to several moves he hadn’t used in years. For all of the strikes and acrobatics, it was rare a hit landed. The athletes knew each other too well. Which kept the universe watching while on the edge of their seats. 

You were ready to spring into action the second it looked like Shinsuke might get involved. But he stood back against the barricade. Just watching. Smiling and flinching like anyone else. 

Cesaro caught Sami by the ankles. He swung him around, smiling as the crowd counted. Somehow Sami was able to wobble to his feet. He did his best to keep arm’s length away from Cesaro, retreating to the corners. But European Uppercuts chased him corner to corner. He caught Sami between them in the middle of the ring, tossing him up for the Swiss Death. Sami’s head snapped back and he landed hard on the canvas. But Cesaro didn’t go for a pin. He knew better. Hefting his up, Cesaro cracked his neck and grabbed him around his waist and thigh, dropping him with a Neutralizer. 

The bell rang again. 

Shinsuke climbed into the ring. You readied to roll in to stand by Cesaro’s side. But he waved you away. So you waited. Shinsuke helped Sami to his feet, so the pair could face Cesaro. After a pause, they all shook hands. 

Cesaro left the ring, standing at the base of the ramp while the other two stood tall in the center. You didn’t join him until he headed up the ramp. He was free to be a wrestler for his own cause now. 

***

Kevin Ownes glanced over his shoulder at the line of Gold Guards standing against the ropes. To his right, Drew McIntyre wasn’t done celebrating acquiring his fourth championship of the year. Completely destroying Miz and Morrision last week also helped his ego shine. 

“Kevin, let me ask you something.”

With a gulp, Kevin said, “go for it.”

“How many titles are there in the WWE?”

He counted them off on his fingers. “The women have three for each Raw, Smackdown, and NXT. Plus tag team titles. Raw has the Heavyweight and the Intercontinental titles, and a set of tag titles. Smackdown has the Universal and United States titles. And their tag team set. Then with NXT-”

“And how many is that, numerically? Excluding the women’s titles.”

“Six.”

“And how many championships do I have?”

“Four,” Kevin sighed. 

McIntyre didn’t notice the weight in Kevin’s voice, or the disdain from the crowd. “Which leaves just two titles for me to take. You see, there have been grand slam champions before. And it’s impressive for anyone’s career to win them all. But-” he rumbled towards the camera, “I am going to be the first one to wear them all at once. It’s never been done before, and it never will again. This is my legacy. What was promised to me. I have been the chosen one since the beginning. I almost lost my chance to write my name in the history books. I was fired. Had to reinvent myself. And each failure and each pitfall, they built me into the man I am today.”

Kevin moved out of the way so the quadruple champion could stand in the middle of his championships. 

“I am unstoppable. There isn’t a single person on any of the rosters who could snatch a single one of these titles from me.”

Someone disagreed. 

“McIntyre. Hey, Drew, can you hear me?” King Corbin’s face smirked from the Titantron. “Congrats on your fourth title.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” McIntyre mocked. 

“I agreed with everything you said… right up until the end there. Because, you see, there is someone who could take a title away from you. Just one.”

McIntyre chuckled. “Let me guess. You?”

“Yes.” Corbin bobbed his head. “So have your little celebration. Enjoy having all that gold while it lasts. Because you’re gonna lose them soon.”

“How’d ya figure that? No one’s been able to beat me since before the Rumble.”

Corbin moved closer to the camera. “Because you’re gonna come to Smackdown this Friday. Bring your favorite, or least favorite, championship. And put it on the line in our match. And once the King takes that championship, the others will get picked off by the rabble. One by one.” He leaned back. “Unless the great Drew McIntyre is scared to put his gold where is mouth is. I would understand that. I mean, you did beat Brock Lesnar at ‘Mania. It would only be right that you picked up his non-title-defensive schedule too-”

“That will never happen.”

As Corbin smiled, knowing that he had what he wanted, Kevin tried to step into McIntyre’s space to talk him out of it. He was shushed and pushed away. 

McIntyre stepped up to the ropes. “Deal. I’ll see you on Smackdown, Corbin. And I’m gonna prove you wrong.”

The challenger shrugged. “If you say so. And it’s _King_ Corbin.” He tapped the crown on his head. “I’m going to take your crown this Friday.”

The Champion smiled back. “I look forward to seeing you try.”

Behind him, Kevin winced. 

***

The following morning, it was Ceesaro’s turn to have a message waiting for him. On his personal Instagram post about wrestling for himself again, Jake Hager noted, “that’s all well and good. But we both know you’re better as a teammate. You’re stronger because you have people watching your back and an unparalleled comradery. Like with teaming up with me or @Sheamus or Tyson. When you’re by yourself… you’re forgettable. Leaving a team because some girl said you should is not a good enough reason. You want to fight for your future, fight to rejoin your team. Before you get lost in the shuffle again.”

He passed the sentiment along again on Twitter in fewer words. But the opinion was already loud and clear. So loud, that the wrestling world didn’t notice until the end of the week that Cesaro didn’t reply. 

***

_NXT_

The Florida training brand of WWE was fantastic, as always. But that’s not what had the wrestling world talking. Roderick Strong was ready for his match, bouncing from one heel to the other. But when Rhea Ripley came down the ramp, he was shocked as everybody else. 

Half of her face was painted like a skull. Like Darby Allin of AEW, but on the other side. The awe only lasted a moment, yet created a lot of chatter. Even with the match still ongoing, Twitter had Rhea trending in no time. 

Her strength and speed kept the Undisputed Era member on his toes. His smug ring-presence, though shaken, kept poking her ego like a pin. She made him pay for it. He turned it around in kind, commonly backing her up into the ropes and escaping her hits through the ropes. 

Roderick was busy playing to the crowd and didn’t see the attack coming. Half of her face paint had worn off, giving the Australian a shredded death mask. A series of punches and kicks wobbled the athlete. He warily turned on his heel just in time to receive a Missile Drop Kick. Then he was down for the count. 

As Rhea’s hand was raised, she made a show of wiping off the rest of the skull paint. 

***

_Smackdown_

Jimmy Uso and Otis were not done with their scuffle from last week. This time, it was all four members of the tag teams, and Naomi and Mandy, involved in the match. As the Smackdown Tag Team Champions, the Usos offered to place their titles on the line if Heavy Machinery beat them. But Mandy could not win them the opportunity. 

Each trio brought their A game. Anybody could hit anybody, though the guys were hesitant at first to hit either Naomi or Mandy. That changed after the first couple’s combination. The women hit each other’s man hard, knocking them off their feet. Once the referee had control of the ring again, the game picked up the heat. 

Athletes soared through the air or grappled on the canvas according to their skill. The Usos briefly had the upper hand while Naomi kept Tucker and Mandy busy on the outside. Otis received several layers of twin strikes, only to burst out of them. Naomi recovered from the shock first, leaping onto the apron and tagging herself in by bopping Jimmy on the head. Mandy helped Otis escape the ring after tagging in, then ran headlong into a battle with the Smackdown women’s champion. Heavy Machinery was still recovering when it hit them. But they were too late. Mandy caught Naomi with a knee to the face after Tiltawhirl-ing her into a non-tag corner. One, two, three later, Mandy excitedly rejoined her team. 

Their downhearted faces reminded her of the stipulation. Slowly she turned to face the ramp. Naomi had her arms over each Uso, grinning. And the championships around all their waists. 

***

Ember Moon gripped the ropes on either side until her knuckles ached. Her opponent, and the woman who had ruined her chance at Summer Slam, was making her leisurely pace down the ramp. Sonya punched the air with her entrance, then bounced into a corner, pulling her ponytail tight. Time for the women to square up. 

The referee had barely called for the bell before she had to scurry out of the way. The women had all the energy and drive of a championship match. But without the title on the line. 

“I know no one’s said it,” Corey noticed, “but whoever wins this is probably going to get a chance at the Smackdown Women’s Championship. And I don’t think either of these women are keen on letting the other win. Neither here, nor with the title shot.”

For all the comradery and show of athleticism shown in the first match of the night, this one was filled with malice and determination. Hair was pulled. Eyes were gouged. And the full counts to five were taken when either was held against the ropes. All the while, Sonya kept baiting Ember with her failures. 

“You came back after so long, just to come up short when it mattered most. The opportunity was given to you on a platter. You could have challenged Naomi at any time. Instead, you had to wait until she skipped over me out of spite. Oh, even then it wouldn’t have mattered. You faced Naomi when you got back. And still failed. I just helped you double up on your losses.”

With a screech, Ember launched for Sonya. Right into the trap. Her shoulder collided with the ringpost instead of Sonya’s waist, and her feet were swept out from under her. Her ankles were locked deep against the canvas, pulled over her head for the pin. 

Sonya whooped in triumph before escaping the ring. She accepted Ember’s glare with a smirk.

***

Before the main event, Sheamus wanted to further make good on his earlier threat. He still had the Money in the Bank Contract, though Roman Reigns no longer had the Universal Championship. That didn’t matter. Roman was still the Big Dog. And he was still a threat as long as he was able to stand. 

It didn’t take a match for the Celtic Warrior to get his point across. He attacked Roman backstage with the briefcase. By “accident.”

“Aww, didn’t see you there, Reigns,” Sheamus chuckled as a nearby referee checked on the fallen wrestler. “It’s hard to see you these days. Haven’t done much since losing your title.”

Roman smiled. “You looking to help me out? I would be more than happy to whoop your ass in the ring.”

“Nah.” Sheamus took a step back. “I don’t want any of your bad luck to rub off on me. That Universal curse must be sticking around for you.”

“Curse?”

Now he had him. “Yeah. You know. Balor’s shoulder. Owen’s back-up to defend. Goldberg’s short forgettable reign. Lesnar’s reign so long that we forgot we had a Universal championship. And then there’s you. Lost it once. Then lost it again. Come to think of it, have you won a match since you lost the title to McIntyre?”

When Roman’s silence stretched on, the Irishman whistled. 

“Yeah, no. I’m not having a match with you. Not when I’ve got my own version of gold to hang onto.” He raised his contract briefcase in a toast, then headed down the hallway. “Sorry ‘bout bumpin’ int’a, Reigns.”

As the athlete laughed loudly, Roman’s mind was spinning with puzzle pieces. Pieces he could possibly use. 

***

In the ring, King Corbin was decked out in all his royal finery waiting for the Quadruple Champion, Drew McIntyre. He stared at the stage. Waiting for the entrance music. When it wasn’t immediately forthcoming, he grinned and addressed the crowd. 

“I knew this was going to happen. You make a challenge in this business and people don’t deliver. As your king, it is my duty to point out false leaders. McIntyre is one of those. He’s got all those championships, all that gold that he’s so proud of, but isn’t willing to defend any of them. A champion is an athlete who puts in the work. Who makes a name for themselves not by just hoarding what they fought for, but by continuing to fight. To defend.” Corbin hefted his cloak further onto his shoulders. “As the King of WWE, I am more than capable of defending any championship. All four of them, if I have too.”

“Well said.”

King Corbin whipped around to see Drew McIntyre standing just a few feet behind him. They circled around one another until Corbin had the stage, and the exit, at his back. 

McIntyre bobbed his head. “I was finishing up my choice of which title to put on the line tonight when you started mouthing off.” He shrugged. “I could have walked out at any time, but wanted to do something a little special to match the rest of tonight.”

Corbin gulped. “To match what?”

With a simple wave towards the stage, the Gold Guard walked out with all the titles but for the Raw Tag Team. “I don’t have a least favorite title. There’s not a single one that I’m willing to lose before my plan for Collision Course. But-” he nodded, “I will defend them at any time. All of them. In fact, I am willing to defend them all… at the same time.”

His smug smile sent the audience into hysterics. Corey Graves sputtered in shock. “All the titles? He can’t be serious. Can he?”

McIntyre was very serious. The referee was already on his way from backstage, and he confirmed the stakes with Corbin. The King didn’t know what to say. As the match was officially announced, the Gold Guard held up the titles in their hands for the referee to point at. Shakily, Corbin dropped his regalia over the ropes and prepared for battle. 

While McIntyre had the time of his life breaking the King and cutting him to size, the announce table wondered about the risks of defending almost all the titles. 

“And I say almost,” noted Michael Cole, “because if you look at the Gold Guard, there isn’t one there to hold McIntyre’s half of the Raw Tag Team Champions. We were told a few minutes ago that this is because McIntyre didn’t want to defend a title without Kevin Owen’s input and backing.”

Corey made a face. “His input? Why wouldn’t Kevin back his teammate? I can understand this is not a tag match, and so the tag title wouldn’t be on the line. 

“And, hmm.” Cole collected his thoughts as Corbin was tossed out of the ring, only to swing around the ring post. Unsuspecting, McIntyre took a hit to the tops of his back. “Yes, tonight would have been so much more chaotic if Corbin had to tag with someone, potentially win, then they have to figure out who takes which title home with them. If Kevin was behind a similar train of thought, he had great foresight.”

“Maybe he just didn’t want McInytre to squander away half of his championship,” Corey grumbled. “Kevin hasn’t looked too happy about how McIntyre is handling his quintuple championship reign. There might be trouble on the team. The multi-champ needs to look out.”

The Multi-Champ looked over his shoulder and dodged, just in the nick of time, an elbow that would have forced him into the corner. Instead, he was able to beat Corbin down enough to catch some air. To headbut him with a Glasgow Kiss. And to cross the ring and motion for a Claymore. It landed dead center in Corbin’s face, ending the match. For his victory pose, the Gold Guard came to the bottom of the ramp for him to stand in front of. An army behind the unstoppable athlete as his hand was raised. 

***

Backstage, McIntyre flinched back as Roman Reigns walked into his space. The Big Dog held his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey, just wanted to say congratulations on your match. And to say I was impressed. That was a pretty ballsy move to defend all your championships at once.”

“Thank you.” The Champion smirked. “I thought it was a unique idea considering no one is going to hold all of them at once again. Ya know,” he shrugged, “give the history books somethin’ to remember.”

Roman nodded in agreement and approval. “A great goal. But I do have to tell you, you might want to slow down a bit.”

“Slow down? Like you did?” McIntyre scoffed. “No. I’m not slowing down until I hold all the gold. And I won’t slow down until I’m made each individual reign impossible to beat. No one is going to hold all the gold, because I’m not letting go until there isn’t a breath left in my body.” With each word, McIntyre leaned more into Roman’s face, eyes glowing with challenge.

Again, Roman put his hands up in surrender. He stepped back to some space to breathe. “That’s cool. But someone reminded me that there’s a… unique legacy attached to the Universal Championship.” When the Scotsman raised an eyebrow he continued. “Ya know… Balor and his shoulder. Goldberg and his short reign. And of course Lesanr, as Corbin reminded you. If you don’t believe me, maybe you should ask your tag partner, Owens, about it. He didn’t retain it without help even once his entire reign.”

McIntyre growled. “I’m not Owens, or any of them. I’m Drew McIntyre. The Chosen One. The Scottish Psychopath. I’m not letting go of a single title until I want to.”

“Alright. But at least keep an eye out. The Universal Curse will catch up with you eventually.” Roman smiled brightly. Menacingly. “I’ll be there when it does.” 

He continued to smile as McIntyre pushed him out of the way and left. 


	20. Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AEW comes at WWE sideways, surprising the wrestling world several times and the Reader. Samoa Joe challenges McIntyre upfront instead of waiting. Aleister Black gets the final say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did sing Elton John in my head every time I looked at the title. No, this chapter does not have a Road to El Dorado reference, unfortunately. But, writing Jericho in this chapter brought me so much joy. As well as many witty one liners. Thank you @peppermintquartz for the inspiration! Let me know if you guys found a favorite. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

**11 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

You jolted as hundreds of red solo cups exploded from the stage. The Street Profit’s new entrance was amusing, to say the least, though you did feel bad for the clean-up crew. Montez Ford danced his way into the ring and grabbed hold of the top rope. He shook it wildly like the Ultimate Warrior. You let out a long, smooth breath. How did people have that much energy all the time and not spontaneously combust? 

“Are you sure you don’t want the match?” you asked Cesaro. He was standing on the apron, outside of the ropes, by your shoulder. “Wouldn’t take much to switch it to you since you’re on your own now.”

He shook his head with a grin. “What, you don’t want the smoke?”

Montez started to pump himself up by jumping high enough to nearly keep his knees over his chest. How did he do that? “Uh, no. You can have ‘im.”

Cesaro patted you on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

“But- Wait!”

Too late. The bell rang and Montez was suddenly backing you into a corner before you could think. Just barely you dodged his first attack. You were going to have to slow down his pace if you wanted a chance. But dammit, if the man wasn’t the fastest, quickest thinking wrestler you’d ever faced. Major high-flier too. More than once you found yourself just watching Montez Ford work. You didn’t snap into the moment until he landed on you. 

Then you caught him. He flipped and would have landed right on your stomach if you hadn’t put your knees up. As he arched in pain, you scrabbled to lock your limbs around his in any hold you could think of. He laughed as you constricted further. 

“Getting desperate, Y/N? Or are you just happy to see me?”

You chuckled back. “Glad to see you. But let me get in a hit or two, please. We’re NXT babies. We need to show up all these old timers.”

“Like Cesaro?”

“Shut up.”

He wiggled out of your grasp. Then the fun began. Training with him and Dawkins back in the day had been fun. Until they “abandoned” you to join the main roaster a little more than a year ago. The more you two fought, the more came back to you about his ring rhythm, and he remembered your preference for suddenly kicking out of the blue. The first one got him. The second clipped him. And the third breezed past his body like a near-death lightning bolt. Which left you, again, vulnerable to attack and a ridiculously high splash. And a count. 

“Dammit, Montez,” you muttered as he helped you off the canvas. “One of these days-”

He nudged your shoulder. “One of these days you’re gonna clock me one and I’ll-” he whistled and pretended to fall like a board. 

‘When that day comes… do I get to join the Street Profits?””

“Ah- no.”

You both laughed and met up your partners to leave the arena together. 

***

Backstage, you and Cesaro separated from the others and found a crate to sit on. Cesaro stared at you oddly until you asked him why. 

“Nothing. Just… I don’t know if I’ve ever heard you laugh like that.” 

The tops of your ears warmed. “Yeah. I guess it has been a while.” Rolling your eyes you admitted, “I guess I did need that match.” Before he could hum or retort something to friendly irritate you further, you added, “We still need to get you a match.” Your pocket started to vibrate. 

Cesaro shrugged. “I’ll get one. Never been afraid to just take one either-” He leaned to see your face better as you stared at your phone. “Y/N?”

“It’s… it’s Mox.”

He watched as you didn’t move. “Are you going to answer it?”

Cradling the phone like a fragile venomous snake, you hurried down the hallway. 

***

Kevin Owens fiddled with his hand tape. Beside him, Drew McIntyre used one of the Gold Guard’s shirts to buff his Raw Tag Team Championship. “That was really stupid what you did last week.” Kevin was ready to flinch. He didn’t have to. 

“Which part?” McIntyre arched an eyebrow at him. “Did you not want to accept the Viking Raider’s challenge?”

“No, no. I did. It’s just- You put your titles on the line against Corbin on Smackdown. All of them. At once. Maybe ‘stupid’ wasn’t the right word for it, but neither is ‘smart.’”

“Perhaps.”

“It’s dangerous.” Kevin silently motioned strangling McIntyre when he turned around. “So much risk-”

“I know.” McIntyre swung around and stepped into Kevin’s space. That’s what makes my opponents fail. They are blinded by the responsibility of all this gold, and they fall short. I’m a broad-shouldered champion. I can carry the weight.” Heavily, he dropped his hand onto his teammate’s shoulder. “I hope you can keep up.” 

Kevin gulped as McIntyre walked by into Gorilla, the Gold Guard close on his heel. 

***

The Viking Raiders were already waiting in the ring. Unlike other tag matches, this time McIntyre took point. He started with the bell, and didn’t leave the ring until he was thoroughly beaten down. Then, and only then, did he tag in Kevin. 

“How is he doing this?” Corey Graves sat his head in his hands. “Four championships to defend, and he’s giving his all every single match. I might be with Kevin Owens on this one. Eventually this man is going to come up short. And I don’t want to be around for the fallout.” 

Erik and Ivar were wary of the Quadruple Champion too. They kept Kevin in the ring for as long as possible. Yes, for a bigger opportunity to become champions. But also because they didn’t want to fight McIntyre any more than necessary. They did this by keeping Kevin out of the ring. Keeping him close to their corner. Targeting his knees and legs so it would be more difficult for him to switch with McIntyre. They didn’t account for the Scotsman carrying Kevin to their corner and tagging himself in. 

It was only a matter of time before a Claymore took one of them out. It happened to be Ivar, with Erik entangled with Kevin on the far side of the ring. 

The referee raised the defending champion’s hands, scuttling away when McIntyre glared at him. He was replaced by the wall of men known as the Gold Guard. They each stood at a corner, one taking Kevin with him, so McIntyre could hold his half of the tag titles aloft in the middle of the ring. 

***

Before the night was out, Jake Hager had more comments on Cesaro’s career choices. “Another night as a singles wrestler @wwecesaro and another night without a match. Too soon to call a trend? No. You’re easy to anticipate. I give it a month before you and Y/N are doing tag matches.”

Cesaro responded with a shrugging emoji and “we’ll see. How’s the Inner Circle working out for you?”

***

_Wednesday - AEW Dynamite_

“Come Saturday at All out, I’ll done with Orange Cassidy,” Chris Jericho cackled. He tossed the still orange juice-stained jacket to Santana and took his spikey jacket from Oriz. “It’ll be a new week, a new start. And we won’t have to deal with the ‘Best Friends,’” he added in a mocking voice, “any more. Heh.”

The lights dimmed. All of them were on high alert. When the lights fully went out, sounds of a scuffle were followed by shouts of surprise and pain. The lights came back on. The Inner Circle was scattered around, but Jericho wasn’t worried about them. He was the most disheveled. And, he was missing something important.

He shouted. “My jacket! My- Orange. Orange Cassidy stole my jacket! That little sonova bitch. I’m gonna drown him in momosa. I’m gonna rip off his arms and beat ‘im with ‘em. I’m gonna-”

Cool as he could be, Jon Moxley walked into the space. He took in the sight of the demolished group, and the disheveled Jericho on his knees. He whistled. 

Jericho pointed at him. “You- Mox. You know something. Where’d Orange go?”

Mox shrugged. “I don’t think it was your pal, Orange. He was back by catering a minute ago. But I did hear someone run past me.” He thumbed back over his shoulder. 

At first, Jericho leaned that direction. Then he rethought his relationship with the man before him. “Actually, no. You’re probably lying.” With a nod, he walked the other way and took his teammates with him. 

When they were out of sight, a figure with spikes over his shoulder emerged from the crates behind Mox. The Cincinattian turned and grinned as Darby Allin toyed with the collar of Jericho’s jacket. He lightly punched the other man’s shoulder. “Good luck with your match, kiddo.”

A few minutes later, Darby Allin entered the arena and popped the collar at the announce table. He fought Ricky Starks. Taz was not amused. 

“Look at that punk, thinking he can just steal someone else’s look and beat a talented young man like Starks all in one night.”

Excalibur shrugged. “I think he’s trying to look like-”

“I know who he’s trying to look like. He’s trying to look like Rhea Ripley after she copied his face paint last week. But couldn’t he have bought his own jacket to do it?”

Lance Archer and Jake Roberts interrupted the match to mess with Brian Cage, who was standing at ringside and ready for a fight. It created plenty of a distraction for Darby to fall with a Coffin Drop. Having demolished his opponent, he quickly left the arena before the chaos outside the ring could move inward. Jericho later found the jacket sitting on his luggage. 

***

_Friday - Smackdown_

“Welcome to Smackdown at the Thunderdome!’ Michael Cole announced. “It’s been a week in wrestling. With Drew McIntyre defending all his championships at once last week against Baron Corbin-”

Michael Graves took over. “And the next Collision Course match was announced right before the show. It’s going to be NXT’s Rhea Ripley against the Daredevil, Darby Allin.” Corey huffed. “And that’s not even the wildest thing today. This afternoon Samoa Joe was attacked by AEW’s MJF. Out in public!”

News headlines with pictures showed up on the Titantron. And [then a video](https://peppermintquartz.tumblr.com/post/611988336087908352/mjf-i-am-the-future-of-aew-theres-no-one-better). Samoa Joe was sitting down at a table with a shouting MJF standing over him. 

“I am the future of AEW! Of wrestling! There’s no one better than me, and you-”

Faster than MJF could react, Samoa Joe was out of his chair and had his arms locked around the young man’s throat. His arms flailed for a few seconds before the lack of oxygen made his body go limp. Samoa Joe let him drop unceremoniously to the floor.

“If you’re really that good… they’ll be the ones to tell you,” he pointed at the various people holding phones. Having spoken his peace, he sat down and began eating again as waiters rushed over to check on MJF.

“I don’t know what kind of fallout can be expected from that except legal matters.” Corey shuddered at the thought of someone trying to take the Samoan Submission Machine to court. 

Michael Cole continued to the end of the news. “Furthermore, the Quadruple Champion, Drew McIntyre called out Samoa Joe on social media.” The tweet itself showed up on the screen. “@SamoaJoe is a volatile champion. @The_MJF may be a little prick but the Coquina Clutch? Maybe someone else should hold the USA title while you get sued.” Cole flinched. “I don’t think it was wise to call Samoa Joe ‘volatile.’”

“Is he wrong?” Corey asked. 

“Perhaps not, but he shouldn’t-”

“Drew McIntyre!”

“Uh-oh.”

In the ring, Samoa Joe paced back and forth before stopping at the camera-facing ropes. “Drew McIntyre! If you got a problem with me, then you step in this ring and settle it face to face with me,” he roared. “Look at you, hiding behind a social media quip like a coward. I expected more from our not single, not double, not triple… but our quadruple champion.”

He breathed deeply. “Don’t try to call me out when it’s obvious through your weak attention-seeking comments that you want this.” The United States Championship was adjusted on his shoulder. 

“We both know I am far more eloquent than any lawyer in the country. AEW knows this. Which is why I am not being sued. And I will not see MJF at Collision Course because I am,” he chuckled, “hazardous to his health. He’s not idiotic enough to step in this ring with me. You, on the other hand, have the gall to call me ‘volatile’ as if you didn’t risk everything last week because of some weak-ass challenge from one Baron Corbin.” Samoa Joe tilted his head. “McIntyre. We are both men of action. Two reinvented cornerstones of this business. If you really have a problem with me, come and say it to my face. Not a _tweet_ ,” he spat, “not a video package. Stand here in this ring and be the champion you claim to be!”

Corey muttered “uh-oh” again as Samoa Joe stepped back into the center of the ring holding the title high.

“Look at this championship. Look at the champion who holds it. Honestly, it doesn’t matter if you step into this ring because you can’t have it!” He snapped the title back to his shoulder. “Hit me with as many Claymores as you like. I can take the pain. But how long can you survive without oxygen, oh great champion?” He grinned. “I can guarantee, it’s no longer than anybody else. You can win as much gold as you want, hire as many guards as you can afford. It doesn’t matter. You’re just as average as the rest of ‘em. And if you’re ever brave enough to step to me, I’ll put you to sleep and prove it.”

The mic dropped with a thud as he left the ring.

***

One champion had just left the arena when the stage erupted in neon lights so another could enter. Naomi’s gear and hair glowed in the dark. As did the nameplates on her Smackdown Women’s Championship. She danced her way to the ring to wait for her opponent, Mandy Rose. She had to admit, the blonde athlete had come a long way. Maybe it was time to give her a chance, a real one. 

Those plans were dashed as camera footage was screened to the arena. Mandy Rose was found unconscious backstage. A forest of fallen stage pipes and steel rods laid around and over her. No one around could provide any answers. Cutting the video short, Sonya Deville’s entrance took over. Naomi went for a mic as Sonya stepped onto the stage. 

“That looked rough,” Sonya said with a smirk. She raised her hands in surrender. “I don’t know anything about it… but since you’re free for a match tonight-”

“Oh I’m gonna have a match tonight.” The champion shifted her feet into a fighting stance. “This is going to be the last time you interfere with my title matches I’ve set up. I wanted to face Carmella at Summer Slam. You messed that up. I wanted to fight Ember. You robbed her of a proper title shot. And now you’re taking out Mandy? Look, we know you hate her guts but-”

Sonya placed a hand on her chest in shock. “I said I didn’t know anything about it. Mandy aside, I do have other issues with your ‘title defenses.’ You picked your opponents. Does that sound suspicious to anyone else? I mean- Miz and Morrison had a ‘title match’ a while back and it was a farce.” She started to walk down the ramp. “The Women’s Championship has fought too fiercely to exist to be defended in matches like that.” She stepped into the ring. 

Naomi didn’t move from her stance in the middle. “Oh, and undermining other people’s opportunities makes it stronger? I am the Smackdown Women’s Champion. I have a better view of how it should be defended than you do.” 

“Okay, so we disagree on that. But, none of that solves your immediate problem. You’re out here for a match, opponent-less. And I’m standing here.” Sonya motioned before Naomi could speak. “I get it. You didn’t prepare to fight me. That’s fine. Don’t put the title on the line. Let me earn my championship opportunity. We fight tonight. If you win, I get out of your way. But… when I win, I see you at Clash of Champions. Championship on the line. And I follow your rules. Deal?”

Sonya waited with a sure smile as Naomi thought it over. The crowd had a mixed opinion, though heavily weighted to the “no” chants. Taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders back, Naomi replied, “you’re on.”

The referee slid into the ring and gently took the championship away from Naomi. She barely glanced at it, knowing she would hold it again soon. Her focus was honed in on the woman in front of her as the bell rang. 

For being unprepared, Naomi did not underestimate her surprise opponent. She kept the intruder on the defensive. Never let her have any ground. And barely gave her room to breathe. She knew there wasn’t time to gloat, even when it looked like Sonya would be down for the count at any second. Naomi kept going. She showed off her athleticism, stamina, and drive as examples of why she was the champion instead of somebody else. It unwravelled when Sonya luckily snagged Naomi’s foot as she tried to jump off the ropes. The champion fell all the way to the ringside floor. 

Sonya launched to not waste Naomi’s pause. She used till the count of eight to use the ringposts and steel steps to her advantage. And then she rolled the champion back into the ring. In a real title match, a championship cannot change hands by a count-out. And Sonya wanted this to be as close to a championship match as possible. Naomi wobbled to her feet just in time to get clocked by a swift right hand. While she was stunned, Sonya lifted her into the air, then dropped her with a Hellevator. 

As Naomi came-to, Sonya jeered her from the ramp. “I’ll see you at Clash of Champions, Champ!”

***

Jimmy Uso rushed out to the ring with Jey close at his heels. Naomi waved them away, swearing she was fine. Slowly, they helped her to her feet. 

“The Usos will be facing Lucha House Party tonight,” Cole explained, “in a lumberjack match. They want to prove that they are not only the best tag team in WWE, but in wrestling overall. Before Smackdown began tonight, they called out the Young Bucks of AEW specifically.” He trailed off so their challenge could play. 

_“There’re a lot of fantastic tag teams out there,” Jey said. “History is full of great ones like the Dudley Brothers, the Hardy’s, the Hart Foundation.”_

_Jimmy continued, “The Outsiders, and the Road Warriors. But these days, all anyone wants to know is: who would win in a match between the two best teams in the business. The Usos?”_

_“Or the Young Bucks?” Jey sneered. “They’ve been running the business from one wrestling show to the next. But the Usos started here, and we’re going to maintain a legacy here. But what we want to know… is could the Young Bucks even step to us at all?”_

_“They’ve called us out. Made fun of us in various ways over the years.” Jimmy shook his head. “We’re gonna put a stop to that. So, Nick and Matt Jackson, welcome-” Jey joined in. “To the Uso. Penitentiary.”_

Soon the ring was surrounded by other tag teams, Raw and Smackdown. The New Day, Viking Raiders, Street Profits, and the Hurt Business. Also Metalik was outside the ring to support Kalisto and Lince Dorado. At the bell, the watching teams pounded on the apron as the Usos and Lucha House Party went to it. Both teams were high fliers. And hard hitters, with or without the extra velocity. 

For the most part, if a team member landed outside the ring, the ‘lumberjacks’ stayed out of it. The Usos had too much momentum behind them to get involved. That is until someone landed by the Hurt Business. Then the teams had to add dodge-fist to their credentials. Because a single chest slap or punch sent anyone in their way immediately to the mat, where they could be kicked and stomped on. Kalisto and Lince were pinned down. The count was rapidly approaching ten. Not wanting to win that way, Jimmy and Jey rolled out and beat back the Hurt Business, saving their opponents and rolling them back into the ring. After a grateful handshake, the match renewed with a vigor. 

A few Buck-like moves made it into the WWE ring. The Usos posed on the ropes between moves, curling their arms to show off their muscles before dropping down onto the House Party. They alternated how they hit a lone man (poor Kalisto) with a double upper kick. And they borrowed the Aided Dropkick when dropping Metalik on his head. But they won with their own finisher. Leaping from opposite ringposts, the pinned Metalik long before Kalisto could have interfered. They held up their titles and shot up a pair of shakas. 

If the Young Bucks hadn’t felt challenged before, they had to be now.

***

Aleister Black emerged from his locker room, only to immediately want to disappear again. 

“Ah, Mr Black.” Elias flipped his guitar to his back. “I’m glad… surprised, but glad that you answered my, uh, knock. I wanted to talk about the Collision Course team and any plans that may be forming already.”

The Anti-Hero’s forehead creased. “Plans?” He squinted at the man before him. “It’s still just the three of us, and months away. Why-”

“I was thinking.” He stepped closer into Aleister’s space. “I know that, ah, a certain member or pair of members of the McMahon family talked you into trying out for team leader. You and Natalya did a great job at Summer Slam.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure. But- If I was in your place, I would probably be relieved if someone offered to pick up leading the team. It was pushed on you in a no win situation, and I would like to help you out with that. Originally, I didn’t want to be the leader either. But then I thought about the team, and you, and the potential issues and… I feel like I could really take this team into greatness.”

Aleister closed his eyes. “Again… it’s still just the three of us.”

“I know. But I’ve got some potentials to run by Natlaya- we were almost a team for the Mixed Match Challenge back in the day. And-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

Elias frowned. “You’re not being reasonable. You won’t lead. You’ll just stand there and glare at everybody.”

He didn’t see the fist coming until it hit him in the stomach. As he leaned up to catch his breath, Aleister’s boot swung in with a Black Mass. The WWE team leader stood over Elias’s body for a second before opening his door. 

“You couldn’t lead. You talk too much.” He disappeared back into his locker room. 


	21. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to face the root of their problems. The ones that end up doing it, wind up in more trouble than they know.

**10 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

Cesaro shook his head, watching you. “Are we gonna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

Leaning forward in his seat, he tried to steal your focus away from your phone. “It’s not everyday you get a call from-”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright.” His fingers tapped his elbows where his arms crossed. “You know you don’t have to talk to me-”

“I’ve got a match.” You stood. 

“-But you need to talk to somebody. Are you going to talk to somebody?” He snagged your ring gear. 

You smirked. “I dunno. Are you going to reply to Hager?”

Cesaro huffed with a smile as you headed towards Gorilla. “That’s cold.”

“Frigid,” you replied with a wink. At the same time, you were never so happy to have a match to avoid questions you didn’t have answers for. Your smile broadened to see your opponent in the ring. Everyone said it was a pleasure to wrestle Ricochet. You looked forward to seeing how well you’d hold up against his intense high-flying ability. 

It wasn’t long, how well you held up. But, damn, if every second wasn’t exciting. You both spent most of the match laughing and doing your best to show each other up. Once or twice you grounded Ricochet. Halting his momentum was one thing. Keeping it halted and staying in one piece was another. His career had been filled with people squashing his momentum. Fighting back was second nature by now. 

Losing didn’t puncture your ego too much. It had been a fun fight. Ricochet met you in the center of the ring after the bell rang and offered his hand. You shook it, rotating an ache out of your shoulder. 

“Thanks for the match,” you said. “I needed that.”

Ricochet sat on the ropes so you could leave the ring. “Any time you want to get beat up, just let me know.”

“I’ll get you one of these days. I really need to work on beating fast flippers like you and Montez.” You cocked your head in thought. “That’s an idea…”

“What’s an idea?” He posed with you on the stage for the benefit of the crowd. “What’s spinning in that head of yours?”

“A Red Arrow.” You arched an eyebrow at him. “Just saying, but you versus PAC would be a hell of a match. I recommend you look into it while you can.”

“I might do that. Thanks.” He heavily patted the shoulder you’d just rolled an ache out of. “Oops,” he smirked as you flinched. “Sorry.”

“Sure ya are.”

***

With the crowd now warmed up, the next match was a number one contendership. Natalya and Nia Jax were ready to face off for the chance to take the Raw Women’s Championship from Shayna Baszler. As to when that match would take place, no one knew. The Champion wasn’t forthcoming as to when she’d be willing to defend. That didn’t matter at the moment. At the bell, Nia rolled out of the ring. Natalya shook her head. Classic evasiveness. It only left two options: go after her, or heckle to get her back into the ring. Neither had the potential to end well, but the latter was going to be more fun. 

“What’s wrong Nia?” The Canadian leaned nonchalant against a turnbuckle. “If you knew you didn’t have it in ya to face Shayna, you could have just said it. Go on, stay out there and lose by count-out. Thank you for making this so easy for me.”

Nia squinted at her. “Easy? Sweetie, I’m letting you catch a few precious breaths before I shred your lungs. Are you coming out here or not?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.” Nia slowly stepped onto the apron. As she stepped through the ropes, she asked, “don’t you have teamwork stuff to plan? Lay down now so I can face Shayna and go work on that. Why do you need this anyway?”

“Sure. I’m the leader of the Collision Course team.” She deepened her attack stance. “Might as well have a title to go with it.”

They finally went at it. Nia aimed to take Natlaya apart, piece by piece. Perhaps if the Canadian couldn’t move without hurting somewhere, she’d give up sooner. But Natalya had a plan of her own. She only focused on Nia’s lower back. Stretched it between the ropes. Speared it into turnbuckles and the edges of the ring. Either way, it was only a matter of time before someone’s muscles gave out. Natalya evaded a leg drop and used Nia’s ankle to twist her under. Then, grabbing her other ankle, she locked in the Sharpshooter. Her knees hurt and her grip was failing, due to Nia’s attacks, but she pressed on. 

With an angry screech, Nia admitted defeat by tapping out. She laid on her back and rolled her eyes as Natalya struggled to remain on her feet. No matter what happened in the match with Shayna Baszler, Natalya Hart proved once again that she was willing and able to push through any pain for her goals. 

***

You and several of the other women from the locker room crowded around Natalya to congratulate her on the win. Asuka and Liv stood at one shoulder, while you and Lana stood at the other. 

“Shayna is not ready for Natalya,” Asuka said, dancing and grinning to make everyone smile.

You nodded your head. “When do you get your title shot?”

Natalya’s smile faded a watt. “Who knows. The officials asked her before the match, but our fearless champion seems to not care a whit what happens at the ‘peasant’ level. She’s atop her mountain, and that’s all that matters.”

While the other women disgruntled on either side, you lightly laid your hand on her shoulder. “It’s your opportunity. Take it. She knows you’re a threat and so she’ll hem and haw until the Universe forgets about the women’s division again.” Her shoulders deflated. You rushed to backtrack. “But we’re not going to let that happen.”

The heavy bootsteps of Drew McIntyre interrupted the moment. “Y/N, we need to talk.”

“I’m a little busy at the moment. Please call ahead and make a reservation.” You turned back to Natalya, who was grinning behind biting her lips. 

He shrugged. “Alright. I was just going to ask if you’d like to join Kevin and I in a tag match tonight. I knw you already had one at the beginning of the show, but it was short and I know you always like to step up. Tonight would be especially good since this would be the closest you’ll get in a long time to the Intercontinental Championship.” He fixed the white and gold title on his shoulder with a smirk. 

Gritting your teeth, but taking a deep and calming breath, you declined again. “As I said. No. Now if you’ll excuse me-” A shudder ran up all your backs as Shayna Baszler also stepped into the space. Lana walked around to join the other two in becoming a wall between her and Natalya. 

She addressed the Quadruple Champion. “You’re facing the Street Profits and Bianca Belair tonight, right?” When he nodded, she looked at you and replied, “I think I could help you out, and fill in like a real competitor.”

You snarled. “A real competitor? Since when are you one?”

“Do you have something to say, Y/N?”

Natalya reached back for your arm, but you were already rolling. “Yeah. When I look at you, I don’t see a real competitor. A real competitor would take steps to act like a real champion. And a real champion would defend her title on Sunday.” You winked at Natalya. 

Shayna nodded, and walked over to stand by McIntyre, bumping your shoulder on the way by. “Alright. I will. I’ll see you there.”

“Wait. What-”

She stepped into your space. “I don;t care what matches are arranged by management. If someone has an issue with me, they can come and speak to me. Like you just did. So, yes, you and I will have a championship match at Clash of Champions. Bring your A-game. You’re gonna need it.” While you shivered under Natalya’s icy stare impaling your spine from behind, Shayna added, “Oh, and Sonya wanted me to thank you for the help with Mandy last week. She really appreciates the help… and owes you one.” 

You couldn’t turn around to face the women. Their rage gripping your spine and lungs was enough. McIntyre grinned at you over Shayna’s head, then followed her towards the ring. 

***

Bianca bounced from one foot to the other with a death glare directed at Shayna Baszler. All four men noticed the look, and stepped out of the ropes as one. The bell rang. For having just “encouraged” personally handling issues with the champion, Shanya evaded most of Bianca’s attacks. One, so she could avoid the rage-punches and braid whip snaps. And two, to slowly irritate her opponent to the point of winding her. Then, just as Bianca was about to reach her boiling point, she tagged in McIntyre. 

He towered over her, but Biana was full of energy. She worked on his knees, knocking him to them so she could reach his face and torso. Behind her, Montez and Dawkins cheered her on. A chest slap sent her tumbling back into their corner. The guys took turns beating each other down, trying to break anything they could, egos and spirit included. All the while, Shayna and Bianca galred at one another. Kevin tagged in the Women’s Champion, but Mntez was wiped out in a distant corner. Shayna took great delight in inflicting pain on her rival’s husband. 

Just as Bianca lost her chill and jumped through the ropes, Shayna tagged in McIntyre. He breezed by Bianca and knocked Dawkins off the apron. Bouncing off the turnbuckles, he slid in with a doubly-deadly Claymore that knocked the couple out. He laid over the both of them for the pin. There was no post-match beat down. No further point needed to be made. The winning trio held up their championship gold above the losers. Reaching the stage, they split and left opposite ways. 

***

_Twitter_

“Some partner you’ve got there @WWECesaro,” Jake Hager said after the show. “Renewed in your singles career… and she’s the one who had double opportunities. Where was your match? #SingleAndReadyToLoseMyMomentum”

Cesaro had to admit, the hashtag gave him a chuckle. But the continuing bickering from an old friend could not continue. He replied Tuesday morning. “My match will come when I seek it out. Where was yours @RealJakeHager? Or were you too busy watching your team’s back? They’re #NeverGonnaBackYouUp #AlwaysGonnaLetYouDown”

Even if Hager wanted to ignore the puns, he couldn’t. The fans saw the hashtags and ran with them. He was forced to reply, continuing a Twitter battle that lasted all week. 

“Now I know how you won that escape match. Sami and Shinsuke wanted you out of the team. Your puns are still terrible.” 

“You could say they’re… 😂 #tearable 🤣 Who needs uppercuts when I can pun you into backing off?” 

“I’m not backing off any time soon. Your career is too easy to pick holes in, and fun to do so. I will never let go that you are a teammate. Or do you deny we had quite the run?”

If there had been an easy-to-find gif for the way Cesaro wanted to spin Hager around till he puked, he would have used it. Instead, he said, “We did. Until you kicked me out of the All Americans at #WretleManiaXXX. You can’t deny you’ve wanted out of a team. #StudStable #RealAmericans #WWE #InnerCircle …” 

Before Hager could reply, Cesaro shot a tweet to end the back and forth. “If my career disappointed you so much, you could have called at any time. In fact, let’s chat. Face to face. At #CollisionCourse You know… the brilliant plan Y/N thought up?”

“See you at #CollisionCourse old friend.”

***

_Smackdown_

The show was only live for a few seconds and already the ring was buzzing with adrenaline. Samoa Joe stood his ground as Drew McIntyre lifted a mic. “Thanks for having me, champ.”

The United States Champion glanced around. Each of the four Gold Guards was standing by a side of the ring. He was surrounded. And unbothered. “Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to say what you came here to say?”

McIntyre’s upper lip twitched with a wishful snarl. “Yeah, I’ll say it. You are not fit to be champion.” He paused, waiting for Samoa Joe’s reaction. Receiving none, he pressed onward. “Whether the prick deserved it or not, losing your cool in public among ‘civilians’ was not becoming of an athlete of your caliber. Oh, but I see. You don’t think you lost your cool, do you?”

Samoa Joe shook his head. “Nope. I handled a problem.”

“I get it. You think that because you hold a championship that you can go and beat up anybody anywhere?” McIntyre tsked. “That kind of mindset will be your downfall.”

“Says the man walking around with four championships. One that’s not even from the brand he’s signed to.” He rolled back his shoulders, rebalancing the stars and stripes title. “It’s no secret I don’t like Roman Reigns. But you don’t deserve to hold the Universal Championship. You should’ve never had a shot at it. It’s a people’s championship. The people don’t have to like who holds it, but in a perfect world it is defended by their rules. And you have been fighting for no one but yourself this year.”

McIntyre nodded. “You’re damn right, I have. I’ve earned that right.”

“You’ve earned the right to a broken jaw.”

“And who’s gonna break it? You?” The Scotsman laughed heartily. “I’d pay big money to see you try. I like you, Joe; you’re sure of your place in the wrestling world and of your skillset. But a real, legacy champion? You’re not one. I can easily prove it on Sunday. Bell to bell, you can’t compete with a champion like me.”

Samoa Joe snarled. “Let’s test that, then. See you at Clash of Champions.”

Right into position. This is what McIntyre wanted to say since last week. “And let me guess: you won’t put that title on the line Sunday because you’re scared I’ll take it from you.”

“No, all great champion,” he mocked. “You’ll be too busy taking a nap in this ring to take my championship. You’re welcome to try, but that golden dream of yours ends Sunday. I guarantee it.”

“You’re on. I’ll even sweeten the deal by-”

“I don’t want them. I’m not greedy like you.” Samoa Joe waved away the other man’s flash of anger. “It’s not the amount of gold you have, it’s the stamina to hold gold and hold it well. Yes, you’re making history with this little run of yours. But mediocre defense matches won’t keep your name in the history books. When we have our match at Clash of Champions, I’m going to make history in the way I beat you down. The Universe will watch it for generations.” He grinned. “And everyone will remember the day that Samoa Joe broke Drew McIntyre.”

***

Backstage, McIntyre was still fuming with how the promo battle had gone down. How did Samoa Joe twist his words like that? His mood was not improved by seeing a familiar face. “What do you want?” he gruffed. 

Roman Reigns shrugged. “Nothing. Just thought you’d need a little advice to face-”

“I’ve faced him before. Beaten him before. I don’t need you.”

“Don’t underestimate him. Thinking like that’ll get you hurt.”

“Are you and Joe buddy buddy now?”

Roman chuckled. “Hell no. Naver have been, and probably never will be. Not without a really talented mediator.” 

Shaking his head, McIntyre smiled knowingly. “This is about Joe. This is about you… the Big Dog Roman Reigns begging for a title shot. Underhanded, perhaps. Then again, you haven’t been the same man since I beat you for the Universal Championship.” His smile darkened. “She’s in better hands now.”

“I doubt that.”

“But really. Which championship do you want? Do you want the Universal back? Or perhaps the Intercontinental? Pick one.”

Roman arched an eyebrow. Calmly he said, “I want your WrestleMania championship. I want the Heavyweight title.”

“Done. See you Sunday.” He pushed Roman to one side to get by. 

“Are you sure? Man, you need to slow down. The Universal curse’ll catch up to ya-”

“Goodbye Reigns. Try to maintain what little dignity you have left.”

As the four-tier champion thundered away, Roman shook his head. At least he had a title match in a few days. Just as he was thinking over a strategy, the familiar clang of falling trellis poles bounced through the hallway. He was already pressing his back to the wall when a medical officer and a referee ran by. 

***

It was pandemonium. 

Most of the viewers were standing as far away from the squabble as they could while still being able to watch. Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan’s Women’s Tag titles had been thrown to either side. On top of the women, NXT visitors did their best to pulverize the champions. All around, officials were shouting for Dakota Kai and Raquel Gonzalez to get off them and to stop their attack. Nobody could see an opening to get close. 

Eventually, the champions managed to throw the unwanted guests off their stomachs. They retreated far enough so a wall of people could protect them from Dakota and Raquel. 

Before the next ten minutes were up, they had a match scheduled for Clash of Champions. 

***

“I think I’d make a great addition to the team.”

Aleister Black looked Daniel Bryan in the eye, thinking over the man’s athletic history. “I would have to agree.”

The Goat smiled ear to ear. “Great. Do, uh, do I have to do anything official? Or was that it, I’m on the team?”

Just as Aleister was about to answer, Elias strolled in to interrupt. “You do have one last step. Excuse me, fearless leader, but I think he should have a match to get into the team. As I was the most recent addition, after you of course, Black, then he should have to beat me in a match. And the next person who wants to join will have to beat him and so on. That way we end up with one member better than the next. If we’re going to have a strong team, we need each member to be stronger than the ones already there.”

It was half a good idea. Daniel side-eyed Aleister to gage his reaction. There wasn’t one. 

Finally, Aleister exhaled heavily. “That does make a lot of sense.” He crossed his arms. “I was just going to let him in… but if you want to fight him-”

“Just a little team-building exercise.”

“Is that okay with you, Mr Bryan? As much as I would like to, I can’t argue the point.”

Daniel looked between them. The power struggle was obvious. “Sounds reasonable. I should prove myself that I can hold my own with my personal skill-set.” He fought back the grimace behind the idea of a ‘prove yourself’ match. Especially for someone like himself. 

“Then that’s settled.” Elias lightly punched Aleister’s shoulder, instantly regretted it, then curled around to Daniel’s other side. “I’ll set up our match for Sunday. That way, at Clash of Champions, we can welcome our newest team member. Or not.” He thumped Daniel on the back and walked away. 

By the time Daniel looked towards Aleister, he was gone too. He looked down the hall Elias took. “That’s fine. See you Sunday. Be careful not to rule yourself too weak though.”


	22. world Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samoa Joe and Drew McIntyre face off for the USA title. A wrestler goes missing. The Reader fights a familiar inner battle with a different outcome.

**9 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Clash of Champions Pre-Show_

Drew McIntyre shadowboxed in his locker room. To one side sat Kevin Owens, who looked ten times as nervous as the quadruple champ should have been. The champ grumbled, “I can feel the distrust all the way over here. Say your two cents already.”

As tempting as that was, the Canadian toned down what he wanted to say. “I think having two title matches tonight is a bad idea.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” 

Casually, McIntyre turned around. Kevin leaned further back in the chair as he stared up at the thundercloud hovering over McIntyre’s head. “Any particular reason why you think this? I’ve done it before” 

Kevin took a deep breath. “That was for the tag titles. And we both know I did most of the fighting. You’re going to be facing two of the toughest guys in the business-” 

“I am the toughest guy in the business. I know I can do this.” McIntyre hoisted the Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder. He stepped towards the door but turned back to his Raw Tag Team co-champion. “A little support would be nice, though. Especially from my partner. I’d hate to have to consider… replacing you.” He left Kevin alone in the room. The other man couldn’t have followed if he wanted to. His legs would have failed. 

***

In the arena, the pre-show announce team did their best not to look like a bunch of awkward kids trying not to react to their best friend getting yelled at by their mother. No eye contact with the camera until the moment was past and they were composed. Booker T recovered first. 

“This past Saturday, the NXT Championship was up for grabs. After a series of gruelling matches, it finally came down to two men.” He trailed off as the recap video started to play. 

_NXT Takeover_

_“Balor- Oh my God!” Mauro shouted and watched with awe as Finn Balor caught Adam Cole on top of the turnbuckles. The men dropped, with Cole on the bottom taking the brunt of the fall. “Oh my God! Nineteen-sixteen! Balor for the cover- Two- We have a new NXT Champion!” He wasn’t the only one yelling. The Florida crowd was losing their minds as the gold championship was passed on to its new holder._

_Beth Phoenix applauded the new champion as he eyed the other man, then helped him to his feet for a mutual show of pride: a handshake. “This has been a long time coming. There isn’t a single person in the wrestling Universe that can say these men haven’t given their all. We thought it was over earlier when Adam Cole kicked out of the Coup de Grace! It was like the world stopped. But Balor came back and retook the title he held for so long.”_

_On the stage, both men posed for the crowd’s adoration. Then Adam Cole quietly stepped back, letting the Prinxe have his moment, He stared holes into the other man’s shoulder blades, promising anyone who noticed that this wasn’t done. And that Balor’s reign would not be as long as it was last time._

***

_Clash of Champions_

The show began with one of the more anticipated matches. With Sonya Deville having “scammed” her way into a championship opportunity, everyone wanted to see if Naomi would be able to “square up” to the challenger. The Smackdown Women’s Championship was on the line. Officially. No more botched contract signings, and no more back-stage destructions. 

Just Naomi and Sonya in the ring waiting for the bell. 

The first clanging echo had barely reached the front row before Naomi was at Sonya’s throat. She took the challenger to her knees instantly in a headlock. They grappled, fighting with pure emotion and drive for the goal at hand. Sonya’s ponytail was a target. Naomi’s neon knee pads were another. The referee surprisingly didn’t have to call them out often. Potentially illegal strikes were kept short, making a point instead of inflicting damage. 

Naomi jumped and grabbed her opponent by the back of the neck, dropping into a Jawbreaker. She twisted Sonya while she was stunned into a choke-hold, determined to either make her tap or pass out. Neither was destined to occur. 

While Sonya’s fingers worked the hold of Naomi on her neck, her hips wriggled back and forth until she was able to flip them over and escape. She quickly recovered. Sonya bounced off the ropes, clotheslining Naomi momentarily to the canvas. By the time the challenger was back up, Sonya was ready to step up with her Square-Up Kick. Naomi dropped like a stone and barely registered the weight of another body laying over her own, or the following bell. 

Triumphantly, Sonya Deville held her newly won championship up high. She didn’t look back even once to Naomi on her way out of the arena. 

***’

Next, the Heavyweight Championship was on the line between Drew McIntyre and Roman Reigns. Roman waited in the ring for the champion and his gold guard. He didn’t have a back plan to attack the titles or other underhanded tactics, though those did cross his mind. Something told him McIntyre’s ego would be cut in half tonight. Now whether it was because of him or the other Samoan the champ was facing tonight, only time would tell. 

The quadruple champion came out with new gear to celebrate. At a quick glance, it appeared to be his usual leather Scottish garb. But at the edges, where it caught the light, the accents reflected gold and red and white. Every title’s colours had been integrated into the leather. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp, motioning for the guard to stay there. McIntyre eyed Roman as if he knew the desperate plans that had crossed his mind. Then he calmly entered the ring. 

At every turn, Roman was on the defensive. For the few times he did have the upper hand, McIntyre would catch a glance of the gold guard or the heavyweight title in the bell box, and he was renewed. Spears had little impact. Superman punches either missed, or glanced off McIntyre’s chin. Roman dug deep. Powerbombs. The Spinning Bulldog that was known as the Checkmate back when he was in FCW. McIntyre was going to be bruised for his later match, but he wasn’t slowing down. 

It took three back to back Claymores to knock down the Big Dog hard enough for a count. 

As the referee handed McIntyre his Heavyweight Championship, the champ looked down at Roman and mused, “so much for that curse.” Then he held the title high and basked in the mixed roar of the crowd. 

***

Even with a week to prepare, it wasn’t enough to face off against Shayna Baszler. You’d had enough main roster matches for her to observe. Shayna had seen you lose your cool, had seen you desperate, and she could guess your creative problem-solving. At least you were able to avoid her holds for the most part; you wouldn’t pass out. 

The Raw Women’s Championship glinted from the bell box. You focused on the gleam while strategizing how to escape from Shayna’s hold around your neck. It worked. Scrambling away, you created enough distance to prepare a series of kicks. The last one caught her straight on the jaw. You thought you had the match in the bag. 

Then, at the last second, Shayna twisted out of the pin and tangled you up in a Kirifuda Clutch. It seemed wisest to tap out instead of either watching the world grow dark, or feeling your joints pop out of place. Shayna held the lock long enough to drive home that she was more than you could handle. That she was more than what the women’s roster could handle. You stretched weakly as she left the arena with the championship over her shoulder.

***

The Drifter was oddly quiet before his match with Daniel Bryan. Although he wasn’t the leader of the WWE team, Elias was more than willing to put the destined legend through his paces to earn a spot. But… there was no guitar. No witty, underhanded insulting song. Just Elias calmly walking to the ring and starring Daniel down the second he was through the ropes. 

Grappling from the Goat clashed with the Drifter’s dangerous agility and power. Elias wasn’t as big as Mcintyre, but he was still broad-shouldered and bulky. Something difficult to wrangle to the canvas and hold there long enough to do any damage. Because when Elias got free, he lifted Daniel into the air with ease before suddenly returning him to the ring. Back to canvas. Face to canvas. Shoulder to ringpost. Punches to turnbuckles. And Elias was light on his feet, for being such a medium behemoth. He grabbed hold of Daniel’s fist and walked the top rope with it. 

Usually, Elias would jump down, injuring whoever was under him. But he stopped. Looked around as if someone was calling his name. Many people were calling his name, distorted by the technology of the Thunderdome. He waited a second more, looking for the one unique tone that caught his attention. Elias shook his head. And jumped. The match continued. 

The long lost Halo Powerbomb ended Daniel’s current hope of joining the team. Elias looked up, past the referee. 

The lights went out. Lightning crackled across the Thunderdome. 

When the world was bright again, Daniel Bryan was huddled against a corner. Elias stood in the middle of the ring. And a tall figure in a long coat and wide-brimmed hat stood facing him down. The Undertaker waited for Elias’s decision. 

“Hello, Dad,” Elias twanged. 

The Undertaker reached out, grabbed Elias’s shoulder, and then they were gone in another flicker of lights. 

***

The battle for the Women’s Tag Team Championships was one that kept arena and home viewers on the edge of their seats. Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan were defending their new gold for the first time. Dakota Kai and Raquel Gonzales were intent on keeping that reign short. 

There was barely a pause in the whole match. And when there was, the crowd was its loudest because of the athletic display nearly wiping out both sides. Raquel was the heavy hitter. Liv Morgan was the stinging bee, sharp and then gone. Kai was ruthless. And Ruby was observant to any time somebody from NXT was out of line and an imminent threat to her partner. She ran interference to the challenging shenanigans. This meant Liv could focus long enough to take the other women apart bit by bit. 

When Liv was on the look-out, she never let her eyes off Kai. Any second, the reinvented NXT woman looked like she had an ace up her sleeve. Whether it was a weapon hidden under the ring or her own knee brace. Liv never let it into play, allowing Ruby to finish what she started. Raquel tagged a mentally and physically exhausted Kai into the ring. A few minutes later, Kai’s underhanded tactic backfired, and Ruby and Live teamed the final attack that ended the match. 

The titles were raised high by their champions. Before their music was fully run through, it was interrupted. Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross walked onto the stage, slowly applauding. The trio of teams stared at one another, and then the titles. Thankfully, everyone left on their own two feet. Yet the tension would have to break sooner rather than later. 

***

When the United States Champion and the Quadruple Champion met in the ring, they never said a word. Clash of Champions had been a night of action so far. They weren’t about to change it. The referee took Samoa Joe’s championship to hold high, and the Gold Guard waited on the stage.

They were at each other’s throats in milliseconds. First, they took turns catching each other in a headlock. Then they shifted into showing off their strength with grappling into chest slaps. McIntyre was dangerously close to being caught in the Coquina Clutch. Samoa Joe missed taking a full Claymore by inches. They knew each other’s every bob and weave, every attack and defence.

Then Samoa Joe took the upper hand.

The more McIntyre fought to regain control, the more the match slipped through his fingers. He was out planned and out thought. In the ring. Out of the ring. Twisting up in the ropes and bouncing off the turnbuckles. Samoa Joe was always there with bone-rattling strikes, an iconic sneer, and ready fists. Even when McIntyre dug deep into the less honourable strategies, Samoa Joe knew the ins and outs of those himself. And how to avoid them.

Rolling back into the ring, the quadruple champion did his best to catch his breath after getting caught around his neck while on his knees. His height had helped, but with the way Samoa Joe shoved him against the steel steps, that trick wouldn’t work again. He tensed as the referee looked past him with a look of knowing terror. Before McIntyre could turn around, the strong arm was around his throat and oxygen became scarce.

He was dead centre in the ring. Nowhere to go. No more aces to play. No way to escape.

The crowd’s roar settled into a dull static as McIntyre reached up… and tapped out.

Samoa Joe had the honour of holding the ring, taking great pleasure in seeing the grand opposing champion forced to roll out to catch his breath. The United States Championship glinted in the arena lights as he held it up from each turnbuckle, unafraid of any possible attacks from behind.

***

_Monday Night Raw_

The world continued to be shocked my McIntyre’s first failure since WrestleMania. One person in particular had loud opinions on the matter. Chris Jericho was ecstatic to point out the quadruple champion’s shortcomings.

“Some people make history by doing something never done before. And some try. A good try. But perhaps this is not destined for the Chosen One @DMcIntyreWWE” He punctuated his tweet with a picture of himself holding the AEW World Heavyweight Championship. As the first athlete to do so. A few fans would go on to hashtag other firsts created by the wrestler-rockstar. Such as the contract ladder match. And the Mimosa match, even if that didn’t go his way.

As for the man himself, McIntyre accepted Miz and Morrison’s invitation for a match. They were right in thinking that he would be unhinged. Distracted. But they were mistaken thinking he’d be an easy win in two on one.

He slaughtered them.

While the stretchers were brought down from backstage, McIntyre growled for a mic. “What happened yesterday… was nothing. And I don’t care what Chris Jericho, the man who reinvents himself every soften, or at least tries, a good try- I don’t care what he says.” McIntyre leaned against the ropes and looked straight into the camera. “This is my destiny. It is the path I have chosen for myself, and I will have it. I will hold every bit of gold that I want to. As many at a time as I want to. Because I am the man who can do just that. Samoa Joe did not beat me-“

Someone in the crowd started the “you tapped out’ chant, making McIntyre lose his cool enough to pace around the ring. Like chess pieces, the members of the Gold Guard stationed themselves at each ringpost. As if to shield him from the chants reminding him of the truth.

“I will hold the United States Championship. I will Claymore Samoa Joe’s head clean from his shoulders if I have to.” With each statement, he frothed further at the mouth. “This is my ring. This is my domain. I am the top of the mountain like no one ever before!” He spread his arms, daring anyone to say otherwise. He ignored whatever the crowd reacted. “I am the Chosen One. I will have my destiny. My legacy. I will place my stamp on history in such a way that it can never be replicated or bested.” He stopped to breathe, panting hard. “All of the championships will be mine. By Collision Course. And there’s nothing anyone can do to stop it.”

With that, McIntyre threw the mic down. He stormed out of the arena with the guard close on his heels.

***

With a sigh, you walked away from the call board. Cesaro saw enough in a single glance. Shayna Baszler had a match with Natalya tonight. And again, nothing for either of you. He followed you to a crate, snatching your phone out of your hand before you could ignore him with it. Silence stretched between you.

He leaned his shoulder against you. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know.”

Clearing his throat, he tried not to read into your lack of eye contact too deep. “It was a good match. You held up well, considering you didn’t have much time to prepare-“

“I had a whole week. Can we not talk about this?” You stood to leave but remembered he had your phone. Cesaro, being the man he is, wasn’t going to give it back until you caved. “There’s nothing to discuss. I had a match. I lost. And now opportunities are out of my reach unless I challenge some random person. Which I’m not going to do in the last minutes of tonight. Or ever.” You frowned. “Everything I do has a purpose. A goal in mind. A loss doesn’t change that.”

Silence slipped in again. Cesaro fiddled with your phone. “Goals are good. They give you a place to go.” He tapped the electronic on his thigh. “Have you called him back yet?”

“For wrestling’s sake, Cesaro-“

“You can’t keep ignoring this! Ignoring him!”

“Since when are you on his side?”

“I’m not. I’m on your side. And not facing him is distracting your wrestling.”

You glared at him. “No. It’s not.”

“Okay. Say it isn’t. Your match on Sunday. It came out of nowhere. Do- Do you think it was Stephanie-“

“No,” you said with a huff. “If she wanted to ruin me, why give me a title shot.”

He nodded. “You were unprepared. Natalya was supposed to-“

“She’s got the main event tonight for her title shot. And, no. This is wrestling. No matter what we do, what we plan, we’re always unprepared for something in our matches. If we were prepared all the time, we’d be putting on a pretty boring show.”

That made both of you chuckle. Your smile quickly slipped away when he said, “you’re witty, in speech and in the ring. It’s what makes you and Mox so good-“

“Stop it.” You stood to leave, but Cesaro stood too and in your way.

“You don’t have to be angry every time someone says his name-”

“I don’t have to. But I am. This anger, this rage… it’s mine. I’m allowed to have my own emotions if I wish, Cesaro. Without having them filtered through anybody else. They’re mine. Isn’t that enough to let me feel them? Isn’t it enough to want to exist outside someone else’s life?”

If silence was sharp, you two would have been shredded. Cesaro recovered his breath first. “You are allowed to exist outside of… him. But he’s still a part of your past. And you’ve still got a wrestling block. Why don’t you-“ He looked at the ceiling. “Why don’t you take the problem to the root? Isn’t that what Collision Course is supposed to do: face the problems in wrestling head-on? Maybe you should take your own advice.” He winced, knowing how harsh that came out. But you were too deep in thought for him to consider taking it back.

“I’ll think about it.”

Before he could blink, you twisted around him and continued down the hall.

***

Shayna Baszler walked out to the ring with a mouthguard smile. Already ready between the ropes, Natalya took deep calming breaths. She’d fought for this opportunity. She deserved this opportunity. And now was probably a better chance than ever because of Shayna’s match with you. Or at least that’s what Natalya thought. 

Disdain and regret set in quick. Natalya saw how easily you’d fallen the day before, but she overestimated the damage you’d managed. Shayna moved like a woman fresh out of the gate instead of twenty-four hours after a title match. Like she’d broken you, she broke Natalya down too. And harsher. Natalya tapped quickly out of the Kurifida Clutch in an attempt to save her joints. It took two referees and another two officials to tear the champion away. Even then, she went back to continue kicking at Natalya’s ribs and was about to stomp her elbow when Asuka and Kairi Sane ran down to the ring. 

Outnumbered, Shayna retreated. She watched the women check on Natalya like a shark. Or a crocodile waiting to snap. Asuka helped Natalya to one side, helping her to sit on the apron. She talked reassuringly for a minute, then frowned. She looked past Natalya. Then to her right. With a start, Asuka looked back into the ring just in time to see Kairi slip into unconsciousness. Shayna let go and rolled away before the Empress could scrabble to the ropes. 

All mouthguard smile again, Shayna left the arena holding her Raw Women’s Championship high. 

***

_Wednesday Night NXT_

Finn Balor was barely two minutes into his NXT Championship celebration when the Archer of Infamy interrupted. The two men didn’t say a word. Just exchanged a glance, and then Balor waved Damian Priest to enter the ring. A referee ran down as they shed their outer layers down to their ring gear. 

As the referee started the match, he began to hold up the championship. Damian rushed to push it back down. 

Balor cocked his head to one side. “You don’t want the title?”

“No.” Damian grinned. “Not yet. I have to admit you deserve a real title reign, so challenging it tonight would be kind of rude of me. But- When I win, I’ll challenge you for real at a time of my choosing. When I want to start my legacy.”

“So be it.”

The bell rang and the athletes launched at one another. Balor likened fighting Priest to Corbin. The best way to fight a taller competitor was to cut them in half. Take them out at the knees and then aim for the head. For his part, Priest based his attack on fighting Adam Cole. Lithe with surprising amounts of power. Both had to be on the lookout for sarcastic, underhanded jabs to each other’s egos. 

Jumping up for slings blades took their toll. As did getting taken out by them. Damian knew if the Coup de Grace landed on his chest, it would be over. So he rolled and dodged for as long as he had air in his sore lungs. Taking heaving breaths hurt under his shoulder blades from hitting the canvas. He finally chased Balor up the turnbuckles. They struggled there while the audience held their breath. 

“No. Oh, no!” Beth Phoenix gasped. 

From the top of the ring posts, Damian was able to drag Balor up into position for the Crucifix Powerbomb. He jumped, pulling Balor over his shoulder to drop him to the canvas. His legs locked down on Balor’s arms, keeping him from arching out of the pin. Nat that the champion could have; he was too busy trying to recatch his breath after the drop. Damian crawled to his own corner to recover from the match. He eyed the champion, both of them panting for breath, and then the gold championship as it was handed back to Balor. 

***

The tweet from Jericho wasn’t the only response from AEW. Jake Hager doubled down on his accepted challenge to face Cesaro at Collision Course. He filmed a short video for Instagram holding an old ring candid of them posing for the Real Americans. Smirking, he ripped the picture in two, separating them. “See you in November, old friend,” he said before the video ended.

Also, Ricochet and PAC had their match officially set. Mostly by how they pushed fan-made gifs of their acrobatics and tagged each other until Ricochet had to give in. “You may have the gifs, but I’d win the match #Can’tProveMeWrong #OpenChallenge”

PAC replied, “Gravity forgot me, and they’ll forget you when I beat you at #CollisionCourse. See you there.”

Since those matches were being announced, both Cody and Hunter had another match to add Friday morning. A company vs company match just for the tag teams. The number of teams to be included would be determined later, but the New Day had the most ecstatic answer. They made a video calling out every single team AEW had to offer. One by one. It took half an hour to watch the whole thing, and was gifed in nearly it’s entirely before Smackdown rolled around.

***

_Friday Night Smackdown_

“You guys thought I couldn’t do it.” Sonya Deville had control of the ring. The women’s roster was lined up on the stage. The Smackdown Women’s Championship sat proudly on her shoulder as she addressed them. “But I did. You thought that Naomi, ha! That Naomi was going to be able to keep me out of the spotlight. Guess what? You were all wrong!”

As she cackled, the other women rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

Sonya composed herself. “You’ll have to forgive me. I’m just so proud of myself. I have clawed and bled and compromised to get here. Now that I’m here, now that I’m the top of the mountain, I’m not ever coming down. None of you can take this from me,” she held the title high, and then turned towards the camera. “And none of you can deny me honour. I am your champion. And I will remain so until someone squares up to me. And succeeds in surviving a match with me.”

Turning back to the stage, she bubbled, “good luck.” Then she rolled out of the ring, and walked proudly and unbothered through all of them.

***

Backstage, Ember Moon and Mandy Rose walked down the hallway in sour silence. The blonde sighed, the hurt and drive evident in the sinking of her shoulders. The war goddess’s shoulders heaved with rage. Each breath raced to her lips, ready to spit fire. But she saw the state of the woman next to her and swallowed the sparks down again.

Ember finally broke. “I know what I’m feeling about this, but how are you doing?” Gently, she stopped Mandy with a hand to her forearm. “Stop letting your emotions bounce around in your head. If they’re anything like mine, they’ll scald you. Let them out.” Ember tried to smile. “I’m sure I can convince someone to let you have a match if you’d rather not talk.”

A half-smile mirrored back. Mandy shrugged. “It stings. But she won’t be there for long.” She looked forward down the hall. “Sonya is many things. Plotter. Brilliant fighter. But looking deep into the future isn’t her thing. Come-“ she shook her head, “come a month from now, she won’t be champion.” She rolled her shoulders back. “I’ll dethrone her. Or at least lay the groundwork for someone else.” Mandy cleared her throat and dared a glance at Ember. “Though you have an equal right to kick her face in for what she’s done to you. That title could have been yours.”

“True. But you know,” Ember winced, hating that she meant what she was about to say, “I don’t feel like jumping for the chance for gold right now. I was out for so long… I would rather participate in as many matches as I can get my hands on.”

Mandy shook her head. “That’s fair. I hope you find what you need in the ring. Thanks for letting me talk a bit. I’m here if you need to do the same sometime.” They shook hands. Mandy watched Ember go on her way, still heated. In the back of her mind, she stored everything that Ember said.

***

“Before we go any further,” Corey said, “we need to address what happened at Clash of Champions. Elias was the wall Daniel Bryan had to go through to join the team to face AEW. Elias ended up winning, but then at the end… well.”

Cole picked up the retelling. “At the end, Elias was standing over Daniel Bryan and then the lights went out. When they came back on, the Undertaker, of all people, was standing there!”

“We’re not one hundred per cent sure what they said to one another, but it sounded like Elias called him ‘father.’ Like-” Corey sputtered. “That can’t mean what I think it does… right?” 

“All anybody knows is nobody’s seen him since Sunday. And Aleister Black has not been forthcoming with any plans to replace Elias should he remain missing through Collision Course.” Michael Cole paused for a pair of entrances. “In the meantime, the next member of the team must be decided. So tonight, King Corbin and Braun Strowman are going to face off.” 

Corbin immediately rolled out of the ring before Braun could attempt to run him over. That was just fine. The Monster Among Men rolled out the other side of the ring and ran headfirst into Corbin’s shoulder. That defined how the match went for Corbin for the rest of the night. He’d zig or zag to one direction, and there Braun would be. With a hit that knocked Corbin clean off his feet. Braun pinned him easily after such a hit in the ring that flipped the King nearly inside-out. 

Backstage, Aleister Black watched Braun roar and pose on the turnbuckles. He didn’t nod in appreciation, nor shake his head in distrust. He brooded silently at the screen, simply taking in the new addition to his team. 

***

Samoa Joe entered the arena to strong “Joe Joe Joe” chants. He didn’t need to say anything. He had said plenty on Sunday by beating Drew McIntyre. Not just capturing him in the Coquina Clutch. But also making him tap out. That little ending detail spoke volumes.

To prove the kind of champion he wanted to be, he opened up an open challenge before the show. He nodded as Chad Gable’s music struck. The opponent made it to the stage briefly, before being hurtled off to one side.

McIntyre looked terrible. Bags hung under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept since last Saturday. His hair hung ragged over his face. No colour in his face. Drained of energy. And the Gold Guard was nowhere to be seen. He looked in the direction of Gable and sneered, more grotesque due to the fallout. “Oh no,” he mused. “It looks like there’s no one for your open challenge.”

Samoa Joe tossed his hands in the air. “You want a rematch. Fine. Take out everyone in catering. Fight the entire WWE roster. I don’t care. Nothing will ever change the fact that you submitted to me on Sunday. You tapped out to me. And nothing you do tonight will affect this match. It’s going to have the exact same outcome as before.”

The audience started a “you tapped out” chant. McIntyre was off like a shot. The bell rang while he slid into the ring. For the majority of the time, the match was parallel to Sunday’s.

Then Drew McIntyre took the upper hand.

He was half-crazed with adrenaline. Belligerent. And with the next wave of energy, impossible to plan for. It was probably hard to plan the four-tier champ’s moves because he didn’t know them himself until they made contact. Also, he was slower. As if wrestling through molasses. But in alternating speeds that Samoa Joe had difficulty adjusting to. Then there were the Claymores. Samoa Joe tried dodging them. Tried catching the boot and twisting it away from his face. For the ones he missed, they knocked him off his feet.

One final Claymore made Samoa Joe see stars. The world waited for the count.

“What’s McIntyre doing?” Corey shouted.

It took the last burst of effort for McIntyre to heave himself high enough off the mat to drape an arm across his opponent’s chest. It was barely enough. ‘Barely’ is still enough for a championship to exchange hands.

There wasn’t much of a celebration. McIntyre rolled to his back and hugged the title to his chest.

Five-tier champion.

Quintuple champion.

He lolled his head to look Samoa Joe in the eye. “Only one more to go,” he managed to say.

The announce table heaved a sigh of relief. Even though neither of them had taken part in the match, just watching it had been exhausted. Michael Cole focused on wrapping up.

“Now that’s settled, to catch everyone up while we close out Smackdown, here is the official list for Collision Course so far.”

Finn Balor vs Kenny Omega

Charlotte Flair vs Brandi Rhodes

Triple H vs Cody Rhodes

WWE Team vs AEW Team

Adam Cole vs Adam Page

Bayley vs Britt Baker DMD

Roman Reigns vs Tama Tonga

Rhea Ripley vs Darby Allin

Cesaro vs Jake Hager

Tag Teams Face-Off


	23. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McIntyre and Kevin Owens battle after Jericho challenges the Quintuple Champion. The women of both brands fight for their opportunities. The Reader goes missing.

**8 Weeks Until Collision Course**

Drew McIntyre should have been happy. He should have been proud. He was the United States Champion now. He beat Samoa Joe. The Claymore triumphed over the Coquina Clutch. 

But his victory was hollowed by the pushback from all sides. Negative tweets and reaction videos to his match crawled across his skin like sharp spiderwebs, shredding his patience. One voice grated more than the others. Chris Jericho had been paying attention to the multi-champ of late. And he mocked what he saw. 

“*slow clap* Well done @DMcIntyreWWE on your new title. Took you a few tries, but 👍. Careful you don’t overexert yourself. Not everyone can be #LeChampion” 

In response, McIntyre screenshot Jericho’s tweet from last week and added “#EatCrow” and a picture of him holding the United States Championship high in the ring. “I did what I set out to do. @IAmJericho You haven’t had a good win since the AEW World Championship. I am THE Champion. And you are past your prime #washedup” 

Anyone reading Jericho’s reply could hear his sputtering through the tweet. “All that gold has gone to your head #ScottishPsychopath and someone should put you back in your place on the midcard. Someone should take all those titles and give them to more deserving wrestlers”

“I *am* deserving. I am the #ChosenOne and I will hold all the possible championships by #CollisionCourse No one can stop me. Now if you want to step to me #OldMan then come on. Make it official.” 

Jericho waited until right before Raw to reply. Nobody could tell if it’s because he was plotting… or stalling. “You’re on. #CollisionCourse #LeChampion vs the supposed #ChosenOne. The First AEW World Champion vs “all” the WWE championships. See you there”

***

_Monday Night Raw_

After the commentary table summarized the accepted challenge, Kevin Owens caught up with McIntyre backstage. “You can’t seriously be going for it. I’m behind you challenging Jericho to a match. It’s no secret I love it when someone punches him in the face… but- Drew. All the titles? You almost fell apart last week over the US title and now you want to continue? There’s no way you can defend them all, all the time. You’re gonna run outta steam-” His voice trailed off.

McIntyre loomed over him. “I will hold all the championships by Collision Course. If you don’t want to have my back in that venture… fine. At least do this for me, as my tag team partner: help me train.”

That sounded suspicious. And threatening. Kevin hesitated to look him in the eye. “Tr- train? How-”

“You were ‘best friends’ with Jericho. Knew him best for a while.” He dropped a heavy pat onto Kevin’s shoulder with a smile. “Let’s have a match. Whether or not I achieve my championship goal, I’d like to have an upper hand. You could help me with that.” Leaning close, he added, “Oh, and if you beat me, you can pick a title to have. Maybe you’ll defend it better than I can.” 

He walked away before Kevin could reply, knowing they’d both be in the ring in minutes. 

***

In those tense moments before the bell, the tag teammates stood on opposite sides of the ring. Corey Graves took in the sight. “I know they haven’t been a team since Adam, but it’s strange not seeing these athletes in the same corner. What do you think brought Kevin Owens out to the ring? The title opportunity, or actually helping McIntyre going into Collision Course?”

Michael Cole shrugged as the bell rang and the teammates started circling one another. “I’m more worried about what’s going through McIntyre’s mind. He wants to have the championships, all of them, with him when we get to November. Why would he risk one, even with a partner, especially when it could compromise the team? McIntyre must be thinking five steps ahead, and no one is going to know what the plan is until it happens.”

The match was uneven from the start. Kevin held back. Part of him knew that if he gave his all, if he actually tried for a championship, McIntyre would ignore their alliance and rip him to shreds. He pulled his strikes. Curbed his energy. And dodged deeper engagement. It looked like Kevin might lay down and take the pin. But McIntyre didn’t want that kind of match. 

A simple, strong punch to the jaw spun Kevin around and knocked him to the mat. The next thing he knew, his legs were tangled in a familiar hold: the Walls of Jericho. McIntyre had perfect form. Which meant he was inflicting the peak amount of pain into Kevin’s lower back and knee joints. They were in the center of the ring. Nowhere for Kevin to go. He tapped out. 

McIntyre immediately released the instant the match was over. He helped his partner to his feet, and thumped him on the back. The smile on his face as he held open the ropes could have been genuine. And it could easily be laced with egotistical smugness. He knew it was Jericho’s top move. If he knew how to use it against his future opponent, then he and edge. And he didn’t care if Jericho saw it coming. 

***

Asuka took to the ring next. She had the world’s attention as she started calling out Shayna Baszler in Japanese. “It was not right to hurt Natalya like you did last week. And hurting my friend, Kairi, is what has signed your death warrant. Shayna, you are a bully and a terrible champion. I don’t want your championship. Not tonight. No. Tonight, I want to make you tap out to me! And I want to shatter your arm to dust without mercy.” She switched to English to finish the challenge. “Shayna! Let’s fight.”

Tossing down the mic and shrugging off her robe, she readied for battle. She was answered with the Raw Women’s Champion’s music. The stage lit up, and the pyro went off, but the champion was nowhere to be seen. At the last second, Asuka turned around and ducked just in time to avoid Shayna’s sneak attack. The title flew through the air to a techie at ringside, and a referee slid under the ropes. The bell rang, granting Asuka’s request. 

They went at it like lionesses. 

The commentary table was constantly flinching. The strikes were teeth-rattling. The kicks, dangerous enough to crack bone. Both sides had a lesson to teach. Asuka wanted to prove the champion couldn’t get away with everything. Shayna wanted to prove that she could, and would. They wrapped each other in the ropes, getting in as many hits to their opponent’s stomachs as they could before the referee’s count. Ring Posts were a weapon. And the referee had a close eye out for blood. 

It didn’t come to that, because Asuka evaded Shayna’s attempt for a hold and locked in her own. The Empress of Tomorrow struggled to maintain the submission as Shayna writhed and contorted, trying to find a way out. She couldn’t find one, and was forced to tap out. 

Asuka accepted the referee’s hand on the ramp. “Natalya is my friend,” she shouted back. “She’s got me and Kairi now. You’re not ready. For any of us.”

***

Cesaro paced back and forth outside of Gorilla. He looked left and right. Under his line of sight, Charly tried to get his attention. “Who are you looking for?”

He jumped a little, then continued to look over her head. “Y/N. I haven’t seen her all night and she isn’t answering her phone. Have you seen her?”

Charly shook her head. “No.” She turned as music started behind her. “Do you have a match tonight?”

“Yeah. Against Randy Orton.”

“I- I think that’s your entrance.”

“Hmm?’ He turned towards the steps up to the stage. “Oh. Yeah. Uh- hey, if you see Y/N, can you tell her to wait for me here?”

She shrugged. “I will if I can flag her down. Best of luck with your match-” But he was already walking away, muttering under his breath. 

The Viper himself showed up in the ring a minute later. Both men were ready with quick offense. Their strikes were snappy, and loud. European Uppercuts versus echoing chest slaps. Orton caught Cesaro with an RKO. But they were too close to the ropes, and Cesaro rolled out to ringside. Randy chuckled, laughing at the Swissman. 

“Welcome back to single’s wrestling.”

Everybody froze as the stage lit up. The music that played shocked everyone, except Orton. He was intrigued. Charlotte Flair walked leisurely out to the announce table and settled in. Corey Graves was the first to recover. 

“Not that we’re not… happy to see you, what are you doing out here?”

A smile stretched across her face. “What? Can’t I be interested in watching one of the best in the business?”

“Which one do you mean?”

She calmly watched the ring as Cesaro maneuvered onto the apron. “I guess this match will decide that, won’t it?”

Orton refocused on the match. He caught the back of Cesaro’s neck, guiding him to run into the top of the ring post. Dragging Cesaro up the ropes, he prepared to flip him back into the ring. But Cesaro still had some fight left. He hammered Orton’s ribs with strikes. Orton returned them, but not as well. Reversing the Viper’s original plan, Cesaro flipped him into the ring. Then caught him with several European Uppercuts while Orton was on jelly legs. 

The man walked into taking a Neutralizer. Three seconds later, Cesaro was the victor. He eyed Charlotte as the referee raised his hand in victory, then hurried out of the arena. 

Charlotte slowly rose from her seat. She took a long hard look at Orton, which he returned, then left him in the ring. 

***

Cesaro raced backstage, but you still weren’t there waiting for him. He grabbed his phone out of the tech bin by Gorilla and called you again. This time you answered. “Y/N, where are you?” He listened to your response and almost tripped. “On the road? Are you still trying to get to Raw. Where all did you go this afternoon, you were here for-” His lips pursed as you evaded. “Y/N, where are you? I- Yes. I won. The Swiss Cyborg beat the Viper. You would know that if you’d been here-”

As he rolled his eyes, Charlotte walked up behind him. She didn’t interrupt, but she couldn’t help but eaves drop either. 

“Y/N, I- No. Don’t hang up. Y/N-” Cesaro looked down at his phone and growled. 

“Anything the matter?” Charlotte asked, drawing attention to herself. 

He barely glanced at her. “No. Just- No. Everything is fine.” Continuing to ignore her, he started to mutter to himself. “Why wouldn’t she be here? Everything seemed fine after we talked last week. She looked like she had a plan. A reasonable one. Where is she?” Cesaro glanced over his shoulder to see Charlotte still standing there. “Uh, have a nice evening, Ms. Flair.” He left quickly. 

Watching his retreat, Charlotte cocked her head to one side. A shadow filled in the space by her shoulder, turning out to be Randy Orton. They shared a long glance in silent conversation. And a short knowing smile. Then, as one, looked down the hallway after Cesaro. 

***

_Wednesday Night Dynamite_

“It is now time for our main event,” Excalibur announced. “It’s no secret that Jon Moxley and Mr Brodie Lee have never gotten along. There was an agreement to sit down and talk about the leadership spot for the Collision Course team, but that all fell apart when the Dark Order attacked Moxley on his way into the arena.”

Taz chuckled. “I guess Mr Brodie didn’t want to even entertain the idea of giving up that leadership spot. I think he’s more suited for it than Mox anywize. He’s already leading a group. And Mox-”

“Is here!”

The Cincinnatian himself made his way down the arena steps to the ring. Mr Brodie was already on the stage, flanked by the other members of the Dark Order and Colt Cabana. One of them rushed to hold open the ropes so their leader could enter. Neither of them hesitated. The echos from the bell were still ringing as fists began to fly. Soon they fell to ringside, continuing the fight when Mox froze. 

“Is-” Excalibur shook his head, incredulous. “Is that- Y/N from WWE?” 

You shrank back, realizing you’d been spotted. Slowly, you waved. “Heya, Mox. Long time no see.”

“Y/N? What are you-”

“On your left!” You flinched as Mox turned that way, but you’d forgotten to flip what you were seeing for his perspective. “Sorry. M- My left.”

Mox shoved Mr Brodie away. “Maybe you should go sit somewhere else. Far away.”

Together you said, “commentary.”

Mox turned back into the fight just in time to dodge a swinging fist. You did your best to keep a distance between you and the AEW wrestlers behind the barricades at ringside. A few of them gave a friendly wave. Others, less friendly glares. Taz was one of those as you found a seat and a headset. Excalibur was static to see you. 

“Why didn’t you tell someone you were coming? I thought you had Cody’s email or something.”

“I do. But, I- uh. I wasn’t sure how welcome I’d be.”

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I’m glad to have you with us.”

“Thank you, Excalibur.”

From there you turned our attention back to the match, occasionally giving your opinion. And also giving your wrestling insight about certain hits. Taz didn’t appreciate that. But Excalibur was quick to remind him he hadn’t wrestled in a while, unlike you who was still active. He shut up after that. You barely heard the argument. The match had your attention. 

Mr Brodie was keeping Mox on his toes. Your cousin. In action. You’d never had a chance to see it person before. The more you saw, the more you thought back to what Cesaro said last week. 

_“Why don’t you take the problem to the root? Isn’t that what Collision Course is supposed to do: face the problems in wrestling head-on? Maybe you should take your own advice.”_

The fight made its way onto the stage. And towards the announce table. The Dark Order parted where the two wrestlers rolled and fell through them. Mr Brodie lifted Mox up and power slammed him into the side of the entrance tube. You jumped to your feet, ready to engage. Excalibur and Taz held their breaths. Mox began to stir and you sat down. He was able to recover on his own. He knocked the leader ringside off the stage, then collapsed. A member (Seven?) raised Mr Brodie’s TNT championship and was about to hit Mox with it. You jumped up again and snatched it away. He hit with a thud as you hit him with it before anyone dangerous noticed.

“Getting a bit hands on for not your show, aren’t you? Though I can’t blame you for helping out your cousin. He needs all the help he can get.” Taz accused. 

“Like you’ve never assisted your client, Brian Cage before. Throwing in towels and all that. Like in that championship with who- oh, yes. Mox.” You bit back a grin and Excalibur laughed behind his mask while Taz fumed. 

A Paradigm Shift was the TNT Champion’s undoing. He escaped out the side before the Dark Order could swoop in. The next several steps happened so fast you barely processed them. One second you could see Mox on the far side of the stage. Then Mr Brodie was in front of you, looming over the desk. A shudder ran up your spine. Slowly, you stood, ready to defend yourself. Just as quick, Mox was between you too staring down the entire Dark Order. 

Mr Brodie chuckled. And nudged his head. The Order filed out, leaving you and Mox alone. 

Your cousin turned back to face you. “Not here… five minutes and you’re already making trouble.”

You cracked a smile. “Yeah. Payback’s a bitch isn’t it?”

He smiled back, lightly punching your jaw. Also nudging his head, he led you out the other tunnel, which created quite a stir for the rest of the week and what that could possibly mean.

***

_Friday Night Smackdown_

“Now remember, don’t hold back.” Kairi Sane held Natalya’s hand her hers. “They won’t. So we can’t.”

Natalya winced. “Sounds like a plan.”

They made their way down to the ring where Billie Kay and Payton Royce were waiting. The IIconics laughed and twittered to see them hesitating at the bottom of the ramp. Kairi shed her kimono, motioned for Natalya to take off her cat ears, and then launched towards their opponents. 

For all that the IIconics were the established tag team, it was a hard fight. Billie and Peyton knew the timing to distract one woman to attack the other. How to distract the referee. But Kairi and Natalya had been in tag teams too. Just not together. As the match played out, they found their rhythm. Kairi kept Peyton on her toes. And Natalya found her stride in taking Billie apart, limb by limb. They used both of their finishers to finish the match. Kairi sailed in with her Insane Elbow. Natalya wrapped Billie up with the Sharpshooter. 

The referee raised their weary hands in victory. Natalya accepted Kairi’s hug, then stiffened as the Titantron lit up with a video feed. Shayna Baszler clapped mockingly. 

“Well done. Good to see ya, Kairi. I wondered if you had recovered from our tiff when I didn’t see you Monday.” She chuckled as Natalya held her back. “But Natalya, I don’t think your recent actions are ones of a good leader. Having other women fighting your battles?” Clicking her tongue, she shook her head. “Not your best look. I’m sure it will all turn out fine by November, but for right now… maybe you should try doing things on your own. Isolation from competitors that make you look week. That’s what I do. And that’s why-” Shayna lifted the Raw Women’s Championship off her shoulder and held it closer to the camera. “I’m the women’s champion instead of you.”

One last cruel laugh made it through the feed before getting cut off. Natalya was rattled. And ignored Kairi’s attempts to bring her back into the moment.

***

With another week in full swing, commentary was still talking about the disappearance of Elias. 

“Aleister has got to have a plan,” Corey Graves flustered. “His top guy, the one that beat Roman Reigns, for heaven’s sake, is still missing. And nobody has come up with a reason for the Undertaker… I don’t want to say kidnapping, but he teleported away the Drifter.”

Michael Cole gave his best guess about one of those issues as Aleister Black walked down to the ring. “The WWE team leader for Collision Course is probably looking to the future with the match he set up for tonight. His reason for facing Daniel Bryan was ‘training.’ I’m not sure if he meant for himself getting closer to November, or possibly training Daniel to be Elias’s replacement.” 

As the match commenced, the audience shifted to the edges of their seats. It was a display of various styles. Both men were known for their hold and their kicks. Seeing them together in the same ring was nothing short of beautiful. Michael Cole called it a ‘tango’ with the way the athletes moved. Often, they paused to nod their heads at the athleticism before them. 

Then Aleister would feel a shiver run up his spine. Turning, he would observe the crowd. His brow scrunched as whatever made him shiver didn’t reveal itself. And then the present rushed back into view as the distraction nearly cost him the match. This happened three times. And each time, Daniel was more hesitant to engage. 

Daniel had Aleister on his knees, hitting his chest with Yes Kicks. He drew back for the final kick. Aleister leapt to his feet and swung around with a backhand, catching Daniel on the jaw. Stunned, the Goat didn’t see the Black Mass coming until his back hit the mat. It was a simple count from there. They met for a handshake before leaving the ring together. 

On their way up the ramp, Aleister froze again. He looked off into the crowd. Daniel kept hyping the audience as much as he could. The Anti Hero stormed out of the arena. 

***

Daniel Bryan hurried backstage to look for Aleister. He found him pacing back and forth. “What was that? You seemed- distracted.”

He waited before answering. Turning the words over in his head to possibly make them clearer. “I felt like… I was being watched.” He looked past Daniel, listening hard for anybody walking by. 

“Well, we did have the audience of the Thunderdome-”

“No.” Aleister shook his head. “Something bigger. Cold.Getting closer.” He drifted off, talking to himself instead of the man before him. “Like being watched by the eye of a hurricane.”

The Goat’s eyebrows shot up. “Sounds… ominous. I’m sure it was nothing. Probably too much Hamilton or just nerves about leading-”

Aleister cut him off again. “It’s not that. I’m not sure what’s coming. But I can tell, no one is going to be prepared when it hits.” He swallowed. “Probably least of all, me.”

***

The final match was between Naomi and the new Smackdown Women’s Champion. Naomi was fully angry now. After Sonya’s address last week, the former champ had no qualms about ‘squaring up’ to the woman who took her title. Sonya wasn’t ready to let it go. Not by a long shot. 

Rapid strikes and quick quicks made the match hard to follow. Both women were moving fast. Both out of breath. Both were determined to win the title match. But only one woman could. Sonya staggered Naomi with a series of kicks against the turnbuckles. As Naomi staggered away from the attack, the defending champion bounced out of the corner and swiped at Naomi’s knee. Bouncing again, she used a Sliding Knee Strike to finish her off. 

Naomi was still counting stars as the bell rang. And the night wasn’t over for her yet. The beat down continued, long after the referee told Sonya to stop. She screamed as the stage lit up and Mandy Rose ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring to cover Naomi’s body with her own. 

The women rolled out of the ring with the champion glaring on. The Glow Queen’s legs buckled under her. A second later, Mandy was supporting her and leading her up the ramp. Sonya called out to her from the ropes. 

“There you go, Mandy. Always being the pretty prop to a more talented wrestler. I can see the headlines tomorrow. ‘Mandy Rose to the rescue against her former partner.’ Naomi will barely be mentioned, and then she’ll turn on you too. You are alone, Mandy. You will always be alone once people recognize you are a hollow woman. No brains. No talent. No substance.”

Mandy stopped walking. Her shoulders bowed more under the weight of Sonya’s words than Naomi’s arm. Naomi glanced at her. She pulled away, taking Mandy’s arm over her shoulder. With a final nod at Sonya, Naomi carried them off stage. The Smackdown Women’s Champion was left fuming in the ring. 


	24. Speaking Without Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finally gets to have a proper discussion with her cousin. McIntyre begins to lose control. The hurricane that Aleister has been waiting for finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chat between Mox and the Reader is so much longer. I had to cut quite a bit so not to overrun the chapter. Have no fear! I’m going to create a series of ‘outtakes’ so you guys can read some things that didn’t make it into the series. If this weekend goes okay, you might get the rest of the conversation this week! As always, any and all feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

**7 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_BTE - YouTube_

Cody Rhodes had a private talk with you after last week’s Dynamite. As you finished up, Mox waited next to his car. (You’d taken a taxi.)

“My offer still stands.” Cody said, shaking your hand. “You don’t have to wait for the McMahons to fire you-”

“I’ve got to see this through. Collision Course is my- is my chaos. And I’ve got to keep WWE in the run as much as I can.” You shook your head. “Who knows what would happen-”

He grinned. “It’d probably be fine. You started a hell of a rolling ball, Y/N. They’d be stupid to back out or change anything now.” With a final nod, he bid you goodnight. 

Which left just you and Mox in the garage. 

“Where’re you headed?” He leaned off the car. “Airport? Or you riding with me all the way to Vegas? I’ll warn you, the Bucks broke in.” He chuckled. “I’m kind of impressed; they didn’t even break the window. But they added a bunch of cameras.” With a shrug he added, “you’re probably going to end up their show-”

“Let’s ride.”

For the first several blocks getting away from the arena you did nothing but wave at the fans, let them take their pictures. Mox was silent. Waved a few times. The fans fizzled out. A few more turns and he was on the highway. 

“Are we going to talk now?”

“A few more miles.”

You still weren’t ready. 

“How’s Cincinnati?”

Your eyebrows shot up. Then you tilted your head. At least it was a start. “It’s fine. The Graeter’s in Fountain Square closed down.”

“What!”

“Most of Fountain Square is shut down. They opened a Frisch’s, though.”

He frowned and grumbled, “because Cincy needed another Frisch’s.”

The seat was uncomfortable. “Most of the good places in Cincinnati have disappeared since you moved to Vegas.” The tone of your voice didn’t have a drop of guilt-tripping in it, and he knew it. His car seat was uncomfortable too. 

“Why’d you show up tonight?”

“I was told to take my issues to the source. And I have had an issue since you crashed my announcement night.” Shifting in your seat again, you licked your lips. “I can’t seem to get out from under your shadow. I had a total career through Ohio Valley, NXT, and then you showed up. It was good to see you, I’ll admit. But I had kind of been hoping we wouldn’t meet… until November.”

“Until November?” He grinned. “Wow. I think I would have crashed your show at some point, if I hadn’t already.” A hard breath caught your attention. “If I had known the whole thing was your idea… I would have waited. I- uh. I never did get say… I’m sorry for- for crashing your ‘announcement.’”

Why were your lips so dry? Why was this making you so nervous? “Do you have any suggestions how to- how to become my own woman again?”

“Keep being you. They’ll forget or the ah, the Universe will tell them to let it go. Eventually.” The leather on the steering wheel creaked under his grip. “You don’t have to be me. I was an accident. You- you’re a whirlwind.” 

You shook your head. Under your skin, your blood was beginning to boil again. “Why do people compare us at all? So what. We share the same blood, and we were born in the same city. Big deal. We are two completely different people. I’m not you.” 

“Damn right you’re not,” he said with a grin.

“I’ve got my own legacy to build.” It came out harder than you meant, making Mox’s forehead crease. 

“Good for you. But don’t forget your roots.” 

“My roots?!” You turned in your seat. “You were struggling through the end of your run on WWE, you abandoned Cincinnati about the time I was gaining momentum, and I wanted to ask you about wrestling options. AEW was about to jumpstart. You were about to jump ship. And I couldn’t find you. Your friends in Cincy, the ones who trained both of us, couldn’t contact you. I was a nobody. What could I do? Waltz up to WWE headquarters and demand a phone call with you? I was alone. What roots do I have? I’m the one who’s kept up with our trainers. I’ve kept up with the local guys who sneaked us treats for lunch. You ran away. Left us all behind. Now that I’m in my own league, I’ve tried to make my own name. I should hate you for destroying the base I made for myself.”

“But?”

Your cheeks were warm, right under the surface. It wasn’t time to cry yet. “But I want your help. And I hate it.” 

Part of you wondered if the Bucks were watching live. It was going to be a long drive, and there was no way they could post everything. There would have to be cuts. Footage saved for later, surely. Footage you would have to destroy. 

Mox brought you back into the moment. “That’s the business sometimes. You’ll handle it.”

“I don’t want to handle it. I want to just be seen as I am: the best wrestler in Cincinnati. Without having to fight against the legacy already there.”

Mox laughed. “You’re not the best in Cincinnati.”

“Yes, I am. You moved to Vegas, remember?” Just as quickly as tension had suffocated the car, it dissipated like one of you had rolled the windows down. Several miles rolled by before you circled back to wrestling. “We could do it, you know. We could fight.”

He glanced at you. “What, at Collision Course? I thought you were trying to avoid me.”

“Sure.” You shrugged. “What better way to cement my own legacy than beat you to a bloody pulp? You’re Jon Moxley. You can take it.” You winked. 

With a grin, Mox tossed back, “if you think that’s what would happen. I think it would end completely different.”

“Of course you do.”

Taking a deep breath, you had to breach one more thing. “If I asked, no matter what happens in November, would- would you ever fight me again? Or… or fight by my side? As much as I’ve fought it up till tonight, I wouldn’t mind having-

“You’re not going to convince me to come back to WWE.” 

You swallowed. Hard. And accepted. “I know.” You knew he’d never agree to something that big. But, “it’s just… the way you act and talk about… it’s like it was all bad.” 

Mox didn’t look at you. Couldn’t or wouldn’t, you couldn’t determine. 

“I know you always loved fighting. You had to fight your way out. Then- It would be… not nice, but… helpful to have a heads up about how much I’m going to have to fight from the inside. I’m not a big name yet, and I’m still sorta under the radar, give or take this whole ordeal. But I’ll probably have to fight eventually, right?”

Mox sighed and tried not to look too tired. Tried not to scare you with a look. It didn’t work. He pulled the car to the side of the road. 

“I can’t help you with the McMahons.” Just saying their name made the steering wheel creak again. “But I will fight you at Collision Course. If that’s what you want. Is it?” Finally, he looked at you. His shoulders looked as tense as your spine felt. 

“Yeah.”

He nodded. “Alrighty then. You tell your people; I’ll tell mine.” He drove back onto the highway. “And, for the record,” he looked into the cameras set up by the Bucks, “I think you’re handling the McMahons better than anyone else ever could. Me included. And I can’t wait to see what you do next, on Raw and after November.”

Now, you might cry. You swallowed it back. “Th- thank you.”

He drove to the airport, dropped off the car, and split ways from you at the gate. You headed to the next city for your job, and he headed towards his. On either side of the country. 

***

_Monday Night Raw_

The start of the show was barely underway before there was a scuffle backstage. Buddy Murphy and Cedric Alexander crossed paths. Their old feud was brought up. Both men claimed superior athletics, and… the outcome was obvious. Several referees broke them apart so they could settle it in the ring. 

Seth Rollins was about to follow his disciple when a familiar voice called his name. Him and the disciple stopped in their tracks as Stephanie McMahon stepped into view. “Rollins, we need to talk.”

“I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“I thought it was your… acolyte, not you who has the match?” Her face was cold as stone. Her crossed arms like a wall. 

Rollins looked towards Buddy, who nodded back. The Australian left for the ring alone. Stephanie tilted her head towards the alcove, inviting the Messiah to the screen. They watched the entrances in silence, and the opening strikes. 

“I have a future match for you,” she started. 

Instantly, Rollins cackled and shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no. I’m not your pawn anymore. If you’ve got an issue with someone-”

“Y/N.”

“Even better. Find someone in the women’s division. Wasn’t Charlotte watching Cesaro’s match in her absence last week?” He paused, then cracked a smile. “No. It’s more than that. You don’t want to just… embarrass her like she embarrassed you.”

In the ring, Buddy barely missed the set-up for a Lumbar Check. In retaliation, he took hold of the back of Cedric’s neck and threw him into the ringpost. The man cried out, sinking to the canvas. 

Stephanie leveled her gaze. “I need you to break her.” 

“No can do.”

“I can guarantee you a lock-pin position at Collision Course.”

Rollins spun, gripping her arm tight. “I’ve been doing just fine without you or Hunter in my business. I’m the Monday Night Messiah. Not your chess piece.” He grit his teeth. “You’re trying to manipulate me.” 

“Yes.” Stephanie was perfectly calm as she plucked Rollins’s hand away finger by finger. “Is it working?” Glancing at him, she waited for the witty response that never came. “You may not like playing chess, Seth, but Y/N used you to get Omega and Balor over. She knew they would solidify a match for Collision Course and get the entire wrestling world’s attention. I think it’s only fitting if you return the favor. And pay back Y/N’s suggestion, with a little bit of help. You saw her ride with Mox?”

He nodded. 

“It’s not official yet, but we both know where this is heading. I’m sure she would appreciate a few pointers. In return… you referee the match between Balor and Omega. To take your respect from them, and from Y/N for embarrassing you. ” 

As each attempted retort passed through Seth Rollins’s mind, his face twitched. His teeth grit. And his gloved hand strangled any air within his grip. There wasn’t a way around it. And furthermore, Buddy finished up with Cedric. Three counts later, Rollins had to smile as his disciple’s hand was raised. 

Stephanie followed his gaze and stepped closer. “You’ve come so far, Seth. Maybe by now you understand that for anything to proceed, for business to achieve what’s best, sometimes things have to be… sacrificed.” They shared a look. “You also have a match tonight with Drew McIntyre.” She grinned. “They’re all on the line.”

“A match for my cooperation… or for my soul?”

With a shrug, Stephanie began to walk away. “Whichever you’re willing to give to achieve your goals. Your move, Seth.”

***

Next scheduled for a match was Asuka and Dana Brooke. It was mostly friendly. A match meant to keep both women on their toes and ready for the next real challenge headed their way. Dana got several good hits in. They rattled the Empress for a while before the Asuka-Lock was cinched in. She tapped out quickly, and Asuka let go immediately. 

Dana was just slipping out of the ring to give the victor her due, when the Titantron lit up. Desaturated clips from Asuka’s NXT title reign began to play. 

“You were supposed to be the Empress of Tomorrow,” the voice of Shayna Bazler said. 

Next up were clips from Asuka’s matches on the main roster. 

“One by one, you beat every woman that stepped into your path. But then, the world forgot about you.”

Asuka’s loss to Charlotte Flair played in slow motion. Then to Carmella. And Nia Jax. Asuka grit her teeth as Mandy Rose’s roll-up pin froze for Shayna to say more. 

“You keep saying that no one is ready for Asuka. Heh, it looks to me like a lot of people are. Including ones that you consider your friends.”

The loss to Natalya played next. In black and white, recent moments of locker-room comradery between the two women was taken over by flashes of Asuka taking hit after hit until the bell rang. 

Shayna appeared on the screen. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect your legacy.” She grinned right before showing recent clips of her destruction of the Hart Family Legacy. If Asuka was in the background of any of them, the camera made sure to include her reaction. “I haven’t had a chance to face all of the women who have beaten you. Not yet. But I don’t have to.” Shayna reached down beside her chair and flipped the Raw Women’s Championship onto her shoulder. “I’ve already got all the skill I need to run this business. If you want to keep getting in my way, that’s fine. I’ll keep pummeling you into the dirt, and then I’ll separate your limbs. One by one. 

Full color bled into the screen, showing off Shayna’s best destructions of her opponents. 

“I don’t need to be anyone’s tomorrow. I’m the Raw Women’s Champion today.” She leaned towards the camera. “And, though you are welcome to try, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Finally, the footage winked out. Asuka fumed in the ring, muttering curses under her breath. 

***

“Why are you doing this again?” Kevin Owens heaved his tag title off his shoulder. “I agreed to help you train for Clash of Champions. But- but this is suicide!” He tried to keep his sight on the quintuple champion, but was hard with the large man pacing the floor. 

Drew McIntyre did not look well. Dark bags hung under his eyes. His hair was in a wild post-match state, without the match. And his breathing was erratic. Like his brain was having to fight to remind him to breathe between plotting. “I’m doing this because I am a fighting champion. A five-tiered champion.” He stopped pacing long enough to observe the Gold Guard and the added member to hold the United States Championship. “So I need to defend all of them.”

Kevin winced. “Then why can’t you spread them out?” He sighed as McIntyre began pacing again. “I should just leave,” he said lowly to himself. “I’m not a tag teammate. I’m a psychiatrist. An unpaid, ignored- Why did I have to promise to stick around before you threatened to go off the deep end.” He stroked his tag title and said loud enough for McIntyre to hear, “we haven’t defended our Tag Championships in a while. We could change the match to us versus Rollins and Buddy. I’m sure he’d understand-”

“I’m not going to do that.” McIntyre stopped and glared at Kevin over his shoulder. “I am the ultimate champion. And my titles will be defended when I say so.” He stepped to each Guard as he named them. “The Heavyweight Champion. The Intercontinental Champion. The Raw Tag Team Champion. The Universal Champion. And the United States Champion.”

“You’re still missing the Smackdown Tag Team Championships,” Kevin squeaked, regretting his words the second they were in the air.

McIntyre smiled. “Oh, yes. I’ll have to look into fixing that.”

A techie gingerly walked into their space. “Mr McIntyre, sir… it’s- um. It’s time for your match.” He was lucky he only got pushed out of the way instead of Claymored for interrupting. But, the job was done. McIntyre headed for Gorilla. 

***

Twenty minutes after the bell, McIntyre was still on the defense against Rollins. Every time his back hit the canvas, or his torso took another hit, he lashed out. The rage behind his hits made them deadly, but inaccurate. Rollins took advantage of this, adding his cackle to further grate the champion’s nerves. 

“All that gold,” he panted, struggling to hold McIntyre in a headlock. “Starting to get to you… Champ?”

With a roar, McIntyre threw Rollins off his back. They both bounced off the ropes, but now McIntyre was incensed. Clothesline, chest slaps, and a failed Claymore kept Rollins scrambling to stay on his feet. He escaped to ringside. McIntyre chased him down and tackled him to the ground. 

Raining down blows to his head and shoulders, McIntyre was oblivious to anything going on around him. The referee was beside himself. He started yelling the countdown louder. “Five! Six!” McIntyre paused. He saw that Rollins was barely able to keep his guard up. “Seven! Eight!” He stood, gently rolled into the ring. And waited. 

Rollins was too busy counting stars to get up. 

“Nine! Ten!”

The bell rang. McIntyre didn’t stick around for the glory. He stalked out of the arena. 

“Is- is that the first time McIntyre’s used a count-out to win a match?” Corey Graves spoke half-a-step above a whisper. “At least for this year’s title reign- reigns?”

Michael Cole hesitated to nod. “I think so. That can’t bode well for our Quintuple Champion.”

***

_Wednesday NXT_

Backstage, the NXT Champion and the Archer of Infamy bumped shoulders. 

Finn Balor looked him up and down. “Priest?”

Damian Priest’s smug assurance slipped into place. “I want my opportunity.” He leaned down into Finn’s space. “I want my title shot.”

“Tonight?” Finn asked. “I’ll see you in the ring.”

“No. At the next Takeover.”

The champion tilted his head. “You do realize what Regal’s planning on calling it right?” Priest was unbothered. “You want a championship match at Takeover to Hell?” He smiled brightly. “You earned the right two weeks ago. But I have to wonder… you’ve fought the Prinxe… but can you handle the Demon King?”

Damian’s smirk disappeared. His lip curled, instead, into a snarl. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I guess I will.”

***

 _Friday Smackdown Live_

Sonya Deville wasn’t going to let anyone claim she wasn’t a fighting champion. Her Smackdown women’s championship was on the line, and she was facing a talented young woman. Just, not one from WWE’s roster. 

The local talent was from a wrestling school in town. This was her first televised appearance. And Sonya was wiping the floor with her. The Champion’s MMA experience was difficult to prepare for. Especially when Sonya would switch back and forth with traditional wrestling. It was plenty of pain to keep the local woman from recovering from a solid spinebuster. 

Backstage, Sonya strutted her way down the hall. She stopped in front of Mandy sitting on a crate. 

“Did you watch my match? It’s better than anything you could ever put on.”

“Keep walking.”

Sonya ooh-ed. “Not feeling very friendly tonight, are you? It must be hard stewing in all that jealousy.” Tilting her head, she chuckled. “I think gree really is your color-”

Mandy jumped to her feet. Taking a breath she stepped back before Sonya was invited to fight. “I don’t know why you keep wasting your breath. You’re champion. I’m not. Yet. But our paths only cross when you make them.” Shaking her head, Mandy turned to walk away. “I don’t care that you’re champion. Congratulations. But if you keep stepping to me, I’ll square up to you.”

There was no way Sonya was going to let her former friend have such a strong last word. She followed her down the hall. “That was always your problem. You always cared too much. Too much about how people see you. About what they think of you.”

Mandy rolled her eyes and stopped. 

“So you closed yourself off,” Sonya continued. “You were always wearing the mask of a blonde airhead until that’s all you were at your core. I’ve been there. Hiding myself because I knew the world wouldn’t accept me. Then I got sick of existing in the shadow of the shallow husk you built. You’ve convinced everyone that you’ve thrown that mask away. You think you’re free.” She shook her head. “No. It’s just a different mask. Same fake smile. You’re still hollow.”

“No!” Mandy spun to glare nearly nose to nose with Sonya. “I like who I am now. I can accept my failure because it means I can get back up. It’s not ‘you’re just the beauty, none of the fire’ anymore. I have a voice, a drive for the business like never before. My own voice.” She stepped forward, making Sonya retreat. “You’re the hollow one, Sonya. You built walls so no one could hurt you, so they couldn’t dismiss you. You are all hard concrete and steel. A tower of athletic skill. Strong, but cold and unfeeling of any emotion but imagined betrayal.” 

They glared at one another in silence. Mandy eventually smoothed the anger out of her face and took a deep breath. She left Sonya stewing in her rage, alone with her championship. 

***

Approaching the end of the night, the Big Dog was ready to face the Monster Among Men. The match didn’t have a reason. It didn’t need one. Both men were ready to throw down anyone at a moment’s notice. And to throw anyone, for that matter. 

Which, unfortunately for him, was Roman first. He sailed out of the ring, colliding with the announce table. Braun quickly swept the table guard and all the equipment out of the way. It remained unbroken for now as Roman recovered enough to force Braun back into the ring. The referee did his job on jello legs. With so much power between the ropes, he was ready to jump to safety should the ring posts give way. 

The match didn’t last that long. Roman went for a spear. Braun swept out of the way, leaving Roman nowhere to go but into the ring post. Braun scooped him up with a Running Powerslam. When Roman kicked out and stood up from that, he hit him with another. And another. And dodged a Superman Punch to give him another Running Powerslam until Roman could barely breathe. The referee successfully counted to three. 

Braun didn’t stop there. His blood was pumping and his adrenaline running high. He rolled Roman out of the ring back towards the announce table. Heaving him up, he dropped the Samoan onto the desk, flattening it. 

It looked like Braun was far from finished, so the Usos and Heavy Machinery ran out with officials to keep the Monster at bay. While Jey and Jimmy checked on their cousin, Otis and Tucker were the front men between him and Braun. 

Huffing a laugh, Strowman waved back the officials and the teammates and walked away. He was still far from over, and now knew which two people would back him up the best. 

***

Sheamus was sitting on a crate when the Scotsman walked into view. “Well, welcome to Smackdown, oh great quintuple champ.” He dipped and circled his hand from his forehead. 

Biting back a deeper growl, McIntyre glanced at the green and gold briefcase at the Irishman’s side. “You remember that idea I pitched after you won that contract?”

“Yeah?”

McIntyre smirked. “Let’s talk.” 

***

Back in the ring, Aleister Black was waiting with a mic in his hand. He got straight to the point. 

“Something is stalking Smackdown. In the shadows. Between the lights.”

His lip curled in a snarl and he suddenly looked left, away from the stage. Desperately he searched past the glare of the arena lights. With nothing there, he continued. 

“I know someone has been watching. Speaking as one who used to sit in the shadows, waiting for someone to knock on my door, you’re not going to get your answers that way. You’re not going to get the fight you want.” He raised his voice and stepped one boot back into an attack stance. “Come out and face me. No more tricks. No more-” 

The lights in the arena went out. When they came back, they were a unique shade of deep purple. Lightning cracked and the bells of a graveyard introduced the intimidating figure of a legend. 

Slowly, deliberately, the Undertaker walked onto the stage. He glanced at Aleister before continuing down to the ring. On the steps, as was his practice, he brought the arena lights back to their bright assurance. So no one could disbelieve their eyes that the Undertaker was, indeed, stepping into the ring with Aleister Black. 

The young athlete stepped back, tensing as the legend took off his hat, flashing the whites of his eyes. 

Then he did something chilling. 

The Undertaker held out his wide-brim hat to Aleister. 

Aleister blinked hard. He glanced between the hat and the deadman before him. His shaking fingers reached. 

Quickly he snatched his hand away. Aleister shook his head and walked backwards out of the ring. Brow creased, and muscles ready to spring, he drifted into the Thunderdome. 

The Undertaker looked at his hat still in his hand. Slowly put it back on. Then he was gone in the blink of the lights. 


	25. Defiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader refuses to talk with Cesaro. McIntyre sets his eyes on his next prize. Asuka responds to Shayna Baszler. Aleister and Elias discuss their legacies.

**6 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

“Welcome back.” Cesaro arched an eyebrow at you. 

“We rode here together,” you snarked, arching an eyebrow right back at him. “But thank you.” When he continued to glare, you rolled your eyes. “No.”

“Yes.” He followed you to an alcove. 

“No. I’m not going to talk about Mox.”

He tossed up his hands. “But you’ve set up a match with him. I thought that’s what you wanted. Ya’ know… go to the source and all that. Not quite what I meant,” he muttered, “but not a bad plan.” 

“What do you mean ‘not what you had in mind?’” You frowned. “Couldn’t seem to escape his legacy, go to the source-” waving your hands side to said, you side-eyed him. 

“I meant go back to the source of your own skills. Your NXT run, before anyone knew who you were related to. It’s why I set up our match for tonight…”

You squinted at him. “A match?”

“Maybe.” He teased, “if you, a wrestler and talented athlete, wanted something to do, or someone to punch tonight? Maybe… Zelina and her…”

“Boytoys? Sounds great.” Widening your smile, you added, “should I be worried that you’ve already found my weak spot?” 

With a whine to his voice he said, “it’s not a weak spot. It’s something that makes you happy.” He scratched the end of his nose. “Wrestling makes you happy. A detail that we share.” Cesaro cleared his throat, then extended his arm down the hall in invitation. “Shall we?”

“We shall. Let’s go beat someone up.”

***

At the announce table, Corey Graves wondered why the match was even taking place. “Did Zelina or Andrade and Garza do something to them? Did Cesaro piss them off?”

“Matches can happen just to keep wrestlers busy.” Michael Cole thought for a moment. “Iron can sharpen iron, and Zelina and Y/N can settle some old scores. I wondered how long it would be before Y/N and Zelina would meet in the ring. They were… frigid to each other the second Y/N came to Raw.”

Rolling his eyes, Corey still didn’t agree the match was necessary, but everyone was ready in the ring. “Sure. Grasping at straws, but sure.”

Zelina Vega and Andrade Cien Almas squared up to you and Cesaro in the ring. With a wink, Zelina quickly swapped places with Angel Garza. She smiled like a snake at having denied you the battle a long time in coming. No matter. Before the bell even rang, your hand cracked across Andrade’s cheek. At least you could do that. 

Cesaro wrapped an arm around your waist, carrying you back to the corner. He was snickering, but he made you step through the ropes. Angel did the same to Andrade. If the ‘gallito’ flirt thought he’d catch Cesaro off guard, he quickly found out nothing gets by the Swiss Cyborg. His ears rang and his eyes crossed after every European Uppercut. Angel got in a few good hits of his own. A superkick sent Cesaro crashing into your corner, and Angel stumbling back into his. 

What followed was an intense rematch from your NXT days. But now both of you were honed into your skills, stronger, and you had further back-up. Zelina still tried to interfere. Cesaro kept her and Angel at bay. In the ring, Andrade kept you on your toes. His Moonsaults were snappier, more dangerous. The back elbow he swung knocked you off your feet. You welcomed the challenge. Knees, your own elbows, anything to keep Andrade from mocking you with Tranquillo.

Backstage, Seth Rollins and Buddy Murphy watched. Rollins mentally took notes of your shortcomings, your blind spots. He whispered to Murphy with instructions. 

The referee struggled to reclaim control as everyone ended up in the ring. You yanked on Zelina’s hair and tossed her out. Cesaro grabbed Angel by what was left of his gear, and threw him out too. Which left Andrade to fend you both off. He managed for a while before you caught him off guard. A kick to his stomach lined him up perfectly with Cesaro’s Neutralizer. For the hell of it, you both pinned him. Zelina and Angel chased you out of the ring, but the damage was done. 

Cesaro was right. Wrestling did make you happy. 

***

Not even ten minutes after the match, Jake Hager tweeted out his opinion of the match. “I can’t wait to beat it into your thick skull. You’re better on a team. You just proved it. Even though I don’t like your partner.” He included a fan-made gif someone already made of the end of the match. 

Cesaro didn’t appreciate his mocking your mutual pin of Andrade. “Go suck a lemon, old friend.” You laughed with him after he sent it. 

***

In response to Shayna Baszler’s call-out, Asuka readied a video of her own. A deck of cards was spread in an arch across a table. Four of them were pulled out from the rest. 

“You say I’m not who I’m supposed to be.” She spoke calmly with the translation playing at the bottom. The losses from Baszler’s video quickly flashed in black and white clips. “That I was forgotten. That I’m a failure. But you are wrong about a lot of things.” She pulled up a queen of diamonds. The video of her beating Charlotte Flair played, highlighting her best offense. “Failure does not erase me.” Flipping over a queen of clubs, clips from flights with Carmella, while teamed up with Charlotte, again showed off the prowess of the Empress. 

“One by one, they stepped into my path. As for Natalya,” she flipped over a queen of hearts, “winning is not everything. This business is stronger than keeping score.” Yes, clips of their matches and hard hits played, but so did their handshakes of mutual admiration. Teaming together. Helping one another in the ring. 

Asuka took over the screen. “You say everyone is ready for Asuka. You are wrong.” 

The final card flipped over. It was the Ace of Spades. She held it up, covering half her face. A second later, the card was ripped to shreds. 

“You are not ready for Asuka.”

Before the video cut, the shreds were shown fluttered over the other cards, which had also been shredded. 

***

_Smackdown_

Right off the bat, Carmella was ready to face the Women’s Champion. It wasn’t a championship match, but was strongly determined to win her opportunity. Sonya Deville, while not enthusiastic, marched down to the ring ready for what she considered would be an easy match. It looked like that would ring true. Carmella was constantly on the defensive. Retreating to the ropes. Guarding her long blonde hair from being yanked one way or another. And arguing with the referee for not seeing Sonya’s illegal tactics. 

All was fine for the champion until Mandy Rose joined the announce table.

Sonya stood at the edge of the ropes, glaring at the other woman. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Mandy smile-sneered at her. “I’m not here for you. I’m here for Carmella.” She wasn’t able to continue arguing with Sonya as Carmella pulled her back into the match. Which Mandy watched with delight. 

“You say that you’re here for Carmella,” Corey Graves said, “but that… struggle between you was back when Naomi was champion. Why is that carrying into the title reign of Sonya Deville? I find it hard to believe that you’re at least partially here to mess with your former tag team partner.”

Taking a deep breath, Mandy thought about her answer while Carmella’s attack was reversed and she was thrown into the turnbuckles. “We are far from done. But she can’t control me or my career forever. I’m here to ensure Carmella knows who’s next in line when she wins the championship. Now whether that’s next week, or the next event after winning tonight, or not, is up to her.”

The champion screeched as Carmella succeeded in locking in a hold with her leg hooked around her neck. But the bottom rope was nearby and she forced a release. Before Carmella could roll away to rethink her strategy, the champion kicked her out of the ring. She fell with a thud. They fought around the ring. The closer they stumbled towards the announce table, the more Sonya looked over her shoulder. 

“What does a win for either woman mean for you?” Michael Cole kept one eye on the women in the match, and other at the visitor. “Obviously you’ve said you’re done with Sonya. But will we ever see a title match between you two, or are you waiting for Carmella to best her?”

Sonya overheard the question and trapped Carmella against the apron so she could hear and knee her opponent at the same time. 

“I would like to face Carmella again. I enjoyed our last match and would like another chance for a similar one. At the same time, Sonya’s got several things coming to her and no one, including myself, has been able to make her pay. If I had that opportunity, with the title on the line, I would…” 

The former tag teammates made eye contact a Sonya came to a full stop waiting for her to finish her thought. 

“I would take that championship from her and be the champion she wished she was.”

Sonya was just turning back to retort when Carmella recovered and rolled them both back into the ring. She wailed hits on the champion. She returned hair pulling and sketchy tactics when the referee couldn’t see. With a roar, Sonya broke away far enough to catch Carmella off guard. She chanced a final look at Mandy before starting the final attack. A harsh Square-Up Kick dropped Carmella for the count. Sonya let her hand be raised, but she only had eyes for the blondes in her sights. 

With a nod, Mandy left the ring. She could wait. 

It was not so easy for the champion. She looked at the belt as it was placed in her hands. Stared at. Watched the lights glint off the metal. She looked up the ramp as Mandy disappeared backstage. Shoving the championship back to the referee, she began to stomp on Carmella. The woman rewoke from her post-match daze with a shout. Frantically, Carmella tried to protect her head and stomach from the onslaught. 

Suddenly, Charlotte Flair calmly walked into the arena. She strolled down to the ring, pausing until Sonya saw her. With a raised eyebrow, she made Sonya leave Carmella, and leave the ring. They maintained eye contact as Charlotte stepped through the ropes. She offered a hand to Carmella, who pushed it away. Charlotte tried again, reaching under Carmella’s elbow to help her to her feet. Again, Carmella pushed her away. Instead, she crawled to the ropes to pull herself up. 

A storm rolled across Charlotte’s face. Her lip curled. Next thing Carmella knew, she cried out as Charlotte’s boot hit kicked her ribs and tumbled out of the ring. 

On the ramp, Sonya held the championship close to her shoulder and laughed. She laughed all the way up to the stage. 

***

Backstage, Elias strummed once, twice, then laid his guitar to the side with a huff. 

“I suppose that’s the trouble with inspiration.”

Elias stood and spun to face Aleister Black. 

“Keeping secrets and burying them in your soul tends to get in the way,” Aleister finished. “Though I don’t blame you. That’s a heavy coat to wear.”

“You wouldn’t know the half of it,” Elias growled, keeping his guitar in reach. 

“Wouldn’t I? Did you not watch Smackdown last week? Your father-”

“I gave up that heritage a long time ago. And I had no intention of picking up again a few weeks ago. You should have taken it. The… aura and aesthetic fits you perfectly.” He chuckled. Both of them breathed out of the tension. “You gave up a lot of power last week. 

Aleister glanced at the tattoos on his knuckles. “I know I did, and I agree that it’s an honour. But I can’t take it. His legend, his legacy. I’ve got my own story to worry about. My own mark to leave on the WWE Universe.”

“You still should have taken it. He’s-”

“Say his name.” Aleister froze him with a glance. “Trust me. Saying his name will make the situation less… irksome.”

For a moment Elias fought it. Eventually he spat, “the Undertaker is not going to stop until someone takes up the mantle. It sure as hell wasn’t Roman Reigns. Or AJ Styles.” He dropped to a grumble. “Why he accepted their established place in WWE and not mine is… insulting.” He rolled back his shoulders. “When he asks you again, accept.”

“No.”

“Why not? You have everything to gain. Everyone will take you seriously like never before. You’ll neer have to beg for attention again-” He winced at his own wording. “You can’t imagine the respect that would come with being the heir of the Undertaker.”

Aleister shook his head. “No. If it’s such a great bargain, why don’t you take it? I imagine you’d never be interrupted again. Why don’t you want that respect?” He waited calmly for an answer, watching the obvious reason bounce around in his head. 

“For the same reason you don’t.” 

“Then I guess your ‘dad’ is just out of luck.” 

Elias smirked. “Yeah, I don’t see either of us wearing the hat.” His smile widened as Aleister’s lip twitched with matching mirth. He slung his guitar over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll see you in the chaos that ensues.”

“And I’ll see you.”

But the Drifter was already gone. 

***

In the main event, the Usos and Roman Reigns waited to settle the events of last week. Mainly, the post-match beat-down Braun Strowman gave Roman. Heavy Machinery entered next, and were ready to keep the Monster Among Men from instantly charging the ring. They weren’t sure how’d they ended up in all this, but Otis and Tucker were not going to turn down a match. 

Each trio decided their first fighters, Jey and Tucker, and dispersed to their corners. The active fighters were doing well, but Braun and Roman weren’t going to wait for a tag. They met at ringside, tossing each other into the ring posts, steel stairs, and barricades. Everything skid to a halt so the tag teams could separate them. The Usos and Heavy Machinery shared a look. 

As the match continued, it became obvious what their scheme was. Any time Roman was in the ring, Otis or Tucker tagged themselves in before Braun could engage. And vise versa with the Usos. Just as either one was seconds from dropping to ringside, they were tagged in and the match continued. Finally, when the tag teams had worn each other out keeping the two men apart, Roman and Braun had their chance. Both stepped far out of range of a tag, then rushed to finish last week’s rematch. 

It ended with Roman spearing Braun through a barricade. The Big Dog barely made it back into the ring before the bell. It was enough. The Usos joined him in the ring. But they didn’t have time to celebrate. 

Out of nowhere, Sheamus barreled through Jimmy and Jey. Their tag team championships skidded across the ring, and Roman was pushed through the ropes. Outside the ring, before Otis and Tucker could rush to their aid, Drew McIntyre did the same to them. 

“What’s Drew McIntyre doing here?” Corey shouted. 

“It looks like he’s here to beat up Roman Reigns.”

With Braun out of the way, and both tag teams taken care of, there was nobody else to watch out for. McIntyre rolled Roman into the ring, right into Sheamus’s stomps. They took great joy in beating him within an inch of unconsciousness. 

McIntyre kicked him onto his back. “You know, for someone who prides himself on singles wrestling when compared to some-”

“Tama,” Sheamus coughed. 

“Gesundheit. You’re not very good at watching your own back.”

“Tis a shame.” Sheamus tossed an arm over McIntyre’s shoulder and looked down at Roman. “You used to be quite the challenger.” He tsked. “So much for the glory days.” 

The tag titles were in reach. Laughing, the intruders held them high. 

McIntyre had named his next target. And once again, defied the curse Roman warned him about. 


	26. Legacy of a Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Zelina Vega come to an agreement. Kevin Owens and Sheamus witness McIntyre sinking further into madness. The Undertaker sets a match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh, my dears! There’s only seven more chapters left. I’m really hoping I can maintain the series, especially with everything coming to a head. I’m starting a new job on Monday, so my writing time is going to get cut a little. Here’s hoping! *crosses fingers* As always, any and all feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

**5 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

Pyro popped and crackled to start the show. Michael Cole welcomed the viewers and instantly caught everyone up on the wrestling news. 

“And coming later tonight, Y/N and Zelina Vega are going to face off one-on-one, none of their associates will be allowed at ringside. As per the instructions of Zelina Vega. Which is a little surprising.”

Corey Graves scrunched his nose. “Surprising? Why wouldn’t Zelina want to ban Cesaro from ringside? He might try to get involved. It’s just a good show of faith to keep Andrade and Garza away from the ring too.”

“Perhaps, but their match is later tonight.”

You were waiting backstage to hear exactly when that match would be. Your tape was on your wrists, and your knee bounced as you sat on a crate. Cesaro had his arms crossed. His fingers tapped on his elbows. 

“This is too easy, right?” Cesaro finally asked. 

Your eyebrows bounced. “Oh, yeah. It’s a trap. It’s only a matter of time before the other shoe drops. But I’m game if she is.” You didn’t wonder long as the Tranquillo Trio walked past you two. Zelina paused before turning on her toe to face you. 

“This match is too easy, isn’t it?” she asked, frowning. 

“We were just thinking the same thing.”

“Then let’s raise the stakes.” She glanced over he shoulder and noticed her guys glaring at Cesaro. “How about a rematch at Hell in a Cell?” Her grin shot venom. “If you win tonight, it’s no disqualification… and I’m banned from ringside.”

Okay. Sounded fair enough. And had potential. “So far so good.”

“But if I win… you face Andrade and Angel at Hell in a Cell, two on one handicap… and Cesaro is banned from ringside.” Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she waited for you to back down from the challenge. It was weighed heavily in her favor. 

With a shrug, you briefly glanced at Cesaro. “Deal.” 

Zelina sputtered. As Andrade and Angel laughed behind her, she puffed a laugh. “Alright then. I’ll see you in the ring. Just you.” She shot one final glare at Cesaro, then followed her team. 

Cesaro let out a slow breath. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He grimaced. When you frowned at him and crossed your arms, he smiled and shook his head. “Alright. You’re going to have fun with this, aren’t you?”

You shrugged again. “Like you said, I love wrestling. Not gonna lie, it’ll be a miracle if I win. Zelina’s always got something up her sleeves. Keep an eye on the guys, please?”

“Of course.” He rolled back his shoulder. “Alright. Let’s get you warmed up for this match.” He held up his palms for you to punch. 

***

Back in the arena, Cole announced the upcoming match. “For weeks, Asuka and Shayna Baszler have been comparing their careers. The women they’ve both beaten, the accolades they’ve achieved. The Raw Women’s Champion, Shayna Baszler, has staunchly stated that having alliances in this business makes you weak. To combat that mindset, Asuka has accepted a challenge from her friend Kairi Sane for a match tonight.”

On cue, Kairi Sane entered the arena. Natalya followed her to the ring, finding a good spot to stand as Asuka entered too. The best friends met in the center of the ring for a hug and stare-down. “Do what you have to,” Asuka said during the hug. “You make me stronger. A better fighter.”

Kairi pulled back and nodded her head. “And you make me better, too.”

They shook hands as the bell rang. 

They knew each other best. The pacing between attacks, the amount of time it took one another to recover, and their blindspots. Natalya watched from the outside. If she was honest, Natalya didn’t understand why she was there. Why either of those women cared about her. As the match progressed, it dawned on her. For months, Shayna was content to fight by herself, for herself. Having anyone watching your back was a weakness, in her eyes. But here were two women, either of which could take a championship at the drop of a hat, who would still be friends and allies no matter what happened in the match. 

The friendship didn’t make them weaker. It made them stronger.

Shayna was wrong about what being a champion of the women’s division meant. And everybody knew it by the time Asuka caught Kairi in the Asuka-Lock. When Kairi tapped out, she was laughing. Through kicks and elbow drops, the ending had been inevitable. They shook hands anyways. 

Asuka caught Natalya’s knowing look. “Shayna will never understand,” she said. Draping an arm over Kairi and Natalya’s shoulders. “At Hell in a Cell, I’ll show her. Choosing to be alone is wrong.” 

***

“Somebody’s got to be ready to take the titles back from McIntyre and Owens.” Dolph Ziggler stood in the middle of a circle made out of the tag teams. “We might as well start fighting for that now,” he finished, spreading his arms. There was nothing to bask. He frowned. 

The Viking Raiders shared a glance. “And you… think you’re going to be the team that takes the titles back.” Erik and Ivar shared a laugh. “You’re barely a tag team either.”

Montez Ford of the Street Profits stepped up to agree. “You two got thrown together once upon a time and have taken more chances than you deserve. Some tag team.” He tugged at Robert Roode’s collar. “Can’t even get yourselves together with matching gear. Or music. Or-”

“And what of it?” Roode pushed him away. Dolph zipped to his side as Angelo Dawkins stepped to defend his partner. “At least we wouldn’t have given them up to McIntyre and Owens in the first place. Or should I say… given them to Owens? McIntyre barely stepped into the ring. The two of you couldn’t fight one man!” 

The circle surged forward to keep the two teams separated. “Save it for the ring,” someone shouted. Those words cut through them better than any officials. Hyped up on adrenaline, the men stared each other down. 

“To the ring, then,” Dolph said. 

Once the match was underway, both teams moved so fast, Corey and Cole had difficulty calling the strike. Where Dawkins and Ford were practiced in anticipating their teammate’s moves, Ziggler and Roode had the upper hand in being unpredictable. One would distract the referee. The other would use an underhanded strike to take control. Each time one of the Street Profits would try to prevent another hit, they caused a longer distraction. And a longer assault on their teammate. 

Roode trapped Ford on the ringside floor. Dolph stunned Dawkins, then dropped him with a Zig-Zag. The winning team quickly escaped up the ramp. Even if McIntyre and Owens didn’t agree to a title match, they at least had proven their point that they were, indeed, a functioning tag team.

***

“Seth, not that I’m not glad to see you,” Corey scooted his chair over so the Monday Night Messiah could sit down. “But what are you doing out here?

Rollins grinned. “Can’t I enjoy watching a match? I’d do that backstage, but I like doing my research up close.”

Michael Cole was confused. “Research? Who- who could you possibly be researching. No offense, but I don’t see either Y/N or Zelina becoming one of your disciples.”

“Well that shows what you know, Cole.”

As you and Zelina took turns coming down to the ring, Cole reintroduced the stakes for the match. “If Y/N loses tonight in the main event, then she’ll face both Andrade and Angel Garza at Hell in a Cell. If Zelina loses, she’s banned from the rematch between Y/N and Cesaro against her team. Either way, Sunday’s match will be no disqualification.”

“Sounds uneven to me,” Rollins noted. 

You tried your best. It felt like a lifetime had passed since the two of you had met in NXT. Nobody could say you hadn’t grown in the months since moving up. But Zelina had been here longer. Had experienced the extra drive necessary to survive and thrive outside of NXT. 

She wiped the floor with you. 

It didn’t help that Zelina was brilliant at distraction and stabbing an opponent in the back when the referee wasn’t looking. You constantly had to look over your shoulder. Had to know where the referee was, and where they weren’t. In the split seconds keeping tabs on the three of you in the ring, that’s when Zelina would strike. Swift punches, hair pulling, and deep kicks, you barely had room to breathe. Much less come up with an offense of your own. 

The best you could do was survive as many attempted pins as you could. Hopefully she would exhaust herself and get frustrated enough to make a mistake. She caught you with a Fly Cutter before then. 

At Hell in a Cell, you’d be facing Andrade Cien Almas and Angel Garza. Alone. With all rules thrown out the window.

Corey worried his tie. “She couldn’t beat Zelina. How is Y/N supposed to fight Andrade and Angel at the same time? And no help from Cesaro?”

“She’ll have to figure it out.” Rollins stroked his beard. “Because Hell in a Cell is Sunday. She’s got six days to come up with a strategy.” A smile spread across his face. “I’ll be interested to see what she comes up with.”

***

 _Smackdown_

First off on Friday night, Mandy Rose and Ember Moon were prepared to have a match. One of mutual respect. One to move them past the events of the past couple months. A match that was supposed to be fun, if nothing else. That was the plan anyways. 

They were deep into the match, fans roaring and the commentators struggling to keep up, when the stage lit up. Mandy rolled her eyes and refocused on the match as Sonya Deville walked down the ramp. The Smackdown Women’s Championship glittered from her waist. At first, the champion was all mocking smiles. But as the women in the ring continued to ignore her, the smile hardened. Dripped into a sneer. 

Mandy grunted as she was thrown into the turnbuckles. “No!” She reached, but it was too late. Sonya barreled Ember over, making the referee call the match. The champion wasn’t done. The echos from the bell still hung in the air as she kicked Mandy several times in the ribs. 

“I’m going to be rid of you, one way or another.” 

Another kick. Mandy fought to stand and escape, barely making it a few steps. “You would be rid of me if you would stop interfering in my career.” She curled into a ball under Sonya’s punches. “I don’t care about you. What you do with your life, with your own career. You’re obsessed.” 

Ember rushed up, catching Sonya off guard. While they struggled, Mandy recovered enough to stand. A step-up knee to Ember’s jaw laid her flat. Sonya turned in time to catch a square punch to her own jaw. 

“Maybe if someone took that championship away, you’d have room to think over your ego, Sonya. Give you space to relearn how to exist by yourself.”

“Is that so?” Sonya rubbed her mouth, checking for blood. “Would you be the woman to do it? To take my championship away from me? I doubt it. You don’t have the backbone.”

“And you don’t have the stamina to defend it. Not against me. Not now.” She doubled over after a swift kick to her stomach. 

Sonya panted, heaving with determination. “Yes I do. I’ll be rid of you. I’ll destroy you! At Hell in a Cell. Championship on the line, if you wish it. If you dare.” She snarled as the woman at her feet whispered her accepted challenge. “Mandy, sweetie, your career is going to be over. I’ll see to it.” After a final strike, she scrambled out of the ring. 

Ember crawled over to Mandy, giving her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back. 

Two days to recover. Two days to prepare. Hell in a Cell would end this. It had to. 

***

To twist the knife in Ember’s side, a tweet from the AEW further ruined her night. 

“Another title defense for the woman who screwed you out of your opportunity.” Nyla Rose tweeted. “You haven’t finished the job ‘Goddess of War.’ How disappointing.”

***

“He’s not… right.” Kevin tightened the tape around his wrist. “He’s become obsessed with winning it all. The idea of possibly losing his titles is… unthinkable to him. It’s going to happen. One way or another. If he’s not careful, it’ll be because he passes out in the ring from exhaustion or-” He struggled for a matching word. “Or madness.”

Sheamus was not impressed with Kevin’s worry. “He’ll be fine. Drew’s fought this hard since the beginning. I don’t blame him for wanting to get his hands on every atom of gold he can.”

“I don’t either.” He groaned. “I just don’t want to be around when he implodes.”

That did make Sheamus think. “Agreed.”

“You agree to what?” McIntyre walked up with his Smackdown pride on his shoulder, the Universal Championship. 

Carefully, Sheamus did not look at Kevin. “I agree that we need to further prepare for Hell in a Cell. The Usos know you’re coming for them and agreed to that match. But we,” he motion between them, “it’s been a while since we’ve had a match together. As a team or otherwise.” Finally, he did glance at Kevin. “It was your Raw teammate’s idea. It’s a solid point.”

McIntyre grinned. Sharp. Enough like a shark that Sheamus finally saw what Kevin had seen for weeks. “Good to know we’re all on the same page. I’ve already arranged it. We’re the next match. And, Kevin, the Usos requested you be a part of the match too.” He shrugged. “I agreed. Let’s go.”

They waited in the ring. McIntyre smugly watched the stage. Sheamus observed the champion with new eyes. And Kevin resolved to survive. 

The Usos were barely onstage when McIntyre demanded to know, “who is your third teammate? Who could possibly help the two of you against me and my teammates? We took out the Big Dog last week.” He shared a laugh with Sheamus. 

A second later, the Titantron had their answer. The crowd delighted in chanting “Joe, Joe, Joe.” Samoa Joe took his place between Jey and Jimmy. While McIntyre fumed, the trio marched down the ramp, progressively picking up speed. The referee quickly slid into the ring and rushed to separate the groups before they could rip each other to shreds. McIntyre and Samoa Joe refused to break apart; they continued through the ringing bell to start the match. 

Backstage, Roman Reigns watched the match. He nodded when Samoa Joe had the upper hand. Flinched when McIntyre’s hand cracked against his chest. Roman lightly punched the air when either of his cousins jumped in the ring. Grimaced as Sheamus or Kevin beat back their offense. He waited patiently to see if McIntyre would snap as Jey kept Kevin from tagging out. 

Samoa Joe and Jimmy quietly circled around, tugging McIntyre and Sheamus to the floor before Kevin could reach for a tag again. He was immobilized. The Usos scrambled up the far diagonal ring posts. They leapt. 

The second bell made McIntyre roar with rage. He pushed Sheamus away and launched for the Usos. As much as he’d only fought one at a time during the match, he fought both of them ferociously. Soon they were nothing but heaps on the canvas. He did the same to Samoa Joe, rewinning his United States Championship with each punch, strike, and finishing Claymore. 

Unmoving, Sheamus and Kevin watched from either side of the ring. They shared a glance. McIntyre’s wild eyes were blind to anything but the threat to his reign until the Samoans were incapacitated. Kevin groaned as he stretched out his aches and instantly regretted it. He withered against the bottom turnbuckle as McIntyre’s head whipped to the movement. 

Sheamus jumped onto the apron. 

Slowly, McIntyre’s eyes cleared. Settled. He rolled his shoulders back with a deep breath. He left the ring in complete control of his faculties. His two teammates quietly rushed to catch up. 

***

“Roman.” Charly Caruso caught him still at the backstage screen. “I know you’ve got a lot on your mind after watching that match, but I wondered if I could ask you about Collision Course?”

Roman sighed and nodded. 

“Thank you. You’ve agreed to a match at Collision Course with AEW’s Tama Tonga. Over The past several weeks, you’ve… struggled to hold your own in the ring. Do you think you’ll be as prepared as you thought going up one-on-one against the athlete you said is only good in tag team matches?”

“I’ll be ready.” He shrugged. “I have to be. If I can’t take it to Tama… then why am I here? I’ve fought and clawed everyone, even my own body, to get into this business. It’s my lifeblood. It’s where my family is. The match at Collision Course is about more than just beating Tama. And I will.” He cracked a smile. “Y/N’s created a great opportunity. I’m not going to let it slip through my fingers because a few people doubt me.” With a nod, he thanked Charly and left.

***

Lightning crackled across the Thunderdome. From the shadows, the Undertaker entered the arena. At the steps, the lights slowly rose to their usual brightness. 

“Aleister Black,” he called. “Elias,” he rumbled. For a moment, he waited for them to come out. When they were not forthcoming, his brow crinkled. “Is this really what you want? To ignore me, to deny my presence hoping I’ll just go away.”

The lights suddenly went out. When they came back on, Elias and Aleister were looking around the ring in surprise. 

“That’s not how this is going to work.” The Undertaker took time to look each of them in the eye. “One of you is going to answer the call. Elias, you can’t reject your birthright forever.”

“Yes I can… Dad.” He smirked. “Besides, teleporting makes me dizzy.”

The Legend bit back a snarl. “Aleister, you are a man of reason. A man unafraid of the darkness that fills all men’s souls.”

“The darkness I have accepted is my own. I don’t need yours to pave my path.”

Stepping back, the Undertaker raised his chin, further raising above their heights. “On Sunday, there is a show that developed from… from something that used to change wrestlers. Make them study their darkest selves. Make them face it.” He collected his challenge. “This Sunday, at Hell in a Cell, the three of us are going to face each other. Between walls of linked steel, the decision is going to be made.”

Elias growled and tried to attack. Aleister in front of him. “There’s more. Isn’t there?”

Undertaker nodded. “Instead of the inheritance being passed on to who wins the match. It will pass on to whoever loses the match. The person pinned will pick up where I leave off. Even if it’s me.”

Aleister squared up next to Elias. “Is this how you want to pass on your legacy? By forcing one of us to take it? A loss is no way to choose an heir.”

Elias’s brows met. “What?”

“That’s why he switched the pin. If it were a normal match, whoever pinned the loser would be the heir. Neither of us want it, so what would stop us from laying down and refusing to fight? By making the legacy the-” he growled, “the punishment for the match, the person who does the pinning gets to leave. Unattached to a bloodline that, in other circumstances, would be something to fight for. To demand.” Aleister shook his head. 

“An upside-down fight to match an upside-down master,” Elias muttered. 

The Undertaker nodded at Aleister. “I knew you’d understand.” He remained calm when both men readied their stances to spring. “Neither of you is afraid to speak your mind, and you think five steps of the others. With time, you could be leaders. Stephanie McMahon knew it when she appointed you, Aleister. Drifter, you have alway cut your down path.” His voice dropped an octave with his demand. “There will be a reckoning. A passed torch. To whomever I choose. That I’m giving either of you the option to turn it down is ludacris. We’ll finish this at Hell in a Cell.”

Before the younger men could start their attack, lightning flashed and the building’s electricity flickered. It was enough for the Undertaker to leave them alone in the ring. 


	27. Boo (Hell in a Cell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Cell matches and a lot of athletics later, championships change hands and Collision Course looms large.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s long, I know; I’m sorry. But I’ve never had this much fun writing a PPV and I hope it shows. My fellow writers will know what I mean when you get to that second Cell match. Also, a certain pancake-throwing trio is still a whole team. Because screw the cannon. It’s just a guideline anyway. As always, feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Enjoy!

**4 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Hell in a Cell_

“You’ve got this?” 

Bouncing from one foot to the other, you steadily increased your heart rate to combat the adrenaline in your bloodstream. The pre-show was yours. With all of the odds against you. “Absolutely.” 

Cesaro looked towards the curtain as your entrance started. “If things get… dicey, I can be in the ring a second-”

“Sweetie,” you giggled and caught his forearms. “I appreciate you having my back, but I’ve got this. I promise.”

He leered at you before cracking a smile. “You really do, don’t you? What do you have planned, Y/N?”

Teasing, you stepped backwards to the curtain. “Nothing too crazy.”

“I doubt that. But have fun.” Carefully, he waited until you were gone to let his face fall. Which unfortunately was just in time for Zelina Vega, Andrade, and Angel Garza to walk up. She looked him head to toe, chuffed, then led her team through the curtains. Cesaro nodded. “She’s got this. Y/N’s got this. Stop doubting her; she’s got this.”

You blew a long, calming breath past your lips as the trio made their way down to the ring. By losing the match last Monday, you had a no disqualifications match to look forward to. And with nobody in your corner, while your opponents had each other and your old rival, Zelina. Andrade and Angel stepped into the center of the ring. You moved to match their position. The referee announced the match. The stipulation. He told one of them to step out of the ring, and then called for the bell. 

It was still ringing when Andrade ignored the referee’s order and launched with Garza. You waited till the last second to drop. Their combined clothesline breezed over your head. Zelina screeched from ringside, further realizing that you were not going to give up easily. 

If nothing was off limits, then you were free to use the full extent of your short-cut playbook. That meant not sportingly waiting for your opponent(s) to ready their next strike. You cut their attacks into half and three-quarter chunks. It didn’t work all the time, by any means. Garza was really good at hovering out of eye-sight until you were attacking Andrade. He was the idiot that brought in the kendo sticks. 

“This won’t be good,” Corey said. 

Each snap against your skin sent shockwaves of heat across your body before whipping back to create a throbbing ache. You dropped to your knees, and then to your side. Oxygen? What oxygen? Frantically, you dropped past the ropes. There were only a few milliseconds to recoup before Andrade dropped in front of you with another stick. You caught him with an uppercut, then stole his weapon. 

What followed was the most fun you think you’d ever had in a match. Yeah, you were going to be in a world of hurt for the next several weeks, but it was totally worth it to break Andrade and Garza down. Zelina’s cries of frustration, and then pain when she got in the way, were music to your ears. 

Payback is a sweet bitch.

Your pièce de résistance was the barbed wire bat you dragged into play. Zelina called you a “lunatic” and “unhinged.” The references breezed over your head because you were having too much fun wreaking havoc. Angel you flipped over the barricade with a homerun swing. Andrade you chased and submitted in the ring with the non-barbed part of the bat. He tapped almost immediately. 

Bloody, bruised, exhausted, and triumphant, your arm was lifted high. 

***

“Before we go much further,” Cole started, “we need to talk about NXT’s Takeover yesterday. Damian Priest faced Finn Balor for the NXT championship. And not just Balor, or the Prinxe, but the Demon King fought to defend the title.” He continued to talk as the match footage played. “Balor ended up retaining his championship, but not without surviving quite a fight from the Archer of Infamy first.” 

The final moments of the match composed of a failed Coup de Grace, a failed Crucifix Powerbomb, and a frantic double roll-up. From the camera angles, the match could have gone either way. From the referee’s angle, the champion clearly retained. 

The men shared a short, pained handshake. Damian was not unsettled by the darkness promised by the Demon King. But he was respectful, like no opponent before, of the athlete in front of him. Their paths would undoubtedly meet again. 

***

To start off Hell in a Cell, the Usos were determined to defend their Smackdown Tag Team Championships. The new team of Drew McIntyre and Sheamus entered the arena first. Not far behind, the Gold Guard carried in the other championships. Although McIntyre’s Raw tag championship was present, Kevin Owens was not. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Jimmy and Jey Uso. They snickered and talked behind their hands while McIntyre glared at them. 

Sheamus and Jey started the match. They circled one another, trying to find a weak angle. Headlock, to twists against the ropes, to pinning one another in the corners, they barely broke away more than an inch. McIntyre tagged himself in. His headbutt knocked Jey off his feet. He and Sheamus took delight in keeping Jey far away from his brother. Jimmy didn’t wait for them to let him go. He ran around the back of the ring, knocking Sheamus off the apron and giving Jey enough space to fight back. By the time Jay had scrambled away from McIntyre, Jimmy was back in their corner for the tag. 

The match continued with the same heightened intensity as when it began. Hard hits and stubborn holds. It came to a sudden end. Sheamus had Jey pinned against the announce table, dropping punch after punch onto his chest. In the ring, Jimmy staggered back after a Glasgow Kiss. When he wobbled around, a Claymore was waiting for him. Jimmy dropped like a stone. 

“And new Smackdown Tag Team Champions, Sheamus and Drew McIntyre!”

McIntyre snatched his new title from the referee’s hand and demanded a mic. Sheamus stood to one side with a smirk laced with unease. 

“And your first total WWE champion, Drew McIntyre!” His booming laugh fluttered on the edge of manic. “All six championships are now mine to hold and defend. The doubters, the naysayers, the small-minded said it couldn’t be done.”

Somewhere in the crowd, someone shouted, “NXT!”

With a snarl, McIntyre lowered his championship. The Gold Guard surrounded the ring. “I am the total champion. And I’m not finished yet.”

***

As the cell lowered, a hush fell over the arena. Both opponents in the next match took their time examining the links, the door, and the sturdiness of the walls before stepping inside. The referee held the Raw Women’s Championship high. Shayna Baszler and Asuka never broke eye contact. At the bell, neither woman moved. If one word was going to describe this match, it wouldn’t be “reckless.” Both women had their plan. Now whether or not those planned held up depended on who wrestled smarter. Faster. Stronger. Better. 

The champion attacked first. She knocked Asuka off her feet and immediately stepped on Asuka’s bent elbow as she tried to rise. The former champion was barely given a chance to get off the canvas. It was a good strategy to keep her kicks and most of her moveset out of play. But when Shayna slid in for an early Coquina Clutch, Asuka was ready for her. 

They barrel-rolled out of the ring. From there, the full danger of the cell was within reach. Steel steps and aluminum ladders. Chairs and kendo sticks. The steel links of the cell itself. And whatever other tools the wrestlers could find. Soon both women were covered in welts and tender bruises. Shayna curled Asuka’s back around a ringpost, commanding her to give up. Asuka refused, and later retaliated by bumping Shayna off the apron onto a table. The champion didn’t realize she’d been rolled back into the ring until Asuka’s arms locked around her body. 

Shayna flailed in the Asuka Lock. The ropes were in her reach, but grabbing one wouldn’t end the hold. She heaved herself to the bottom rope. Digging deep for strength and consciousness, she used it to pull the both of them out of the ring. Asuka took the brunt of the fall. The champion didn’t wait for her to catch her breath. 

For good measure, Shayna grated Asuka’s face against the chain link before tossing her back into the ring. Then she locked in the Coquina Clutch again. Asuka’s arms kept moving for a while, but she refused to tap. Her eyes glassed over. The rhythm of her breathing slowed. And finally, she became limp enough for the referee to call the match. 

Raising to her feet on wobbly legs, Shayna barely had the strength to let the referee raise her hand. 

***

The next match was one that was a long time coming. The trio of women’s tag teams were not only fighting for the tag titles, but also for the honor and right to participate in the Collision Course tag team match. 

Dakota Kai and Raquel Gonzalez didn’t hesitate. Kai went left to attack Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss, and Gonzalez went right. Ruby and Liv were rolled out of the ring. Nikki avoided most of the attack, so she was able to jump on Kai’s back. Gonzalez grabbed hold of her hair, yanking Nikki and tossing her aside. Kai was back to beating Alexa out of the ropes. 

Just as the defending champions were out, the Riott Squad was back in. With a pair of chairs. They beat the NXT women from corner to corner. Just before they could make the pin, Alexa slid in. The match never paused for a moment. Back and forth, the teams brought their all. And whatever they could find under the ring. 

Kai and Nikki rained punch after punch on each other, circling the ring. Raquel waited behind a ringpost, ready to strike. But Liv saw her, and could piece together the plan. She ran along the apron, catching Raquel’s chin with her boot and landing hard on the steel steps herself. There was no one to act out the other half of the plan, so Kai failed to take Nikki down. Instead, she lost her footing on a stray steel chain, slipping. Nikki took up the opportunity and held the woman down with all her might. Alexa death-gripped Ruby to keep her out of the ring until the bell rang. 

The retained champions met in the center of the ring. They helped one another up, then helped one another hold up their Women’s Tag Team Championships. 

***

Sonya Deville hesitated in handing over her Smackdown Women’s Championship. The earlier Cell match had rattled her nerves. It didn’t matter that this match wasn’t a Cell match, or that she was protected in every way by the rules. As Mandy stepped into the ring, Sonya couldn’t help but notice the shift in her bearing. 

This wouldn’t be an ordinary match. 

Mandy’s immediate attack a split second before the bell confirmed that fear. Corey compared them to cats. Cole took it a step higher comparing them to feuding tigers. They agreed both were accurate descriptions as hair pulling, nail raking, and Mandy and Sony tossing each other into ring posts kept the referee on their toes. Sonya yanked Mandy to the canvas by the neck of her ring gear. Arching her back, Mandy caught her in return by twisting their legs together. The twist ended up in a doubly-dangerous hold where either woman would eventually have to tap out. It was only a matter of time. 

Ringing like the stroke of the eleventh hour, the stage lit up. Ember Moon ran down the ramp, stopping just shy of the ring. She glared at Sonya. Who motioned and dared her to get in the ring. Mocked her. Berated her so much that Ember launched for the ropes. 

“No!” Mandy rolled them so she could see Ember too. “Please, I need to do this myself. Besides,” she made eye contact with Sonya, “a disqualification is just what she wants.” Grinning she added, “she knows she won’t be able to beat me herself this time.”

Sonya lashed out, slapping Mandy so hard it rolled them back into the center. “I don’t need help beating you.” Another slap, then another from the other side. “You’re always the one needing shoulders to stand on. Using people. Using me. Like you’re using Ember to get what you want.” Her next slap never connected. 

The champion struggled as Mandy held her wrist tight. “So what if I used people to get this far? You have too. And you’re the champion. But not for much longer. You slap me one more time and you’ll never touch your championship again.” Mandy let her go to test the curse. 

Her hand pulled back. Her palm cracked against Mandy’s cheek. Mandy’s head snapped back. When she sat back up, there was harsh fire in her eyes. The challenger returned the final slap, snapping Sonya back. At ringside, Ember war cried in approval. As the women shared more hits, their legs untangled. They raised up to their knees. Finally to their feet so they could kick one another. 

As Sonya doubled over from a kick, Mandy wrapped a strong arm around her neck. She dropped her into the Bed of Roses. Though Sonya flailed, she couldn’t get out before the three count. The blonde forwent her hand raise or receiving the championship. She immediately jumped out of the ring to celebrate with Ember. The referee followed, waiting until the women stopped jumping and hugging. 

It was Ember who put the belt on Mandy’s waist. She tapped the logo. “I’ll be coming for that.”

“I know. I’m counting on it.”

***

The main event also required the Cell. Elias arrived first, singing a song from his upcoming album. Uninterrupted. He would have sung another, but Aleister Black arrived. Together, they waited for their third opponent. He arrived in a flash of lightning and took his time coming down to the ring. He was the Undertaker after all. And, even though he’d never demand it, every ounce of respect was graciously given. 

It was mostly the potential heirs that fought. They knew that at a second’s notice, neither would fail to undercut the other for the possibility of escaping the Undertaker scot-free. That was all well and good. But the Undertaker was not one to just stand by and wait. He caught Aleister with a boot to the face. And caught Elias with a choke slam. This was his legacy being fought for. And, hell or high water, he would have a hand in who walked away with it. 

Acknowledging that right, Elias and Aleister took their fight to the Deadman. While also continuing to beat each other down. They fought furiously around the ring. The tools and weapons under the ring didn’t matter; they didn’t need them. Steel steps, steal chain-link walls, ring posts, apron edges, and their own bodies were plenty to beat each other into a pulp. Both young men hurdled out of the ring, spearing the Undertaker off his feet. 

Elias was fine with leaving the rest of the fight to the other two. He began to climb the cage. To his dismay, Aleister followed him. They grappled on the cell roof, careful not to step to hard and fall through. Aleister wrangled Elias back to the edge of the cell. The Drifter though he was a goner. But Aleister steadied him. 

“You didn’t want this from the beginning.” He let go of Elias. “I’ll help you out of it, but it’s going to cost you.” 

Leering at him, Elias fumbled, “cost me what?” 

Aleister’s face split into a terrifying rare grin. He put both hands on Elias’s chest, and shoved. Below him, the announce table shattered under Elias’s body. He calmly descended the cell, and entered through the ripped off wall. 

The Undertaker was waiting for him. 

They could have fought for another hour. But both men wanted to end this quick. Aleister readied to spin with a kick. His airways constricted under Undertaker’s grip. Up and down with a chokeslam, and then up again. The younger man was twirled up. And fell under the Tombstone. 

Elias was conscious in time to hear the bell tolling for Aleister’s inheritance. He slipped back into painful slumber. 

Standing, the Undertaker motioned for his gear. He laid the coat over Aleister like a shroud. And placed the hat over his face like a death mask. To the tolling of hellish bells, he posed next to the corpse. 

***

_Monday Night Raw_

You couldn’t stop staring at your phone. The fact that the tweet existed in the first place heightened what it said. 

“Great match ladybug. The bat is fun isn’t it?”

Chuckling, you said out loud, “Yeah. It’s fun.” 

Cesaro walked up just in time to see you grinning like an idiot. He tilted his head. “You threw your match with Zelina last week, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe.”

“Always three steps ahead. Have you replied to Mox yet?” 

“Always to the point.” You shrugged. “Not yet. I- What am I supposed to say?” Instead of giving you a solution, your brain hopped to November. 

He could see the cogs working overtime. “Watcha thinkin’?”

The phone in your hand thudded dully on the crate. “Do-” Were you really thinking this? Yep. “Do you really think I could get away with wrestling my cousin? Not like… would I survive or anything. Just- It wouldn’t be too easy, or a cliche?” 

“Not at all.” He grinned. “What’s the plan?”

“Beat Buddy Murphy tonight.”

His eyebrows shot up. “What? How- Why?”

You eased to your feet, careful of the aches from Sunday night. “I beat Murphy. Then I beat Seth Rollins. Or work on it. If I really want to fight Mox, and do well, then I need to fight and beat one of the athletes who knows him best. Pick up whatever tips and tricks I can.”

“I don’t think- Rollins isn’t someone I would… train with so easily. He’s slippery. Always has been.”

“All the more reason to figure out how to wrestle better than him. Now come on.” You heavily clapped a hand on his shoulder. “My match is next.”

***

With Halloween around the corner, you and Buddy Murphy had the extra fun of having a spooky theme to your match. Or, you at least had fun. The jack-o-lanterns around the ring made for great ammunition. And the bowls of candy were fun to pelt him with. You also shot a few at Rollins, standing ringside. He merely chuckled and ate one that he caught. He was not so festive when you started to win. 

Rollins hurried to Buddy’s side when you threw him into a corner. You waited patiently while they conferred. Until you had to roll your eyes and shoot, “I hope you train me better than this, Rollins. Or maybe I should talk to Roman Reigns about the best way to beat my cousin.”

He didn’t bristle. But he cuffed the back of Buddy’s head and hurried him back into the match. Into your trap. While he thought he was backing you into a corner, you walked your way up the corner ropes and readied your finisher. Buddy fell into pumpkin guts and ate the pin. 

You spun to your feet and finger-gunned at Rollins. “See you next week, Sethie.” You didn’t stick around to face the glare. 

***

The second you got back to your phone, you had a reply for Mox. 

“The bat is fun to use. You know what else would be fun? Figuring out who’s the best talent outta Cincy #CollisionCourse Let’s rumble Jon Jon”

You wish you could see his face. And Renee did not disappoint. She filmed his reaction, and his reply. 

“You’re on.” He chuckled and shoved Renee’s phone out of his face. It was official. You guys would face each other at Collision Course. Nothing could contain your excitement. 

***

Bagpipes welcomed the total champion into the arena. Drew Mcintyre walked down the ramp flanked by his tag partners, Kevin Owens and Sheamus, and followed by the overloaded Gold Guard. In the ring, a series of coolers were sitting around with champagne bottles and glasses at the ready. The Gold Guard stood along the back rope. McIntyre poured for himself and his partners, and raised a glass. 

“Here’s to the newest, brightest achievement that shall never be achieved again. All the championships belong to one champion. Each fought for and won in battles matching their legacy.” He took a sip from his glass. “I won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship back at WrestleMania… and I have not stopped winning since. I became your Universal Champion and Raw Tag Team champion. With my partner Kevin Owens, of course. At Summer Slam I took the Intercontinental.” He scratched his beard. “The United States Championship took me a bit, but it’s mine now too. And then of course, yesterday, Sheamus and I became your Smackdown Tag Team Champion.”

The arena filled with angry booing. He didn’t hear them. 

“Every single title available to me is mine to defend, to rule with.”

Again, someone started chanting “NXT!” 

For a minute he bristled. Sheamus and Kevin leaned back into their far corners. As the chants spread and grew louder, he calmly sat his glass down. 

“I am the champion of all the championships… all the championships that matter. NXT… NXT is training. It’s where athletes go to learn and build their place in the wrestling world.” He talked louder to be heard over the boos. “It’s a stepping stone to the main roster. A necessary one. But for children and undeveloped wrestlers.”

To one side, Kevin pulled a face. He thought back to his own time on NXT. The memories didn’t align with what McIntyre was saying. 

“Here’s to a new future!” McIntyre finished. He drained the last of his glass. Behind him, his partners slowly did the same, shooting glances at one another. “I have a plan in place to defend all of this gold. I’m a fighting champion. And I will honor the championships by giving them the time I deserve. Who knows,” he glanced back at Kevin, “I may offer an open challenge for all of them again. Keep and eye out. I’m far from done.”

***

Backstage, Kevin caught up with his tag partner. “Look, congratulations and all, but you really need to slow down.”

“No.”

The Canadian trotted to keep up with him. “Yes. You do. You need to slow down. Regroup before you go after anything more on Raw or Smackdown. All of this power has gone to your head. Wormed its way in and is messing with you. Like Samoa Joe did. And you lost to him the first time-”

McIntyre whirled around. “An unfortunate blemish on my record. But I don’t care. A small pitfall showed I was willing to dust myself off and continue with the plan.” He loomed over Kevin. “How are you going to continue with the plan? How are you going to keep up?”

Owens scowled at him, but calmly replied, “I’ll be defending our titles next week against Dolph Zigger and Robert Roode. I had hoped we could do it as a team, but I guess you’ll be a little busy.”

Clapping a hand onto his shoulder, McIntyre grinned. “Atta boy, Kevin. Now you’re thinking like a champion.” He walked away, leaving behind his confuddled tag partner. 

***

The next champion to have the ring was Shayna Baszler. She clapped and glanced at the stage. “Congrats, Complete Champion. That’s quite an achievement. I made one of my own yesterday.” She slapped the title around her waist. “I beat Asuka. Ha!” She twirled the mic in her hand. “And I have to agree with our Champion of Champions, NXT is training. I mean, just look at Asuka’s record. She was undefeated back in her run. But then she got on Raw and Smackdown and couldn’t keep up. But I-” she unhooked the title and held it up, “I’ve showed time and time again what it means to be a real champion. So you can keep your whining, your buddy-buddy attitude, and your Collision Course. I have the only thing that matters around here: the gold. And I’m going to keep it until I retire if I have to. And I’ll prove it.”

Tossing the mic down, she shed her leather jacket and turned to the stage. A referee entered behind her as Natalya Hart and Kairi Sane entered the arena. Corey announced that it was going to be a handicap match. “And what better way to lock-in her win over Asuka by beating her best friends?”

It followed just as she said. Neither Kairi Sane nor Natalya Hart could seem to get a momentum going. They tried ignoring the tag-rule usually in place for handicap matches. Tried playing strictly by the book. Forgetting the book existed. Anything and everything short of getting disqualified. None of it mattered. Shayna knocked Natalya out cold off the apron. And caught Kari in a Kirifuda Clutch. The Pirate Princess refused to tap out. 

Shayna was more than willing to hold onto her until she passed out. 

“See!” She said, walking backwards up the ramp with her championship. “I am better than everyone in this division. I don’t care about anyone outside of this company either. Collision Course is going to be a joke. Just like the two of them.” She pointed as Natalya recovered enough to see her with blurry vision. “You lead your team. Bring victory home. It won’t mean a thing. Your glory days are over. They have been for a while.”

Natalya hung her head. She heaved herself to her feet, into the ring, and to Kairi’s side. Swallowing two lungfuls of oxygen, she helped her friend to the back. 

***

During the middle of the week, Asuka didn’t seem too bothered about her loss. She picked up the conversation with Hikaru Shida by showing off her bruises from Hell in a Cell. Hikaru replied with bruises of her own from last Dynamite. Nobody dared reply to their posts with “wrestling is fake” as they dug deep into their photo galleries. Each picture more painful than the last. 

One person was bothered by the loss, or more about what Shayna said about Collision Course. 

Bianca Belair tweeted out, “A champ who doesn’t partake in history isn’t a champ. I am the strongEST the fastEST & the toughEST of anyone who could step to me at #CollisionCourse. I won’t miss history #OpenChallenge”

The reply she got was surprising. AEW’s Kris Statlander was there in minutes. “But is your talent the farthEST out of this world? Let’s test it #ChallengeAccepted #CollisionCourse”

***

_Smackdown_

“We thought this was going to be finished at Hell in a Cell,” Michael Cole said, “but Aleister Black has called out the Undertaker for a rematch.”

Corey Graves whistled. “Brave man. Or stupid. This is the legacy of the Undertaker we’re talking about. Why won’t he pick up the honor and run with it?”

“Aleister has said he wants to build his own legacy. Either way, that match is next.”

Tolling bells welcomed the new Deadman. Their hollow echos were replaced by Aleister’s normal entrance as he walked out with the coat and hat folded in his hands. Gently, he placed them at the base of the ramp. 

In a flash of lights, the Undertaker was in the ring. “This should have been finished at Hell in a Cell, boy.”

Aleister leveled his gaze. “Perhaps. But I make my own darkness.”

The match mirrored their first but without Elias’s influence. Each part of the ring was used. The hits were harder despite fatigue. The rage burned hotter than Sunday’s Hell. It looked like it would have a similar outcome. 

The younger man was twirled for a Tombstone. He dropped. But kicked out at the last second, spinning into a choking submission hold of his own. Aleister caught his breath while Undertaker heaved for his. As the Phenom faded, Aleister let go. He helped him up by lifting his chin with his boot to the height he needed. Then the Black Mass spun to a finish. 

Backwards or no, the legacy was reversed. The Undertaker would have to find someone else. 

Both men stood to face one another. Undertaker nodded, giving the Anti Hero a wide berth. 

Aleister fell to one knee as the Undertaker made his way up to the stage. The tell-tale fist that shot up into the air snuffed out the lights. When they came back on, Aleister jumped to his feet. Another figure stood on the stage. Behind him, instead of the purple and blue lightning bolts of the Deadman, flame-colored fractured bolts filled the stage. The Anti-hero prepared for another fight, but the figure didn’t move. 

“Elias?” Aleister thought. But no. This person was too tall and not bulked enough to be Elias. 

This was a new player. A new threat. 

They were gone in a flash of lights, leaving behind a scowl on Aleister’s face. 

***

Another championship celebration happened Friday night. It was open to the whole women’s division, and Mandy Rose was welcomed into the arena with thunderous applause. She blushed. And dipped her head in thanks at the other women standing in the ring with her. Sonya Deville wasn’t in attendance. 

“Thank you.” She giggled. “I, uh. Part of me wants to say I doesn’t understand how I got here. But I do. It was constantly learning from each of you. In our matches, in our time backstage. You all have really helped me build into this.” She motioned up and down from the title on her waist. “Naomi, you brought light to this championship. You made it something to fight for. Something to desire. Carmella, you furthered that drive. And Ember. Thank you, so much, for not getting involved on Sunday. I really needed to finish that match myself. I won’t forget that.”

She twiddled the mic in her hand. “It was also offered to me, concerning Collision Course, that I could join the team. The thing is, I want to pass the honor on.”

Everyone jumped as Charlotte Flair took over the stage. She beamed, practically glowed in her designer suit and hereditary smile. “That’s so good of you, Mandy.” She stepped into the ring. “You’re already being the best champion you can be by sending me to Collision Course for our team.”

Mandy squinted. “Ah, Charlotte…. Why would I mean you?” 

The other women in the ring gasped and whistled. Charlotte was frozen except for surprised blinking.

“Ember,” Mandy turned to face her directly and turned her back on the Queen, “a while back you said you wanted to wrestle as much as possible. I’m queen of the moment, but you’ve deserved the spotlight since you returned. Time was stolen from you. Since I can, I want to give that time back. Would you like to go to Collision Course as part of the WWE team?”

“Oh hell, yeah.”

“Make us proud.”

The women hugged while the rest applauded. Charlotte not enthusiastically, but it was something. 

***

When the queen got backstage, a tweet was waiting for her. Brandi Rhodes took delight in reminding Charlotte of the snubbing. “Ouch. The ‘Queen’ got ignored to her face. What was your plan exactly? Were you trying to get out of our match at #CollisionCourse?”

“No @TheBrandiRhodes I was hoping to participate in both matches. A True Queen of wrestling defends her queendom on all fronts. Don’t worry. You’ll have my total focus when I make you submit #Woooo”

***

The new Smackdown Tag Team wanted another celebration. But this time, they wanted to be honored not just by the WWE Universe, but by every tag team. McIntyre and Sheamus bantered back and forth. Congratulations for moves and strategy were shared while the teams stood, bored, on the stage. 

“And then you knocked poor Jimmy off his feet,” Sheamus laughed. “Or was it Jey?”

McIntyre shrugged. “I’m a little jealous that you got to see an Usos’s face when we won the match. The twin I took out was, well, out,” he chuckled. 

“Enough!”

The men in the ring whirled to face the stage. Who dared interrupt them?

Who? Who? Who?

The New Day walked out dressed up as three versions of The Rock. Xavier Woods as Rocky from his debut match, Kofi Kingston as silk-Hawiian Attitude era Rock, and Big E as fanny-pack Rock. Woods frowned. “Look. We get it. Drew, you’ve got all the cards. Great. Sheamus, you’re a talented athlete. But don’t you dare! Come for our boys the Usos.”

Kofi picked up. “They have put more work into this tag team division than you’ve put into all your titles put together, Drew. More than you could ever dream of putting into them. Because they have been fighting since day one. Reinventing themselves, growing as a team, becoming the best version of themselves. They are one of the strongest built teams in this sport.”

The champions shared a look. Sheamus smirked. “And we beat them.”

McIntyre joined in the mockery. “If you’re so buddy-buddy with them… maybe you should step in here and see if you can do better. I won’t ignore that you guys are another ‘one of the strongest teams in this sport.’ Who are you to challenge us? Get in here.” He tossed his mic to the side, Sheamus doing the same. 

The crowd picked up the “who? who? who?” with the New Day.

“Ah, no.” Big E shook his head. “That’s not how this works. You challenged us. So by the rules of dueling, we get to pick the stipulation. And we… pick… a… Trick or Treat Street Fight Match. With!” He rushed to add, “with all the teams of Smackdown and Raw to act as Lumberjacks.”

“For the titles.” Xavier Woods grinned. Behind him, the Raw tag teams joined the stage. Even if the champions didn’t want to, there was no way they could escape the arena. A referee was summoned and the ring was filled with the necessities of the stipulation. 

For the rest of the night, the show was filled with pandemonium. 

Not only did the New Day have the upper hand in such a match, but they came prepared. Bid E had a can of whipped cream, a bag of plastic spider rings, and a spring-loaded wizard wand that snapped into full form. Each member had a use for these extra tools. Kofi succeeded in flattening McIntyre on his stomach long enough to use the wand as a bridle bit. Big E sprayed whipped cream all over Sheamus and his “pumpkin hair.” The spider rings Xavier spread out as he would as a bag of tacks. 

Unfortunately, “he who sets it up goes through it.” Xavier was powerbombed onto the ring. Sheamus almost succeeded in drowning E with his own cream. And Kofi was jabbed in the stomach with the wand, before McIntyre snapped it in half. Not to mention, the champions used the candy corn kendo sticks, and the tub for bobbing for apples. They even used one of the skeletons tied to the ring posts to assist with a submission hold. 

Any time a member of the New Day fell into the lumberjacks, they were untouched. The champions had to fight on all sides. Not that they cared. The match turned in their favor towards the end, and stayed there. Kofi and Xavier both ended up with pumpkins on their heads. A team Brogue and Claymore kick from either smashed the pumpkins together. McIntyre rolled up Xavier while Sheamus kept the others out. 

It was messy. And it was rushed. But it was a pin. The universe didn’t have to be happy about it. McIntyre and Sheamus ignored the booing roar of the crowd mixed with the angry jeers of the tag teams. They only had enough perception for each other. And when the tag teams looked like they would chase the champions out of the arena, the Gold Guard stepped up. The championships were nowhere to be seen. Leaving just the behemoth guards to build an intimidating wall between the champions and the teams. 

The champions held their retained titles high all the way out of the arena. 


	28. Old Threats in New Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has a match with Seth Rollins; it has a deep consequence. Kevin Owens defends the tag titles alone. Elias finds the final member of the WWE Collision Course team. And Aleister finds out who is the Heir of the Undertaker.

**3 Weeks Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

Michael Cole started off the night. “Welcome to Monday Night Raw! Last week at Hell in a Cell, Drew McIntyre won the final piece of his plan to face Chris Jericho at Collision Course. He and Sheamus defeated the Usos in, in all honesty, an absolutely crazy match. They, with Kevin Owens and the Gold Guard, celebrated all last week. McIntyre isn’t done. Not by a long shot. He had a message for his Collision Course opponent.” The messages showed on the Titantron. 

The first tweet from McIntyre was… poking the bear, to say the least. “You’ve been kind of silent, Jericho, since I won all the gold. An accolade you never achieved, being such a trail blazer. And, dare I say it, never will.”

Jericho responded. “You are champion, but not Le Champion. You don’t have the prestige. Or the private champagne company. When we meet in the ring, you’ll barely be a blip in the history books compared to my achievements.”

Backstage, McIntyre was just about to tweet his reply when Kevin Owens stepped into his space. “What are you doing?”

“Arguing with your old tag partner. Why?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “We do have… responsibilities for our brand you know. I get that you’re excited and looking forward to this thing with Jericho, but we got things to do. We need to-”

“After I’m done here.”

Sputtering, Kevin groaned. “Can you exist in the moment for one second? Not everything has to be the next thing. You’re- you’re the total champion. You have titles to defend. We have titles to defend. You keep going around saying you’re this great defender, but the more gold you’ve acquired, the less defending you’ve done. You’ve been too busy.” He waited for a response. And received none. “Hello? Drew?” He snapped in front of McIntyre’s face. 

Slowly, McIntyre looked up. “Hmm? Did you say something?” The attitude in his eyes knew Kevin’s grievances. 

Kevin threw up his hands. “Fine. I thought we had a match, but I guess it’s just me. Since you’re so busy setting up a match for yourself that isn’t defending a single title you claim to care so much about.” 

McIntyre caught his shoulder before he could walk away. “It is defending all of them. What they mean to the wrestling universe, what their history means to the wrestlers who’ve held them. This,” he shook his phone, “is important.”

“Yeah.” The Canadian motioned between them. “So was this when you pitched this team.”

After Kevin left, McIntyre leaned against the wall and went back to his phone. Another tweet from him shared a fan-made poster for their upcoming match. It showed them facing one another with the banner of “Le Champion vs Champion of Champions” at the bottom. “Fine by me. We’ll see who will make the biggest mark on history at #CollisionCourse See you there old man.”

***

Cesaro stood between you and Seth Rollins as he and Buddy Murphy walked into Gorilla. “Be careful out there.” 

You snorted. “I’ll be fine. It’s just practice. I’ll take that warning more seriously in November.” When your little joke didn’t relax him any, you sighed. “I know. Rollins is slippery. He’s not just going to try and break me down physically, but emotionally and mentally. Especially with my future match in mind. And Rollins knows I know.”

Further conversation was cut short by the Raw Women’s Champion walking up to Cesaro. She ignored you completely, stepping between you two to control his whole attention. 

“Um, excuse you?” you snapped. 

“Cesaro, I just talked with the managers and since you didn’t already have a match tonight… I set one up for us.”

“What?” “You can’t-”

She shifted the championship on her shoulder. “Unless you’re not man enough to face me.”

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you fought off a headache. “Don’t you have a women’s division to, oh, I don’t know, bury?” 

When Shayna continued to ignore you by not replying, Cesaro picked up the question. “Don’t you have a women’s division to… lead?”

“I did.” She nodded. “But like your… ‘teammate’ ignores the women’s division because she can’t beat anyone, I’m moving on because there’s nobody there to beat worth my time. Or my talent. Who better to step to than the Swiss Cyborg?” She punched his shoulder. “See ya in the ring.”

She walked away to your silence. The surprise was so deep, you didn’t hear the techie calling you until he tapped your shoulder. It was time to go to the ring. 

Cesaro cleared his throat. “Don’t let him get into your head.”

“Don’t let her get into yours.” You let out a long, deep breath and headed for the ring. 

***

Before the bell could ring, there was one more surprise to chill your blood. Stephanie McMahon walked onto the stage. Rollins gave her a wave, which she returned. You groaned, letting your head fall to your chest. Of course this had been too easy. It had been too long since you’d noticed Stephanie’s fingerprints all over your career. 

“I have a stipulation to add to this match.” With a tilt of her head, she ignited the hate in your bones. “Y/N, if you win this match, you will have the opportunity to pick the referee for the match with your cousin. If you don’t… then I will get to choose.” While Rollins snickered and you gripped the ropes for dear life, she added, “you should have held up your end of the deal. Ring the bell!”

He was on you before you could think. While he pelted you with punches, kicks, and stinging slaps, he berated you. “I don’t blame you for turning her down. In another life, it would have been smart. But sometimes it’s smarter to take the deal. Trust me.”

You dodged a chest slap, giving him one instead. “No thanks. I like keeping my soul intact.”

With a growl, he wrestled you from one side of the ring to the other. Trying to make you doubt your choice with Stephanie wasn’t working, so he started another approach. “You wanted this match so you could learn how to beat our favorite Cincinnatian, right? Show me your best sleeper hold. Come on.” Rollins laid on the ground. “Go on. Show me your best.”

Slowly you slipped into your hold. Rollins grunted through it, nodding in praise. 

“Not bad.” In a second, he had reversed your hold into his own. “But this is better. Feel the difference?”

You gasped for breath instead of gracing him with an answer. 

He did that a few more times. With each one, you were more ferocious. Ticked off. And making little mistakes that kept adding up into Rollins having the upper hand. Briefly, your angry high-flying was enough to keep him off his feet. Briefly, you had the momentum to try for near-pins. But briefly wasn’t enough. He’d been wrestling for much longer than you, and had been developing his strength longer than that. 

Rollins dodged your incoming kick. He swept his legs under you, toppling you perfectly into place for one of his Frog Splashes. When you recovered enough to get to your knees, he nearly Curb-stomped your lights out. It was enough for the pin. 

You gingerly nodded your head through the pain in your neck as the bell rang. You flinched as Rollins stepped towards you, thinking he was coming with a post-match attack. Instead, he loomed over you with a smirk. He glanced at the stage as Stephanie came back out. What chance was there that she didn’t already have the referee picked for your match? It wouldn’t surprise you if she picked herself. Or even her brother, Shane. 

“Congratulations, Seth, on your win. Y/N,” she shrugged. “Too bad about your loss. But no one is surprised, honestly. As to the referee for your match at Collision Course. That person will be-”

Behind her the stage lit up with cerebral green and the symbols of the King of Kings. You bowed your head. Of course. It didn’t matter that he already had a match. Taking away your moment at the show you invented was even payment for all the crazy you’d put them through. But as Triple H walked onto the stage, you were confused. The pain spasming over your body made it hard to see, but neither Stephanie nor Rollins seemed happy to see him. 

“No, your referee is not me, Y/N. I’m not participating any more than I have to.” Hunter turned and murmured to his wife, “you don’t get to pick her special referee.”

“What do you mean I don’t-”

“Rhodes called during the match. He’s not okay with the WWE picking two special referees.”

You squinted, and lifted the mic handed to you. “Two?”

He looked up and addressed you, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Yes. I was unaware that… a prior agreement was made. Seth Rollins has already been established for the match between Omega and Balor.”

“Which is only right since they’re the trio that started all this.” Your grin was cut short by the double glare from Hunter and Stephanie, and the dagger shot in your back by Rollins. 

“If I had known about the last deal,” he glanced at Stephanie, “perhaps I could have swung this. But I can’t. Not unless we want to give AEW the chance to pick a referee-”

Stephanie shook her head. “No.” Facing the ring, she did a good job of composing herself. “Congratulations, Rollins on your win. And good luck with your role in Collision Course. Y/N-” She covered her mouth, breathing deeply. “Good luck with your match with Mox.” The scowl on her face as your music hit screamed, “I hope he breaks you.” Everybody’s reactions said the same thing. 

***

You left the arena as quick as you could by the back way. While you were still behind the camera-side seats, Shayna Baszler entered for her match with Cesaro. She paused at Stephanie’s side. They shared a look. 

This match was rigged too. And there was no time to warn Cesaro. Hopefully he was paying attention. 

It didn’t matter, as it turned out. Cesaro was interested to see what Shayna had up her sleeve. He received her very best. In return, he gave her his best too. Uppercuts to double wrist locks, gutwrench suplexes to powerbombs, he didn’t dare hold back. Holding back would be underestimating her. And underestimating a wrestler such as Shayna Baszler would end in disaster. 

Both athletes also heavily used their submission holds. Cesaro’s ankle lock held until Shayna was able to crawl to the ropes. Her rear choke had him seeing stars before he was able to roll out of the ring. Shayna remained, catching her breath, while he caught his and used it to climb the turnbuckles. The Money Dive he had planned backfired. Shayna was ready with a strong jumping knee. Both hit at the same time. 

By the time both regained consciousness, the ten count was way past and the match had been called a draw. Blurry eyed, and aching all over, Cesaro reached out a hand. Shayna took it, accepting the handshake. 

There was enough movement out of the corner of his eye to inspire escape before Bianca Belair attacked her women’s champion. Cesaro wobbled away from the ring. 

“We’re not worth your time? I don’t think you’re worth that championship, but here you are. The champion,” Bianca shouted. “You’re gonna find time for me. And you’re gonna find it quick.”

She was unable to say more as referees and officials swarmed the ring to keep the women apart. 

***

Dolph Ziggler and Robert Roode waited in the ring for their Raw Tag Team Champions. Only Kevin Owens walked out. The team burst into a fit of giggles. In their mind, there was no way he could beat both of them on his own. Kevin’s expression said he had to agree. Before stepping into the ring, he rolled back his shoulders. 

At the bell, Ziggler was competing first with Roode in reserve. They made frequent tags, keeping one another fresh. And keeping Kevin constantly on the desense. No matter what he did, just as he was gaining momentum, they would switch. And his plan would fall through due to their different styles. Or their trickery. Whichever hit first. 

Kevin gasped for air against the ropes. Behind him, Ziggler moaned and whined while holding his knee, distracting the referee. Around the corners, Roode ran and readied to attack their opponent. He cried out in surprise as a Scottish Claymore sailed in from the other direction, knocking him out before he was within a foot of Kevin. 

The match didn’t last another minute. Ziggler was miraculously healed by seeing his partner go down. Trying to roll up Kevin failed when the Canadian reversed it. The referee held Kevin’s arm up as he kneeled. 

From outside the ring, McIntyre nodded at his teammate. Kevin watched him. They were separated by more than the ropes. Hopefully nothing would snap before Collision Course. 

***

_AEW Dynamite_

The final members of the AEW team for Collision Course were announced at the beginning of the show. Facing off WWE from the women’s division would be Big Swole and Nyla Rose. Tony Schiavone noted that Nyla had been poking at Ember Moon. “She told Ember that she hadn’t finished the job when the Smackdown Women’s Championship was arguably within her reach. I’m sure they will come to terms in November.”

From the men’s division, Luchasaurus and MJF picked up the last two spots. Neither were happy to be on the same team with each other, but both had hopes for who WWE’s last teammate would be. 

“Since we’re having this once in a career opportunity, I would like to face either Mustafa Ali or Braun Strowman. They’re both incredible athletes. Mustafa with his agility, and Braun with his strength-” He would have said more, but his teammate laughed in his face… metaphorically speaking. 

MJF pushed him aside in the ring, barely coming up to the other man’s shoulder. “Neither of them want to fight you. I’ll bet anyone that whoever joins the team, they’ll knock you down in less than sixty seconds. As for me,” he faced the camera. “I want to settle differences with Samoa Joe. We are not done yet. Not by a long shot.”

Luchasaurus sniggered. “He’d lay you out in less than thirty seconds. Oh wait… he already did.”

A fight broke out then and pandemonium wasn’t under control until a referee was available to make it official. 

***

Twitter was still abuzz with last week’s bruise-off between Asuka and Hikaru. This week, Hikaru found a gif from one of their matches back in 2015. Then Asuka shared one from Dual Shock Wave. They continued to find better and better gifs showing off their movesets all week. When one of them would take “too long” to reply because they couldn’t find one, several fans would respond with enough to keep the feud going. 

Then, Friday morning, four tweets came out at the same time. Sometime late Thursday night, a fan-made poster was shared into Instagram. When it showed up again, Triple H, Cody Rhodes, Asuka, and Hikaru had shared it. The two women’s younger selves framed the poster. Then, large in the middle, their recent headshots faced off against one another. 

“#CollisionCourse @shidahikaru?” Asuka asked. 

“#ChallengeAccepted #CollisionCourse.”

***

 _Smackdown_

When Friday night rolled around, the Queen was… if she got to pick the word, it was “decisive.” If anyone else picked it… “perturbed” or “concerned” came to mind.

“I’ve had a week to think about it,” she said. She was alone in the ring, and dressed to the sequin-feather nines. “And I can not stay silent when I have been overlooked by not just the Smackdown Women’s Champion, but by the whole women’s division. I understand. I’ve been away for a while. But a Queen has duties and obligations to meet. Not that any of the rabble backstage, or the peasants sitting in this arena, could understand that. Much less do everything I do.”

She had to pause as the boos rose. Patiently she waited, but that only made them louder. With a shrug, she started again, projecting. 

“I am the Queen, Charlotte Flair. I will have a title match. And I will have it tonight. Or heads will roll. So, Mandy,” she sang, “I won’t ask again.” 

There was enough of a lull to make Charlotte’s usually bright smile take on a dark shadow. And who showed up wasn’t the champion. It was the former champion, Naomi in all her Glow Queen glory. 

“What are you the queen of again?” Naomi stood across the ring from Charlotte. “Our champion has had to fight through a lot. Every woman in that locker room has had to fight through a lot. You’ve seen my battle, Charlotte. And I’ve seen yours, if you could count it a battle. You’ve fought to make a name for yourself in the WWE.”

Charlotte nodded, cocking her head to one side. 

“But you didn’t so much escape his shadow… as replace him. He’s backed you every step of the way. Good for him. Good for you. Good for all those titles you’ve held and held again. But most of the women in this division have had no one but each other. We are the ones who deserve a chance. And we’ll fight for them.”

With a nod, Charlotte smirked. “Pretty words. But you’re not the one I called out here.”

Before Naomi could rush forward, Mandy Rose entered the arena. “Fine. I’m here. Charlotte, you may claim to be the Queen. But the only true deserving former champion I see standing in that ring, is the woman across from you. We’ve had our differences, but she has inspired to be a better woman. And a better competitor. The only thing you’ve inspired me to do… is to win and retain out of spite.”

Mandy took off her championship and held it up. 

“This championship will be defended tonight. You can have your chance, but so can Naomi. So that she will have a chance to retake her title.”

“ _Her_ title?” Charlotte’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Yes. _Her_ title.” The belt dropped to Mandy’s shoulder. “My title. My rules. Do we have an agreement?”

Naomi and Charlotte looked at one another. The Glow Queen enthusiastically accepted. The other Queen nodded once and shrugged off her robe. 

A referee was in the ring minutes later.

At first, the women watched one another, unmoving. Slowly, they moved to meet in the center, forming a triple test of strength. It was difficult to tell who was winning. All three would jerk when one won the upper grip. Mostly, the one who looked the least in pain had the best grip. Until Naomi had had enough and used Mandy and Charlotte’s grips to snap them into her knees. 

The champion and Naomi ruled most of the match. Any time Charlotte was involved, they teamed up on her to either knock her out of action, or clean out of the ring. The Queen did not appreciate this. It was supposed to be her match, and she made sure both women knew it. Close pins she dived to break up. The same for submission holds. And when she was the one in danger of being pinned or submitted, she fought until her lungs burned and she was free. 

Still, the exclusion made its point. Mandy and Naomi were running the show. The Glow Queen had plenty of alternating kicks and diving cross bodies to keep Mandy from winning so soon. And Mandy’s growing moveset exhibited her ability to keep Naomi from taking her title. Charlotte started taking the time to stand back. And watch. She kept the match going with breaking it up until the other women were spent. 

Mandy kept fighting. 

Her Bed of Roses facebuster brought the fight to a close. From the corner, Charlotte watched the pin. She watched Mandy keeping an eye on her, but not letting down the strength to keep Naomi pinned to the canvas. They maintained eye contact as the referee handed Mandy back the championship. 

Nodding, Charlotte moved out of the ring. She left up the ramp, not looking back. Meanwhile, Naomi recovered enough to raise Mandy’s arm high, and to have the honor returned. 

***

“Last week, Aleister Black successfully defeated the Undertaker in order to continue his career under his own legacy. That was supposed to be it.” Michael Cole shook his head. “But a new contender appeared after the match. Aleister Black has demanded a meeting with the mysterious new arrival.”

In the ring, Aleister sat cross-legged, as was his custom. He inhaled deeply. Patience, and some apprehension, rolled off of his shoulders. A minute later, the Thunderdome descended into darkness. Lightning bolts flashed across the rows, warming into bolts of fire. A final bolt shot to the stage, drawing attention to the figure now on the stage. They slowly walked to the ring. Aleister rose to his feet as they stepped through the ropes. 

When the wide-brimmed hat was removed, Aleister was filled with more questions than answers. 

Because Damian Priest stood in front of him. 

Lifting a mic to his lips, Damian smiled. “Last week, you made the biggest mistake of your career.”

“Priest?” Aleister breathed, still unbelieving. 

“I have to admit,” Damien bobbed his head, “I was a little miffed a few weeks ago when Undertaker came to you first, instead of me. Then imagine my surprise when his legacy was denied not once, but twice between you and Elias. Not one, but two matches where both of you turned your noses up at a living legend.” He flexed and rotated his wrists. Stepping forward, he kept Aleister on a slow retreat. “All this power, all this… presence. I’m glad you turned it down. Because now it’s mine to wield.”

Aleister shook his head. “This isn’t going to be what you think. Why did you accept?”

“Why didn’t you?” Damian’s smile bordered on knowing mania. “Because you wanted to build your own legacy. As do I. And I’m going to build it, while standing on the greatest shoulders in the business.” 

Drawing back for a kick, Aleister readied an attack. There was no way this conversation was going to end on friendly terms. Damian pushed his incoming boot aside, grabbing Aleister by the throat. Too close to soon. Aleister fought out of the hold and stumbled back through the ropes. The Heir stepped back into the center of the ring. He shed the long leather coat, motioning, daring Aleister to enter the ring. 

They met in a flurry of blows. High kicks. Low stomach punches. Aleister’s Black Mass missed. He was backed up to the ropes, leaving him vulnerable for the Crucifix Powerbomb. Thoroughly dispatched, Aleister had just enough energy to watch Damian redon his new coat and hat. His world darkened, as did the arena. 

Damian aimed at the stage. Drawing back his bow, the screens lit up with his new merged name reveal, illuminating the space. The lightning bolts were inherited, but they were bolts of flame. He was the Heir. And, unlike Elias or Aleister, he was proud to bear the legacy. 

***

One more item needed to be solved before the end of the night. The final WWE teammate had to be decided. With Aleister recovering from his incident with Damian Priest, Elias had stepped up to find the final member. Natalya stood on one side. On his other, Ember Moon. At first, they stood equal with his shoulders. But he motioned for them to step back, fully enjoying his substitute leader role. 

“I said before that if this team wanted to be the strongest it could be, then the next incoming member had to be stronger than the first. Aleister was against that. But he’s not here right now; I’m calling the shots.”

Behind him, both Natalya and Ember rolled their eyes. 

“I would have liked to create a whole gauntlet to find the last member, with a concert before every match pointing out every potential shortcoming in the opponents’ skills…” he glanced back at the women, “but I was outvoted and we’re on a time crunch. So instead, anyone backstage is welcome to come out here. But you’ll have to do one thing: Walk with Elias. If you beat me, then you’re on the team. If not, these other two will try out the next attempt, and then me, and so on until we have a suitable teammate.”

Ember shrugged. “Not half a bad plan,” she whispered to Natalya. 

The bell rang, starting the open challenge. Elias continued to talk big. He talked down to his teammates, swearing that he was ready for anyone who walked down that ramp. Then his blood froze in his veins as Braun Strowman’s music hit. Ember cackled. Natalya swallowed her giggles and patted Elias on the back. 

“You got this,” she said, her voice high pitched from trying not to laugh. 

Elias disagreed. He blew out a long breath and rolled back his shoulders, accepting the pain heading his way. 

Thankfully, it was quick enough to keep the pain to a minimum. After the bell, while Elias was rolling around trying to catch his breath, Ember welcomed Braun to the team. 

“See, I knew you’d make the team.”

With a start, Elias remembered how they’d been partners during the Mixed Match Challenge. And how Braun’s injury at the time cut their team short. He rolled onto his back. At least everyone else got along well. Braun suddenly loomed over him. 

A massive hand reached down. “We good?”

Elias swallowed. “Yeah. We’re good.”


	29. Chess Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The participating tag teams for Collision Course are established. The Reader once again tries to beat Seth Rollins, knowing what she does now. The women with singles matches versus AEW compete against one another.

**2 Weeks Until Collision Course**

Aleister Black was not the only one unhappy about the unveiling of Damian Priest. Dustin Rhodes, of AEW, had his own history with the Deadman. In many forms of their personality.

“I have fought the Undertaker, the American Badass,” he tweeted, “and I’ve fought by his side. The Legacy should not be a frivolous grab for power or prestige. @AcherOfInfamy you’re no Undertaker.”

If he was trying to possibly rile the “true” Undertaker enough to gain a response, he failed. Instead, Damian replied. His inheritor retweeted it, stamping his seal of approval without drawing too much attention to himself. 

“You’re right. It shouldn’t. It’s not. I am the Heir. And I am ready to leave my mark on history. If you’d like to put me through my paces @dustinrhodes there’s always #CollisionCourse”

“So there is. I’ll see you at #CollisionCourse then”

***

_Monday Night Raw_

“Are you ready?”

The arena came to life, bursting with light and the roar of the crowd. The team for WWE was standing in the ring. Aleister Black and Natalya stood on either end. Braun Strowman and Ember Moon stood beside them. And Elias stood in the middle, though he tried to hover closer to Ember than Braun. Also in the ring, stood Triple H. He waited for the lights and pyro to calm down before speaking. 

“Collision Course is two weeks away. And with it, are over thirteen inter-company matches like the wrestling world has never seen. The last one was finalized not fifteen minutes ago between Damian Priest, the Archer of Infamy and Heir to the Undertaker, and AEW’s ‘The Natural’ Dustin Rhodes.” He smoothed a hand down his beard. “I also have news… about something else this, eh, agreement has brought about. There are costs to putting on a show, and profit to be made from ticket sales and merchandise. That’s no secret. But Collision Course is a once in a generation opportunity. So, AEW and WWE have come to the agreement that the company who wins the most matches per show will choose a charity to donate the entire profit of that show. There are of course two chances for this. Two Sundays from now will be Survivor Series. And then that following Friday, Full Gear.” 

The stage illuminated. Triple H caught the eyes of Natalya and Aleister as Johnny Gargano and Candice Larae walked onto the stage. “That’s not the only loose end you’ve left till the end, Triple H,” Johnny accused. “You have the one team yes, but what about the tag teams’… team?” 

“You worked it out with AEW back at Clash of Champions,” Candice picked up. “You promised the match. But that was the last we heard of it. And Balor is the only one from NXT who has a match at this shindig.”

Gargano tilted his head. “What happened to ‘we are NXT,’ Hunter?”

“Johnny and I,” she glanced at her husband, “are here to fix that. By picking up the leadership of this team. And to choose the other members of the team.”

“No. You’re not.” Triple H replied, unbothered by their interruption. “In another minute, I was about to address that. There hasn’t been an announcement from AEW of the participating tag teams. As such, we haven’t picked our teams.” His cheek twitched with a small smile. “Seems both of us were waiting for the other’s first move.” Rolling his shoulders back, he moved forward. “So, it’s going to be us. You two are welcome to join. Also, it has been mentioned since Clash of Champions. Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross successfully defended their women’s tag titles at Hell in a Cell, and will be going to Collision Course.”

Johnny shrugged. “Okay. That’s two. How many more?”

“Two more.” 

“Okay.” Again, Johnny waved his arms. “So when does that get decided?” 

Elias stepped to the ropes. “It will be decided when it’s decided. Now go backstage. You interrupted Triple H before he could-” A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Natalya and Ember laughed behind their hands as Elias’s Adam’s Apple bobbed. He turned and looked up. Then looked up further to see Braun’s glare. Even Aleister smirked. 

Triple H cleared his throat. “It will be decided tonight.” His music played, cutting short any further questions. 

***

Backstage, the Complete Champion bumped into the Archer of Infamy. 

“Priest.” McIntyre dipped his head. “Congratulations on your… inheritance-”

Damian smiled, fingering the collar of the long coat. “Thank you.”

“-But what are you doing here?”

His eyebrow arched. “I caught a ride with the Garganos. I’m still working on the Dark Travel thing.” Tilting his head, he looked at the Heavyweight Championship on McIntyre’s shoulder and the Gold Guard standing behind him. “Quite the retinue, Champ. Though I hardly considered you in need of back-up.”

“And I hardly considered you more than a flash in the pan. I’ve been building my place here. You’ve somehow stolen yours.”

“Stolen-” Damian rolled his eyes. “I still had to fight for it. I had to be man, and athlete, enough to be worthy of consideration. I don’t even care that I was third in line for it.” He nodded at the championship. “You got the bling, but I got the legacy. You’re still building your heritage. My place in history is ensured.” 

McIntyre raised his chin. “Right. As the pitiful replacement.”

The men stepped to stand toe-to-toe, glare to glare. Behind McIntyre, the Gold Guard shifted their weight. They could be ready for a fight in a second. 

Damian snickered. “I would say you wouldn’t dare say that to the Undertaker’s face. Then again, I think you would.” After a solid slap to McIntyre’s shoulder, he grinned. “Good luck against Jericho. You’ll have a great match. One to be remembered forever.” He walked past McIntyre and calmly through the Gold Guard. The Scotsman watched him go, his brow wrinkled with distrust and, surprisingly to him, jealously. 

***

“Next up,” Michael Cole announced, “the rest of the tag teams who get to compete at Collision Course are going to be decided. We already have the Street Profits out here, as well as the Usos from Smackdown. The others will be out shortly.”

The music for the New Day played… but the trio didn’t show. It played again, but they failed to walk out onto the stage. Someone backstage made the decision to move onto the next team. The team of Garza and Andrade was the next attempt. But they didn’t come out either. In the ring, the athletes were getting nervous. Finally a team did walk out, but their presence was not a comfort. 

Sheamus and Kevin Owens arrived on stage, their Smackdown and Raw tag team championships on their shoulders. Kevin twirled a rose in his hand before tossing it to the side. And Sheamus did the same with what looked like a trombone mouthpiece. 

Jimmy motioned for a mic. “No. No! You- you guys aren’t even a tag team.”

The unwelcome men looked over at their championships. 

“No.” Montez Ford joined Jimmy. “You may have the gold. But it’s for two separate brands! You’re not a team to-geth-er. And I have a sneaking suspicion,” he said, pitching his voice higher, “that your mutual tag partner isn’t going to participate in a tag match with either of you.”

Unbothered, they continued to walk to the ring. Upon stepping in, the bell rang. The ring announcer said, “this is a triple threat match for the last two spots on the Collision Course Tag Team. There will be no time-outs, no disqualifications. The team that is eliminated by pinfall or submission will not be attending Collision Course.”

In the ring, the Usos and Street Profits strongly disagreed with the ruling. Kevin didn’t seem too happy about it either, but his momentary partner was smiling. He launched first, taking down both Jimmy and Montez. When Jey and Dawkins rushed forward, Kevin shook his head and kept them from attacking Sheamus. The first battle line was drawn, and the first competitors of the match were picked. 

Sheamus barely missed with his Brogue Kick to Montez. Jey was ready with a clothesline that bounced off the great white chest. While Sheamus was laughing, and after he had grabbed Jey by his neck, Montez tagged in Dawkins, who slid in and was able to take Sheamus to a knee. From there, it was two on one like the airplanes taking on King Kong illuminated by spotlights.

The match eventually danced to the corner, allowing Kevin to tag himself in. He didn’t fare much better. Between the Usos and the Street Profits, no one was willing to see the champions go to Collision Course in their stead. They were the ones who had built the tag division. They were the ones keeping it going while McIntyre controlled the championship. And they were the ones who deserved to face who AEW brought. 

Tags happened so quick it was hard to keep up with who was legal. When it came down to the last seconds of the match, it didn’t matter. The Usos went high, falling in their twin Frog Splash to take down Sheamus. Jimmy hit so hard he bounced back, landing on Kevin who had already been spinebuster-frog-splashed by Montez and Dawkins. Dawkins provided Jey with backup, while Montez and Jimmy held down Kevin. One. Two. Three. 

Gold or no gold, the champions were not going with their tag partner to Collision Course. 

***

You had the final match of the night. It was agreed that you were blind sided last week by Seth Rollins’s alignment with Stephanie McMahon. As such, he was welcoming of another match with you. Even though it was obvious that he expected the same outcome. 

With the bell, you took your time before making your first move. Rollins wasn’t going to be any less slippery or any more forgiving for your second attempt. Last week he got under your skin. Burrowed into your head like a venomous worm. This week you didn’t listen to a word. 

“I can already tell you’ve learned a lesson.” Rollins smirked. “Look at you.” He grunted as you used one of the holds he helped you elevate. “Imagine what you could do after training with me for the next two weeks. Beating Mox would be a cinch.” Suddenly he hissed. 

Tightening the additional twist to his wrist, you replied, “I’ll take that under consideration. Hmmm. No, thank you.” 

“Fine.” He locked a grip around your wrist to keep you from choking him. “When you lose to Mox, you’ll see then what I see now. All you’ll be is a pawn until you learn what I have to teach you. You’ll lose momentum. Stagnate. You’ll come begging for the knowledge I have of this business. Until then, you’ll be nothing.”

He dug his nails into the canvas to crawl to the bottom rope. It broke the hold, but made him vulnerable to what you learned from your last match. Despite the years of healing, Seth still favored his knee. And the years of wrestling made him easy to anticipate. He was the Messiah, savior and entertainer of the people. Between attacks, when it looked like you were down and out, he played to the crowd. Called them to his fold. And turned his back on you. Buddy noticed you were smiling through the “pain.” You were on Rollins before he could think. 

The high-flying was yours. Based on stock-moves, but unique to how the world looked from your height and angle while flying through the air. Your strikes it Rollins where only you could hit him from your stature and attentiveness to his growing aches. A series of hits bowed you over dangerously in line for the Curb Stomp. When Rollins’s boot came down, you caught it and flipped him into a leg lock. 

“This is my time,” you whispered to yourself. The crowd started to clap. “This is my ring,” you said loud enough for Rollins to hear. Soon your voice was a roar. “This is my career. My legacy. I chose this path. I fought every stepping stone to get here. I am everything I need and more. Win or lose to Mox, I’m exactly who I need to be.”

Rollins rolled out of the hold. You clocked his chin with a stiff punch. He spun. When he came back around, you were ready with your finisher, dropping him. 

The victorious bell meant more than one won match. You beat Rollins. Who he symbolized: Stephanie McMahon. And the last doubts were gone from your mind. Win or lose to your cousin, Collision Course was going to be amazing. 

***

_NXT_

“It’s almost time, isn’t it?” Finn Balor stood backstage, back-lit by red light. “Time to finish what we started back in June. But,” he glanced at the floor in thought. “That’s not when this really started. No. Y/N knew when she set that match, set me as the referee for your match with Rollins, that we would relive a bit of that history.” 

The view flickered, giving Finn red eyes and black streaks across his face. 

“We go way back. But the most important detail I can’t get out my mind… is that you didn’t displace me from our.. Club. No.” He smirked. “All those years ago, you had to wait until someone else had taken my place before working your way into the stable that I built. I suppose I should be personally affronted that you and your Elite lost _my_ Club in a- No. This is older than that. When you faced the Prince-” He flickered again. Eyes brighter red. Black streaks infinitely deep, and moving towards the camera. “I was different back then. I was still just a man with these two fists, and a fire to burn in every ring I stepped into. Now, I’ve become something more. Something you’ve never faced before.”

Balor took over. The paint, the tendrils of power capturing the camera, and the glare from hell. 

“Let’s tear the house down. Like we never have before.”

***

_AEW_

Later that night, Kenny Omega also stood in front of a camera to address his future opponent. Behind him, two bright white beams of light shot from the floor to cross at his lower back. One was crooked off his shoulder, fracturing off a trellis and fanning out like broken feathers. 

“It has been a long time since we met in Japan. Both of us have built ourselves from the ground up with blood, sweat, and tears. I do have to say,” he glanced at the camera from under his curls, “we’ve both gotten where we are today doing a lot of things we aren’t proud of. You embraced your short… cuts. You embraced the shadowy edges of twisting the rules to suit your purpose. I have too. But I’ve always done it as myself. As one man. Against another or several in the ring. One man as an athlete, as a leader, and as someone without regrets. I’ve never needed to hide behind anything, no matter who, or what, I was facing.”

He nodded. “We will tear the house down. I have no doubt. But there will be no grace when I drop you with one wing.”

***

_Smackdown_

Bianca Belair fixed the jeweled ring around the top of her braid. She lifted a boot to the top of a crate, checking the tightness of the laces. When finished, she had a split second to call out to the woman trying to rush past her. “Charlotte!” 

The Queen hissed a breath, coming to a stop. “Yes, Ms Belair?”

“I was just saying hi.” She looked her up and down, taking note of Charlotte’s civilian clothes. “You do know we have a match tonight, right? The fatal-four way for those of us with singles matches at Collision Course.”

“Yes,” she rolled her eyes. “A bit of ‘friendly practice’ to gain momentum going into this… thing.” Charlotte waved it off. “I don’t need practice. I was genetically engineered to rule this business, and I don’t have the need or time to… play with every bit of rabble.”

Bianca bent back, her jaw dropped open. “Rabble? Really?” She stepped close, ignoring Charlotte’s distrust of someone being in her space. “If you don’t need practice, then how do you explain that loss to Mandy last Friday?” She pulled back. “You didn’t even move. Oh, or were you letting the rabble do their thing. You know, fighting for the Smackdown Women’s Championship that you want so badly.” With a quick, smug turn-down of her lips, Bianca shrugged. “That’s your business. But what I saw last week wasn’t Queenly.”

The North Carolina woman grit her teeth. 

“What I saw… was insecurity. You didn’t move because you realized that this division has been rolling on without you.” Bianca’s face slowly lit up with a smile. “If I don’t see you again, good luck at Collision Course.”

With a huff, Charlotte continued on her earlier path, far away from Bianca Belair. 

***

“I thought I was fighting my cousins.” Roman Reigns double checked his gauntlets while staring down the man standing opposite him in the ring. 

“You thought wrong.” Samoa Joe didn’t bat an eyelash when the bell rang. “They fought on Monday and have a match to prepare for bigger than your problems.”

Smirking, Roman reached high above his head to initiate a test of strength. “So I’m stuck with the next closest Samoan to the one I’m fighting in two weeks. Someone who talks big and hits harder.” He bent over after receiving a blow to the stomach. 

“Yeah. You are.”

Roman shot him a look, but nodded his head in agreement. 

This wasn’t about their past scuffles. Their past disagreements. Samoa Joe didn’t have a match at Collision Course. He had worked out a different way to attend, but he was damned sure that his stamp was going to be in that ring. It might be in the form of a painful bruise on Roman’s body, but it would be there. He kept the Big Dog from becoming reliant on his standard moveset. 

“Do you think Tama Tonga is going to let you half-ass your way through this?” Samoa Joe punched him back into a corner. “Do you think he isn’t going to cut corners, take short-cuts through what he knows you’re going to do? Because he will. He’s a tag team athlete. Part of what he does is looking for loopholes and weak points to exploit once his partner tags out.” He grunted as Roman elbowed his chin. 

The upper hand shifted. Roman took him down and forced him back into the far corner. “So what? He’s used to having someone to watch his back. He won’t have that- ow!”

Samoa Joe had slapped the back of his head. “He probably will. So watch your back.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“If you lose, I don’t want to hear about how close you came or how you let WWE down, and all that other whiney mess you rile up when you lose, for the next six months.”

Again, the upper hand shifted. Where Roman was looking forward to his future match, he had to keep refocusing to the man presently in the ring with him. Samoa Joe was doing his hardest to force Roman to think outside the box. Making him use submission holds, trickster tactics from his FCW days, and more moves than just repeated Superman Punches and Spears. It would have been enough if it hadn’t been Samoa Joe forcing the thinking. He was always two steps ahead. 

Frustrated, Roman regressed to using a Spear. It missed, allowing Samoa Joe to catch him around the waist and then the throat. Roman flailed as the Coquina Clutch was locked in. Both of them knew it wouldn’t end in a tap-out. 

“Don’t make that mistake again,” Samoa Joe muttered just before Roman drifted under. “Make us look good, Big Dog.” 

The victor was halfway up the ramp before Roman came to. He coughed and wheezed air back into his lungs. They made eye contact, pushing home that the lesson was learned well. 

***

Each woman took her time coming down to the ring. They deserved it. With Collision Course incoming, these women were going to be the main examples of WWE’s women’s division. Each one had a different shade of pride to that. 

Bayley, no longer champion but still the Role Model, entered first. Her best friend was nowhere to be seen. Rhea Ripley of NXT entered next. Her energy filled the arena, igniting peak excitement for the upcoming match. Bianca Belair entered last, twirling her braid and preparing to show the others that she was the EST of anything they could do. 

Before the bell could ring, the stage lit up one more time. 

As Charlotte Flair grandly entered the arena, Bianca laughed. “Looks like the Queen wanted a little last minute practice with us rabble. Heh.”

Finally the fatal four way was ready to go. The referee shifted his position in the ring before calling for the bell. It was a good idea. Rhea launched for Charlotte, and Bayley and Bianca collided so hard they bounced off one another. The NXT competitor needed to fight the most sure-of-herself woman in the ring. She would be facing Darby Allin in a few weeks, and he wouldn’t pull his punches or his plans just because their feud started on Up Up Down Down. Charlotte didn’t have a choice in the matter. If anything, she was content to fight at half-power until Rhea slapped her. Hard. 

Then it was on. 

Bayley and Bianca rolled back into the ring. They both flinched hearing the crack of Rhea’s hand on Charlotte’s cheek. They shared a look. Then made themselves scarce while the other two fought like lionesses. When Charlotte locked in the Figure Four, Bayley knocked her over, preventing a tap-out. Then it was former Horse Women against one another. Using their tried and true moves in remodeled ways. Outside the ring, Rhea and Bianca kept each other on their toes. 

From corner to corner, in-ring to ring side, the athletes did their best to tear each other to shreds. They weren’t really fighting one another; they were fighting their future opponents. Charlotte coldly punched Bayley’s face again and again, seeing Brandi Rhodes in front of her. Kicks and chest slaps rattled Bianca from Rhea, who was gunning for Darby Allin. When the roles were flipped, Bayley fought to establish herself as the wrestling world’s Role Model instead of Britt Baker DMD. And Bianca fought with skills out of this world to prepare for Kris Statlander. 

The EST of WWE caught Bayley with the K.O.D while Charlotte and Rhea were outside. Rhea noticed and abandoned her fight with the Queen, but she was half a second too late. Her outstretched palms couldn’t catch the pin, awarding Bianca the match. Three women had reactions. Bianca’s was triumph. Bayley’s was pain. And Rhea’s was resolved frustration. But Charlotte… she stood there silently. Uncaring. To her, this match had been a waste of time. 

Brandi Rhodes had a reply before Smackdown was even off the air. “So much for not needing practice *Queen*. I hope you do better in our match, or it’s going to be quick and boring.”

With that, Collision Course was one week closer. 


	30. Ultimate Staredown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feuds that make up Collision Course’s matches are reviewed. The Reader talks with Cesaro and faces the McMahons one more time before everything goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mostly a review of the feuds, if you’d like to skim it. There are a few ‘modern’ scenes included. As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Next week is Collision Course!

**1 Week Until Collision Course**

_Monday Night Raw_

Corey Graves and Charly Caruso stood in the backstage mock-ring next to a tv screen. The tattoos on Grave’s hands flexed as he welcomed the Universe into “this unique episode of Raw.”

“As you all know,” Charly picked up, ignoring Graves’s “unless you live under a rock” statement, “the wrestling world has been anxiously waiting for the arrival of Collision Course. Nearly six months ago, All Elite Wrestling showed up on Raw at the… sideways invitation of Y/N.”

Behind her, your actions replayed. 

***

| _You stood in the ring, surrounded by the best wrestlers in the business. “AEW is here… because this is a chance for an opportunity. One where both companies can benefit.” You took a deep breath. “A few years ago, you gave the Universe a promise. You stood in this ring and said that the show was going to be run by the Universe, for the Universe. Having looked from the outside, and worked from the inside, that promise hasn’t exactly been held up.” You held up your hands in surrender before Hunter could shout at you._

_“Y/N-”_

_“In that… hollow, something else was born. A company that has made the McMahon family lose many an hour of sleep, I’m sure. All Elite Wrestling came into being. Wrestling by the fans, for the fans. The ragtag group,” you winked at Cody, “has made their name a golden standard in the wrestling world. They share airtime with NXT, give or take that petty ten minutes.” You cleared your throat. “And the wrestling word is better for it. WWE has true competition again. Wednesday night war. But the fans deserve more.”_

_Time to drive the point home._

_“In November, there is a show known for pitching one brand against the other. But what if the competitors weren’t just from within the WWE? AEW has a show known, even in it’s short life, for pitching the best against the best.”_ |

***

The clip ended. 

“Sideways is a strange word for traitorous, Charly. The McMahons were blindsided. And Cody Rhodes himself. But, both companies have made the most of it. Ever since then, WWE and AEW have been choosing their battles and have building up to a one in a generation opportunity.”

Charly angled herself towards the tv. “The first battle that both sides agreed to was that of AEW’s Kenny Omega versus Seth Rollins. Y/N offered up the match as a test for her idea. A further surprise was the arrival of Finn Balor from NXT to be the special guest referee.”

***

| _Not a single soul watching could have said who attacked first. Both men had their own set of skills, however parallel. While you were busy answering questions (which was being streamed to Facebook live), the men in the ring were having the time of their lives. Seth had the home advantage. He was able to knock Kenny down first. And continued to do so. Except when Finn would interfere. The Prinxe’s counts were fast or slow at the worst moments for the Monday Night Messiah. And at the best for Omega._

_Amidst “this is awesome” chants, Seth had won back the advantage. It should have been a successful pin. But Finn never brought his hand down a third time. Instead, he smirked at Seth. Another fight would have broken out if Kenny hadn’t used Seth’s shock against him. Poor Seth was up in the air and down again before he remembered what a One Winged Angel was. Then it was a successful pin._

_AEW had their first win over WWE._

_The Bucks slid into the ring to celebrate with Kenny, and to reunite with Finn. His smile was genuine to anyone who didn’t watch NXT. For those who did, they rightfully called for blood. One crowd member shouted for the Bucks to escape. But it was too late. Finn flipped them over the ropes while Kenny’s back was turned. Kenny, finding himself suddenly alone, prepared a knee strike. It missed._

_Cody and Hunter were on their feet. You hung back, knowing what was coming next._

_Sling-blade. Coup de Grace._

_AEW swarmed the ring again, but Finn slithered his way out and joined you on the ramp. Even Hunter could see the potential now. The two men set eyes on the AEW leader._ |

***

“From that one match,” Corey shook his head and re-steadied his stance in the ring. “That one one match launched a revolution. Kenny Omega and Finn Balor would later solidify their place in Collision Course. And a few weeks ago, Seth Rollins was established as the special referee. It’s going to be interesting to see how the dynamics of this match work out.”

The match plate flashed across the screen. When the show came back from commercial, Corey and Charly moved on to the next established match. 

“Not every match coming up has the long history attached to them as Balor versus Omega.” Charly interlocked her fingers. “Sometimes, it’s as simple as Queen versus Queen.”

***

| _Brandi Rhodes took to Instagram to call out not just the women’s division, but one woman in particular. She filmed while the AEW stage was being set up for that Wednesday._

_“A few years ago, I was entranced when I watched WWE’s pay-per-view: Evolution. All of those women getting the spotlight like never before. It was inspiring and jaw-dropping and was packed with so much talent. But that was 2018. Two years ago. And the women’s division has lost all of that momentum.” She grimaced. “Granted, that’s not necessarily the ladies’ fault, but I digress.”_

_Brandi sidestepped the ring frame as it was carried by. “That display of talent should be seen again. But we all know that your management has favorites. So I have a proposition. Let me handle one of those ‘top’ woman so the others can breathe. Well, until our women knock their teeth down their throats, of course,” she amended with a smile. “As the leader of AEW’s women’s division, I want ‘the queen’,” she said with quotation fingers. “I want Charlotte Flair. The legacy. The lineage. The woman… who hasn’t really done anything here of late. What’s that about?” Brandi chuckled. “Even if you were doing something, nobody even wants to see you in the ring. Oh, genetically superior, that was the other one. What does that even mean?”_

_Off screen, someone got her attention. “Well, Miss Flair, I’ve got things to attend to. If you can find it in your not-so-busy schedule, let me know if you’re up for the challenge.” She took a mock breath for a “whoo”, then shook her head. Instead, she blew a kiss at the screen before ending the feed._

_The response from Charlotte Flair was short and too the point. She used her Instagram feed to mostly list her accomplishments. Two-time NXT Women’s Champion. Diva’s Champion. Four-time Raw Women’s Champion. Five-time Smackdown Women’s Champion. Royal Rumble winner of 2020._

_Each were punctuated with the tag #bred4thebuisness and Brandi’s account. Once all the pages were done, the Queen graced Instagram with her presence. She smiled into the camera over #ChallengeAccepted and gave a gentle “whoo.”_

_More recent footage was included. Flashes of the tweets between the women. How Charlotte Flair turned down “training” on last week’s Smackdown, and lost the respective match._

_Brandi Rhodes had a reply before Smackdown was even off the air. “So much for not needing practice *Queen*. I hope you do better in our match, or it’s going to be quick and boring.”_ |

***

Again, it was Corey with the clearest emotion about the upcoming collision. He blew out a long, strained breath, then continued with the announcement. “I can tell you right now, that meeting is going to be intense. I can’t see either woman pulling her punches.”

Both are going to give their all,” Carly agreed. “Not necessarily for their companies, but for their own pride and to show off their competing skills.”

“Also moving from the top of the company ladders, the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H, and AEW’s Cody Rhodes are going to meet in the ring as well. Now this feud,” Corey stepped forward, “is arguably as old as AEW itself. In their first pay per view, Double or Nothing, Cody Rhodes took a sledgehammer to a throne shaped like Triple H’s symbol.”

Over his description, with courtesy of AEW, the destruction of the throne played on screen. 

“Y/N brought up the moment during her… presentation. But it wasn’t answered until Triple H announced the team match. 

***

| _The Cerebral Assassin himself stood in the center of the ring. He was dressed to the nines and looked incredibly unhappy._

_“Earlier this evening… minutes before the show, actually, Cody Rhodes called me with ideas for a few matches. He wants a team of AEW men and women to face a team of WWE wrestlers.” He shrugged. “I like the idea. It gives us time to show off more of our top of the line talent, and gives them time to play catch up. But I am a little worried, Cody.” He leaned onto the camera-facing ropes and stared directly at the lens. “You see, here at the WWE, we have more than the one roster to pull talent from.”_

_He stepped back and motioned at the crowd. “There is of course Monday Night Raw.” he waited for the cheers to die down. “Then there’s NXT, making sure you don’t steal our fans during the middle of the week. On Fridays there’s Smackdown. But we also have rosters like Two-oh-Five Live and NXT UK. Not to mention the seed shows we’re building in India and Sudia Arabia. We’ve got amazing talent that the world hasn’t even seen yet!” Triple H grinned._

_“Now, I know you, Cody. You don’t get ruffled easy. It’s a quality you got from your dad. You probably suggested the teams so you could rally your forces together and lead them in a big battle against the big bad WWE yourself. The Rhodes Legacy taking the flag of AEW and running with it from the front line. If that’s the case… then those teams are not going to happen.” He ignored the crowd’s reaction and pressed on. “The only way that teams from both sides are gonna happen… is if you give every spot to a more deserving wrestler.”_

_Corey winced as Triple H’s smile darkened. “That can’t be good.”_

_“Cody, if you want a match at Collision Course, the only one you’ll get… is against me.” He chuckled. “Like Y/N said, you did take a sledgehammer to my iconography. The American Nightmare against the Cerebral Assassin. Let’s see who comes out on top.”_

_Rhodes replied within five minutes with a short video shared on Twitter and Instagram._

_“Hunter Helmsley… I’ll see you at Collision Course. As for our team? AEW is more than prepared for whatever your talent can achieve. I look forward to seeing them leave you all in the dust.”_ |

***

After the clip, Corey continued to talk while footage of the WWE training together in the ring played. Aleister Black and Natalya stood next to one another at ringside. Inside the ropes, Ember and Braun were trying to take each other down. In a far corner, waiting to be tagged in, was Elias. The Anti Hero called for a switch, swapping out Ember for Elias. He stepped in hesitantly. But eventually attacked, though to little effect. 

“The team is working out strategies and settling their differences before going into Collision Course. This isn’t going to be like any Survivor Series before, where a team can fall apart and WWE still gets the glory. This time, there’s more at stake.”

Charly spoke up. “Also, announced this morning, Samoa Joe is going to be on commentary for the team match. From AEW, Taz is going to provide his observations as well.”

“That’s going to be potentially dangerous.”

“Perhaps.” Charly nodded. “But they will be there. It’s going to be a merging of similar, but conflicting styles. A description that matches the next announced match.”

Before the clip played, Corey added, “yes. Our former Smackdown Women’s Champion, Bayley, will step into the ring with Britt Baker DMD. Both self-proclaimed Role Models of their divisions.”

***

| _Saturday morning, thirteen weeks before Collision Course, the WWE Universe awoke to a tweet from AEW’s resident role model and dentist, Britt Baker DMD. “So that’s the Role Model of WWE and her Blueprint? #Underwhelming The champions aren’t much better. #NotWorthAChallenge #CollisionCourse”_

_The wrestling week hadn’t even started and social media was a flurry of activity. Since Britt Baker’s tweet last Saturday, Bayley and her supporters hadn’t… well. They hadn’t shut up. Bayley’s reply was the most retweeted out of over a hundred zingers aimed at the AEW wrestler. “Breaking News: Local Dentist thinks she’s better than Grand-Slam Champion of women’s wrestling. More at 6”_

_It didn’t make Britt flinch. She fired back quickly. “Yes, I’m a dentist. So I can replace the teeth I knocked out of your mouth with new ones… just so I can knock them out again. #JobSecuirty #SelfMade Better a degree than a friend who betrays me every other year”_

_“How are things going between you and @BigSwole? How’s your leg?” Bayley asked, trying to really twist the knife._

_Again, Britt wasn’t bothered. “My team and I have @BigSwole so covered she’ll never see arena lights again. And don’t bother worrying about my health. I’m already 1000% better than you’ll ever be. #WaitAndSee #OpenChallenge #CollisionCourse”_

_The reply launched another battle. Neither side made any headway until Wednesday._

_That week on Dynamite, Big Swole had just finished her match when she was attacked from behind. “That’s- that’s Britt Baker!”_

_“DMD. Britt Baker DMD. Don’t forget the last bit, Taz,” Tony Schiavone reminded him. “Look’s like she’s back on her feet- oh!” He hissed in knowing pain as Big Swole was toppled out of the ring. “Ouch.”_

_Calling for a mic, Britt Baker (DMD) made sure every camera in the arena was focused on her. “And that’s what happens to people who dump trash on me, kidnap me and drop me into dumpsters, and for people who come back after practically getting fired. I am The Role Model of this company, and of this industry. All week I’ve been harassed by another so-called ‘role model’ and I’m sick of it. Originally I was going to issue an open challenge tonight to anyone who’d ever beaten Bayley. But now I want the opportunity to show her what a real leader of the industry looks like. I’ll see you at Collision Course.”_

_She walked to the edge of the ring, making sure that when she dropped her mic that it would land directly on Big Swole with a thump._ |

***

“If we thought the meeting of the Queens was going to be intense, how wild do you think this one is going to be?”

Charly thought before answering the question. “From one perspective, it’s got an equal weight to it as Charlotte versus Brandi. This isn’t about the future or the past. It’s about the now and who these women are in the world where they wrestle. Both are the Role Models to their rosters. Losing this match could put that into jeopardy.”

“A lot of wrestler’s careers are riding on this event. Who they are in the sport, and who they are as a competitor. Wrestlers like Roman Reigns. He comes from a long bloodline of history makers. The man who called him out wasn’t even part of the AEW roster until this summer. His struggle with Tama Tonga has been fought on Twitter for years. Until it finally came to a head.”

***

| _The tweet that brought it all to a head flashed on the screen before the clip could continue to Roman._

_“For a Big Dog not worried about learning new tricks, all those titles, all that ego, you really can’t keep up with what you got. Have you won at all this year? I would challenge you for #CollisionCourse but it’s not worth my time.” Tama Tonga added a gif of himself shrugging during a match for good measure._

_The announce table talked about the tweet through the entire intro. Michael Cole had to admit that the former Universal Champion had been suffering a string of bad lunck since losing his Universal title. They stuttered out when Roman power walked down to the ring._

_“Oh,” Corey said with a wince. “This can’t be good.”_

_For all the annoyed heat obviously rolling off him, he fiddled with the mic while gathering his thoughts. He took a deep calming breath. “I could probably say this in a tweet. Or sent a quick video reply straight to the source. But I need to say this in this ring. Live. With no space for inflection or tone to get lost in written translation. Tama Tonga-” he looked directly into the camera. “You’re right. I haven’t been at my best this year. Drew McIntyre swooped in and started his golden multi-championship reign because of me. I let down the people who believe in me.” His brow furrowed._

_“But I will not let some over-hyped guerilla with a mouth tell me that I am not worth a match. I am still the guardian of this yard. I am still the Big Dog. I have beaten the Beast, The Undertaker, and have stood toe to toe with legends my entire career. You? You’ve been somebody’s side bitch since the beginning. Entirely incapable of standing on your own. If anyone is not worth everyone’s time around here, it’s you. I’m having a rough couple of months. Tama. You’re having a rough career. You wanna talk time? Check your little schedule. I’ll see you at Collision Course.”_

_He was barely off the stage before a reply whizzed through Twitter. ‘#Challenge Accepted #CollisionCourse” and a gif of him double flipping off an opponent._

_Childish and churlish… but it was the final word. For now._ |

***

“The final match we’re going to cover tonight,” Corey said, “is that between two of the younger wrestlers in this… whole shindig.”

“Yes. Rhea Ripley has made waves in NXT and in the UK. From AEW, Darby Allin has kept well-seasoned athletes humble. When both of these athletes meet, it’s going to be one to remember for all ages.

***

| _Borrowed from Xavier Wood’s YouTube channel, Up Up Down Down, he rubbed his hands together before setting two young wrestlers against one another._

_“I’m very excited to announce our next battle. I had to do a little searching, but I found a game I think Darby and Rhea would be interested in. It’s Tony Hawk’s 1999 Pro Skater.” He laughed as both of them perked up. “Have either of you played that game before?”_

_Whether or not they had, they jumped right in. About ten minutes in, Darby began to mumble under his breath._

_Rhea chuckled. “Having trouble there, Allin?”_

_“This is a lot easier to do in person.”_

_His mood did not improve as Rhea continued to excel in the game. She beat him with a quiet whoop. The rest of the group last their minds, though. Again, the friendly gaming channel was thrown into chaos. Xavier held back his people while Orange leaned against Trent, pushing forward from the AEW side._

_“Alright, save it for November.” Xavier succeeded in struggling his way to the middle of the screen. “Thank all of you people for joining us today. Keep. It. Tight.”_

_A couple weeks later, Rhea was due to fight Roderick Strong of the Undisputed Era. The Florida training brand of WWE was fantastic, as always. But that’s not what had the wrestling world talking. Roderick Strong was ready for his match, bouncing from one heel to the other. But when Rhea Ripley came down the ramp, he was shocked as everybody else._

_Half of her face was painted like a skull. Like Darby Allin of AEW, but on the other side. The awe only lasted a moment, yet created a lot of chatter. Even with the match still ongoing, Twitter had Rhea trending in no time._

_Her strength and speed kept the Undisputed Era member on his toes. Soon, he was down for the count. As Rhea’s hand was raised, she made a show of wiping off the rest of the skull paint._

_The next week, on Dynamite, there was a bit of drama when Chris Jericho’s expensive jacket went missing. For his match that night, Darby Allin entered the arena and popped the stollen collar at the announce table. He fought Ricky Starks. Taz was not amused._

_“Look at that punk, thinking he can just steal someone else’s look and beat a talented young man like Starks all in one night.”_

_Excalibur shrugged. “I think he’s trying to look like-”_

_“I know who he’s trying to look like. He’s trying to look like Rhea Ripley after she copied his face paint last week. But couldn’t he have bought his own jacket to do it?”_

_Jericho later found the jacket sitting on his luggage._ |

***

Both commentators looked exhausted. And that was only half of the matches for Collision Course!

“On Friday, Kayla Braxton and Michael Cole will continue to review the build to this once in a generation opportunity.” Charly gave little goodbye nod.

Corey saluted the camera. “The next time you’ll see us, we’ll be doing our best to survive the collision. Have a good night.”

***

_Smackdown_

Friday night, it was Kayla Braxton and Michael Cole who were in charge of the review.

“We are one week away from Collision Course,” Cole started, “where WWE and AEW will meet in head-to-head combat. This once in a generation pair of events… going to be like nothing we’ve ever seen, Kayla.”

She nodded. “Agreed. To start off tonight’s review, we’re going to look at the feud between two athletes who used to be teammates. Cesaro and Jake Hager were once part of the team The Real Americans. But when Y/N pitched this event, and then helped Cesaro leave the Artist Collective, Jake Hager started to speak up against Cesaro’s life choices. And it lead to another announced match for Collision Course.

***

| _“I want out of the Artist Collective, and I’m willing to fight for it.”_

_Sharp, slice-able tension spread between the trio. Shinsuke was the first to move. He stepped between the others, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. He nodded to Sami. With a sigh, the Canadian agreed. “Fine. A match. The two of us. For old time’s sake.”_

_Cesaro nodded. “For old time’s sake.”_

_Towards the end of that match, Cesaro caught Sami, tossing him up for the Swiss Death. Sami’s head snapped back and he landed hard on the canvas. But Cesaro didn’t go for a pin. He knew better. Hefting him up, Cesaro cracked his neck and grabbed him around his waist and thigh, dropping him with a Neutralizer. The match ended. Shinsuke climbed into the ring. He helped Sami to his feet, so the pair could face Cesaro. After a pause, they all shook hands._

_Cesaro left the ring, standing at the base of the ramp while the other two stood tall in the center. He was now free to be a wrestler for his own cause._

_The following morning, a message waited for him. On his personal Instagram post about wrestling for himself again, Jake Hager noted, “that’s all well and good. But we both know you’re better as a teammate. You’re stronger because you have people watching your back and an unparalleled comradery. Like with teaming up with me or @Sheamus or Tyson. When you’re by yourself… you’re forgettable. Leaving a team because some girl said you should is not a good enough reason. You want to fight for your future, fight to rejoin your team. Before you get lost in the shuffle again.”_

_Before Hager could reply, Cesaro shot a tweet to end the back and forth. “If my career disappointed you so much, you could have called at any time. In fact, let’s chat. Face to face. At #CollisionCourse You know… the brilliant plan Y/N thought up? See you at #CollisionCourse old friend.”_

_Jake Hager filmed a short video for Instagram holding an old ring candid of them posing for the Real Americans. Smirking, he ripped the picture in two, separating them. “See you in November, old friend,” he said before the video ended._ |

***

In the WWE training center, you stood on the weight rack that Cesaro was currently lifting with his hips. “Good. Three more. Come on. Two more. And… set done!”

Cesaro let out a great huff of air, dropping the weight to the floor and stepping out of the waist brace.

“So, do you feel ready?” You handed him his water bottle.

He nodded his head back and forth. “Sure. I’ve known Hager. He’s gotten a new skill set working in UFC, but this match won’t be too much of a surprise. We’ll be… yeah.” He ran a hand over his head.

Biting back a smirk, you cleared your throat. “You’re nervous.”

“Yep.”

“You know that’s okay, right? He was your teammate, your friend.” When he didn’t make an outward sign that he’d heard, you added, “you’ve both come far as athletes and competitors-“

He grinned. “Thanks. I’m- Really. Thank you. For starting all this so I could have this opportunity. And helping me out of- Thanks for helping me train.” He cleared his throat before things got too serious. “I hurt all over. And now it’s your turn. Twenty reps, let’s go.”

“Woah.” You stepped back. “Hang on. This is about you-“

“You’ve got a match too. Come on. Twenty-“

“No-“

“Yes!”

“Hey-“

***

“When the tag teams were announced, the wrestling Universe didn’t hear much more about it until last week when Triple H finished setting up the team. The WWE Tag Team Champions were eliminated, and the Usos and Street Profits solidified their place in the match.” Cole crossed his hand together. “We have another update for you tonight.”

Kayla flipped her fair out of her face. “A surprise team of commentators will be sitting in to provide their unique perspective to the tag team match. They’ve made history in their own right during their career, and will be there when history is written again.”

The focus shifted quickly, keeping the announcers a secret.

“Another pair of wrestlers intent on keeping their place in history are Drew McIntyre and Chris Jericho.” Michael Cole said, “since his win at WrestleMania, McIntyre has been unstoppable.”

“Give or take his momentary loss to Samoa Joe for the United States Championship,” Kayla mumbled.

“It’s been such a run, that he fell into a war with Chris Jericho, the first AEW World Champion. They finally made their match a reality for Collision Course a little over a month ago.”

***

| _Between tweets, clips of McIntyre Claymore kicking his opponents through the months flashed. They still to slow-mo at McIntyre first loss: tapping out to Samoa Joe at Clash of Champions.”_

_Chris Jericho was ecstatic to point out the quadruple champion’s shortcomings. “Some people make history by doing something never done before. And some try. A good try. But perhaps this is not destined for the Chosen One @DMcIntyreWWE” He punctuated his tweet with a picture of himself holding the AEW World Heavyweight Championship. As the first athlete to do so. A few fans would go on to hashtag other firsts created by the wrestler-rockstar. Such as the contract ladder match. And the Mimosa match, even if that didn’t go his way._

_McIntyre succeeded in his second attempt for the title. But his victory was hollowed by the pushback from all sides. Negative tweets and reaction videos to his match crawled across his skin like sharp spiderwebs, shredding his patience. One voice grated more than the others. Chris Jericho had been paying attention to the multi-champ of late. And he mocked what he saw._

_“*slow clap* Well done @DMcIntyreWWE on your new title. Took you a few tries, but_ _👍_ _. Careful you don’t overexert yourself. Not everyone can be #LeChampion”_

_In response, McIntyre screenshot Jericho’s tweet from last week and added “#EatCrow” and a picture of him holding the United States Championship high in the ring. “I did what I set out to do. @IAmJericho You haven’t had a good win since the AEW World Championship. I am THE Champion. And you are past your prime #washedup”_

_Anyone reading Jericho’s reply could hear his sputtering through the tweet. “All that gold has gone to your head #ScottishPsychopath and someone should put you back in your place on the midcard. Someone should take all those titles and give them to more deserving wrestlers”_

_“I *am* deserving. I am the #ChosenOne and I will hold all the possible championships by #CollisionCourse No one can stop me. Now if you want to step to me #OldMan then come on. Make it official.”_

_Jericho waited until right before Raw to reply. Nobody could tell if it’s because he was plotting… or stalling. “You’re on. #CollisionCourse #LeChampion vs the supposed #ChosenOne. The First AEW World Champion vs “all” the WWE championships. See you there”_

_The video package ended with modern footage of McIntyre training for Collision Course. Behind him, a candid of Jericho hung on the wall with an X crossed over his face._ |

***

The last three matches to be reviews, arguably had been the most amiable and quickly settled of the entire set. Bianca Belair and Kris Statlander set up their own match because Shayna Baszler refused to take part in the shows. She had her women’s championship, and that’s all that mattered. With Bianca’s open challenge, Kris recognized the potential glimmer of stardust and accepted. Ricochet and PAC had been your suggestion. Being the brilliant idea that it was, it formed quietly. But had the potential to be an explosive match.

As for Asuka and Hikaru Shida, their feud was mostly reminiscing. Old matches, old bruises and injuries, they were enough to want more. To see who would come out on the other side still standing on their own two feet. The fan-made poster had been the final push. If the people wanted it, and they did, then it was settled. That’s what Collision Course was about: giving the people what they wanted.

“And thirdly-“

“Last but not least-“

Kayla nodded. “Damian Priest versus Dustin Rhodes. Their match is based on the incredible heritance that Priest accepted from the Undertaker. He is the heir. A fact that Rhodes did not agree with.”

***

| _In the ring, Aleister sat cross-legged, as was his custom. He inhaled deeply. Patience, and some apprehension, rolled off of his shoulders. A minute later, the Thunderdome descended into darkness. Lightning bolts flashed across the rows, warming into bolts of fire. A final bolt shot to the stage, drawing attention to the figure now on the stage. They slowly walked to the ring. Aleister rose to his feet as they stepped through the ropes._

_When the wide-brimmed hat was removed, Aleister was filled with more questions than answers. Because Damian Priest stood in front of him._

_Lifting a mic to his lips, Damian smiled. “Last week, you made the biggest mistake of your career.”_

_“Priest?” Aleister breathed, still unbelieving._

_“I have to admit,” Damien bobbed his head, “I was a little miffed a few weeks ago when Undertaker came to you first, instead of me. Then imagine my surprise when his legacy was denied not once, but twice between you and Elias. Not one, but two matches where both of you turned your noses up at a living legend.” He flexed and rotated his wrists. Stepping forward, he kept Aleister on a slow retreat. “All this power, all this… presence. I’m glad you turned it down. Because now it’s mine to wield.”_

_Aleister Black was not the only one unhappy about the unveiling of Damian Priest. Dustin Rhodes, of AEW, had his own history with the Deadman. In many forms of their personality._

_“I have fought the Undertaker, the American Badass,” he tweeted, “and I’ve fought by his side. The Legacy should not be a frivolous grab for power or prestige. @AcherOfInfamy you’re no Undertaker.”_

_Damian replied. “You’re right. It shouldn’t. It’s not. I am the Heir. And I am ready to leave my mark on history. If you’d like to put me through my paces @dustinrhodes there’s always #CollisionCourse”_

_“So there is. I’ll see you at #CollisionCourse then”_ |

***

One match that was not reviewed, was your own. Instead, you felt the camera at your back as you trained alone. A pair of commanding shoes stepped up behind your workout bench, making you take a deep breath without arching to look. The car ride you shared with your cousin a while back played in your head. It gave you the tiniest grain of confidence.

_“And, for the record,” he looked into the cameras set up by the Bucks, “I think you’re handling the McMahons better than anyone else ever could. Me included.”_

“What can I do for you?” You grunted as you lifted the bar over your head. The spotter stepped away, making room for your visitors.

Hunter stepped into view right above you. Stephanie to his left. You continued to lift while they glared at you.

“We can still call this off.”

“ _You_ can call this off.” Somehow, Stephanie’s glare was sharper than Hunter’s.

After two reps, you huffed a laugh. “I doubt it. With the profit you’ve promised to the charities, the seats you’ve sold to the fans… it would make you guys look like assholes. The WWE can’t afford that right now.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. “We can’t afford to look like fools, either.”

“On behalf of all your wrestlers, ouch.” With a grunt, you struggled to keep your balance on the bench as Hunter shoved the weight bar to your throat. It wasn’t your heaviest weight. But it wasn’t the easiest either. Your arms were pinned to your sides and your legs flailed for position.

Hunter leaned down. “We assumed you’d be… uncooperative. So we’ve added a little stipulation to your match. If you lose to your cousin… if Moxley beats you, you’re fired.”

“I figured. But, uh, thanks for the vote of confidence.” A thought popped into your head, making you smile, despite the struggle to breathe. “Did you ever think there’d be a day where you would _want_ Jon to win a match against the McMahons and the WWE? Funny how that worked out.”

With one hand, Hunter lifted the weight off your throat and placed it on the rest.

You sat up, rubbing your throat. “Not much of a stipulation. What’s to stop me from losing on purpose? I’ve got a standing invitation from Cody-“

“Because you want to beat him.” With Stephanie’s leer, you remembered with a shock how easily Randy Orton had fit in with Evolution. “It’s been obvious from the beginning that you want to be your own wrestler with her own legacy.”

Hunter picked up her thread. “You could take Cody’s offer. Move to AEW. But then you’d have to start all over again. Rebuild everything you have from NXT and on from the ground up. You could fight him there.” He shook his head. “Then you would fight his fingerprints on your legacy for the rest of your career.”

It burned that they were right. Your shoulders drooped.

“Win, and you’re free to exist in your own skills and talents.” Hunter straightened. “Lose-“

“And you’re no longer our problem.”

You couldn’t let them see how much your spine wanted to twist out of your body. Flipping your towel over your shoulder, you said “the way I see it, it’s a win-win for me. The only people who lose here, are you two. I win, you’re stuck with my antics until my contract is up. If I lose, then you lose one of the few people who’ll be honest instead of kissing up to you. The McMahon way isn’t always what’s best for business.”

Hunter caught your sore forearm on your way by. “Either way, we’re not going to let you enjoy the outcome.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” You yanked your arm out of his grip. Without looking back, you left the building.

Next stop: Collision Course.


	31. Surviving the Collision Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the AEW vs WWE matches is underway. Cesaro fights Hager. Also: Balor vs Omega, Reigns vs Tonga, Belair vs Statlander, the battle of the Role Models, and the team-match. The Reader and Mox finally face-off in the ring.

**Collision Course Pre-Show**

“It’s here!” 

The Thunderdome pyro sparkled and popped, welcoming the coordination of wrestlers, and the birth of a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

The announce table was split into many parts. AEW had their own set up with Excalibur and Jim Ross. WWE had their standard Corey Graves and Michael Cole, as well as the several tables for their international teams. 

“As you can see,” Cole said, “there is a table between our and AEW’s announce team. That is reserved for Samoa Joe and Taz, who will be calling the team match later tonight. It was decided to delay that meeting of the minds in case a fight broke out at ringside.”

“Or an unbreakable partnership,” Corey mumbled. 

“But for now, time to get this show started-”

“Ay, Thunderdome! Don’t you dare be sour. Clap for your world famous six-time tag team champions and feeeeel… the power! It’s a New Day, yes it is.” Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods enjoy their time coming down to the ring. They were surprise athletes for the preshow, as were their competitors. But as the Best Friends took their turn coming to the ring, the New Day welcomed them with gyrating hips and enthusiastic trombone blowing. 

It was a standard tag match. No special stipulations, no special rules. No, the six athletes provided all the special effects any match could ever need. Big E and Chuck Taylor started off. They had the audience chanting right off the bat with an intense series of feuding suplexes. When both were dizzy and wobbly from that, they reached back for Kofi and Trent. That duo took turns showing off their high-flying, and their ability to take a bump from on high. Trent rolled in pain into his corner. 

The crowd started an “Orange” chant. 

Everybody in the ring was into the idea. So Trent held up a hand to the ropes, and Orange poked the middle of his palm. The referee hesitantly called the exchange. Kofi waited in the middle of the ring as the Whoever, from Wherever, wandered over. He gently kicked Kofi’s ankle. Then his other ankle. Two-thirds of the new Day were confused, but Xavier Woods had their backs. 

“No, no, no.” He slipped through the ropes, telling his partners, “you’re doing it wrong.” He motioned for Orange to kick Kofi again. At the hit, he oohed like Orange had nearly snapped his friend’s ankle. Then again when Orange poked Kofi’s shoulder. “See? Come on, try it out.” A moment later, he was tagged in and withstood Orange’s next ‘attack.’ “Oh, and you never touch the glasses,’ Xavier called back. 

“Why not?”

To prove the point, Xavier plucked the sunglasses off Orange’s face. He grinned for a second. Then whipped around after the man’s hand cracked across his cheek. 

“That’s why.”

From there, nobody held back. They mostly had fun, but also had honor to uphold. Quick tags, quick hits. Hard snappy strikes, and snappier one-liners. 

Big E tagged in Kofi. Orange and Trent were lost on the outside, leaving Chuck defenseless. Xavier watched from the apron as Kofi scaled the turnbuckles and E hoisted up Chuck. The Midnight Hour dropped him to the canvas. Then suddenly, Xavier disappeared as his legs were swept out from under him. The New Day turned to see where he went, and Trent slid in to drag Chuck to their corner so Orange could tag in. Then he ran and drop-kicked E out of the ring. Orange scaled the corner just as Kofi turned to find his other teammate missing too. He flew with a Diving DDT, taking out Kofi and ending the match. 

Both trios met in center after the bell. The Best Friends welcomed the others in for their hug. And then New Day led them in a trombone-guided chant of “New Day Rocks” that shifted to “Best Friends Rock.”

***

For the final pre-show match, each wrestler was introduced by their company’s ring announcer; a pattern that would continue for the rest of Collision Course. Jake Hager, with Chris Jericho walking out with him to the stage, was brought in by Justin Roberts. And Cesaro was brought in by Mike Rome. Jericho gave Hager a hearty departing pat on the back while Cesaro looked on. You’d discussed your appearance with him, both of you deciding against it considering the “grievances” leading to the match. If Cesaro was to be a singles wrestler, he had to enter alone and win alone. 

They met first with snarls and a series of blows to each other’s head and shoulders. Hager trapped Cesaro against the ropes, dropping fist after fist onto his chest. The Swiss Cyborg was able to twist around. European Uppercuts slammed into the bottom of Hager’s jaw. 

Hager stumbled back with a smile. “Good to see that the years haven’t made you soft.” He jumped, catching Cesaro’s neck with a clothesline and dumping him out of the ring.

But Cesaro landed on his feet. “Too bad the years have made you predictable.” As Hager rolled under the ropes, he stepped back. 

Already the referee was counting. Part of them didn’t care. The match would end when they said so. Yet, at the back of their minds, there was more at stake here than their own egos. There could be no draws at Collision Course. 

Battered and bruised from steel steps and an announce table, they both rolled in at the count of nine. From there, they focused on using their old moves with the added power of practice. And also using things they learned along the way. Cesaro was patient. Hager was toughened by his UFC training. The Swiss Cyborg was stronger than his younger self. And Hager was ruthless after his time in the Inner Circle. 

It came down to who could push their lungs the longest. Neither was a small man. So running back and forth between the ropes was going to be someone’s downfall. A Big Boot took Cesaro down. He swayed to his feet, right into Hager’s grasp. The former All American tossed him into the corner before splashing down on his stomach, pushing out the last atoms of oxygen. Hager won the pin.

“I was wrong,” Jake Hager panted, laying next to him on the canvas. “You haven’t lost a step.”

“You were still the better man.” Cesaro reached for a handshake. “This time.”

“Of course this time. I’m with AEW.” Pride glinted in his eye. “We’re going to win the show tonight. Mox is going to rip your little friend apart, blood ties or no.”

Smiling at the ceiling, Cesaro shook his head. “She’ll achieve what she set out to do.”

They helped one another to their feet and left the arena as good of friends as ever.

***

**Collision Course: Survivor Series**

With the opening pyro of the show, everybody was already buzzing with question about the first match. Years ago, Kenny Omega and Finn Balor had faced one another. And took turns leading the infamous Bullet Club. With that in mind, the biggest question was how would the two appear? Would Omega enter as the Terminator or the Cleaner? Would Balor come out covered in demonic paint?

None of the above.

It was the One Winged Angel who walked down to the ring. The Metalocalypse leather feathers draping from one shoulder trailed behind Omega like a cape. He proudly posed in the ring. His journey in WWE had been cut short many years ago. And now, here he was, the opening match of a cross-brand show.

When Balor entered, he looked like himself. Until he stepped into the ring so Omega could get a closer look. His eyes were ringed with charcoal that dripped red at the corners. The leather jacket he wore was weathered, making it look ancient. 

Omega tilted his head. “Balor? Or should I say, Devitt?”

Balor grinned. “Something like that. Though closer to something in between.”

They were interrupted by Seth Rollins making his entrance. He may not be fighting in this show, but he was damned sure people would recognize the Messiah of WWE. It didn’t matter that his referee uniform was ordinary. He had full pyro and swelling entrance music. 

The competitors shared a look. Despite the agreement, they knew this was really a triple threat match. 

Without checking with either of them, Rollins called for the bell. He did everything he could to hinder them. Counting fast or slow without a care for who he was helping or hurting more. Omega was more prone to argue. Which only made the Messiah smirk. Balor dampened his reactions down to glaring. They were in the same company; revenge was an option. 

As such, Balor was able to focus more on the match at hand. His spinning clothesline took Omega down. And then when he got back up, an overhead Ensiguri kick took him back down. But only for a moment. Omega psedu-wobbled to his feet and caught Balor with a Snap Dragon Suplex. The Irishman leaned up, holding the back if his head. A knee collided with it a second later. 

None of this was enough for a pin. Especially with Rollins hovering each count for two, three seconds. His malicious grin finally got to Omega. They stepped into each other’s faces.

“I thought you were back to being your own man.” Omega scoffed. “Guess Daddy’s Boy is back to having issues.”

Rollins got in his face. “I am my own man. I am the Messiah on the better brand. And I at least have the ability to reinvent myself every few years. You keep getting stuck to people who keep you back. The Bucks. Adam Page.”

“That’s Hangman Adam Page-”

“Oh-ho, excuse me-”

They continued to squabble until Balor flew in with a drop kick that sent Omega out of the ring, and Rollins into the corner. The referee was just about to argue when Balor held up a hand.

“You wanted this, Seth. So do your job. Be the better man, worthy of your Savior title. Or have them send out somebody else.” He went after Omega without waiting for a reply.

It looked like Rollins was going to call a disqualification for Balor kicking him, but that would award an unnecessary win to AEW. With a growl he turned back to watch the outside scuffle. 

A Snap Dragon into the mat later, Omega dragged Balor back into the ring. He went for the pin, eyeing Rollins. The count was fair. And Balor still kicked out at two.

Suddenly, Balor was sitting on Omega’s chest. He wailed punches down on his head till the man could defend himself. He quickly climbed the turnbuckles. At the last second, Omega rolled away from the Coup de Grace. Balor rolled to keep his momentum, but when he turned around a boot cracked against his jaw. Rollins ran his hands through his hair as the One Winged Angel was readied… and dropped. 

Fair count or slow, it didn’t matter. AEW had another win.

With a smirk and a swagger, Omega held out a hand to Rollins. Though the fans were cheering the match, they waited on baited breath. Rollins finally reciprocated, bot making eye contact.

“Let’s do this again some time." 

With a kiss, bang, and goodbye, Omega triumphantly left the arena.

***

Next to glare at one another, was Roman Reigns and Tama Tonga. At the bell, they stayed center in the ring. Tama talked smack with a smirk. Roman stood completely still, taking in the roar of the crowd, the bounce of the ring from Tama’s fidgeting, and the adrenaline burn in his veins until it dissolved into static. 

Tama lashed out, slapping Roman’s cheek with a crack. The Big Dog breathed through it. Another slap sent him looking the other way. 

“Come on. I don’t have back-up. What are you waiting for, pup?” He threw up his hands with a shrug. “All that talk. ‘Scuse me. All that bark. No bite. Figures-”

Before he could pull back for another slap, Roman’s flat palm flashed. Tama stumbled to one side with the hit. While he reeled, a smile pulled at Roman’s mouth. It wasn’t full payback. But it was a start. 

From there, the men launched into headlock. They took turns losing and gaining ground, forcing each other into one corner or the other. Tama clocked Roman on the chin, giving himself enough room on Roman’s spin for a Tornado DDT. He dropped him onto the back of his neck, then jumped up to crow in victory. Without trying for the pin. Or to check that Roman was, indeed, down for longer than two seconds. Which he was not. 

“He was right about not having back-up,” Corey noted. “He’s gonna regret that in a second.”

In fact, it took three seconds for Tama to stop show-boating and realize that Roman was standing right behind him. They struggled for a while longer. Every time Tama had the upper hand, he played to the cameras, though lessening his celebration every time as the match came to a close. His torso ached from Spears and shared Samoan Drops. Roman ran a hand down his face, calming his irritation for the final minutes. He fought off a headache brought on by all of Tama’s headbutts as he stood. 

The Good Bad Boy went for a Running Neckbreaker. Dropped Roman. When he was back up, so was Roman. Both men were winded, though one more than the other. Having to fight by yourself, even if you’d been doing it for a few months, took some getting used to. Tama jumped, but Roman caught his legs and dropped him in a powerbomb. Then lifting him, dropped him again. And one more time. Tama wobbled to his feet just enough to take a Spear. He stayed layed out for the count. 

Cole shook his head. “That’s the first win for WWE on their own half of Collision Course. If they want to win the profit for their charity, and the bragging rights that are sure to come out of all this, then they better step up.”

Right on cue, a backstage camera found where Triple H and Cody Rhodes were watching the matches. Hunter looked on the edge of apocalyptic shock. Cody was hiding a grin behind his closed fist, unbothered by the loss of Tama Tonga. What was one loss to three wins? Not to mention, Club-wise, he had no love lost for Tonga. 

In the ring, Roman smiled brightly as his hand was raised. 

***

The next match was more amiable. Bianca Belair bounced out, twirling around her long braid. Her out of this world competitor, Kris Statlander, arrived in the ring a minute later. They shared a handshake at the bell. Then got down to business. 

The EST of WWE wasted no time taking Kris to the canvas. If you don’t have time to breathe, you don’t have time to attack. Ring ropes, to turnbuckles, to the hard ringside floor, every available surface was an asset. Bianca took a second to pose and tap her hip. 

Kris breathed. 

She scaled the corner, bringing down a Moonsault like a meteor. Bianca tumbled and struggled as Kris rolled her up for a pin. Ot failed, but barely. 

Unlike Tama in the last match, Bianca learned her lesson. She didn’t slow down to show off. Kris had a momentum going and now was no time for mistakes. It took most of the match to regain the upper hand. But when she did… it was soon over. Her K.O.D laid Kris out flat. The pin was thankfully uneventful. Both women had pushed themselves to the limit and were exhausted.

The referee never got the chance to raise Bianca’s hand. Kris beat him to it. They shared another handshake before walking up the ramp together.

***

The match between Adam Cole and Adam Page was the shortest, but arguably the most intense. 

Page entered alone. The rest of the Elite were busy either recovering from a match, or preparing for one. Cole had the extravagance of Fish and O'Reilly, and Strong walking onto the stage with him. When they tried to follow him down the ramp, he held them back. There was a brotherhood here that was older than the Undisputed Era. And he would honor it.

"Long time no see,” Cole said as the ring announcers did their job.

“Yeah.” Page grinned. “The afterlife treating you well?”

“That it is. Elite still a good team?”

“Sometimes. WWE all that you dreamed of?”

“For the most part.”

The bell rang.

There was no ultimate motive for this match. So there was no reason to cut corners. The show they put on not only showed off their personal skills, but also the schooling available to them since their separation. Time and lessons had weathered them. Honed their accuracy. And strengthened their pride.

With the speed of their attacks and counter-attacks, the announce tables found themselves slipping to silence. The athletes were moving too fast to call. And the skill of it all was past discussion. 

From elbowing each other in the skull to tossing each other into the ropes, they never slowed down. Page went for a punch from the apron. Cole dodged, hitting back with a kick that knocked the Hangman off the edge. Cole dove through the ropes after him, tossing up his “Adam Cole Bay Bay” after sending Page’s back into the barricade. But Page escaped back into the ring before he could do more, forcing the other Adam into the position to get caught up in the corner. Page dropped him on his head with the Rite of Passage. 

At the last second, Cole kicked out. The entire arena, including Page, groaned in shock. 

Cole’s vision was swimming, but he found enough strength to get to his feet, running back and forth between the ropes as Page stood. The Cowboy was turned inside out with a clothesline, doubled down on by a Wheelbarrow Suplex off the corner, and finished off by a Kneecap Brainbuster. 

Neither man could see straight as the bell rang. And all they could do was laugh. It hurt to, but they laughed all the way up to the stage where they raised each other’s arms for the audience. 

***

“If you lose your teeth during this match, I know a dentist for you.” Britt Baker DMD flashed her pearly whites. “Try not to cry. It’ll be a bad example for the children.”

Bayley snapped a grin back at her. “Try not to tap out. It would ruin your reputation.”

The bell rang as Baker flinched back with a snarl. She dodged a punch, running across the ring to bounce against the rope. Bayley ducked under the clothesline, bouncing off the ropes too. The women collided in the center, contorting in pain around where their bodies met. Bayley recovered first. She tried for a pin that Baker kicked out of at one. Launching herself over Bayley, Baker tried for a pin too which also failed.

As the women continued to fight and pin each other around the ring, the was a commotion outside the ropes. The referee was distracted as Baker’s assistant, Reba dashed out from between the announce tables.

Reba reached for the ropes to climb into the ring. She screeched as she was pulled back to the floor by her hair. Sasha Banks was standing there.

“Why are you out here? You don’t even trust her?”

Sasha angled her head to one side. “I trust her more than you. Don’t get involved, and you won’t get hurt.”

Although Reba doubted that Sasha would keep her hands to herself, she kept to ringside and didn’t try to enter again. The Boss kept out of the match too, stonily watching it with her arms crossed. 

It wasn’t looking good for the DMD. She swayed on her feet. As Bayley ran with a clothesline that would have turned her inside out, she collapsed to the canvas. Bayley couldn’t stop, running into the turnbuckles before crashing down. Baker took her chance. She flipped over Bayley, catching her with the arm-lock mandible claw maneuver, the Lockjaw.

Reba and Sasha screamed from the edge of the apron, pushing their peers to finish the match.

Bayley cried out in frustrated pain, and then slammed her hand against the canvas to tap out. Baker tossed her head back with a laugh. The hold lasted a second longer than it should have, but the point was made.

AEW was again in the lead.

***

When it came time for the team match, each side entered to the opening theme songs for their show. As guests, AEW entered first. Luchasaurus and Mr Brodie Lee loomed over their teammates Nyla Rose, Big Swole, and MJF. The captains, Swole and Mr Brodie, lead everyone down to the ring. They stood in a circle, facing each side of the ring… except for MJF. He brooded in the center with a smug smile.

Aleister and Natalya took their turn to lead in Braun, Elias, and Ember. When they stepped in the ring it was obvious the personal battle lines were drawn. Aleister versus Mr Brodie. Natalya versus Big Swole. Braun versus Luchasaurus. Ember versus Nyla Rose. And Elias versus MJF. By the time the bell was ready to ring, the special announce team of Samoa Joe and Taz was already in their seats.

“Welcome back to WWE,” Samoa Joe leaned back in his chair. “I can’t wait to hear your… unique insight for this match. All those incoming puns.”

Taz squinted at him, knowing there was a thinly veiled insult in there somewhere. “I’m looking forward to your tactical review. Why aren’t you in that ring?”

“It’d be a short match.”

In the ring, the team face-off fizzled off, leaving Elias and MJF glaring at one another. They realized that they were the only ones in the ring and rolled their eyes. MJF immediately started talking. Asking where was Delilah, Elias’s guitar. Asking for tickets to Elias’s concert… “Oh, wait… there hasn’t been one. You keep getting interrupted.” He stood on his tip-toes to get in his face. “Because no one wants to hear what you have to say.”

Elias silenced him with a loud slap to the chest.

“Everybody liked that. Thank you, Elias!” Samoa Joe said.

Stumbling back to his team’s corner, MJF tagged in a teammate without looking. It turned out to be Nyla Rose. Elias didn’t move. She entered the ring, shoving MJF out of the way. After sizing each other up, they met in a headlock. The Drifter was the first to lose ground. The referee made her back away from pinning him against a corner. Elias shook himself off with a smile. And met Nyla in a headlock again. On a whim, He slapped her across the face. 

“Oh.” Taz shrunk back in his chair as much as he could. “That wasn’t good.”

“Agreed. Very stupid-”

She spun him with a punch. As he came back around, she wrapped an arm around his throat and took him to the ground in a Guillotine Choke. He faded out. Nyla shifted her weight, pinning Elias beneath her. And that was it for the Drifter. She rolled him to the apron into the arms of Aleister and Braun. 

Ember rushed in, jumping high to take Nyla down and dropping a storm of punches on her head. 

“This is where it’s going to get interesting,” Taz said. “Up till this point, it’s just been a Twitter war. Now it’s time for these women to put their ring skills up against their typing skills.”

Samoa Joe nodded. “Mhmm. Neither of these women is the kind to hold back an ounce of effort. If one of them eliminates the other, it will be because of deceit, or exhaustion.”

“And who are you expecting to use deceit here, Joe?”

It was a trap, but Samoa Joe continued, flinching as Ember jumped off the ropes to cross-body Nyla. “I’m going to have to go with the Native Beast. She is being managed by Vickie Guerrero, after all. She almost invented that game!”

“Perhaps. But Vickie isn’t here tonight. So why would a talented woman, such as Nyla- who’s got your peer tangled up in a cacophony of blows right now- need devious means? She’s got this.”

Neither of the women in the ring could agree. They weren’t making any headway. Nyla stepped back, holding out her hand for whoever wanted in. It was the sixty-four million-year-old wrestler, Luchasaurus. Ember nodded, and immediately went for the knees. He took it good-naturedly. But eventually, he lifted her clean off the canvas and tossed her to the side. She dodged an incoming boot and stumbled into her corner. Braun tapped the top of her head, tagging himself in. 

The battle of the monsters was interrupted by a disagreement on the AEW side. 

“What’s your boy got planned?” Samoa Joe stood as MJF walked over to the table.

“He’s not ‘my boy’ per season, and I have no idea.” As MJF stepped to Joe, Taz shook his head.

The Salt of the Earth cocked his head to one side. “We’ve got unfinished business, Joe.”

Taz slid a hand over his face to ease the rising headache.

“Do we? I thought I settled that business plenty when I laid your ass out a few months ago.” Samoa Joe smirked. “Did you come over here just to get your ass kicked again? Because it would be my pleasure-”

“No.” MJF’s smile sharpened. “You can’t touch me. If you do, that’s a disqualification for your team.” He mock-pouted. “It could cost your team the match.”

Taz winced. “Max-”

Samoa Joe glanced at the ring, making eye contact with Ember. Elias had failed to leave ringside. They jumped into the ring, running across to knock Swole and Nyla off the apron, and then attacking Luchasaurus with Braun. While the referee tried to get them out of the ring, Samoa Joe grabbed MJF by his scarf and started to tie it tight around his neck until the man’s arms were flailing. 

“That was a mistake. Be a good boy and learn your lesson before you get hurt.” He looked up, seeing Mr Brodie slowly coming over. He shoved MJF to his feet. “Keep an eye on your team, Mr Lee.” He sat down calmly, ignoring how Mr Brodie dragged MJF back to their corner by the mangled scarf. “You got somethin’ to say, Taz?”

“Nope. Well played, in my opinion. Gotta watch for those kids who like to run their mouth.”

“You mean like Ricky Starks?”

Taz didn’t have a reply to that. He deflected back to calling Braun and Luchasaurus in the ring. It was just finishing up. After a Drive-By outside the ring, that also clipped a broody MJF, Luchasaurus crawled into the ring with Braun close on his heels. A Choke Slam finished the Dinosaur’s run in the team match. Quickly the replacement came into the ring, stepping over Lauchasaurus’s body. 

It was Mr Brodie Lee. 

They went straight to ripping each other apart. With their history in mind, they took advantage of their insider knowledge. Mr Brodie was able to bring Braun down to a knee. And Braun was able to do the same a minute later. For such big athletes, they focused small. Twisting each other’s fingers and arms to breaking points. Mr Brodie targeted Braun’s knees, cutting his height in half. Braun attacked Mr Brodie’s torso, effectively doing the same. Still, after three big boots, Mr Brodie yanked Braun into a Truck Stop, dropping the Monster onto his face and eliminating him. 

Aleister Black maintained eye contact every millisecond he was in the ring with Mr Brodie. Any other blindness was due to blinking. He kept that also to a minimum. The match slowed down as both men dug deep into heir holds. Mr Brodie had an armbar on Aleister, who flipped out of it and kicked a combination into his chest. He then sat down. Mr Brodie matched his seat. Behind him, Big Swole ran into the ring. Natalya swiftly stood behind Aielser, making for a tense picture between the team captains. 

Mr Brodie led Big Swole out of the ring, tagging in Nyla as Natalya was made legal. They brought the match back up to speed, chasing each other between the ropes and corner to corner. Big Swole tagged herself in on a pass, unknown to Natalya. She bounced off the ropes straight into a Super Bitch superkick. Big Swole eliminated her with a whoop. Ember was her replacement, flying in just as fast an unknown as Big Swole had. After an anaerobic exchange of strikes, blows, kicks, and witty conversation, the Total Eclipse was plenty for the pin. 

“Did you breath at all during that?” Taz whistled. 

Samoa Joe heaved a breath. “Not really. These really are the best in the business- oh, look here.”

Mr Brodie had stepped back into the ring. He looked past Ember to Aleister, but she wasn’t moving. He pointed past her, telling her to get out of the way. She moved far away from her own corner and squared up. She held up well. His height and experience advantage made a small dent in her strategy, but it didn’t dampen her drive. If she could beat Mr Brodie, perhaps she could beat anyone. Whether or not she did, her opportunity at the women’s championship was locked in after Collision Course. 

Maybe if she hadn’t been thinking so much about the future, she would have seen the big boot coming. It caught Ember’s jaw perfectly, dropping her to the canvas. He thought he had it. At the last second, she kicked out. Kicked him in the jaw, and scaled the turnbuckles. On his knees, he turned in time to receive a Total Ecplise of his own. His role in the match ended.

Nyla Rose stepped in to finish what they started. It would have been another incredible display of athletics if Elias hadn’t climbed onto the apron and started shouting at Nyla. She rolled her eyes and shared a face with Ember. As one, they kicked him off. Ember was shouting at him to get out of the arena when Nyla rolled her up. The struggle was rough, and not enough. 

“Not everything has to be shiny,” she shouted at Ember’s retreating form. 

WWE still had one of their captains. It was her pleasure to face Aleister. For him, he slipped into the mindset of facing someone with the magnitude of Braun, mixed with the strategy of Randy Orton. It worked. The way around such a mix was to use their strength and build against tire them out so they couldn’t think, and then kick their jaws off their face. Nyla dodged the first one, catching him with a powerbomb that rattled his spine. His second attempt did the trick. 

The referee was just about to raise his hand when MJF slithered into the ring from his seat behind the steel steps. 

Samoa Joe grunted. “I wonder where he got to.” 

With a nod, Taz asked, “how do you think this is going to go?”

“How do I think it’s going to go, or how do I hope? I hope Aleister kicks the punk’s smug off his face, but that’s just me. Either way, this isn;t going to go well for MJF.”

He didn’t know it yet, but MJF’s plan was not a good one. He assumed that since Aleister was a quiet person, that talking at him would rattle him into a mistake. He did un-nerve the Anti Hero. Unfortunately, he prattled on too long. The Black Mass was a swift, merciful death compared to what Samoa Joe wanted to see. It did the job, though, eliminating MJF, and ending the match. 

“And that’s that.” Samoa Joe leaned back in his chair with a smile. 

“What are you grinning about? Good for WWE, you guys won another match. You just now tied with our best from AEW. There’s still-”

“Moxley versus our Y/N. Yeah. She’s got this.”

Taz shook his head. “But Moxley has got the years. The experience. The ring presence to know what’s going on at all times. Y/N’s got… what? She’s got moxie, for sure, having been the reason for all this getting set up. But-”

“She’s got this. She has to. There’s a lot more riding on this match than the surface issues. I wish her the best of luck. And suggest… that she go for his elbow.”

“Nice touch.”

“Thank you.”

One table over, Corey rolled his eyes. “Somebody separate them, please, before they form an alliance.”

Taz heard and bobbed his sunglasses at him. “Too late.”

***

“From Cincinnati, Ohio. Weighing two-hundred and thirty-four pounds: Jon Moxley!” 

Blowing out a deep breath, you waited for him to come onto the stage. When he didn’t, you turned to face the back with a smirk. Mox’s unofficial motto had to be 'Rules? What rules?’ To be fair, it was yours too, most of the time.

He towered over you. The referee kept an unnecessary arm between your bodies. At the bell, you both stepped back. You circled the ring, waiting for an opening. For a match you had dreamed of for ages, you were lacking a plan. But how could you plan for Mox? How could he plan for you?

You were so deep in thought you didn’t see the clothesline coming until your back hit the canvas. 

“Pay attention, Ladybug,” he joked.

Under your breath you muttered, “asshole.”

“I heard that.”

“Good.”

He dodged your first fly-by attack, and took your replying drop kick in the chest. From there you slid to wrap your leg around his neck, locking in the hold by curling your foot under your other knee.

Mox gasped. His hand flailed out in the air, refusing to tap. “Nice hold,” he rasped. “Learned a lot from Rollins, didja?”

“Nope.” You bucked your hips before slamming him back to the canvas. “You should recognize it. It’s one of yours.” His puffed laugh didn’t break your hold. The pride surging through your veins loosened your grip, allowing him to twist out of it. 

He clocked you good, sending you sprawling out of the ring. While the referee started the count, he smoothed his hand over his throat. Then he hopped out. His fingers tapped his collar bone. When they stopped, you were ready to dodge the incoming kick that would have folded you in half. Instead, you side kicked his ribs hard enough to force him back into the barricade. You rolled in and out of the ring to restart the count.

You took turns restarting the count. It was intense, even without the presence of street fight tool. It had been an option. One that you both turned down. The apron corner, ring posts, and each other were weapons aplenty. By the time the match got back to the ring, both of you were moving a little slower. But you kept going. Kicks. Punches. Bouncing or jumping off the ropes. And you started using your elbow more, like Cesaro taught you. 

Still, Mox kept evading your pins.

Your lungs were burning. For all the adrenaline and drive you had, your blood flowed through your veins like cooling magma. You were losing momentum. It was very obvious to anyone watching. Including Mox. Worse, your vision started to spot along the edges. 

When you fell to a knee, Mox caught you before you could completely fall over. He twisted his arms around you, making it look like you were in a sleeper, but without the dangerous oomph. “Come on, Ladybug. I know I haven’t beat you yet. We’ve got the same blood, and the same drive that runs thicker than that through our veins. Come on. Don’t make this easy for me.”

“I don’t know how much more I got.”

“Do you have one more breath?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s enough.” Mox pushed you away into the ropes. He motioned you forward. “Come on.”

For a moment you dangled from the ropes, breathing in the ache they inflamed under your arms. You sucked in a deep breath. There was one more thing you could try.

It took a while to create the opening. You false jabed with your right, smirking when Mox shielding himself. Taking advantage of his blindside, you kicked his sides with one boot, then the other.

“Two For Flinching!” you heard Corey shout.

Mox was perfectly positioned for your jump off the middle turnbuckle. Spinning through the air, you punched him with your finisher.

It stuck.

When the referee raised you for the ending bell you couldn’t believe it.

You shouted with victory, spinning to look down at Mox. 

He wasn’t moving.

“Mox? Mox.” You reached to check for a pulse. A hand wrapped around your wrist before you could.

“Ow,” he grumbled. Cracking an eyelid, he grinned. “You’re a helluva wrestler, Y/N.”

“Thanks.” Wincing you added, “how’s your ranking going to hold up?”

“I’m only undefeated. It won’t hurt me.” He groaned as you helped each other to your feet.

After raising your arm in victory, Mox joined you in having a seat on the apron. He bumped his shoulder into yours. “That was a hell of a match. And we didn’t use chairs or anything.” A thoughtful frown twitched across his face. “Maybe we could have done more. Then you would have looked better, stronger, and not such an easy win-”

“Jonathan Hannibal Moxley, if you’re about to say you let me win I’ll kick your ass right now.”

He tossed an arm over your shoulder, pulling you close to lightly kiss the top of your head. “I know you would.” With a grunt, he stretched out an ache in his back. “Can I have a rain check on that?”

“What. Think you couldn’t handle it, old man-” You hopped down to ringside, instantly regretting the jarring of your joints. “Yeah. Raincheck.”

It didn’t matter if the cameras were still rolling or not. The roar of the crowd was still in full force. Chanting your name and Moxley’s. The static-like energy surrounded you, making you stand taller through the pain. But the only eyes you could really feel were Mox’s. 

You bit your lip. “Did- did you give me the win-”

“No. Don’t ever think that again, and don’t let anyone convince you I did.” Jon lightly punched your jaw. “You did good, kiddo. You did really good.”

***

**That Week**

For the ones who won their matches, the McMahons and the rest of the roster were proud. For the ones who lost, they were made an example of. Exhausted as The New Day, Cesaro, Bayley, and Balor had to be, they had matches. They faced people with the second round of matches, using their exhaustion to make their peers look good. 

Finn Balor faced off against Triple H on NXT. But the match ended in a draw. There was too much history, too much understanding between them to finish it like it deserved. Triple H extended a handshake, his version of forgiveness. Balor took it, but refused to let go until a few private words were shared. Ones that made Hunter’s brow furrow.

On Dynamite, AEW did the opposite. It was the winners who faced the second round fighters. They had the more difficult matches. The people who won were running on a prideful adrenaline high. It was harder to beat that, but showed off AEW’s skill plenty. 

The one exception was Cody’s match with Moxley. Several times Mox muttered a warning to Cody not to tire himself off. Nor to annoy Mox and jeopardize that weekend’s match. Cody shrugged all that off and continued making a statement. They couldn’t watch the Balor/Triple H match because they were both the main events of their shows, but it ended similarly. They ran out of time, meaning that neither won. No momentum lost, no change in the rankings. But Cody was more prepared.

That Saturday, Full Gear hit in full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many matches, omg. And more coming next week for the second part. Why did I do this to myself? Oh, because I love writing for wrestling. I hope you guys love what’s coming up. We’re almost done! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
